Total Manipulation
by untouchable hexing witch
Summary: X23 and Pietro hate each other, but what happens when they work together to get their Ex's who dumped them back? Better Summary inside pairings XIETRO, JONDA, ROMY and hints of others D
1. Who's Who

OoOoOoOo Disclaimer OoOoOoOo

If I owned X-men Jonda would be an official couple, Romy would have a ton of babies, I would have made X-23 and Pietro MEET, I wouldn't have gotten Lancitty back together cause I wouldn't have made them split up in the first place, Elisabeth would have gone on, Amara and Roberto would have hooked up...I can go on forever but I'll stop ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Hi everybody ;D yay this is my fourth fanfic I'm working on two fics at the same time (is that a good thing or a bad thing?) lol so the updates might be slow anyhoo I hope you all enjoy this story and that'll you review ;D

OoOoOoOo Things to Know OoOoOoOo

Its AU so no powers

Popular people (the preps): Wanda (ahhh the horror...don't worry bout this too much I have something up my sleeve anyhoo do remember this is AU), John, Pietro, Jubilee, Ray, Roberto, Amara, Remy, Belladonna, Crystal, Kurt...and some unimportant OC I'll probably add.

Geeks: Lexa, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rahne, Sam, Warren, Jamie, Danielle, Danny (My OC)

Outcasts: Rogue, Lance, Tabitha, Bobby, Amanda (I know weird but I had to put her somewhere...keep AU in mind lol ;D)

OoOoOoOo Summary OoOoOoOo

X-23 is a major geek and she's going out w/ another geek named Danny. But when summers over and Danny comes back from vacation he changed and become popular...soon he forgets all about his geeky G-friend. Crystal is a very poplar girl in school who's going out w/ Pietro one of the hottest guys in school but she starts to like Danny and so dumps Pietro for him. Pietro and X-23 HATE each other but what happens when they work together to get their ex's jealous.... pairings X-EITRO, JONDA, ROMY and hints of others ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 1 OoOoOoOo

Lexa Wolf (What's Logan's last name? Does he even have one?) walked down the hallway of Bayville High knowing that many people had their eyes on her. They were watching her whispering and giggling, laughing...not laughing with her but laughing AT her. After all she was one of the biggest geeks in the school. She ignored them all and walked into the room of her destination as fast as she could. When she walked in the other people in the room looked at her and greeted her.

"Hey X-23," a girl with red hair remarked as Lexa sat in the stool next to her, jean called her by her nickname. She had gotten it for being a brainyack and winning the award for smartest student of the month 23 times in a roll by making weird and yet cool experiments. (Lame I know but I wanted to call her X-23 lol)

"Hi Jean and everyone else," she answered with a weak smile looking at her friends around the lab table in their Biology class.

"Aren't you like totally excited Lex...it's the last day of school I'm like so excited," Katherine Pryde told her chatting away on the stool next to her. Lexa nodded and looked at the experiment they were making for extra credit, it was a mini power plant with light inside and many other cool effects (lol I couldn't think of anything else...me dumb). Kitty kept talking to her not really paying attention that X-23 had stopped listening.

"And like yay we're gonna be juniors next year I like can't wait..."

"Speak for yourself," Rahne Sinclair interrupted Kitty's chattering and both girls looked at her.

"Oh like yaw I totally forgot you an Danielle were gonna be sophomores," Hearing her name Danielle rose her head from the book that was right in front of her face to see why her name had been mentioned.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing you know...their usual girl chatter," Sam Guthrie told her looking up to stare at her through the goggles he was wearing. His girlfriend nudged him while Danielle glared at him, Sam looked at Rahne looking clueless as to why he was nudged.

"And what do I look like?" Danielle asked rolling her eyes. Before he could respond Jamie Madrox interrupted them.

"Guys how bout you finish that later we have to finish this today since it's the last day of school," hearing that everyone quieted down and kept working. Lexa finished first so instead of looking at her teammates working she turned around and looked outside through the window and look at what was out there, it was lunch so a lot of people were just hanging out.

She looked to the farthest corner she could see and saw that it was really dark on that part of the school. She also saw a girl with brown hair and two white streaks sitting on the ground, the girl was very familiar, and she should be since she was her stepsister...Marie.

Marie was an outcast, the perfect image of a Goth with her dark make up and dark clothes, bitchy attitude and that aura about her that said 'I don't give a fuck about anything'. Around school she was known as Rogue, she liked to be alone but sometimes like that day she would be hanging out with others just like her...outcasts.

With her was Lance Alvers, one of Rogue's childhood friends. They were like best friends and did a lot of things together a lot of the time making it look like they were more than friends, but everyone that knew how to observe well could easily see that they weren't interested in each other like that. Also Lance made it pretty obvious to her that he had his eyes on someone else and for some reason that some one else was her very talkative friend sitting next to her. Lexa gave Kitty a little glance and looked back to the dark corner. She noticed the other people there...Bobby, Tabitha, Elisabeth, and Amanda, the whole gang was there.

Lexa watched her stepsister for a little longer but finally turned away when she saw that Rogue had caught her gaze. She turned to the other far side of the school and noticed that that area was a lot more cheerful and alive. She also noticed that all the popular kids were there messing and joking around, not having a care about the world, or the fact that they were hurting the feelings of those they mocked as people walked by them.

She skimmed through them and stopped at a girl with dark black hair and red tips. Wanda Maximoff...one of the most poplar girls in school. Next to her was a good looking red head and he seemed to be teasing her about something as he pointed a finger at her only to have it bent backwards by her seconds later. It was a well-known fact around school that Wanda Maximoff and St. John Allerdyce were best friends, but unlike Rogue and Lance people didn't suspect that more than friendships was going on between them. The only thing Lexa had to say to that was that people are stupid blind fools, but these were the popular kids so it didn't matter much to her what people thought about them, oh hell she didn't care about what those snobby brats cared about either...they were only there to make her life miserable anyway. She looked away from John and Wanda too look at the rest of the people with them. Remy Lebeau the cutest guy in school was there with his girlfriend Belladonna hugging her from the waist, not far from them was Amara Aquilla sitting on Roberto De Costa's lap getting her daily hickey. There were more people with them but Lexa easily got bored at looks at them before she turned away from them though she stopped to look at another familiar figure.

Kurt Wagner, Marie's brother...well half brother anyway. Kurt was a jock making him fit perfectly with the popular crowd. Lexa skimmed through them once again and stopped to see that sapphire eyes were looking at her, Pietro Maximoff was starring straight at her, or more like giving the biggest glare in the world. She looked at him glaring back but looked away when she felt cold lips on her cheek. She turned around to find her boyfriend looking at her.

"Oh hey Danny..."

"Hey...what are you looking at?" he asked and looked out the window. He spotted the popular crowd and when his eye landed on Pietro's girlfriend crystals they stopped and gazes at her, admiring her beautiful figure. Lexa looked away from the window and looked at her boyfriend.

"So why were you late?" she asked curiously. The dark hair boy turned and smiled at her.

"Had a big lunch but don't worry I finished my part last week." She nodded.

"Oh hey I was thinking and thought that maybe tomorrow we can go see a movie...you know to celebrate this school year being over. I don't know why I'm getting excited though since I start summer school Monday..." she rambled on only to get interrupted by him.

"Whoops I guess I forgot to tell you huh?"

"Forgot to tell me what?"

"Uh...my parents are forcing me to go live with my cousin in LA this summer."

"For the WHOLE summer?" she asked disappointed.

"Fraid so..."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So soon...but we won't have any time together..." she began whining.

"I know but don't worry I'll call you everyday..." before she could say anything else Scott called Danny and she watched him walk away after he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

It was funny, they had been going out since the beginning of the year and yet he always kissed her on the cheek, never on the lips. She was gonna be seventeen and a junior and she had never been kissed. She frowned and looked back out the window but this time instead of looking the window she looked at her reflection and smiled to see what she looked like. What she found didn't make her very happy, messy dark brown hair, ice blue eyes being hidden by big thick glasses, braces and a pimple here and there. She frowned as a flash back from going to one of the school's dance came to her. She had put on make up and taken off her glass she thought she had looked pretty decent but she was wrong. When she got there she had been the joke of the whole dance thanks to Pietro Maximoff who decided to point of all her flaws, including that she was as blind as a bat since she didn't have her glasses and kept bumping into stuff. She shook her head trying to get the bad memories out of her head but that only caused more to come, and not surprisingly Pietro was in each memory.

He always tried to make her life a living hell...and succeeded. That's why she hated him, she hated him so much it wasn't even funny, the words hates him with PASSION came to mind. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the bell ringing, she looked up it and with one last glance out the window got up and walked to her assign seat after making sure the extra credit assignment was finished by her friends. When she saw that it was she sat down and waited for people to start barging in.

OoOoOoOo After School OoOoOoOo

Rogue looked around as she leaned on the blue convertible in the school parking way. She cursed her mother for making her get a ride with Kurt especially since he always took his sweet time unlike her who wanted to get as far away from school the moment the last bell rang. She banged her head on the car reminding herself that this was the last day it would happen for that year or maybe forever since she was hoping she would get her car by next year. As she kept banging her head onto the car another person arrived.

"You know you can really mess your head up if you keep that up," Lexa told her in a knowing voice.

"Yah mean more screwed up then ah am already?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

"You know you shouldn't put yourself down like that..." Rogue rolled her eyes at her younger stepsister.

"Lexa lexa lexa...so naive and innocent..." Rogue said mimicking Lexa's tone of voice.

"Guess Kurt's gonna be late huh?" Lexa asked jumping into the car and looking for him.

"Obliviously...it's the last day of school you know how THEY make a big deal over that..." Rogue said talking about the popular kids.

"Yeah...why do they do that anyway it's not like they don't spend all their time together during the summer anyway..." Lexa mumbled. Rogue shrugged and they both got in comfortable silence.

Although one of them was a geek and the other a Goth, both young girls agreed on a lot of things and had things in common. They were half sisters but it wasn't really noticeable because of the skin color difference. They didn't talk much at school keeping to their own group but when it came to someone picking on one of them the other stood tall and stood up for them. This usually only happened to Lex though, Rogue knew very well how to handle herself in any situation. She was the big sis, the protector that's why Lexa looked up to her. People didn't realize that they were closer than they seemed. Both stayed quiet for a bit longer when they finally heard the person they were waiting for and unfortunately he wasn't alone.

Kurt was with a bunch of his friends, which included Pietro, Remy and Belladonna. Rogue got into the passenger seat as they got closer hoping that the rest of Kurt's crew wouldn't come to close but her luck sucked and to her annoyance they surrounded the car as Kurt kept talking to them.

"So we gonna see you tomorrow right mon ami?" Rogue turned her head to the side and looked up to see that Remy Lebeau was right next to her window and looking down at her. His brown eyes (can't have red eyes it's AU), auburn hair and very nice body very near to her. She kept eye contact with him as he looked at her with interest but noticed the Belladonna's hand started wrapping itself around his hand, getting the hint she rolled her eyes and forced herself not to laugh at the implication of Belle's jealousy.

'Stupid' she thought to herself. 'First of all we live on different planets and second of all ah've never even had a conversation with the guy...preps these days...probably can't even think straight cause of all that hairspray,' she hide a laugh as the though went through her brain.

In the back seat X-23 wasn't very happy either, Pietro was standing near her side of the car and looking at her. She wasn't looking at him, she just knew...they both had a weird way of knowing when they other was glaring at the other and she could feel the sapphire eyes on her. After all the times they had done it to each other she had become used to it so she just ignored him.

"Ya you'll see me tomorrow," Kurt answered and with that all of his friends slowly disappeared. The three in the car didn't say anything; there wasn't much that they could say. Kurt always got uncomfortable with the silence so he turned the radio on to one of his favorite rap stations. He had been so close to both girls before but now it was as if they were strangers. He wondered how things got so mixed up. His thoughts were however interrupted as an arm reached the radio and turned it to a pop station (lol...ahhh forgive me). Kurt looked at Lexa with an annoyed look, before he could say anything Rogue who was holding her hands to her ears quickly changed it to an alternative rock station. Lexa frowned at Rogue as Kurt moved his annoyed look to Rogue. Suddenly as fast as an explosion they all began talking at once arguing about what station to listen to. Rogue quieted down after a while and looked from Lexa to Kurt. Finally getting annoyed with them both she turned the radio down which resulted in the shutting up and giving her a strange look.

"You guys get on my nerves," she told them and looked ahead as the other two did too, the ride was quiet but less uncomfortable then when it had barley started. After a couple of minutes thy stopped at blue house. Lexa got out of the car and said bye without looking at the two in the car. Marie nodded at her and watched her go in while Kurt just stared in front of him, once the front door shut he kept driving.

OoOoOoOo Wanda OoOoOoOo

Wanda Maximoff watched as Kurt's car got out of view, after it was long gone she looked at the other that were with her which were her brother Pietro, John, Remy, Bella, and Crystal. Wanda got ready to walk towards her car but stopped hearing Crystal's voice.

"Aww I'm really gonna miss this school...and all the good times we had here...especially our time in the janitors closet," she said smiling slyly towards Pietro.

"You do know we're coming back next year right?" Belladonna asked.

"Duh I'm not that stupid," the younger blond answered.

'Coulda fooled me' Wanda thought to herself looking at both blondes and then at their boyfriends wondering why Remy and Pietro stayed with both girls. Ok so they were some of the best looking girls which was a little weird since thy were only Sophomores but really sometimes she thought her dog was smarter than both of the girls (lol). She rolled her eyes and continued the walk.

"I'm gonna leave now," she told them over her shoulder. That snapped John out of the thoughts he was having and he followed his black haired red tipped best friend. Pietro and Remy watched both of them leave and then turned to their cheerleading girlfriends.

"You ready to go petite?" Remy asked Bella.

"Oui..."

"Yeah I'm ready to leave to pie pie," Crystal told her boyfriend and the four walked to their own rides.

John had finally caught up to Wanda. "You giving me a ride 'ome shelia?" he asked.

"Don't I always?" he smiled at her responses and waited for her to unlock the door to her Honda civic.

"So what's up?" he asked noticing her expression.

"Nothing...just wondering why Pie and Rem haven't dumped Belle and Crystal after all I'm sure they given then some."

"Shelia that's a horrible way to talk about them, you make them sound so...easy."

"Who the guys or the girls?" John once again smiled at what she had said.

"All four of them," he finally answered.

"Hello, you've known Remy and Pietro since they were kids..."

"Yeah I guess those to can definitely be seen as players..."

"And Belle and Crystal have reputations..."

"No comment bout them but why do you find it strange anyway?"

"Because it's Remy and Pietro, they usually change girlfriends more times then they change their socks," she answered dryly.

John shrugged, "Maybe they're in luv..."

"I hope not..."

"Why?"

"Cause...I dunno know...it doesn't seem right."

"Then what does?" he asked looking intently at her, Wanda turned to look straight into his eyes. Their eyes got locked together for a couple of seconds and she finally turned away.

"I dunno, but I do know that Remy and Pietro aren't that stupid...or at least I hope they aren't."

"Being in luv means you're stupid?" he asked thinking that's what she meant.

"No...they aren't in love...they're in lust."

"Why do you all of a sudden have something against Belladonna and crystal anyway? Aren't they your friends?"

Wanda stayed quiet as if thinking about it, John watched her waiting for an answer and admired how she looked watching ahead of her but looking deep in thought. Then he slowly put his seatbelt on just to be on the safe side. After a while the car fell to s a stop and Wanda looked at John next to her. He looked at her waiting to speak.

"We're here," she told him softly and he looked around to find that they were indeed in front of his house.

"So we are..." he mumbled and kept staring at her. He seemed to be leaning towards her without knowing it and she kept her gaze of him not noticing their closeness. As they were about five inches apart a car behind they honked at them making everything become very clear. John seemed to jump backwards and shook his head.

"Well guess I'll se you tomorrow luv..." he said getting out of the car and walking to her side of the window leaning on the car as he looked down at her.

Wanda looked confused wondering what had just happened, "Tomorrow?" she asked confusingly.

"Ya...we're having that 'Yay School's Over party' member? We talked about it during lunch and a couple of seconds ago Remy reminded Kurt about it..."

"Oh that...yeah...guess I will see you tomorrow," she answered and looked away from him to look in front of her. John moved away and watched her leave, getting some emotion he didn't know how to describe or even know what it was. He started walking towards his house and stopped and looked at the retreating car, "Damit...she didn't give me an answer to my question...wonder what that means?" he asked himself and hen kept walking.

Wanda turned the corner and less than a minute later parked her car in the garage, while doing so she wondered why she didn't just make John walk home, he only lived a block away. She got the thought out of her head and walked into the house going up to her room knowing her father wasn't home from work and knowing that Pietro was probably gonna stay at Crystals house to be 'entertained', she got to her room and slammed the door closing it shut.

OoOoOoOo Rogue OoOoOoOo

Marie and Kurt kept the silence going even after Lexa left. There really wasn't much for them to talk about; they had some how grown apart when high school. Kurt had gone towards the liked crowd and Marie had gone towards the crowd that hardly got noticed. She didn't really mind, being alone wasn't as bad as some people thought. She could do pretty much whatever she wanted and it helped her clear her mind and think. It also let her do something she really loved, reading.

She kept her thoughts on things like that while Kurt was thinking what he should wear to impress the ladies the next day.

"SHIT" Rogue almost yelled making Kurt look at her strangely.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can yah do me a favor and drive faster...ah forgot Amanda said she was coming over today after school."

Kurt eyes perked up at the name, with a nod he drove faster. They got their a couple minutes later and Rogue almost ran inside the house, when she walked into the kitchen she saw a sight that might kill her. Amanda was there looking through an album book and next to her was her mother pointing at some of the pictures.

"What is going on here?" Marie asked.

Raven looked up at her eldest child, "Oh hey honey I didn't hear you guys arrive, I'm just showing your friends here some pictures since you hadn't arrived yet." Amanda didn't raise her head as Raven said this. Raven looked back at the book as Kurt walked in.

"Oh look here...this is a picture of my baby Kurt naked...look at his cute little fanny," Raven told the younger girl.

"MOTHER" Kurt yelled and snapped the book out of Amanda's hands closing it shut. His cheeks were a bit flushed and he looked into amused chocolate eyes. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Come on 'Manda..." she said walking out of the room. Amanda rose from her seat still looking at Kurt, she then turned to Raven.

"Nice meeting you Ms. Darklhome."

"Nice meeting you too," she answered as both herself and Kurt watched the two girls leave.

"Mother why did you show her these pictures?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"So se wouldn't be bored...anyway I don't think they've caused any harm," with that she also walked out the kitchen leaving Kurt alone.

"I hope she wasn't as bad as ah know she can be," Rogue told Amanda as they walked to her room.

"Don't worry it wasn't...you should see my parents," she added. Rogue gave her a small smile and walked into her room slamming the door shut seconds after Amanda walked in, a sign saying "Do Not Enter" swung sideways at the force.

OoOoOoOo Pietro OoOoOoOo

Pietro got home about 3 hours later and found that his house was awfully quiet, he looked around looking for sign of life. He saw an empty can of Coca-cola on the counter that told him Wanda was home as for his dad, he'd probably be home later.

He made his way to his bedroom not having much energy to do anything else, what could he say crystal had drained all the energy out of him. Thinking this he smirked, he had that girl wrapped around his little finger, just the way he liked it. His smirked disappeared once he walked into his room; he looked out the open window on the other side of his room. He slowly walked towards it and leaned on the windowsill as he looked through the window of the house next door.

From his position he could see the blue room, it was blue literally, even the bed sheets were blue. On the bed he could also see straight long dark brown hair, and a face.

"What a geek...she even sleeps with those stupid glasses on," he mumbled to himself as he watched Lexa Wolf sleep. As if hearing him her eyes slowly opened and widened as she saw him watching her. She got up and walked to her window, both stared at each other with no expression. Suddenly Pietro smiled at her giving her the creeps. But the creeps went away as she saw the middle finger pointing at her. She rolled her eyes and quickly shut her window and put the blinders down. Pietro laughed and closed his window seconds later.

He didn't know why or how the little war between her and him had started. One day he just woke up and hated her, maybe it was cause they were so different. One fought to be noticed and be the center of attention, the other fought to survive in a world where everyone had something against her, a world where she was misunderstood. He sighed and dropped on his bed feeling sleepy, he imagined her annoyed face as she closed the window and fell into a peaceful sleep, knowing that when he woke up he was gonna be piss that she was the reason he was sleeping peacefully he would also be a little confused by it.

OoOoOoOo Lexa OoOoOoOo

Lexa shut the window tight and made sure every inch of it was cover so Pietro wouldn't be able to bug her by just looking at her from a couple feet away. She sighed and was about to lie down again but the phone began to sing so she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey..." it was Danny, they talked for an hour and hanged up with him promising that he would call each day he was in California.

The next day Lexa sat next to the phone the whole day and he did call, he called every single day...for two weeks...but then...the calls stopped coming.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

LOL X-23 and Pietro hate each other yet they live right next door to each other lol...I think it's funny anyhoo hope this was ok.

Lets see where do our couples stand right now

X-ietro: Hate (Love and hate go hand in hand)

Jonda: Oblivious (love IS blind)

Romy: Have never even been in the same room plus he's going out with Belle (Maybe God wants us to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the person, we will know how to be grateful)

Are there any Jonda or Lancitty fans here? (gee i sure hope so these couple aren't just gonna be in this story lol). If you are i hope you join my brand new LANCITTY FORUM (YAY) and also my JONDA FORUM (;D) You can find them 

hope you check em out ;D

Well I hope you review, liked, and will stick around for chapters to come. Love ya lots ;D - UHW


	2. Summer Changes

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Leafee LeBeau - Yay hi Leafee ;D lol Thanks for telling me Logan's name. LOL yup all that info wasn't needed but thanks for cluing me in lol...me is comic stupid LOL ;D i'm glad your loving it...lol no worries i'm working on getting things fixed as we speak ;D Hehehe I thought the Kurt thing would be funny...and sorta cute too LOL ;D Aww you should know the answer to the friends question...it's me here lol. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
Crazyspaceystracey - Yay here's my next chap ;D I'm glad you liked MoE hehehe ;D Thanks for reviewing and i hope you enjoy this chapter...lol especially since there's no symbols lol ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
Pyro Lady- LOL i'm glad you like ;D yup he slept soundly cause of X hehehe, don't worry the break ups are close so you won't have to wait long :D lol Romy...hmm i'm working on it lol but it might be a while. Lol Lancitty will also happen soon lol :d I know John has a brain lol but he'll probably stay there with the preps for a while...also ahh Jonda will be endangered...hehehe Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
EvilWhiteRaven- Thanks for telling me Logan's real name hehehe...me comic stupid lol ;D Well i already answered why they aren't living together to you in an we-mail lol so I hope you aren't confused anymore ;D Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap.  
  
Stalker Gal - LOL yay it always nice seeing other huge Jonda fans ;D LOL i have things planned for Jonda so be patient and they will come lol ;D I'm glad your enjoying and that you think it's new an original hehehe ;D tell me i'm doing something right lol ;D anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope you stick around ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47- LOL i'm glad yur excited lol...so am I ;D Hope you enjoy this chap and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
Orbs -LOL yur welcome...i'm enjoying yur story those couples are AWESOME hehehe ;D LOL the Romy will...somehow work eventually LOL ;D Thank you for informing me of Logan's name...I've changed it now lol ;D Anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap ;D  
  
DazzlinShorty - LOL i'm glad yur enjoying I think this one is gonna be fun one to write ;D Thanks for reviewing and hope you keep liking ;D  
  
scarlet stripes - I'm glad you loved MoE and hopefully you'll like this one too hehehe...i like the fact that X-ietro aren't getting along also lol...makes things more interesting ;D thanks for reviewing and hope you like ;D   
  
kitty-mm- I think belle is stupid too hehehe...i'm sorry you hate it but there's nothing i can really do but tell you to stick around and you might like it as things evolve...anyhoo thank you for reviewing anyway...hope you'll stick around. By the way i'm glad you liked MoE ;D  
  
Andy- Lol i'm glad your enjoying and thank you for reading both my stories and finding them interesting. Hopefully I'll keep yur interest lol. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
Yay Hi people! Thank you to everyone that reviewed you guys are great ;D If anyone's confused about anything please don't hesitate to ask I'll be happy to answer any questions ;D Um like why aren't Kurt, Rogue and Lex living together.  
  
Mystique and Logan divorced before he knew she was preg with Rogue, little after the divorce he married Ororo and well lex was born lol, so Rogue and Lex are related by Logan and Rogue and Kurt are by Mystique who has custody of Rogue…kaykies lol  
  
Anyhoo hope you guys enjoy this chap and that you'll review ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 2 OoOoOoOo  
  
'Beep, beep, beep, beep, beAM' Lexa's colored hand slammed onto her alarm clock making it shut up. She groggily got up and looked at the time to see that it read, '6:15' she groaned and slammed her head onto her pillow not wanting to get up. Her eyes closed and she started drifting back to much wanted to sleep but all of a sudden she was blinded by bright light. She squinted and then looked at a figure in front of her door only to see that it was her mom.  
  
"Lex hunny wake up…today's your first day of school…aren't you excited?" Ororo Munroe's soft voice asked her.  
  
"Sure…whatever," came the sleepy reply.  
  
"Wake up Lexa…Kurt's gonna come by at around 7:15."  
  
"I'm going mother…" X-23 answered and walked into her bathroom to take her morning bath. 35 minutes later she came out of the bathroom and got dressed, she decided to wear blue overalls with long sleeved pink shirt on the bottom and pinned her 'Science is fun' button to the front of the overalls. After making sure she had her glasses and chap stick incase her lips got stuck together with her braces, she walked downstairs for breakfast. As she was about to eat the rest of her chocolate muffin a car beeped outside and she quickly ran out towards it with her back pack over one shoulder and the half eaten muffin in her mouth.  
  
"Hey," she told both people in the car after swallowing the muffin dry much to her displeasure.  
  
Kurt nodded at her in greeting while Marie answered, "Hey…ready for school?" she asked.  
  
"Not really, as far as I'm concerned it can go to hell…" Rogue looked at X-23 weirdly, usually she'd be the one dying to get to school…it was like her second home.  
  
"What's wrong with yah?" Rogue asked as Kurt also lifted eyebrow thinking her behavior was weird.  
  
Lexa sighed, "Nothing…I guess summer was too short for me and I don't have my school spirit yet." Marie nodded and turned to face the front. A couple minutes they were in front of school and Kurt parked in his usual spot, there waiting for him were his friends. Marie rolled her eyes, not even two minutes and she already hated school all over. Kurt stopped the car and all the people waited surrounded the car making it hard for Marie to open the door to let herself and Lexa out. Someone stood right in front of the door so the two poor girls had to say.  
  
"KURT…waz up party animal?" Ray crisp asked bending down leaning of Kurt's window.  
  
"Hey not much just here chillin…so you do anything special this summer?" Kurt asked and looked at Jubilation Lee who was talking with Amara Aquilla. Ray turned to look at what Kurt was looking at and smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he answered slyly.  
  
"Shut up Ray you know you didn't do shit," Ray's best friend Roberto Da Costa remarked standing next to him.  
  
"How would you know?" Ray asked.  
  
"Cause I would know" he said and threw a glance at Amara. Marie rolled her eyes at the conversation and finally getting fed up she threw her door open not caring who was standing right in front of it. The door slammed into something and that something went 'OOMP' making everyone turn to it. Marie got out of the car and looked down where Todd Tolansky sat shaking his head being dizzy because of the hit.  
  
Wanda who was standing next to Amara and Jubilee smirked thinking it was pretty funny even though Todd was her friend, but this was just a lesson for all of them…don't get in that Goth's way.  
  
"Whoops…" Rogue said dryly and walked over the poor boy. Lexa followed chuckling while at him. They both walked a couple of steps but then stopped since two people were in their way. Both looked up at Pietro Maximoff and Remy Lebeau who didn't look like they were going to move.  
  
"Can yah move?" Rogue asked annoyed.  
  
"I don't tink so…" Remy answered looking down at Marie and then looked at Pietro who yawned and stretched his arms up and then down.  
  
"I don't feel like it," he said not even looking at the girls. Belladonna and Crystal who were standing next to their boyfriends chuckled while Lexa's eyes narrowed at them and looked at Rogue who smiled innocently.  
  
"Ah don't take my mamma's shit…what makes yah think ah'll take yahrs," she started nice and sweetly but finished in a hard cold voice. Remy stared at her curiously and then felt her push his shoulder out of the way making him move, she had also done the same to Pietro making a gap between them. After that she easily passed, Lexa followed but made sure to hit Pietro's shoulder as she mumbled "ass" loud enough for only him to hear.  
  
Pietro and Remy watched them, Remy with an impressed smirk and Pietro with a frown.  
  
"Stupid bitch," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"Tru…mais you have to admit she's got guts…" Remy responded and looked after Rogue admiringly making Belle frown deeply and throw a glare at Rogue's back.  
  
"I can't believe you're related to them Kurt…what an embarrassment," Crystal spoke up in a snobbish voice, Wanda rolled her eyes and then watched as Kurt looked after the other two girls with an unreadable expression on his face. After a couple of seconds someone spoke up and asked the question a lot were thinking.  
  
"Hey Wanda…where's John?" Amara asked making Roberto look at her and ask, "Why do you wanna know?" She looked at him annoyed.  
  
"Cause he's usually here and always with Wanda," she answered in a 'you're dumb why else would I wanna know' voice. Jubilee smirked and the looked at Wanda for an answer.  
  
"I dunno he had to leave the country for a while I forgot where but he said he would be back today," as she finished answering a loud car screech was heard and a car was heading straight towards them and stopped directly at Wanda's feet. She eyed it warily and soon someone came out of the passenger seat.  
  
"Speak of de devil," Remy remarked as John looked at them with a smirk on his face.  
  
"'Ey."  
  
"HI JOHN," all the girls except Wanda replied gaily as all the boys nodded. Wanda stood there looking inside the car and then the car door from the drivers seat opened and out came a beautiful blond with a great body. All the guys' jaws opened as the saw her. Belle and Crystal glared at Remy and Pietro while Amara closed Roberto's mouth and made his face look at her.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked him.  
  
"Uh…nothing that great," he answered tehn starting their first make-out session of the year. Wanda watched the newcomer with a perked eyebrow.  
  
"Guys this is my girlfriend, Emma Frost," John told them. Everyone looked at him and then turned to look at Wanda expecting some kind of outburst, not knowing why just expecting it.  
  
"Uh…nice to meet you, I'm Wanda Maximoff," Wanda told her as the blond looked at her from head to toe.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, John has told me lots about you," she answered and took her head out so that they could shake. Wanda reluctantly shook her hand as while this was happening Amara and Jubes looked at each other then back to Wanda, the guys probably didn't feel it but there was major tension in the air. They let go of each other's hands and Wanda gave a small peek at her watch.  
  
"Shit," she mumbled and looked at Emma. "Sorry but I gotta go do something really important," she told her and gave John a quick glance and turned around walking away from the group. Jubes and Amara followed after also giving John a glance. John stared after them feeling a little weird, this was one of the first times that Wanda went somewhere…and he wasn't with her.  
  
"So what's this important thing?" Amara asked Wanda.  
  
"Nothing just felt like leaving," Wanda answered with a shrug.  
  
"I don't blame you gurl," Jubes remarked getting Wanda to look at her.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Jubilee started getting nervous," Uh…well um…" she looked at Amara for help.  
  
"Well cause…John's girlfriend looks pretty slutty we don't wanna catch it hehehe," she said quickly.  
  
"Yeah…what she said," Jubes said and pointed at Amara. Wanda looked at the curiously but the looked away from them, ignoring what they had just said and ignoring a feeling in the pit in her stomach that was very unfamiliar to her.  
  
OoOoOoOo Outcasts OoOoOoOo  
  
Rogue was now leaning in the same spot she had last year. Tabitha Smith standing next to her looking around. They were the only ones there and she was looking for the rest of their friends…especially Robert Drake. After a while of skimming she got bored and looked at Marie.  
  
"What's up with you?" she asked.  
  
"Ah not sure…" she answered looking deep into space, after a while she snapped out of it as she saw a good looking guy pass by.  
  
She groaned," Great anotha cute guy to add to the popular group and annoy the shit outta us," she said making Tabitha look at the guy.  
  
"WHOA…he is pretty cute I wonder what his name is…"  
  
"Daniel Miller aka Danny aka your stepsisters boyfriend," a voice interrupted them making them look up.  
  
"Hey Mandy," Tabby answered cheerfully well as cheerful as a Goth can get. Amanda nodded at her.  
  
"THAT is Danny?" Rogue asked shock.  
  
"Yup quiet the makeover don't you think?"  
  
"Gawd he's ruined…what was he thinking?"  
  
"Probably something along the lines of 'I hate being picked on, this must end I'm gonna cross the crossroads and be like someone who always picks on me'" Tabby answered dryly.  
  
"Wanna join him?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Over my dead body will she look like a prep," a deep voice answered and the three girls turned to look at Lance and Bobby who was the one that spoke.  
  
"Gentleman," Amanda greeted professionally.  
  
"Ha your probably right," Tabitha answered to Bobby's comment and they begun talking, with Amanda commenting stuff as well. Lance walked and stood next to Rogue.  
  
"Another one bites the dust huh?" he asked her looking at Danny.  
  
"Yea…but this one's close to my sister…"  
  
"That's gonna be trouble."  
  
Rogue sighed, "Ah know…" and with that she looked away from Danny and looked into the window of a very familiar science lab.  
  
"Hey guys…where's Betts?" Tabitha asked making everyone look at her.  
  
OoOoOoOo Science Lab OoOoOoOo  
  
"Like did you hear?" Kitty asked while taking a brand new notebook out to start her notes as soon as class started.  
  
"No I didn' hear anything," Rahne responded.  
  
"Like not now, did you hear what happened with two of our good friends during summer camp?"  
  
"I didn't hear anything but I'm gonna say that it involves Danielle and Jamie since they are the only ones that went to summer camp," Jean answered matterafactly.  
  
"What did they get together," Scott joked as he sat next to his girlfriend. Kitty stood quiet and looked at him.  
  
"AWW like who told you I wanted to be like the first to tell," she moped while everyone looked at her in shock. As they did this Danielle and Jamie walked in holding hands making everyone's mouth get bigger if possible.  
  
"Uh hey guys…" Jamie said nervously. After that the guys in the room hit their heads with their books while the girls went, "AWWW" making Danielle blush. They walked over to the group and big chatter was heard.  
  
"Do yah know what yah just did?" Sam asked Jamie. "Yah just signed your life tah the devil…she's gonna control yahr live until it ends…it's horrible," he added and then got smacked on the head by Rahne. "OW…uh I mean it's wonderful you'll never wanna be single again." The girls chatted giggling everyone once in a while but suddenly everything quieted down as another person entered the room.  
  
She was wearing black pants with slits under the knee, a dark purple tank top that looked like the color of dried blood; she was also wearing black lipstick and black mascara with purple eyeliner. She matched very well, especially wit her violet hair. Elizabeth Braddock looked around and stopped at the group. She slowly walked towards them and then spoke.  
  
"Uh…hello…Um Warren may I have a word with you mate?" she asked the blond of the group.  
  
"Sure," he answered and walked all the way to the other side with Betsy next to him. "How may I help you?" he asked and noticed that everyone was staring at them, he glared at them telling them to back off which they didn't do.  
  
"Well actually I heard that you're talking AP Chemistry this year…"  
  
"Yeah I have that second period."  
  
"GREAT…oh well sorta I guess…um actually I'm taking Chemistry which I've failed twice and I was just wondering if you could…"  
  
"Be your tutor?" he asked looking at her looking down. He knew this was hard on her since Goths never asked for help.  
  
"Uh…yeah…" she whispered gently making him think she looked pretty cute.  
  
"Sure I'll help," he answered.  
  
"Really? Thanks," she replied and then looked out the window and found her friends. "Well then…I guess I better go…" she replied starting to turn.  
  
"Ok…buy hey when do you want to get together?"  
  
"Don't worry about that I'll call you."  
  
"But I haven't given you my number…"  
  
"Warren…you might be a geek but you are one of the cutest ones luv…all the girls have your number…they're just to stupid to call," she answered smiling and walking out the door. Warren watched the door for a couple of seconds and then turned to his friends.  
  
"OOOOOH" they all cried out laughing. Warren shook his head and walked towards them, Lexa smiled and then got up.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink," With that she walked outside towards the water fountain. As she was halfway there she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh I'm sorr…" she stopped once she saw who it was.  
  
"Danny!" she exclaimed happily. "OMG how did this happen?" she asked looking at him, when he didn't answer was when she noticed he wasn't alone, next to him was Ashley Baker…a very popular pretty prep.  
  
Danny looked at Lexa with a bit of nervousness at first but then that was gone.  
  
"I'm sorry…do I know you?"  
  
OoOoOoOo At Night OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa sat on her bed some used tissues nearby next to a box of the clean tissues. In her hand was a phone.  
  
"Don't worry about him Lex he was just an ass anyway," Marie's voice remarked into Lexa's ear.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right …but I can't help feeling…"  
  
"Dumb…like shit that yah feel for his sweet sweet words…feeling like there is no one else in the world for yah so I'd be better to leave it…feeling like scum and thinking he left yah for something bettah…"  
  
"Uh your not making me feel any better…"  
  
"Feellin like…oh…sorrah…"  
  
"It's okay but you know I only one thing out of all those things you said and it's the first one…but oh well you know what they say there are other fish in the sea…"  
  
"Yahr gonna hang up with me and then cry…aren't ya?"  
  
Lexa sighed, "You know me to well…"  
  
"Look Lex he ain't worth yahr tears…do yah think that if it was the otha way around he be crying for yah? He wouldn't. He's a guy and all guys are the same…stupid players…even the most sincere guy can surprise you…"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Yah gonna be ok?"  
  
"I think so...but even if I'm not don't worry I'll get over it…eventually…"  
  
"If yahr not over this in a week ah swear I'll rip his vocal cords out…"  
  
X-23 chuckled a bit, "Don't bother…his voice wasn't that great anyway," as she said this she found herself turning to the window and looking at the Maximoff household which was dark and quiet…something that wasn't unusual.  
  
"Ok so yah sure you'll be ok?"  
  
"Yeah…I'll be fine…"  
  
"Are yah sure…ah can sleep over tomorrow if yah want…"  
  
"No that's okay," Lex answered giggling.  
  
"Ok what about a guy…yah wanna meet someone new? Lance is available…"  
  
"Hecks no…Kitty might kill me she has had a big crush on him since freshman year."  
  
"Really…interesting."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No reason…so yah sure yah don't need me to come over?"  
  
"NO shit you know you're starting to sound like my mom…"  
  
"Alright ah'll see yah tomorrow morning then right?"  
  
"Right unless you find me in a tub full if blood."  
  
"Not funny."  
  
"Don't worry you'll see me bright and early…nothing to worry about."  
  
"Fihne later"  
  
"Bye" Lexa hung up and looked around her room feeling lonely all of a sudden. Her eyes fell on a picture of Danny and herself and her eyes started getting watery.  
  
"I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry, I will NOT cry," she told herself whimpering while a couple of tears feel down her cheek. She turned on the radio hoping that it would help her calm down and breath but what came on didn't really help.  
  
/you took your coat off and stood in the rain  
  
You're always crazy like that.  
  
And I watched from my window,  
  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.  
  
You're always the mysterious one with  
  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
  
You were fashionably sensitive  
  
But too cool to care.  
  
You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
  
Besides some comment on the weather/  
  
Everything she had none about him was gone, she had seen it in his eyes, in the way he walked way from her with the girl next to him giggling madly at the way he had ditched 'the geek'.  
  
/Well in case you failed to notice,  
  
In case you failed to see,  
  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
  
This is me down on my knees, and…/  
  
He had turned back, to glance at her and look at her heart broken face which also held shock. With a weird expression on his face that might have shown sadness he turned around back to the girl and laughed along with her. He had been a good friend, a wonderful lover (not THAT way…just in case anyone's thinking that…lol) but now he was just like them, another person laughing at her when once upon a time…he had laughed with her.  
  
/These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
  
You're breaking my heart./  
  
Lexa fell on to her bed and closed her eyes tightly wanting to get the good memories she had had with him out of her head since they were playing like a movie. All the laughs and the special gifts, the smart conversations, all the awards they had won together and then his betrayal of acting as if he didn't no her…as if he never had. She put the side of her head onto her pillow and started falling asleep, the tears still rolling down her cheeks.  
  
OoOoOoOo Next Door OoOoOoOo  
  
/You're always brilliant in the morning,  
  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you./  
  
Pietro and Wanda walked into their home at the same time, a weird event since they usually went their own way after school and came home at different hours of the day. Pietro yawned and followed Wanda into the kitchen. Unlike other days they weren't going to get something to eat since they were at a "YAY schools on again and we're together again party' and they had eaten plenty of pizza there. Wanda walked towards the message machine while Pietro went and sat on a Stoll next to the kitchen counter. Wanda pressed a button and then.  
  
'Beep you have 4 unheard messages'  
  
'Message 1'  
  
Hey kids just called to say I'm gonna be late home again…works really busy so I'll probably be there after you're asleep. Okay bye… 'beep'  
  
'Dad always has an excuse to not come home while we're here' Wanda thought grimily, for some unknown reason their father had drifted apart from them. Pietro was the spoiled one so he had taken it harder but he seemed okay with it now, after all he had a thousands things including his friends to distract him. As for Wanda she didn't car that much about her father, she had had a closer relationship with her mother who unfortunately had passed away in a car accident. She erased the message and went to the second one.  
  
'Beep…message 2'  
  
"Pie Pie…baby my parents aren't home it seems they'll be gone on business for the whole week. Why don't you come over to keep me company…we can have a big HOT slumber party…call me if you come over k…love ya."  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and looked at Pietro who had a smirk on his face she shook her head and erased that message too.  
  
/You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.  
  
You'd teach me of honest things,  
  
Things that were daring, things that were clean./  
  
'Beep…message 3'  
  
"'Ey Pietro homme I need a favor…I meet dis fillie at de party but gave her your number since Belle has the password for my messages on my home phone et on my cell phone. So do me a favor and if she calls tell 'er to leave a message et dat I'll call her…d'accord…abiento."  
  
"Playa playa…" Pietro remarked smirking.  
  
"What a dumbass…Belle's gonna catch him sooner or later. She sticks to him like glue," Wanda responded while Pietro chuckled.  
  
'Beep…message 4'  
  
"Uh…'ey Wanda…um we didn't get tah talk a lot since ya didn't give me a ride 'ome and I didn't see ya much during the party so…uh…nerve mind I'll just talk to you tomorrow at school…'night…'ave good dreams…"  
  
Wanda stared at the message machine not sure what to feel. Pietro looked from the message machine to her as if expecting her to hit it or john to come out of it.  
  
'Beep…you have 0 unheard messages' Wanda looked away and started for her room. Pietro was close by also walking towards his room, which was right next door to Wanda's. Wanda passed his room but stopped at his door and walked in. Pietro saw this.  
  
"Hey why are you…"he stopped when he saw what Wanda was staring. Lexa Howlett was laying on her bed across in the next house, her face facing them but it was noticeable that she was asleep. Pietro also noticed how her cheeks shimmered with the light that was on her and came up with the same conclusion as Wanda…she had been crying.  
  
"Trouble in geeks Ville…" he joked and got hit by Wanda across his chest.  
  
"What?" he asked looking at her frown. Wanda didn't say anything but just looked at the sleeping girl. She didn't have anything against X-23, they just had never talked and if they did now it would seem weird. They've been living next door to each other for years and all of a sudden, 'Hi I'm your next door neighbor wanna be friends' would seem to weird after all that time of not talking. Also I probably wouldn't be such a great idea since it was a known fact that she and Pietro didn't get a long much…okay so that's an understatement…they can't stand each other. Wanda looked away from her and looked at Pietro who had a weird expression on his face, way different then the cruel look he first had.  
  
/Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean.  
  
I hid my soiled hands behind my back.  
  
Somewhere along the line, I must've gone  
  
Off track with you./  
  
"Why are you looking at her like that?" Wanda asked curiously making her twin look back at her.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
/Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,/  
  
"Like you were just…never mind," she finished and started walking out the room.  
  
"Hey…" he called out to her making her stop and look at him. "What did you think about Emma?" Wanda's eyes narrowed a bit at the question.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Nothing just what do you think?"  
  
"I don't know…we've barley met her…but from the looks of it I think he could probably do better." Pietro looked at her intently.  
  
/Somebody who gave a damn,/  
  
"Yeah…I think you're right." Wanda watched him and then asked.  
  
"You going to Crystal's?"  
  
"Nah…I'm not in the mood."  
  
"What do you know miracles do happen," she replied walking out.  
  
/Somebody more like myself./  
  
"Ha ha ha…" Pietro replied dryly.  
  
"Night" she called back.  
  
"Night…sweet dreams," he added under his breath quoting what john had said on the message machine. He looked at the empty doorway and then walked and closed his door when he turned around once again he found himself looking at X-23 sleeping form. He watched feeling a bit curious about what might have happened. He did remember Belle and Crystal babbling about the new cute guy who wasn't really new but had gotten a great makeover…some Danny guy.  
  
'Danny…hmm why does that name sound familiar?' he asked himself the he remembered about that time he had taken X's Diary and copied some pages and given them to a lot of people at school…could it be the same Danny? He asked himself. He shrugged the thought off and was about to close his shutters but stopped seeing that Lexa was shivering. He looked around his room and found his sling shot and an eraser on his desk  
  
/You took your coat off,  
  
Stood in the rain/  
  
'Why the hell am I doing this?' he asked himself as he pointed the sling shot at the sleeping girl, without hesitation he let it go and it hit her hard making her wake up. She looked around then out the window, when she saw him her eyes narrowed, this wasn't what she needed at the moment.  
  
"Close your window…don't wanna catch a cold and anyways I'll have nightmares if I have to keep looking at your face," he snarled then shut his shutters.  
  
/You're always crazy like that./  
  
Lexa's eyebrows were perked; 'if he didn't wanna see my face why didn't the asshole just close he's shutter?' she asked herself and shivered a bit realizing she was cold. She looked at the close shutters across her room and slowly closed her as well.  
  
"Whatever" was the last word that came out of both their lips before laying down for a peaceful sleep.  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
LOL another chapter ending with them sleeping...don't worry the next chap won't end like that lol ;D So what did you guys think? Jonda fans fear not lol that little twist will go away...eventually lol. If you guys think this is short no worries the next chap is long ;D Hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D  
  
X-ietro: Still hating...yet...there's seems to be more...  
  
Jonda: Emma equals evil twisty for this pairing...but they got to stop being blind no?  
  
Romy: bwahahahaha one is intrigued...the other is annoyed...plus the evil blond is still there...  
  
LOL i just realized that i have three evil blonds with blue eyes after the guys...hehehe...my poor poor goth, prep, and geek...what in the world will happen? LOL stay tume to find out ;D Love ya lots - UHW 


	3. Hard Breakup

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Scarlet Sapphire- Yay glad yur loving ;D LOL don't worry about Wanda's school status that much ;D I know you gotta love John...he's such a cutie...a dumb on for being with Emma but what can i do...oh wait i'm the write hehehe...lol anyhoo hope you like ;D love y a lots ;D  
  
Leafee LeBeau - LOL yup i'm serious with the Emma/John bwahahaha...EVIL! lol ;D I have a cousin named Danny and he sucks...always being mean and stuff...Danny's are bad news lol ;D It's sad that you guys grew apart...but what can we do right? LOL i loved Pietro saying that too...don't worry the blondes will be gone...eventually lol. Hope u like love ya lots ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - LOL right on...KILL the BLONDS lol. Nope Belle won't know Remy's cheating on her lol sorry but don't worry ;D Hehe i think you like this chap hehehe...lol don't worry my good friend the blonds will get what the deserve soon enough...you just gotta be patient lol. Hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D  
  
loneraven- I'm glad yur enjoying it ;D LOL i know i'm freaking a lot of people of with the Emma/John stuff but i wouldn't worry about it that much lol ;D Aww i know...my poor girls. Don't worry though they're tough chicks lol ;D hope you like this chap ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - LOL i agree death to the blonds lol ;D I probably won't kill them...but no worries they will be gone from some of the guys lives soon ;D hope you like ;D  
  
TheDreamerLady - LOL i'm glad you liked the little anlocke...there probably won't be much but i will try fitting them in when i can ;D LOL i wasn't on anything lol...we just need the blondes to make things go crazy...no worries though lol ;D here some more for you enjoyment lol ;D hope you like ;D  
  
Orbs- I know i hate the blondes too lol...but i'm glad yur liking it lol ;D LOL i'm messing with all the couple lol and yup a lot of people want to hurt me lol. Anyhoo i hope you keep liking lol ;D  
  
DazzlinShorty - LOL glad your liking it lol...things should be getting more interesting soon hehe ;D hope u like ;D  
  
He's-got-the-monkeys - LOL yup Emma was a good ho to pick huh lol. I was planning on maybe sing vertigo lol. No yur not a geek lol…this is a FIC lol ;D LOL i don't think Wanda is sad...maybe Anyhoo lol hope you like this chap ;D  
  
kitty-mm- You really need to be patient lol...the blondes will go when it's the right time...hehehe. As for Wanda being popular don't worry about it that much...and she's popular cause i wrote her that way...just don't worry things will get straighten out...at a slow process but it will be done....  
  
scarlet stripes - LOL i'm glad yur one of the only ones that was happy the jondaness is being screwed up a bit lol...everyone else hates it but we can't make things that easy for the couples right? LOL Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D  
  
WickedWitch- Don't worry about the Rogue/Lex bonding...that'll come. Or at least how they feel about each other. Betts isn't a main character in this story so don't be surprised if you don't see a lot of her. The sequel to MoE won't be out until i finish 'My Boyfriend the Bus driver,' and this fic so i'm thinking...Christmas...anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
Yay here I am with a new chap ;D thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys are great ;D Lol I see I scared a lot of you with the Emma/John thing…FUN bwahahahahaha…lol hmm the blonds are causing quite some trouble huh? Lets see what happens now…hope you like and that you'll review ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 3 OoOoOoOo  
  
Two Weeks later...  
  
"Agh like OMG just look at the way he makes all the girls swoon when they see him. It's sickening especially since we knew him before all the B.S," Kitty Pryde remarked looking out the window at Danny who was with the 'in crowd'.  
  
/You and me we used to be together/  
  
"Whatever," Lexa answered concentrating on her work.  
  
"You know making pretend that nothing has happened and distracting yourself in your work isn't good...do you want to talk about it?" Danielle asked.  
  
/Every day together, always/  
  
"NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT...THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT."  
  
"Then why are you yelling...and how can you call him leaving you without any explanation nothing?" Rahne asked calmly not getting affected by X-23's temper. Lexa rolled her eyes and ignored her as her head was still in her interesting science book.  
  
/I really feel that I'm losing my best friend/  
  
"Leave her alone guys...if she wants to talk about it she will...when she feels the time is right," Jean hushed all the other girls.  
  
"Fine…but this doesn't mean we like don't think he's an ass and if he comes ANYWHERE near me I will personally tell him what's going on in my head," Kitty answered stubbornly, after throwing a dark look at Danny's head she turned back to he old self. "LIKE OMG the dance is like in three weeks and prom is in a month and a half…aren't any of you excited?"  
  
/I can't believe this could be the end/  
  
"Not really," Lexa muttered not looking up.  
  
"Lex just cause you aren't a ray of sunshine doesn't mean yah should drag everyone else with you."  
  
All the girls looked up to find Rogue, Lance and Amanda in the doorway of the room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked her surprised to seeing her there.  
  
"Looking for Betts, since she's being 'tutored' by Warren we though she'd be here…"  
  
"Nope the guys aren't here ye…never mind," Danielle started but stopped as the guys walked in. Betts also walked in looking at a book with total confusion.  
  
"Oh…hey guys…what are you doing here?" she asked looking up as Warren walked in behind her looking at the book over her shoulder.  
  
"Came tah get yah…" Marie answered as Lance walked little by little away from her and Amanda, Amanda noticed and smirked as she noticed he was approaching Kitty.  
  
"Hey Kitty," he replied as she looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile.  
  
"Like hey Lance," she answered her lashes swooping up and down nicely as he looked at her.  
  
"Hey I was wondering if…" he stopped as he noticed everyone was watching him, he could feel himself flush a bit. Luckily he was save the bell…literally. The bell rang and everyone in the room started getting up.  
  
"Uh…how bout I walk you to class? We're both going to chem. anyway," he pointed out.  
  
"Yeah that'll be great, thanks," she answered and gathered her stuff. Soon they were both walking out the door but before he walked out Amanda grabbed him and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Bout time you made the move Romeo…now don't ruin your chance." Lance glared at her annoyed as she looked at him smirking. Rogue watched him leave and smiled a bit, he finally got the guts to do it. Lance was a guy who did whatever he wanted and said what was on his mind, except when it came to Katherine Pryde. She somehow had some kind of power over him that made him turn into blubber every time she even looked at him. Tabitha, Amanda and herself loved teasing him about it. She looks back to Betts who at the moment was busy with Warren.  
  
"Come on…we're gonna be late to class," she told Amanda and walked out of the class.  
  
"Do you think we should look for Bobby and Tabby?" she asked.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Well they could be worried…"  
  
"Ah'm sure they did something to keep themselves…entertained," she answered smirking. Amanda shook her head before chuckling as both went to their different classes.  
  
Lexa was the last to leave the room, as she walked down the hall she saw a weird site…something she didn't know if she liked. Danny with Crystal…and Pietro.  
  
/It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real, well I don't want to know/  
  
OoOoOoOo Preps OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro listened as Danny talked about nothing he found interesting, he just babbled and babbled about what he had done during the summer. Crystal giggled like a little schoolgirl...oh wait she is a little schoolgirl. Anyway Crystal giggled madly as Danny told his tale. Pietro rolled his eyes, for some odd reason he felt like a third wheel which was NOT what he was suppose to feel. He looked at Crystal while her blue eyes were bright and looking at Danny intensely. Pietro frowned something was wrong. He looked around a little annoyed at not being able to say something and stopped as his eyes met ice blue eyes. Lexa 'X-23' Howlett. However he saw that she wasn't looking at him...she was looking at Danny, he smirked and turned to the boy.  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
"That's great great great," he said interrupting his conversation. "We're all glad you had a fabulous summer...but hey what's all this talk about you and the queen of the geeks?"  
  
"Jean?" Crystal asked curiously.  
  
"No not Jean, she's the retired queen since she'll be leaving soon. I'm talking about little X-23," Pietro smirked at Danny, as he seemed to be nervous.  
  
"Oh...you mean that weirdo girl with the overalls? She's like such a dork really...you were with her?" Crystal asked in an 'eww what were you thinking?' voice.  
  
"Um…noo...she' was just a weird freak who hanged on me at every moment. Really annoying chick...i'm glad she finally left me alone."  
  
"So am I," she answered, as Pietro rolled his eyes and once again glanced at X-23 who was now walking into her class.  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
"Whatever...I'll talk to you later Crystal, got t go to Biology," he told his girlfriend and moved in to give her a kiss on the lips. Crystal saw this coming and moved her face so the kiss landed on her cheek. Pietro gave her a weird glance and left.  
  
"So where were we?" Crystal asked Danny as Pietro left.  
  
"Well I was telling you about my summer...and about to ask you if I could walk you to class," he answered flirtatiously.  
  
"I'd like that," she answered and they both walked off.  
  
OoOoOoOo Biology (period 1) OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro walked into class and sat next to his partner who was looking at a dirty magazine at the moment.  
  
"They see you with that and you're ass is gonna be gone…why are you looking at that anyway? Belle not giving up the goods anymore?"  
  
/Our memories they can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether mighty frightening/  
  
"Non, it's not that mon ami...it's jus...Remy dinks 'e maybe getting a little bored with le fille."  
  
"Yeah I've noticed, nowadays I see your eyes roam the school grounds...and they end up on the darker side," Pietro answered watching for Remy's reaction. Remy stood the same looking at the magazine as if he had not heard the accusation, or the meaning of it.  
  
"Je haven't told Belle but knowing her she's gonna make some big scandal about de whole ting and not except it..."  
  
"So you do wanna break it of with her?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
/As we die, both you and I/  
  
"So soon the captain of the football team won't be with the captain of the cheerleading squad?"  
  
"Probably not..."  
  
/With my head in my hands I sit and cry/  
  
"Aww you're gonna break her hurt," Pietro replied acting as if he cared.  
  
"She'll get over it...and so will all the fillies that are gonna wanna get with me and I say no too," Remy answered cockily.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, they'll get over you once they see me." Now it was Remy's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"Non hommes, cause you ain't gonna be single."  
  
Pietro stayed quiet for a while making Remy turn to look at him weirdly since he hadn't gotten a cocky, 'like that'll stop them from looking at my sexy bod' or a similar answer.  
  
"What is it?" he asked him.  
  
"Hmm," Pietro answered and looked at his Cajun friend. "Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"Don't do that mon ami you might hurt your head," Remy joked but Pietro stayed quiet.  
  
"You're acting really weird ya know?"  
  
"It's nothing...I've just noticed crystals been very...distant."  
  
"Y' Tink so...cause I saw her all giggly wit Emma and Belle when they went over my house yesterday."  
  
"All three went...for what?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Bete they went to hang out wit Belle. Anyway she seemed pretty non distant then."  
  
"Oh, have you talked to John lately?"  
  
"Yup...poor fool"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause the homme is so confused about his feelings. His getting some from Emma and he tinks she's hella fine...shit I do to BUT...it's obvious he has feelings for your belle twin."  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
"Oh yeah that. I dunno all I know is that I hardly see John nowadays cause Emma tells him to go wherever the hell she wants…"  
  
"'e fighting an battle inside. Emma or your sis…how Wanda been taking de fact that he's with another girl?"  
  
/No no no/  
  
"I dunno, she acts like everything's fine…"  
  
"You know…she de one that's been pretty distant lately."  
  
"Yeah…I've noticed…but I don't know anything about it. It's as if she's changing…she's getting tired…but I don't know what she's getting tired of," Pietro answered and looked a bit confused.  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
Remy shrugged and the both got quiet, having different confusing thoughts in their heads…looking for an explanation to them all. That class period went fast for both of them, as their heads were lost in the clouds.  
  
OoOoOoOo Chemistry (Per 3) OoOoOoOo  
  
John sat in his stool staring out in space. He was tired; he hadn't been sleeping well for the past two weeks. He seemed happy and joyful while at school but at night feelings he didn't understand came out and hunted his brain. All his sleepy thoughts went to Wanda; he liked her…as a friend of course. But then there was something inside of him telling him that that was a lie…and maybe that what his dreams were trying to tell him too. He knew he liked Emma, pretty blond with blue eyes, a cheerleader always cheering him on while he was playing. She kissed him with hunger and lust, but that's not what he was looking for. When he kissed someone he wanted the kiss to be sweet, passionate, he wanted to have a stronger connection other than appearance. John closed his eyes, thinking about the perfect kiss made him think of red pouty lips…light tan colored skin…  
  
"JOHN?" John opened his eyes and looked up at the person who had yelled his name…  
  
Red pouty lips…light tan colored skin…  
  
"Wanda…"  
  
"Yeah…you okay I been trying to get your attention for about a minute and all you've done is have your eyes closed with a goofy smile on your face…what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Uh…nothing…so what's up?" he asked as she sat down next to him and then buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"Nu-uh that's my excuse you gotta give me a better one," he teased as she kept her head down. "You know you've been a bit distant lately…why?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked sitting up.  
  
"I dunno, you don't go out that much anymore. You hardly talk to Belle, Emma and crystal. You just seem so far away, does something have you depressed or something?"  
  
"No, of course not...I guess school's just a bit more tiring this year." John knew she was lying, he knew her better than anyone else and the fact that she had lied was proof enough that there was something bugging her…but what was it?  
  
"Wanda…you know if there's anything you need to tell me…you can tell me," he told her making her look up into her serious blue eyes.  
  
"I know John…I know…" she answered with a genuine soft smile, a smile everyone had mentioned to him she only used on him. He nodded and looked at the board. Wanda looked at the board but then turned to him.  
  
She knew he knew she was lying, just the same way she knew he wasn't as happy with Emma as he made it look. That's how they were; they knew each other as if they were he back of their hands. Why he was making pretend everything was fine and dandy was what she didn't know. She had noticed that he was deeply in thought nowadays, even when Emma was in his arms talking at full speed. He was looking into space as if he was thinking of…someone else. Wanda shook her head a bit getting the thought out of her head and started worrying about other things that were bugging her. She was growing distinct, she knew she was, she wasn't doing it on purpose it just seemed that something was drawing her out of her usual thoughts and crowd. She had made a friend in English…that really made her think, in a way none of her other girl friends could. She had to admit she envied this person, because whether she knew it or not she was very lucky.  
  
Wanda turned back to John who had went back to spacing out, he's eyes were droopy and seemed to having growing bags underneath.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked looking over at her as she started taking off a black sweater she had on showing her tight scarlet tank top. She piled the sweater up nicely and the put it in front of his face. John looked at it curiously not knowing what it meant until he felt her hand touch his cheek making a tingle run through both their bodies. Wanda moved her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck and then forcefully made it go down onto the sweater.  
  
"What are you…"  
  
"Hush…and go to sleep…"  
  
"But what if we use…the…Bunsen…burner…" he asked sleepily not forcing his head off the soft material.  
  
"Then I'll wake you," was the distinct reply he heard and everything went dark. The last thing he could remember was the smell of cinnamon…he knew he liked cinnamon…he never knew why…but now he was sort of getting the idea.  
  
OoOoOoOo French (Per 5) OoOoOoOo  
  
Rogue was looking out the window bored like hell…she was sitting alone which was the way she liked it. She knew a lot of people disliked her because they couldn't understand her or the way she dressed, buts did she care? NON…  
  
At the moment instead of listening to the teacher review their upcoming test she went deep into her thoughts (everyone's thinking to much lol). There really wasn't much up there at the moment except her step sis. Lexa was good at her hiding her feelings, so was she. It was trait given to them by their father she guessed. Lexa was burring herself in her work instead of confronting how she felt and Rogue understood her. She didn't want to feel the pain but Rogue also hated seeing the way she was, it freaked her out seeing the jubilant girl so…quiet. She sighed wondering if there was anything she could do, but there wasn't. Lexa would have to work this problem when she wanted and how she wanted to…but that didn't mean she couldn't be there to watch her and make sure she didn't get more hurt.  
  
She was so busy thinking this she failed to hear the classroom door open.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the teacher asked. The person who walked showed her a piece of paper. "Oh so you've been transferred to this period…d'accord. Take a seat next to Ms. Howlett sil'vous'plait."  
  
Rogue felt someone sit besides her and paid no attention…until.  
  
"Well isn't dis a weird coincidence…chere?" Rogue eyes narrowed.  
  
'Oh hell nah…this ain't happin' tah meh' she repeated in her head but finally looked up at her new partner. Remy Lebeau.  
  
He smirked at her; she rolled her eyes and reached into her backpack taking a Walkman out. Just cause he was sitting beside her didn't mean she would talk to him. The guy was obnoxious and a fool…thinking a smile would win over any girl. She hated guys like that, guys known for having reputations and Remy Lebeau was known for having the biggest. Woman came and left as easily as he wanted them too…but Rogue was different she ignored him for the rest of the period and got lost in the voice of Amy Lee (she's listening to Evanescence…just to let you know lol)  
  
She was different…he had really noticed it in her when she was sitting in Kurt's car. Her look was different but that wasn't what was really different about her, a lot of people dressed like that. It wasn't the thousands of pounds of make-up that got his attention either, not that he didn't think she was good looking because he did. She had the body of a goddess a body most girls would die for, her dark clothes seemed to fit her like a second skin giving everyone a great view of her perfect shaped hips and her chest. But once again that wasn't what he was looking at…okay he was looking at that but it was what really interested him.  
  
/It's all ending  
  
I gotta stop pretending who we are/  
  
To be honest it was her eyes, they were sad sometimes or narrowed when she was glaring at you but the were the most beautiful orbs he's ever seen…emerald. They also seemed to be hiding something…but that was another thing about her she seemed to hid herself behind a mask. Her make-up, clothes, and attitude…they was more to her than that and her eyes showed it. Remy had to smile at the fact that she was ignoring him…some how he was going to show her that he wasn't everything his reputation said he was. He turned away from her and stared thinking Belladonna…she's gonna go red with rage…when would be a good time to dump 'er?" Remy asked himself.  
  
OoOoOoOo After School OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro walked outside towards his car and found that Crystal was waiting for him. He smiled at her but she didn't smile back making him frown.  
  
"Hey babe…what's up?"  
  
"Pietro…we need to talk."  
  
"You're talking…"  
  
"Well…look Pie, I've been thinking."  
  
'Wow there is something wrong going on' he thought to himself since Crystal was 'Thinking'.  
  
"And…" he replied wanting her to continue.  
  
"And…I think we should break up."  
  
/You and me  
  
I can see us dying, are we?/  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Look Pietro you're a great guy…and don't think it's…"  
  
"You it's me…while are you bullshitting me with this talk. I've used this speech more than a hundred times Crystal don't you think I would recognize."  
  
/Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying/  
  
"Look Pietro don't make a scene," she whispered looking around finding that Roberto, Amara, Ray and Jubilee were approaching them.  
  
/So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
"A scene?" WHY THE HELL WOULD I MAKE A SCENE…MAYBE CAUSE I KNOW YOU HATE THEM WHEN IT'S NOT ABOUT YOU LOOKING GOOD…"  
  
"Pietro please…"  
  
/No no  
  
Don't speak/  
  
"NO…WHATEVER CRYSTAL DO ME A FAVOR AND GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE," Pietro yelled at her angrily. She looked at him a bit in shock since he had never talked to her like that; tears started welding up in her eyes. She turned and bumped into Amara but then kept running.  
  
"Yo what the hell was that about?" Roberto asked looking after her.  
  
"Nothing…consider it history…" Pietro mumbled pissed off as hell and yet feeling very weird and maybe a little sad. He Pietro Maximoff had just been dumped; he would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling a bit shitty. He had actually liked Crystal, which was the reason he had kept her for so long. He angrily got into his car and drove off in full speed.  
  
"Shit…I think this is bad," Jubes remarked looking after the speeding car.  
  
"What the hell happen…did you guys really understand?" Ray asked.  
  
"Duh it was obvious…somebody dumped somebody," Amara answered.  
  
"But who?" Roberto asked. The girls rolled their eyes, men were so clueless.  
  
"Crystal broke up with him, it was obvious since he was the one doing all the yelling," Jubes answered.  
  
"But then why was she crying?" Ray asked.  
  
"Cause she's a girl," Amara replied.  
  
"Yeah, it's part of our job to make it look dramatic and like we're heartbroken," Jubes added.  
  
"So if I broke up with you, you'd look like that?" Roberto asked Amara.  
  
"Hell no if you did that too me you wouldn't have balls anymore," she answered making him wince at the thought.  
  
"Then I guess I'm lucky that leaving you has never crossed my mind," he answered sweetly. Amara smiled up at him.  
  
"Good response," she told him and leaned her head up as he pulled her towards him by the waist and then leaned down towards her when she was pressed up against him.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes at them and took Jubilees hand, "Come on Jubes, lets get Wanda so she can call Pietro to get him a bit calmed down." She nodded and both of them walked towards the inside of the building going to search for her. Nearby Lexa had watched everything including Crystal walk by her. She didn't know if she should care or not. So she just got into Kurt's car. Kurt had also watched everything and was know worried about his friend as soon as Lexa got in the car and turned it on and speed after him.  
  
/I know what you're thinking/  
  
"Ahhh what the hell are you doing Kurt?"  
  
"Going after him."  
  
"What about Marie?"  
  
"Um…call her and tell her what's going on," he answered as he looked for Pietro's car up a head. Lexa shook her head but dialed the number.  
  
OoOoOoOo Back at School OoOoOoOo  
  
Ray and Jubilee found Wanda and John walking outside together.  
  
"Wanda…pietro went psycho and is off in his car going so fast he might leave road kill in every street."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think Crystal dumped him, he then went into a deep rage and poof he was gone as if he was the fastest man alive," Jubes told her. Wanda got a worried look on her face and took her cell phone out, after a while she hung it up.  
  
/And I don't need your reasons/  
  
"He's not answering," she told them and they made their way towards the parking lot. On the way they found Crystal crying into Danny's shoulder, Remy, Belle, and Emma with them.  
  
""ey you amies know what de hell is going on?" Remy asked noticing them.  
  
"Yeah," Wand answered glaring at the crying blond.  
  
"Den let moi know," Remy replied.  
  
"Not now, I'm gonna go get Pietro," Wanda answered and started to leave but someone called her name. She turned around and found that it was Amara and Roberto, and they weren't alone.  
  
/Don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
They stopped in front of the group and the person with them extended an object in her hand towards them, "it's fohr yah," she remarked. Remy looked at Rogue finding it weird having her surrounded by them but took the green cell phone from her.  
  
"Allo?" Remy listened and shook his head from time to time. He said, "D'accord" and hung up the phone giving it to Rogue but making sure to have his hand touch hers. He then turned to Wanda, "C'est Kurt, he found Pietro."  
  
"Then lets go," Wanda answered and walked off having Amara, Roberto, Jubes and Ray follow. Remy looked at Belle.  
  
"Y'comin," he asked?"  
  
"No way, he made my best friend cry," she answered glaring at him for making the suggestion.  
  
"Fine den...get a ride from 'er," he answered and grabbed Marie's hand, she started pulling away. "Kurt said to bring ya along chere," he told her making her stop; with out a last glance at Belle he went towards his own ride. John started to follow but stopped when he heard Emma's voice.  
  
/Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
I know what you're saying/  
  
"John…were are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Where do you think," he answered without looking at her.  
  
"But I don't wanna go," she replied.  
  
"No one asked you to."  
  
"JOHN," she replied he voice scolding. John turned around to face her and couldn't help glaring.  
  
"Pietro's my friend Em and I don't give a fuck if you don't wanna go but I'm going," he told her coldly and walked off. Emma and Belle as their men walked off, both of them not very happy about it.  
  
OoOoOoOo At a cliff somewhere in Bayville OoOoOoOo  
  
/So please stop explaining  
  
Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak, oh/  
  
Lexa watched as Pietro and Kurt talked, she watched Pietro pace around and throw something on the floor hard. Kurt walked back to her minutes later.  
  
"I think we should let him cool down a bit," he told her and leaned on his car. Minutes after with nothing but silence to cars pulled up next to them, Wanda, John, Roberto and Amara got out of one while Marie, Remy, Jubilee and Ray got out the other.  
  
Wanda didn't waist anytime and walked right towards him.  
  
"You ok?" she asked him. Pietro turned to her and then looked at everyone else that was there.  
  
"Yeah...just peachy, why the hell are all you here?" he asked.  
  
"Cause…whether you believe it or not we care about you and wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid."  
  
"Gee thanks but it wasn't really a big deal I just got a little mad."  
  
"But when people are mad they don't think clear…for all we know you could have driven off this cliff and be swimming with the fishes cause you were so blind to everything around you."  
  
/I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons/  
  
"Wow you guys think I'm that stupid?" he joked.  
  
Wanda smiled at him, "No more joking around Pie…are you okay?"  
  
"Sure, she was just a girl."  
  
"She WAS just a girl…there's others you know…"  
  
"Yeah yeah…"  
  
"So you ready to leave?"  
  
"Nah…but if you guys want to leave go ahead," he answered looking out at the blue ocean in front of him.  
  
/I know you good, I know you good  
  
"No…we'll wait," she answered and walked away from him back to the others. Pietro watched her for a couple of seconds and then looked back at the water. As he looked at it a lot of memories of himself and Crystal went through his head, he started wondering if he should do something to get her back. But he didn't even know what had made her leave so he just kept remembering what they had until a sound disturbed him. He looked to where it came from expecting Wanda, John or Remy but found someone he would have never expected in a million years…X-23.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked suspiciously ready to have her laugh in his face for looking like a dimwit because of a girl. Lexa knew how he was with girl, which was the reason he though she would rub it in his face, but it never came.  
  
/I know you real good, oh/  
  
Instead without speaking or looking at him since she was looking at the ocean in front of her she reached her hand out to him with an object in her palm. He looked at it and recognized it as his silver cell phone, it had been ringing a lot while he was talking to Kurt then he had gotten so pissed off and annoyed he threw it on the ground harshly and just remembered all about it as he saw it in the hand of the person most unexpected.  
  
He looked at her curiously wondering why, and that's all he did for a while, stare at her.  
  
OoOoOoOo A few yards away OoOoOoOo  
  
All the girls watched Pietro and X-23 with interest as the boys got bored making Remy take out a pack of cards and start playing poker with the rest of them.  
  
"Don't you guys think that…in a freaky odd way…they'd…" Jubilee started as she stared at them.  
  
"YEAH!" all the girls answered at the same time then laughed after, except Rogue, she just cracked a small smile. They guys looked at the girls like they were crazy.  
  
"They look like what?" John asked while the rest of the guys looked up for an answer.  
  
"Why do you have to be so cute but so stupid?" Jubes asked Ray who smiled at the cute part but frowned at the stupid one.  
  
"We're men what do you expect from us?" Roberto asked shrugging while Remy put his cards down with a satisfied smirk.  
  
"Not much I guess," Amara answered. Wand as shook her head at the male's then walked towards Pietro and X-23.  
  
"Pie lets go," she yelled to him, as she got closer making both of them look over to her. He nodded towards her and he walked over to them, X-23 did too but after a couple of seconds of being alone, she still had his phone. He looked at Lexa who stopped next to him feeling a little uncomfortable being around all these people she really never talked to and reached for his phone. The rest of them except Rogue walked over to him as well.  
  
"Pietro are you ok?" Jubes asked.  
  
"We bet she dumped you for what's his face…" Amara added looking at Jubes since she didn't remember that guys name.  
  
"Uh…Danny?"  
  
"Yeah him, she was all up on him crying and stuff…" Amara nodded  
  
"What a tramp not even five minutes after you yelled at her too,' Jubes added. Pietro's head snapped up to look at them as Lexa's also looked at them with interest.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"She was with Danny hugging him, crying on his shoulder before we came her," Wanda answered looking at Pietro. He didn't look upset, a little surprised but that was all. Slowly he turned to look at X-23 who was still looking at Jubes and Amara as if they had slapped her.  
  
/Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling  
  
Hush, hush - don't tell me 'cause it hurts/  
  
He took the phone from her hand brushing against her hand making her look at him, their blues eyes kept contact until Kurt yelled out to Lexa.  
  
/Hush, hush, darling - hush, hush, darling/  
  
"LEX…lets go…" Lexa looked over to him and noticed rogue was already in the passenger seat and shook her head. She gave Pietro a quick side-glance but then walked over and got into the car. Kurt started it and then drove in reversed towards his friends and stopped with Pietro looking at him through the window.  
  
"Hey, how bout tomorrow we go off to the mall and find some good looking girls?" he suggested. Pietro smirked at Kurt then watched as X-23 leaned forward towards the radio to turn it on.  
  
"Hell yeah…that should be fun," Pietro answered smirking, "I'm single again now all the girls will be on me again," he added cockily and looked at Remy when he said single. "What about the rest of you?" he asked the other guys.  
  
Roberto shook his head, "Hell no, I'm to young to get anything chopped off," he answered looking at a smirking Amara.  
  
"I'll go if Jubes goes," Ray answered.  
  
"Why? The reason we're going is to find OTHER woman," Kurt told him.  
  
"I'll go," Wanda told them making them look at her. "For the hell of it not to look for women dumb asses," she added rolling her eyes. John looked at Wanda then answered, "I'll go too."  
  
"What about your frost bitch?" Jubilee asked while Amara smirked at her.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"What if she doesn't want you to go?"  
  
"Then she can suck my…"  
  
"CAN WE GO!" Rogue asked Kurt annoyed by now. He nodded and looked at Remy who was the only one that hadn't answered.  
  
"Non, I don't think I'll go. I'm not looking for no easy hoes…I'm looking for something a little…darker."  
  
Everyone looked at him curiously? Why was he looking for something 'darker' if he was going out with Belle…was Belle dark? Well she was a total psychopathic bitch, is that what he meant? Pietro who knew Remy was thinking about dumping Belle looked at his friend and then looked at the front seat of Kurt's car, Rogue was sitting perfectly still.  
  
"Ok then we'll go tomorrow after school," Kurt told them and started up the car again. Lex finally found a station she liked and turned the volume up. Then went back to the back seat and rested her head on the seat comfortably. Rogue didn't move as Gwen Stefani's 'What you waiting for' went on loud in the car.  
  
"Take a chance you stupid HO  
  
Like a new cut pattern,you're repeating yourself  
  
You know it all by heart  
  
Why are you standing in one place?  
  
Born to blossom, bloom to perish  
  
You know you're only known  
  
Cuz of your sex chromosome  
  
I know it's so messed up how our society all thinks (for sure)  
  
Life is short, you're capable (uh huh)  
  
Oh...oh ohm"  
  
Lexa sang along looking at Pietro during the 'sex chromosome' part. Kurt looked back and gave Lexa an annoyed look as she started to sing along, then he looked at his friends who had a perked eyebrow and shrugged. He started driving forward, as the car started to move Rogue turned and looked at Remy who was staring back. He smiled at her as she just looked up at him with curiosity, then without a warning Kurt pressed down on the pedal hard and off they were going really fast.  
  
"Well what are we still doing here?" Pietro asked looking at the brown hair going like crazy from the distant car.  
  
"Who knows…lets go," Wanda answered and the all got into their cars and left wondering what other kind of chaos might happen at school the next day.  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
YAY...bwahahahahaha all the blonds got bitched at...hehehe. Wow and Pietro has a temper...sexy lol ;D How was was it? Some of you happy there's trouble in barbie pardise? lol...anyhoo hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D  
  
X-eitro- Hate...or is it?  
  
Jonda- CLUELESS...sorta lol...hmm we're getting there lol  
  
Romy- Bwahahahaha go to hell Belladonna...uh i mean...underconstruction...one interested the other annoyed and a bit curious...  
  
Well thanks for reading love ya lots - UHW ;D and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! 


	4. The Proposition

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo  
  
Scarlet Sapphire - LOL sry...i can't help putting the look reference in :D In a way though i don't really think it's physical...Lexa is a geek and Pietro seem to be hiding something...Remy knows Rogue's a looker but he knows there's more to her then her beauty...and Jonda is pretty emotional. Sorry lol didn't mean to make it boring...but you said it yurself....this fic is going slow...things we pick up soon though and hopefully i don't bore you again ;D love ya lots ;D  
  
Leafee Lebeau - LOL the guys haven't left the blondes yet my dear lol...Pietro hasn't even left Crystal she left him but there is trouble in Barbie paradise so no worries lol ;D LOL yup love is coming in slowly but it's coming lol ;D Hehehe hope you like this chap ;D love ya lots ;D  
  
Crazyspaceystracey- Yay thanks ;d hope you keep enjoying ;D  
  
Pyro Lady - LOL YAY...my job is to keep you wanting more so i'm doing good lol ;D Hehehe...you already know what's gonna happen don't you lol ;D LOL Jonda roxs lol ;D you'll be seeing couple stuff soon...hopefully lol. Hope you like this chap lol ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
TheDreamerLady - LOL sorry about having to wait a week but it could be worse you know lol. LOL no i'm not gonne kill Crystal lol and Danny Suxs. I've known people like that tooo...their major jerks. LOL it'd be fun to Watch Wanda and Rogue do that LOL. Hmm Wanda's English friend...i'm not telling bwahahahahahaha lol. LOL Romy's THE BEST...lol X-ietro...it's just Pietro's name with an X instead of a P lol ;D YAY I'll try my hardest to convert you into a fellow X-ietro obsessed fan as myself lol ;D Anyhoo lol I love rambling so don't stop lol ;D Hope you like this chap hehehe ;D Love ya lots ;D  
  
loneraven- LOL thanks i'm glad your liking ;d hope you like this chap too ;D  
  
Totally Obsessed47 - LOL yay the blondes are leaving and that's good cause they suck lol. Glad you liked hope you keep enjoying ;D Orbs - LOL bwahahahahhahahahahahhaha....okay i'm done lol...sry about the cliffies but come on...would it really be one of my chaps if it didn't have a cliffie? lol. They're gonna keep coming so i'm going to apologize head of time...SORRY...lol ;D Hehehe chaos is always fun...major chaos later on kaykies lol ;D hope you like this chap ;D  
  
DazzlinShorty- LOL thanks i'm glad you liked, hopefully it'll keep yur interest ;D  
  
Andy- Thanks i'm glad yur enjoying this fic...hehehe it's always fun screwing with a couple...Jonda getting off easily though lol ;D Hope you like this chap ;D  
  
scarlet stripes- Couple interaction is always FUN bwhahahahaha lol ;D They blondes got bitched at YAY...hmm but they might get revenge...maybe...let me think about it lol ;D Anyhoo hope you like ;D  
  
kitty-mm- LOL...i'm glad your starting to think this story's ok. The blondes won't fade away yet but it will happen...hehehe i have things planned ;D Hope you like ;D  
  
Wicked Witch- Updated lol ;D hope you like  
  
Lady-Lynn-x - Yay an X-ietro fan ;D It's always nice meeting people who enjoy that couple ;D Hehehe i have things planned for the lol...I love the couples hehehe their great ;D Hope you like this update and thanks for reviewing ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo  
  
Yay here's chap four of 'TOTAL MANIPULATION'…I love this title LOL. I know some of you think I'm gonna write them going to the mall but guess what? I'm not lol…Thanks to all who reviewed I love you all hehehe…hope you guys like this chap and that you'll review ;D  
  
OoOoOoOo Chapter 4 OoOoOoOo  
  
Pietro Maximoff woke up tired...which was weird since he really didn't do anything the past day but go to the mall. He had gotten a bunch of numbers but hadn't called and wasn't really sure he would. He sat up on his bed and stretched, 6:00 am. Wow he was up early and no one had to throw water on him and hit him to get him up. This was really a surprise, he yawned and then just sat in his bed thinking. This would be his second day without Crystal...half the school knew yesterday and he had girls bugging the whole fucken day. To say he was annoyed was an understatement, sure he loved girls and being center of attention but he wasn't in the mood for it. He had actually felt something for Crystal...and she didn't feel the same. What made it even worse was the fact that even though she had been crying when he yelled at her...she was all up on Danny the next day. Acting like she was the victim...bullshit...  
  
The door to his room opened and a groggy Wanda who was rubbing her eyes looked inside of his room and then looked surprised to see him up.  
  
"What's with this surprise?" she asked.  
  
He shrugged, "I don't know…just woke up without a reason," Wanda nodded and left to the bathroom for her daily morning bath. Pietro watched her and with difficulty got up…he was not in the mood to go to school…and see Crystal as she really was…a ho…but she was his ho. He was determined to get her back…and he had a plan…all he would need was a bit of cooperation from the most unexpected person.  
  
OoOoOoOo Science Lab OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa walked into the room, which was quiet, not a big surprise when they were working on a special project. She went over to her friends and sat where she usually did.  
  
"Hey…" Kitty whispered quietly watching Rahne look into the microscope.  
  
"Hey…" Lex answered back and looked at Rahne, "What's she looking at?" she asked quietly.  
  
"She's trying to find the difference between, interpashe, telophase, anaphase, prophase and metaphase…"  
  
"Oh…" Jean looked over her AP biology book at Lexa who was now turning her head to the window.  
  
"You know the reason you can't let go is because you're always looking for him…" Lexa turned and glared at her.  
  
"I wasn't looking for him…"  
  
"You're always looking for him," Danielle remarked putting her chemistry book down. Lex also glared at her.  
  
"Like I thought you said we wouldn't talk about it unless she wanted?" Kitty told jean trying to make the argument that was about to come disappear before it reared its ugly head.  
  
"Yea…and plus I'm doing something over here," Rahne mumbled as she kept looking at the little cell inside the slide. They all quieted down and Rahne finally got her eye of the microscope and looked at them. "Ok all done…"  
  
As she said this Sam walked into the classroom.  
  
"Hey," he said smiling sweetly at Rahne, "hey" she whispered as he sat beside her after giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Where's Scott?" Jean asked noticing that the rest of the guys weren't behind him.  
  
"He and the others went to get a snack…except Warren. He's with Elisabeth helping her study again."  
  
"You know, call me crazy but does anyone else think that other stuff other than studying is happing between them?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Wow like you're telling me you barley noticed? I like totally saw that the moment she came into this room…"  
  
"You can see that yet you can't see other things that are more obvious," Lexa mumbled looking at the outcast section of the school.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked not hearing her.  
  
"Nothing…"  
  
"So Sam are you staying with me after school?" Rahne asked ignoring everyone else.  
  
"Yah know ah badly want tah but ah can't," he answered.  
  
"But I don't want to stay alone…plus I thought you were going to tryout too?" his girlfriend complained.  
  
"Ah can't anymore…just found out that the guys try outs were last week…"  
  
"Tryouts for what?" Jean asked.  
  
"Cross-country and track…"  
  
"Oh you're trying out?"  
  
"I want to but I don't want to go alone," Rahne answered in defeat.  
  
Lex looked over to her, "I'll stay with you," she offered.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah I have nothing to do at home anyways…"  
  
"Thanks Lex you're the best," Rahne answered but most of the message was drawn out as the rest Scott and Jamie walked in arguing about cellular respiration. They quieted down and looked at the girls.  
  
"Have you guys finished you're parts?" Jamie asked hovering behind Danielle and then wrapping his hand s around her neck.  
  
"Yup…all we need is Warren's part…"  
  
"Where is he?" Scott asked looking around.  
  
"Helping a certain purple haired Goth with some chemistry…"  
  
Lexa sniggered, "don't really think they need to work on it." Scott rolled his eyes at the remark and looked outside.  
  
"Shouldn't someone get him so we can have this finished with?"  
  
"Like I'll go," Kitty answered right away having her friends perk any eyebrow at her. "What? I'm like just being nice…Lex come with me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause like your sister will be there…"  
  
"So…I saw her this morning…"  
  
"Just come with me PLEAAASEE…"  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes but got up, "Fine." With that they both walked out the room.  
  
"What's up with her?" Danielle asked.  
  
"I have a feeling she wants to go see a Greek look a like with brown hair," Jean mused looking out the window as the girls passed by and Kitty waved at them. Rahne smiled and waved back.  
  
"She really likes him huh?"  
  
"Yup…even living in different worlds wouldn't stop what will eventually happen between them."  
  
OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo  
  
Kitty sneezed, about three times and then stopped to look around, she shrugged and continued the walk over to Rogue and her friends.  
  
"Bless you…" Lexa mumbled after the sneezing was done, she looked around curious to what was going on. Her eyes scanned around and stopped at a very familiar face. Pietro Maximoff was leaning on one of the walls while his friends were fooling around, she noticed that he was in a thoughtful position, she also noticed that he had completely ignored her yesterday, it was as if he was an empty shell. She looked away from and looked ahead, she could see Warren's blond hair as he sat on a bench with his back towards them.  
  
"Hi peoples!" Kitty told them all cheerfully as they got there, she then looked at Lance, "Hi Lance," she told him smiling.  
  
"Hey Kitty," he answered back. Rogue who was sitting in the ground rolled her eyes; 'You'd think they'd get the clue…especially if he asked her to the dance' she thought to herself and shook her head. Amanda was sitting next to her and caught her expression, she smiled and then whispered, "They're being slow and shy about it but at least they're finally getting somewhere." Rogue nodded and looked over to Lexa who was talking to Warren.  
  
"Tell him I'll do it after school," Warren told her.  
  
"You tell him I'm not a messenger girl," Lex snapped getting annoyed.  
  
"Me…ow," when did you grow an attitude?" Tabitha asked Lexa while looking at her, behind her stood Bobby rubbing her shoulders since she had told him her back hurt. Lex ignored her and sat on the bench next to warren and looked no where in particular, which was a bad a idea since her eyes just happened t land on Crystal…who was sitting on Danny's lap. This sight was a slap to Lexa and she blinked to see if it was real, when she saw that it was she looked away trying to get something else to look at and she found something.  
  
Sapphire Eyes  
  
Pietro was looking straight at her, she looked back not being able to look away from his piercing gaze, it was such a weird one. Not the usual glare, it was thoughtful and that gave her the shivers. She then watched as he turned his attention to Crystal and Danny. She got up and started walking away.  
  
"I'll tell Scott…" she told Warren over her shoulder and took one last glance towards Pietro's and then kept walking not looking anywhere but straight. Rogue watched Lexa walk away and then looked at the direction she had been looking at. Crystal and Danny, at a bit of a distance stood Pietro and his crew. Pietro watched Lexa walk away from a few minutes but then she noticed that he turned and looked at her. She watched him with a curious look and looked at the person next to him who was also looking at her, Remy Lebeau.  
  
She looked next to him ready to see Belladonna next to him glaring at her but was surprised to see that there was no blond in sight next to them. She looked back to him and could notice a smirk on his face, she glared, and he knew why she had been looking around.  
  
"I think he likes you…"  
  
Rogue turned to look at Amanda who was smirking at her.  
  
"He likes anything with T&A," she told her and made sure not to look at him.  
  
"True…but you have to admit that he's never looked at a girl for longer than 5 minutes…unlike with you since he's been staring for about two weeks and half…"  
  
Rogue looked ay Amanda, "How do yah now this?"  
  
"It's not hard to tell when one of the in crowd looks at one of the out crowd…luv," The answer had come from Elisabeth, that's when Rogue noticed how quiet it had gotten.  
  
"And anyway…people talk…" Tabitha spoke up, they guys stayed quiet deciding that this was really a woman's topic.  
  
"People can take their opinions or thoughts and shove 'em up their Asses."  
  
"Like I wouldn't worry much…talk is cheap. Nowadays people like just make rumors up…like I heard from this girl in gym that Remy was gonna break up with his girlfriend and now there's like a total fan club waiting for it to happen," Kitty told them. Lance shook his head next to her. Betts rolled her eyes and went back to having Warren explaining some chemistry thing to her.  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty who had now forgotten about what she had said and was gigging like crazy as she talked to Lance. She moved her eye from the valley girl back to the Cajun, Pietro was gone but Remy was still there watching her. She kept his gaze, here eyes questioning what he wanted from her. All he did was smirk at her but then someone appeared next to him. John waved a hand in front of Remy's face to get his attention, they talked for a while and as they did Wanda Maximoff showed up as well. She looked at Remy and then at whatever had grabbed his attention so well that he hadn't paid attention while the others called his name. Her sapphire eyes met Rogue's emerald ones, Rogue slowly got up and after sharing contact with the young red tipped hair girl she turned away and looked at the other.  
  
"Let's go…" she told them.  
  
Tabby looked up at her, "Go where?" as she said this Rogue pointed a finger from each of her hands upwards. Tabitha and Bobby looked up at the school bell and then, 'BRINNNNNNNNG', both of them looked surprised and then looked at Rogue who was walking away.  
  
"How does she do that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Magic…" Betts answered and got up, she looked at Warren.  
  
"Thanks for still helping me Warren it's really helping me in class…"  
  
"It's a pleasure," he answered smiling down at her.  
  
"Well I guess I'll see you after school at my house," she told him and surprised him by giving him a peck on the cheek. Kitty gigged at this and then looked up at Lance.  
  
"Walk me to class?" she asked.  
  
"No…why don't you walk me to class," he answered teasingly.  
  
"Cause you're they guy…duh," she answered laughing and they started walking away. Bobby and Tabitha looked at them all in confusion, then they turned to Amanda who shrugged and walked off to class leaving them alone.  
  
OoOoOoOo later that day- Chemistry OoOoOoOo  
  
John and Wanda walked into their classroom and sat in their usual seats.  
  
"'Ey what was up with Remy taday…the mate was completely out of it?"  
  
"You should know you are his best friend," Wanda answered.  
  
"I know that luv I'm not stupid…I know it has to do with one of Kurt's sisters…the gothic one…"  
  
"Rogue…"  
  
"Yeah...'er…hey 'ow do ya know here name?"  
  
" I have a class with her."  
  
"Oh…well it has to do something with her…"  
  
"How do you know that?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Cause Belladonna told Emma that Remy's been ignoring her for the last couple of days and I'll quote what she said, "Dat stupid bitch is stealing ma homme, grr that too much makeup wearing freak won't get away with dis…"  
  
"John…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You have a horrible Cajun accent…"  
  
"Hello Australian over here…anyway do you wanna here the rest of the story or what?"  
  
"No not really…those blonds talk to much shit." John didn't' say anything for a couple minutes after that but looked at her intensely.  
  
"Hey Wanda…can I ask you a question?" Wanda looked at him as if he were retarded.  
  
"Yea…you don't really need to ask…"  
  
"Do you think I should break up with Emma?"  
  
Wanda stood still watching him, she was expecting this kind of question…something like 'where do babies come from?' yes but 'should I break up with my girl?' no. She stood quiet and just watched him and the expression on his face, which told her he was serious. She thought about it…and all the feelings she was having and she has had since she found out he was dating Emma.  
  
"I think…" she started keeping the eye contact with, "You should do whatever makes you happy…" as she said this part her eyes fell down to the paper in front of her and she refused to look at him. John stared at her until a kid came up to him with a Bunsen burner, he gave it to John and john stared at it when the boy left. He then turned to Wanda who was still showing interest in the paper in front of here…which was blank. He sighed and plugged the Bunsen burner to the gas. Then he slid the object in front of Wanda. Wanda looked at it and then at him.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Light 'er up…"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Light 'er up…"  
  
"Are you crazy? You love lighting the Bunsen burner," she told him.  
  
"I know…but I want you to do it…"  
  
"Are you feeling ok?" she asked him and then put the back of her hand up to his forehead to see if he had a high temperature.  
  
"I'm fine…here…light 'er up," he told her and took out his favorite lighter, it was black with a red J on it and the letter was surrounded by orange flames. Wanda looked at the lighter and then back at John.  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"That's your favorite lighter John…you've never let anyone touch it…and you always light the Bunsen burner…"  
  
"I know…"  
  
"I ca…"  
  
"It would make me happy…" he told her interrupting her.  
  
Wanda looked at him a couple more seconds but reluctantly took the lighter from his outstretched hand. She clicked the lighter letting a small red orange flame pop up and then moved it towards the Bunsen burner, the flame popped up blue from it and Wanda closed the lighter. She looked at the lighter in her hand, which felt very warm, and then she turned to John and held the lighter out as it rested on her palm.  
  
John looked at the fire coming from the Bunsen burner and then at Wanda, he reached out for the lighter but instead of picking it up he grabbed Wanda's whole hand. Wanda looked at their hands and ten back at him, he smirked at her and then slid his hand out of hers with the lighter. He put the lighter back in his pocket and she turned away feeling her cheeks hot... she didn't know why she was blushing but she was. She shook he head and looked at her blank paper.  
  
"Come on…lets get started…this assignment won't finish itself," she told him as she scribbled her name and date on it.  
  
John watched her and smiled," Whatever you say luv…whatever you say."  
  
OoOoOoOo 6th period - Gym OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa sat on one of the benches watching everyone else play soccer. She was wearing her PE uniform, which consisted of red shorts, which went down to her knees and a red shirt that was tucked in, on it was the schools logo. She yawned, to say she was bored would be a lie, and it'd be better to say she was bored to death. She was never good at exercising and stuff, which is why she was sitting her lazy butt on the bench. In front of the bench she was sitting on was the track, and a couple of yards after that was the football field which was a huge circle inside the running track outside. Her class was out on the field but there was another gym class and they were running the mile so she spent half the time looking at people getting hit in the gut by the soccer ball and the other half looking at the panting people running by. She was bored but it was kind of funny watching everyone get so worn out as she just sat there. It was in classes like these that it was great being the teachers pet, she didn't have to do anything but she would still be getting and A thanks to all the jobs she did for her teacher.  
  
She yawned again and looked from her class to the track and noticed someone running her way in the distance, the guy wasn't wearing a shirt. Lexa had to admit to herself, this guy was pretty well built, with a nice muscular chest and a growing six pack. As her eyes scanned the chest area she looked up at the face…and then felt like smacking herself.  
  
Pietro Maximoff  
  
She felt like making someone go up to her and shoot her, but instead she opened the book in her lap which was called 'Blood & Chocolate' and as he passed made it seem like she was really into her book. After he passed her she peeked her eyes over the book and watched him run off. The world really love screwing with her, making her lose her boyfriend, making her start getting lazy, making her have a class with one she'd only talk to if it were the end of the world. When would it all end? After that thought she really did read some of her book, after about 10 minutes she felt like she was gonna be darker than she already was so she closed her book and walked over to the locker rooms getting some nice cool shade. All of a sudden without a warning someone grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her to the wall. She was going to scream but a warm hand was covering her mouth.  
  
"Shhh…" she heard from a familiar voice. The person let her go and she took a deep breath, then the mad whispering started.  
  
"What they hell was that about? Is giving me a heart attack a new thing on your to do list?" Lexa whispered angrily wondering why she was whispering.  
  
"No but I have to admit that seeing your face like that was pretty funny," Pietro whispered back with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up…and what the hell do you want?" she asked wondering why the hell Pietro and herself where this close to each other and talking.  
  
"I have a proposition for you…"  
  
"I don't care get the fuck off me…"  
  
"Believe me I'm not happy being here but you'll really want to hear what I have to say…"  
  
"Really and what would that be?" as she asked this they both heard footsteps, Pietro took his shirt and covered their heads with it.  
  
In order to really not be seen at all he had to get way closer to Lexa to the point where they were pressed up against each other, he rested his head on her shoulder. Lexa stood perfectly still, while the footsteps got closer to them. She knew Pietro was doing this because if people saw them together they would talk, and that's something the both didn't want to happen, the last thing both of them need was attention. Pietro was still being bugged by girls the whole fricken day and plus he was part of the in crowd, what would people say if they saw him with a geek? As for Lexa she hated attention and would only stand for it if it was a really important, been seen with Pietro was not important to her.  
  
Her thoughts about being caught in this position went away as she felt Pietro's hot breath on her ear, this was definitely uncomfortable. Her greatest enemy was pressed up against her TOPLESS and he was breathing straight in to her ear. His head was resting on her shoulder and she could hear his small little sighs, she shivered a bit and let the breath she didn't know she was holding out of her mouth. What she didn't know was when she did that she blew the hot air onto the back of Pietro's neck…making him start to fidget. They both stopped still when they heard girls talking.  
  
"Did you hear? Pietro Maximoff is single…"  
  
"Yea I like couldn't believe it…and you know I heard that Remy Lebeau was gonna be single soon too…"  
  
"That's awesome those two are like the hottest guys in school…"  
  
"And don't forget that John guy…"  
  
"Yeah but doesn't he have a girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh yeah isn't it that girl with shoulder length hair…you know the one with the red tips?"  
  
"I thought so too but I just found out it's the blond girl Emma something…"  
  
"But he's always with that other girl…"  
  
"I know…do you think they're having a love affair?"  
  
"Like maybe…but anyway I think you and me should flirt with Pietro and Remy and try to get their attention…"  
  
"Like totally and make them pudding in our hands…hey look…"  
  
"Wow…people nowadays make out anywhere huh?"  
  
"Like yeah they should get a room," the one girl answered and they walked away giggling. Pietro and Lex stood still until they couldn't hear anything else. Then Pietro moved his head and stood straight looking down at her a bit since she was shorter than him, he started down at her while the shirt was still covering them just in case.  
  
"So where was I?" he asked.  
  
"Something about a proposal…"  
  
"Right…you still like that Danny guy…you know you do…"  
  
"…" She stayed quiet.  
  
"So I'm sure you know he's with Crystal…how would you like to get him back?" Lexa looked straight into Pietro's eyes, which was a little hard since he was fogging up her glasses.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Look we both want the same thing…we wanna get them apart…so that way you can get Danny and I can get Crystal."  
  
"I…isn't that wrong?"  
  
"You read a lot…haven't you heard the saying, 'Alls fair in love and war'."  
  
"Yeah but you're talking about breaking them apart…"  
  
Before she could finish Pietro moved his mouth to her ear and whispered,  
  
"What you waiting What you waiting What you waiting What you waiting What you waiting for!? Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock Tick tock Take a chance you stupid Ho"  
  
He pulled away and Lexa looked at him in surprise, he smirked.  
  
"If you're interested meet me after school in the gym…and bring someone with you." With that he peeked out from under the shirt, when he saw no one he moved way with the shirt and walked away not turning to look at her.  
  
Lexa stood still on the wall; she watched him go and then stood up straight. She looked at him one last time and walked in the opposite direction, her heart beating fast for an unknown reason to her.  
  
OoOoOoOo After School OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa was walking next to Rahne who was in her gym outfit.  
  
"I'm excited...but what if I don't make it?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," Lex mumbled only have listening, she was thinking about what Pietro had told her earlier.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rahne asked making Lexa look at her ant notice that Rahne had stopped walking while she had kept going.  
  
"On…nowhere," she answered and walked back to her.  
  
"You know you should try out…I know you're a fast runner…"  
  
"Nah…I'm to lazy."  
  
"So…are you feeling better?" Rahne asked reluctantly. X-23 looked up at her and nodded.  
  
"Yeah…I'm fine…" Before Rahne could say anything else the call to those girls that were trying out for track went on.  
  
"Well here I go…wish me luck…"  
  
"Good luck…" Lex whispered and watched her go. After awhile of just looking at Rahne being talked to by the coach she got bored and looked out into the field. The football players had practice and the cheerleaders were nearby also.  
  
Lexa was about to look away when something caught her eye, 'Danny made the football team?' she asked her self in shock as she saw him with the other guys. She frowned as she noticed a certain cheerleader with him as well. Crystal was giving Danny a cup with water not far from them was Belladonna and Emma giggling. Lexa rolled her eyes and then noticed that Rahne and the rest of the girls had started the tryouts. With a last glance at Rahne, X-23 started walking towards the gym, she looked at the field one last time but then looked at the bleachers. Wanda Maximoff was resting her legs on them and looking down at the field, and from where she was X-23 could tell she was eyeing the blondes. She looked away and continued to the gym, when she was in front of it she opened the doors and walked inside…  
  
OoOoOoOo Bleachers OoOoOoOo  
  
Wanda was looking down on the field at Crystal who was all up on Danny; she frowned while looking at the girl. She knew Pietro was still having a hard time with the fact that she dumped him. She had noticed that he was really quiet today making her wonder what was going on…  
  
She then turned to look at two other blond bimbos, Emma and Belladonna. She had heard the rumor about Remy wanting to break up with Belle and she hoped it was more than a rumor. As for John and Emma, she didn't have to really worry about that. John knew he was going to break up with her…it was just a matter of time, Wanda smiled. She didn't know why that thought made her happy or why she had blushed during Chemistry when she was with John but she did know that she know that it was because of him. She cared about John, she had never denied it to anyone that asked, but was it possible that she cared about it a bit more than she should?  
  
Wanda shivered at the though and all of a sudden felt eyes on her, she looked around trying to find out where it was coming from. She didn't find anyone looking at her but she did recognize the back of X-23 body which was walking towards the gym. She perked an eyebrow.  
  
'The gyms closed after school' she told herself and then looked back at the field. Pietro ran towards the football team and pulled Remy aside. Wanda watched as they talked and Remy nodded, then both of them got John and talked to him a bit. John nodded as well and then Remy and Pietro took off…towards the gym. Wanda got an even more confused look on her face; she looked at John who was looking after his two best friends. Feeling eyes on him he looked up at the bleachers and saw Wanda. He smirked at her and then waved. Wanda nodded back at him and seconds later Emma was in front of him and it seemed she was yelling at him. Wanda rolled her eyes and looked back towards the gym, which Remy and Pietro had gone into.  
  
OoOoOoOo Gym OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa looked around the empty room.  
  
'Great, he's not here. So was this just another of his games?' she asked herself angrily believing he would be there. Seconds after the angry though the side door opened and in walked Pietro with Remy next to him.  
  
"Wow you're actually here…have to say I'm surprised," Pietro remarked as he walked towards her.  
  
"What can I say…you quoting Gwen Stefani intrigued me," she countered. Remy made sniggering noise at the fact that Pietro had quoted Gwen Stefani. Pietro turned and glared at him, as Remy just shook his head.  
  
"I told you to bring someone with you," Pietro told her looking around and only find her in the dark room. Before she could respond the door opposite from where Remy and Pietro had come from opened.  
  
"Did ah jus walk into the twilight zone?" asked the southern voice. Remy smiled at the voice before he saw the person, the three couldn't see here since all the lights in the room where off but they heard her footsteps get closer. Then as if from the shadows Rogue walked towards them and they could all see her clearly from the light one of the windows brought into the room. Rogue looked at them all and her eyes focused on Remy a bit longer than the others, she then spoke.  
  
"A jock, a Goth, a geek, and a prep…what's the honor of this weird event?" she asked lazily.  
  
"My witness your honor," X-23 told Pietro pointing at Rogue and giving her a big smile showing her braces.  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes at the line and looked at Rogue then back at Lexa, "Alright…here's the deal…you want Danny…I want Crystal…so I think I found a way to get them back…"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Well…we can pretend…we're going out…"  
  
X-23 and Rogue looked at each other and then at Pietro and then back to each other, with out a warning to the guys they busted up laughing. After they calmed down a bit Rogue looked at Remy and Pietro.  
  
"Yah…wanna pretend you're going out with a geek?"  
  
Pietro shook his head, "She won't be a geek when we're finished with her…" both girls now stared at him with interest.  
  
"What do you mean?" Lexa asked.  
  
"He means a makeover petite," Remy answered, as he never took his eyes off Rogue.  
  
"A makeover? And what would this do?"  
  
"Easy…we get you to look…well ok…we pretend to go out and get them jealous."  
  
"Do you think it'll work?"  
  
"I don't think…I KNOW. Crystal never liked completion…especially when it came too me," Pietro answered smirking. X-23 watched him for a bit then looked t Rogue, who had an expressionless face,  
  
"What if I agree?"  
  
"Then we get this party stared."  
  
"What if I disagree?"  
  
"Then you'll be miserable."  
  
Lexa thought about it for a while but finally answered, "Ok…count me in…"  
  
"Ok so whateva…you two make this deal but what are we doing here?" Rogue asked pointing at her self and Remy.  
  
"You're here as our witness…"  
  
"So what are we witnessing mon ami?"  
  
"The start of a beautiful plan…" Pietro answered and put his hand in front of X-23. She looked at it and then shook it.  
  
"Great…we came tah watch yah shake hands…ah'm glad ah didn't miss anything forh this," Rogue said sarcastically as she now stood next to Remy.  
  
"Actually chere Remy thinks we should be amazed…dese deux…are shaking hands. Dey usually hate being in de same room…"  
  
"Guess yah right…it is weird."  
  
"Yea…the same kind of weird that's going on with you two talking as if you're friends," Lexa interrupted.  
  
Rogue ignored the comment and asked, "Can ah go now?"  
  
"No…you have to shake with Remy," Pietro told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Because you're the witnesses," he answered.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Fihne the sooner ah do it the sooner ah'll be outta here." She reluctantly outstretched her hand to the Cajun. Remy looked at her hand and smirked reminding himself to thank Pietro later. He took her hand tenderly but instead if shaking it her brought it up to his lips and gave the back of her palm a gentle kiss. His eyes never left hers as he did this.  
  
Lexa and Pietro watched but then looked at each other.  
  
"Meet me at my house in two hours."  
  
"Two hours?" X-23 whined.  
  
"Yeah I have track practice."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So can we go now?" Rogue asked pulling her hand free from Remy's.  
  
"Yup…"  
  
"Mais we should go out different doors," Remy told them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because chere you said it your self…if we went outta dis room together…people will tink they've entered de twilight zone…"  
  
"Good point…" with that Remy and Pietro walked out the way they had come through while X-23 and Rogue walked out the way Rogue had come through.  
  
"Great I'm going to have to go all around to meet Rahne," Lexa whined as she walked out the doors. A couple minutes later Lexa found herself standing in the same place she had been when she came out with Rahne and soon after her friend walked towards her all sweaty.  
  
"Hey how was I?" Rahne asked.  
  
Lexa looked at her, "Um…you were great," she answered with difficulty.  
  
"Yeah really great," a voice interrupted them and they both looked at the person.  
  
"SAM! Hey what are you doing here I thought you wouldn't be able to make it?" Rahne asked her boyfriend.  
  
"Ah lied, ah knew that if yah knew ah'd be here you wouldn't concentrate that much but ah been here the whole time," he told her as she ran into her arms. Sam hugged her but watched X-23, Lexa looked down knowing she had gotten caught in the lie. Without saying anything she walked next to the chatting couple, wondering if she had done the right thing.  
  
OoOoOoOo Two Hours Later OoOoOoOo  
  
Lexa walked slowly to the next drive way; she had been living in her house since she had been a small child but this was the first time she was walking to the Lensher home. She softly knocked on the door and seconds later Pietro answered.  
  
He looked at her and then behind her, Rogue was also standing in the doorway a bit uncomfortable, if someone would have told her she would be walking into Pietro's house she would have slapped them silly.  
  
"I didn't want to come alone," Lexa told him as he was still staring at Marie.  
  
"Huh…oh that's not why I was staring, it's just really weird seeing you guys on my doorstep," he answered with a smirk. Then he moved and basically told them to come in. They stood in the hall way as he closed the door, when he closed it he walked down a hall way but they stayed still until he turned and looked at them curiously.  
  
"You coming?" he asked them. They looked at him but slowly followed, seconds later they were in what looked like the living room, but they were a bit shocked to see they weren't the only three in the room. Roberto Da Costa was sitting on a couch with Amara sitting on his lap. Not far from them was the beginning of stairways and leaning on the rail was Remy Lebeau, next to him stood St. John Allerdyce. On another couch sat Ray with Jubilee sitting so close to be she might have been sitting on him, and the last person was sitting on the chair next to the couch. Kurt looked at them in surprise not expecting them to be there.  
  
Pietro then opened a white door that was nearby and walked through leaving both girls alone in the circle of preps.  
  
"Ah think we've died and gone tah hell," Rogue whispered to X-23. Lexa didn't answer she just kept looking at the people in the room as if they were complete strangers…which in a way they were. After a minute of silence that seemed like an eternity Pietro walked back out.  
  
"Okay…I think we're ready to begin."  
  
"Begin what?" X-23 asked a bit nervously.  
  
"Our plan," he told her giving her a 'what else' look. Seconds later of that Wanda Maximoff walked out the same door.  
  
"Pietro you dumb bar what were you on when you thought about this?" she slashed out at him making other people in the room smile. Wanda then looked at Rogue and X-23.  
  
"Rogue…"  
  
"Wanda…"  
  
"X-23"  
  
"uh…hi."  
  
Wanda glared at Pietro but then proceeded to looking at X-23. She circled around her as if she were a vulture and after about three circles she stopped in front of her and looked straight into her ice blues, which looked huge thanks to the glasses.  
  
"Ladies…" she said making Amara and Jubilee get up from their seats and walk towards X-23.  
  
"Let the games begin," she finished smirking at X-23 and Rogue who both looked at little confused and a bit scared at being surrounded by girls who looked like hungry wolves.  
  
OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHa...Poor Rogue and Lex lol. Hahaha i made Pietro quote Gwen that was fun lol ;D Well that was this chap...how was it? You guys like? Yay not much of the blondes in this chap...that's the way all chaps to should be lol ;D Hmm...  
  
X-ietro: SEXUAL TENSION bwahahahahaha...that was FUN ;D lol...they're still hating...sorta...kinda....maybe LOL ;D  
  
Jonda: Blind blind on they give each other hints yet they can not see! LOL...well at least their getting closer hehehe...  
  
Romy: Some talking...hand kissing...bits of flirting...I LIKE IT! Their also getting warmer hehehe ;D  
  
Well that's that wonderful peeps ;D Hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	5. The beginning of the change

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Scarlet Sapphire - They don't want to be seen with each other cause one's PREP the other's GEEK...it's not good for the social status and for Pietro's rep...as for X-23 she tries not to get a lot of attention to herself and if she is seen with Pie she'll be getting it. But agreeing to do what they are going to do she's going to have to sacrifice not wanting attention cause she'll be getting a lot of it...as for being seen together it'll be ok because she's no longer going to be a geek...good explanation or bad lol? Whoops sorry about saying that quote wrong...i read of fic called 'All Fair in Love and War' and i've seen it quoted like that in many fics which is why i thought that's what it was. LOL he was quoting the song with the 'stupid hoe' thing LOL. LOL I need to add Romy goodness...it was needed lol ;D They have to make her prep...poor her lol ;D hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

Leafee Lebeau - LOL don't worry about the baribies they aren't in this chap lol ;D AHH I feel bad for the next blond you see lol...i'm way glad i'm a brunet lol ;D LOL you gotta love Jonda ne? I know i hate rumors too but they're a part of everyday school life....wish we could stop them. LOL if you could be invisible that would be SUPER cool lol. Yup X-ietro fun is beginning hehehe...can't wait to become more evil bwahahahahahahahah...lol ;D I love Chevelle's 'The Red' that songs the bomb lol ;D anyhoo hope you like ;D love ya lots lost ;D

Pyro Lady - Yup Lexa is going to leave everyone with their mouth opened wide...soon lol. Actually i have left hints about Pietro and his feelings towards her...you know what i'm trying to tell you? LOL...you seem to have this fic all planned out huh lol ;D Remy will leave her so don't worry ROMY FOREVER! lol. Nope sorry the John/Emma break up isn't this chap...but it is coming so calm down lol ;D LOL hope you like ;D love ya lost ;D

TheDreamerLady - Yup lol the makeover will start...lol you got a makeover? I didn't know this lol. I think it is going to be scary...poor Lex lol. You don't have to wait anymore cause here is the new chappy lol ;D Hope you like ;D Love ya lots ;D

EvilWhiteRaven - I finished reading 'Blood and Chocolate' and hated the ending...she should have satyed with the human. Oh well...hey when are we gonna start the next chap? Don't worry about Wanda...no I haven't seen what Wanda looks like in the cartoons...have a pic you can send moi? Anyhoo hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

scarlet stripes- LOL Johnny's so cute lol...the makeover is on it's way so no worries there ;D hope you enjoy ;D

Totally Obsessed47 - LOL I loved giving the pairings a moment...this chap should have some of that too ;D i'm glad you liked ;D hope you like this one too ;D

Loneraven- LOL I'm glad you liked. I feel bad for Lex and rogue too lol but they're tough girls they'll survive lol. Yay i'm glad you think that of my stories ;D hope you like this chap ;D

fluffy's numba 1 gal - LOL don't worry about Rogue there aren't going to do anything to her lol. If i had made Lex a Goth it wouldn't have mad sense since Pie Pie is a prep lol. The new look is coming so you don't have to wait long ;D hope u like ;D

DazzlinShorty- LOL cliffies are evil to the readers...but fun to the authors hehehe lol. I don't think this chap has a cliffie though so lucky you lol ;D hope you like ;D

tigerlili- Yay bwahahahahaha...I love converting people so i'm very happy you're now an X-ietro fan lol ;D By the way I love your name lol ;D Thanks for reading all my fics and i'm glad you've enjoyed them all. I hate all the blondes to...which is why it's going to be fun getting rid of them lol ;D hope you like ;D

heartshawk - LOL I know poor Rogue...she'll survive though lol. I'm glad yur okay with the X-ietro pairing lol ;D especially since the plots surrounds them lol. I feel bad for her too lol...she might not make it with the preps...but to find out you have to read lol ;d Hope you like ;D and thanks for reviewing ;D

Lynnx- I'm glad you liked hopefully you'll keep enjoying ;D thanks for reviewing ;D

kitty-mm- I will add Romy but don't be surprised if it doesn't come in heaps of it...this story's plot is centered around the X-ietro. LOL I'd be happy to check yur stories out lol ;D hope you like ;D

ThessalyD - Hehehehe...you'll see they Romy goodness soon...maybe not this chap but it's coming lol ;D Thanks for reviewing and hope you like ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay here I am again with a new update for you great readers and reviewers. For those that reviewed MERCI!!! Me loves you and them a lot ;D Okay well lets start this chap ;d hope you guys like and hope that you'll review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 5 OoOoOoOo

Rogue and Lexa were soon dragged into a room. Jubilee walked into the room last and looked at the boys, then slammed the door with a loud bang.

They guys looked at the now closed door.

"Girls are weird," Ray told them and they all shook their head in agreement.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Roberto asked.

"Lets go outside and chill while they do their girly things," Pietro answered shrugging and got up. They others followed, when they were outside Kurt started walking towards his car.

"Where Y' goin mon ami?" Remy asked him.

"Home…I'm not gonna be dragged into this big ass mess you guys are gonna create," saying that he got n his car and left.

"You think things are gonna get messy?" John asked the others who shrugged.

"Who knows…actually who even knows what they're gonna do to her in that room…we don't know anything," Pietro answer looking at his house as he brought a skate board out and got on it.

"Ha you're a skater…" Roberto told him.

"So were you," Ray remarked.

"Oh yeah…"

"Why did we stop?" John asked remembering the good old days when they all used to do it.

"Cause we grew up…and went to high school," Remy answered watching Pietro do some tricks ands then almost fall.

"Someone's losing their touch," Roberto teased.

"You think you can do better?" Pietro asked and slid the board at him. Roberto caught it with his foot and smirked. The other rolled their eyes, just another normal day with them competing.

OoOoOoOo The girls OoOoOoOo

"Okay let see…" Wanda said looking at X-23 carefully. Jubilee got a pad and pen and looked at her as well. Rogue leaned on the door and watched Lexa get checked out. Every once in a while Wanda and Amara would whisper something to Jubilee and she would scribble something down. After doing this for a while they stopped.

"This is going to be hard work," Amara said sitting on a chair exhausted.

"Yup…but who can resist a little challenge," Jubes told her.

"Hmm…X can you sit down please?" Wanda asked her making her sit in a chair that was nearby. Wanda studied her hair and looked at the brown split ends. "Have you ever thought about…dyeing your hair?" Wanda asked.

"NO!" Lexa answered quickly.

"Why not?" Jubes asked.

"Because…it would make it unnatural…"

"True…but you'd look very pretty," Jubilee replied.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure…" Wanda responded and looked at her friends to see what they thought.

"Black…" Amara told her.

"Blue…" Jubilee answered at the same time as Amara. They both turned to look at each other but the turned back to Wanda who was looking at Lexa's head.

"That's gonna be a hard choice…" she mumbled.

"Hey this is my hair don't I get a say in it?" Lexa asked.

"How bout a mix of the two…black and blue…" Everyone turned to Rogue who had spoken.

Wanda smiled, "That's a good idea," she said imaging what X-23 would look like.

"We'll need to go to the store," Amara told her.

"And that'll be no problem," Wanda answered. "You can get up now," she told X-23 who got up slowly. "Ok…let me think…" Wanda mumbled to herself and stood silent for a couple of seconds. She then looked up and turned to Amara, "Lets go to the store and buy everything we'll need."

Minutes later all five of them were walking onto the drive way and just in time to watch Ray do a jumping trick on the skateboard, seconds later he fell on his ass.

"Ouch…that's gotta hurt," Jubilee mentioned down at him. "You okay babe?"

"Yeah…never better," he answered wincing as he got up.

"What's with the skateboard? Didn't you give it up a long time ago?" Amara asked Roberto as she noticed he had a scrap on his elbow.

"Yeah…we're just seeing if we lost our touch in it…"

"And it seems you have," Wanda remarked as Remy looked at them to show a little scar by his eyebrow. Rogue looked at it and felt like laughing…it seems the sexy Cajun wasn't great at everything.

Remy caught her gaze and frowned," Don say anything," he told her making Rogue smirk.

"Ah wasn't planning tah…until now that is…"

"OK before you start a feud…I'm going to the store, Amara's coming with…Jubes you stay here and make sure the boy's behave. Pietro show X-23 around the house…she'll have to know where everything is since it seems she'll be spend A LOT of time with us…" Wanda told them and walked towards her car.

"Hey I wanna come too," Roberto whined seeing his girlfriend walk away after giving him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Me too…" John complained.

"Well you can't," Wanda told them both getting into her car.

"Fine…be like that meanie…but at least get me some candy," he shouted out to her as she started the car. Seconds later they were gone leaving all five boys and the reaming three girls.

"So what should we do?" Jubilee asked looking at the girls who shrugged being in a whole new world at the moment. Jubilee looked at them with no expression since she didn't know what to do either, she however did see the skateboard in front of her.

"Hey I've never tried getting on one of these thing," she commented and started putting her feet on to try it.

"Then maybe you shouldn't," Ray told her but it was already to late Since Jubilee's foot was already on it. As she lifted her other foot to put it on the board she stared falling backwards as the skateboard move forward. Lexa closed her eyes not wanting to see and Rogue moved out of the way as the skateboard headed her way fast knowing it would leave a bruise if it hit her. Lexa opened one of her eyes expecting Jubilee to be on the floor but instead found her with the heels of her foot on the floor and most of her body looking as if it would hit the floor but Ray hands were holding on to her arms making sure she didn't hit.

Jubilee opened her eyes slowly surprised at the pain that didn't come, she looked straight into Ray's eyes and said, "That was scary…"

Ray glared at her and helped her up, "DON'T do that again," he told her.

"My bad…I won't," she answered looking a bit shaken up. Ray stopped glaring and calmed down seeing that she was ok…lucky thing he was there.

"Wow…the drama," Roberto interrupted the silence making John laugh at what he had said, Remy smirked and shook his head.

Jubilee glared at them, "Lets just go watch TV now ok?" She told them and walked back to the house. The guys all followed as did Rogue who was walking besides Remy.

"Come on…guess I have to show you around," Pietro grumbled and walk back inside the house with Lexa following.

OoOoOoOo The Store OoOoOoOo

"You think they'll pull through with this?" Amara asked Wanda, as they looked at all the different hair dyes.

"With what?" Wanda asked bringing up a color that looked like a blackish blue.

"With making pretend their going out?"

"Maybe…we'll never know unless they try."

"I guess but think about it…half the school knows they hate each other. How is everyone gonna react to her change and to the fact that she's going out with someone she hates. Not to mention she's going to be hanging out with us…"

"I don't really think they hate each other," Wanda responded quietly while reading the back of a box, "Anyway it doesn't matter what she used to be…as long as she's accepted by our group the rest of the popular crowds will follow."

"So…you approve of this?"

"No but there's nothing I can do about it. They're both big kids."

"Well if you don't agree with it why are we helping?"

"Because I wanna so those blonds go DOWN," Wanda replied giving an evil smirk Amara grinned.

"How exactly are we going to see them go down when this is to get one of the blondes with your brother?"

Wanda dropped about four boxes of the hair dye in a basket and looked up at Amara. "I don't know…I've had this sinking suspicions since we were kids and lived next door to X-23...maybe this turn of events will help determine if I'm right or not," she answered and started walking away with all the things they need. Amara watched her curiously but followed after zoning out for a couple of seconds.

OoOoOoOo Lensher House OoOoOoOo

Marie was bored out of her skull, Wanda had been gone for about an hour in a half now and the sky was getting dark. She got up off the couch she was sitting down on and walked towards the outside not saying anything to the people that were watching TV in the living room.

As she waked outside she had to admit that she felt a lot better, being all by herself. Something about hanging out with people she never hanged out with before was very weird, Lexa should be happy that she loved her because if it weren't for that she would be miles away from these people. As she walked down the some of the sidewalk that led to the house she started thinking about her own friends. They had no idea where she was…and maybe it was better that way, she wasn't sure how they would react to this. Rogue hugged herself feeling a little could and looked at the stars that were starting to pop out. Before she knew it she started coughing, after a couple of coughs she turned to look at what the cause was.

Remy Lebeau was looking up at the sky leaning on a tree with a cigarette in his mouth. He quickly turned to look at her and as the light coming from the moon hit his eyes they made them look a reddish color-making Rogue inhale deeply at the beauty of them. She quickly got over and gave him an annoyed look.

"Whatcha doing 'ere chere?" he asked.

"Getting fresh air…or should ah say TRYING tah get fresh air." Remy smirked at her and put his cigarette out.

"Do Y' mind I I stay out 'ere wit Y'?" he asked.

Marie shrugged, "Do what yah want…this is a free country." Remy kept smirking at her; he loved how she came back at him with snippy answers.

"Well…since we both be out 'ere…mind talking to Remy?"

"Mahbe…if Remy stops saying Remy's name…it's annoying and creepy…"

Remy gave a small chuckle then put two fingers to his forehead, "Scouts honors."

"Ah doubt yah were a scout," Rogue told him as she slowly walked towards him and then stood next to him with about two feet in between them.

"Y'd be surprised," he told here.

"Ah'm sure ah would…" she answered and looked away from the gaze he was giving her and looked up towards the sky. They stayed quiet for a couple of seconds but Remy broke the silence.

"Can I ask Y' a question?"

"Yah just did…"

Remy smirked again, 'Oui I defiantly like this one' he told himself but told her, "What are Y' doing 'ere? I know from a fact dat Y' don't really like…people like us…"

Marie turned to look at him a bit surprised at the question, "Ah…ah'm here for Lex…ah don't like leavin her alone when there's a chance she might get hurt. Anyways she asked meh tah come."

Remy nodded understanding, when she was younger his older brother also watched out for him so he could understand how their relationship was. "So Y' willing to be 'ere for 'er…even if it means hanging out wit people Y' 'ate…"

Rogue looked at him seriously, "Ah don't hate yah…or your friends...or people like yah. Ah hate the fact that most of yah are snobby little brats that judge people before yah get tah know 'em."

Remy looked at her with an intense gaze, he couldn't say she was wrong because there was truth in what she had said. "Not all of us judge a book by its cover…some of us look at more den de outside," he told her and while he said 'outside' he scanned her body.

Rouge watched him do this, "It seems ah'll be able to see if that's true all by mahself…"

"Oui…et it'll be moi who shows Y' we're not all like that…"

Rogue looked up at him, "Alright…then prove meh wrong…" she challenged him.

"Fine wit me…Remy loves a challenged," he told her smirking. Rogue rolled her eyes as she heard him speak in third person again but then she notice that while they had been talking they had moved closer, and she notice this because there was now only about one foot in between them. Also his face was looking down at her and she was looking up at him causing their faces to be about 6 inches away from each other. She was about to tell him something when a bright light shone on them.

OoOoOoOo In Wanda's Car OoOoOoOo

Wanda turned the corner and drove onto her street.

"Damn that took longer than expected," she mumbled.

"But at least we're going to make it up to them by feeding them," Amara answered taking some French Fries from a McDonalds bag.

"I guess…we're he…Remy?"

"We're Remy?"

"No stupid look…its Remy…"

"Oh yeah…" Amara answered while looking and then smirked and looked at Wanda, "What do you know…I guess some of the blondes are going to be going down…Belle is going to throw a fit when she finds out."

Wanda smirked," Belladonna isn't going to find out…at least not like this."

"So…I'm guessing this is what Remy meant when he said he wanted something a bit 'darker' huh?"

"What do you mean 'a bit'…she's not a bit…she's 'way' darker…but that's not a bad thing. Remy needs someone to slap him around, he gets girls way to easily…she's different. You can tell right away."

"Well duh her looks tell us that," Amara answered.

"I'm not saying she's different cause of her outcast look…you can just tell right away that's there something special about her…and the fact that Remy's talking to her with out hitting on her proves it."

"Yeah it is weird that he's not charming her or something…he's just…dare I say it…talking to her."

"Well a way into someone's heart is always friendship. I mean you and Roberto didn't meet and start making out."

"That's true…"

"Come we got ruin the moment," Wanda told Amara as the two southern noticed they had arrived. Wanda got out of the cat and looked at them as they still looked like deer's caught in headlights.

"Hey peoples," Amara told them getting out of the car.

"Sorry we're late...we got up with buying stuff plus there's traffic."

"Where's Roberto?"

"Inside," Remy answered.

"Well come on and help us get some of the stuff inside," Wanda told Remy.

"Yeah...and we brought food," Amara told them as they helped grab some of the bags and then headed inside.

"I need to talk to everyone so we need to get everyone in the kitchen or something...where's Pie?"

"He started showing X-23 around the house couple minutes ago..."

"He's had an hour to do that and he barley does now...that boy never listens," Wanda answered annoyed.

OoOoOoOo Pietro's Room OoOoOoOo

"And this is the last room you have to see and it's my room...so DON'T touch anything," Pietro snapped at her. She rolled her eyes and looked around the room. The whole house was big and it was actually quiet nice. Not a lot of mess, but she had expected that since it seemed the Maximoff twins were never home.

"So...this is it," he told her pointing around his room.

"Yeah I noticed," she answered dryly and walked towards his window. When she got closer she saw her own open window.

"This is where you stand...huh?"

"For what?"

"Every time we yell at each other..."

"Oh," he walked over towards her and stood behind her seeing if that was the spot. "Yup," he answered.

"What if people don't buy it?" she asked looking into her dark blue room.

"What…that we're going out?"

"Yea..."

"They don't have to believe all they have to do is act like they care...as long as you're with me you'll fit in. That's the good thing about getting involved with some one with a reputation…"

"Actually wouldn't that be the reason good girls would stay away from you…you are known for your reputation," she replied not bothering to turn away from her window.

"I didn't mean that kind of reputation," Pietro answered annoyed. "I meant social status…I'm high on the chain meaning when you show up on Monday in my arms you'll be high status as well…"

"What if I'm bad at fitting in?"

"That's why I got my sister involved she'll teach you all you have to learn about the popular life…anyway you have a reputation of being good at everything you try…I'm sure you won't disappoint this time," he told her.

"You never know…everything I try has logic to it…a book that can help me when I get stuck. What is the logic of this? What will happen if I screw up…this isn't the same as everything I try…"

"You know just how to stress yourself out huh? If you worry too much you will fail…the key to being popular is relaxing and acting like you own the fucken ground you walk on. If you get stuck I'll have to be near so might as be me the one that gets you unstuck."

Lexa turned her back at the window and her body moved and faced him. "How can you be so sure about all this?" she asked annoyed at his cockiness, as she asked she looked at his chest and not in his eyes.

Pietro put two of his fingers under her chin making her look up into his sapphire eyes, "Rule number one…never look down at anyone…not even me. You have to have pride and by keeping your head up high you'll be stating that you're the shit…and since you'll be with me…you really have to act like you've got it going on," he whispered huskily to her.

"Uhum."

Pietro and Lexa looked at the doorway where an amused Wanda and a curious John stood watching them.

"Are we disrupting anything?" Wanda asked with a smirk.

"Yeah our first lesson…how long have you been there?" Pietro answered.

"Long enough mate…long enough…" John answered looking from X-23 to his friend.

"Get down stairs we need to get started on the looks department and also eat…" Wanda told them. X-23, moved away from Pietro and walked towards the exit of the room, her chin facing the ceiling making it look like she was admiring it.

"What are you doing?" Wanda asked, "Is the ceiling that interesting?"

"No…he told me to keep my head up high…" Lexa answered clueless. Pietro slapped his forehead with his palm. Wanda smiled at the mistake, she then out X-23's head down to a normal level.

"What he meant was keep your head about there all the time…never look down at anyone especially when we introduce you to Crystal as Pietro's girlfriend. You have intimidate her…let her know you have something that once belonged to her…come on I'll tell you more after we eat," Wanda told her and made her way downstairs with the boys behind them.

OoOoOoOo Kitchen OoOoOoOo

After everyone had eaten Wanda took a drink from her coke and cleared her throat making everyone stare at her.

"I have jobs for all of you…first off you two," she said looking at John and Remy. "You're going out with Crystals best friends…make sure you keep this a secret…if it leaks out the whole school will know by lunch time." Both boys shook their heads, not like they would tell Belle or Emma any considering the fact that they were probably going to dump them before the dance.

"Pietro I need you to stay at either Remy's or John's house this whole weekend."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't have you snooping around here while we're fixing X up…"

"Call it a surprise," Amara added smirking.

"Jubes…I need you to do a big thing…"

"What?"

"I need you to spy on Crystal…"

"What? How the hell am I suppose to do that?"

"I don't know…they're our 'friends' so make pretend you're mad at me and hang out with her a bit."

"What am I suppose to be looking for?"

"Where she wants Danny to take her…stuff like that you know…the places they hang out together as a couple…"

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, just make sure to stop by here first…" Jubilee nodded at the directions.

"As for the rest of you guys I just don't wanna see you here until Sunday afternoon I'm guessing…" she told them. They all stared at her after a while of silence she spoke again. "Hello I told you guys to get the hell out so what are you waiting for?"

"Wait Y' wanna us to leave…now?"

"Uh…yeah…this makeover is going to take all the time we can get so do us girls a favor and…go Bye bye…"

"Wow yur kicking me out of my own house?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah so do me a favor and... get out." All the guys grumbled while slowly getting up.

"That's what we get for trusting her after she gives us food...that was jus a trick to soften us up eh shelia?"

"Maybe..." Wanda answered putting the dirty dishes in the sink. The girls got up too and walked behind the guys as they made their way out.

"So we can't come around here until Sunday?" Roberto asked looking at Amara.

"Guess not," she answered.

"So this mean I won't see again till Sunday?"

"No that just means you can't come here till Sunday...I'll just go to over you're house later at night..." Amara answered slyly.

"Is that a promise?" Roberto asked smirking.

"You can bet on it," Amara told him and then shared a passionate kiss with him. Jubilee turned and smirked at Ray while this was happening making him grin.

The rest of the people rolled theirs eyes at them. After the guys got in whatever car they had come in and left.

"Well lets get going…there's a lot of work to be done," Wanda told them and closed the door after the girls had walked in.

OoOoOoOo Rogue's house OoOoOoOo

Raven walked into her kitchen since she had barley gotten home and found Kurt in the kitchen eating a pop tart deep in thought.

"Where's your sister?"

Kurt looked up at his mother, "I think she might spend the night at Logan's…"

"What? Why?"

Kurt shrugged and finished eating and went up towards his room, before he could reach the stairs the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," he shouted to his mother and walked to the door, when he opened it he found one of Marie's friends waiting patiently on the step…it was the one that had been here before. "Um…Hi," Kurt told her not being able to pull away from her eyes.

"Hey…is Rogue around?"

"Uh…" 'Shit…I don't wanna get pulled into this mess…should I tell her what's going on or lie? Well she's Marie's friend so the should be the one to tell her if she wants to. Anyway I don't really her so why would I tell her? Well…she's pretty cute…for a Goth and all…'

Amanda watched as Kurt's face kept changing expressions. She smiled not knowing why just knowing he looked like a cute child as he did it. She gave a small giggle breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh um…what was your question again?" he asked sheepishly.

"I asked if your sister was home…"

"Oh…nope she's spending the night at Lexa's today…"

"Really? Hard weird since she's the one that told me to come over…" Amanda mused curiously.

"It's not her fault…it seems something has come up," Kurt covered for her. Amanda looked at him and smiled a gentle smile.

"It's okay…when she comes home can you tell her to call me?"

"Yeah sure…"

"Thanks," she told him and walked away after giving him a small wink. Kurt started after her. 'Yup she's hot…' he told him self and then remembered where Rogue and Lexa were. 'Oh well…I'll tell Marie that her friend came but I'm not getting involved in that…" he told himself and walked up towards his room.

OoOoOoOo Lensher house OoOoOoOo

The girls went upstairs to Wanda's room, this was one of the rooms Pietro hadn't taken Lexa into and Rogue and herself were shock to see the room was…not preppy at all. The room was full of dark colors including the walls, which were painted a dark red.

"Welcome to my room," she told them and headed for her phone. "Go ahead and make your selves at home," she added as she dialed a number.

Lexa carefully sat on the bed that had a scarlet cover on it. This room reminded her of her own room the only difference was hers was blue. As she sat staring around Jubilee went up to her and looked at her hair, playing with it. Lexa looked at her as if she was some kind of nut, Amara noticed and shook her head.

"Ignore her…she's pretty weird."

"Shut-up," Jubes told her best friend. "Do you think we should cut it?" she asked hold a lot of X-23's hair.

"WHAT?" Lexa nearly screamed.

"No…it's pretty the way it is," Amara answered and lay on Wanda's bed. Marie just stood by the door not caring to sit down.

"Hello…can I speak to Mr. Felton?" Wanda asked politely on the phone while all the girls turned to look at her. "Hello Mr. Felton? Yes this is Wanda Maximoff…I'd like to make an appointment for tomorrow. It's to get some braces off…no its not for me it's for a friend. Yes…1:00. No that's fine…Thank you...good bye."

"What's wrong with my braces?" Lexa asked when she hung up the phone.

"Nothing really but you've had them for along time right?"

"Yeah there suppose to be coming off soon…"

"Then what's wrong with having them removed earlier," Wanda answered and dialed another number. "Hello may I speak to Mr. Burton?"

"Who's that?" X-23 asked Amara and Jubilee. As a response Amara sat up and removed X-23's glasses and put them on.

"Hi Mr. Burton…this is Wanda Maximoff I need to get a pair of contact lenses and they MUST be ready by Sunday…hold on a moment…" she spoke into the phone and then looked at Amara. "How blind is she?" Amara walked over to her with the glasses in hand when she reached her she handed the glasses to her.

Lexa looked around seeing blurs all around; she wasn't totally blind so she could make some things out. Jubilee crouched down and looked at X-23 straight in the eyes.

"They're gonna be clear right?" she asked Wanda who was talking into the phone again. Wanda looked over to her and nodded.

"Why did you want to know that?" Lexa asked.

"Because…your glasses don't show it much but…you have beautiful eyes. I'm guessing it runs in the family," Jubilee answered kindly and looked from X-23 ice blue eyes to Rogue's emerald eyes. Amara then handed the glasses to Jubilee who gave them back to Lex, as she put them on Jubes walked towards the window is Wanda's room.

"Alright…Thank you…good bye," Wanda spoke into the phone and then hung up. "So much to do so little time," she groaned and then looked at them. "Okay I'm going to need you guys to all do something…that's if you're willing of course," she said looking at Rogue. Rogue looked at her but then went ahead and shrugged.

Wanda gave a small smile, "Okay this is the plan. Jubes you're going to spend pretty much the whole day with Belle, Emma, and Crystal tomorrow so I hope you have the stomach to put up with it. While your doing that we're going to get those braces off and probably do some shopping. On Sunday I'll go to get the contacts with whoever accompanies me. While I'm doing that I want the people left over to make X look GOOD…go shopping again if you have to. Also whoever's with Jubilee has to start think of some kind of plan to get Crystal jealous…later that night we'll go to the football game and that when you'll make your first appearance," Wanda finished and looked at X-23.

"Aren't the games on Friday though?" she asked.

"Yeah but for some reason they switched this one to Sunday which was the reason the guys were able to be here," Wanda answered.

"So what should we do right now?" Amara asked.

"Why don't you go get some sleep and make good insults to tell the brainless blondes about me," Wanda told Jubilee. "As for you, you told Roberto that you'd be meeting him later so you should go. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we?" Wanda replied smirking at Amara who couldn't help but blush at the suggestion Wanda was making.

"Fine," Amara answered.

"Already then…later chicas," Jubilee told them as she walked after Amara. After they were gone everything got quiet in the room.

"So…" Lexa said trying to break the silence, "What now?"

"Would you two be willing to spend the night?" Wanda asked them after being deep in thought.

"Spend the night…"

"HERE?"

"Yeah…"

"Would that really be necessary? I mean I live just next door," Lexa answered.

"Well you could do that but…how would your parents react to you…coming home with this?" Wanda asked and while she was talking she got a bag and took out the boxes of hair dye.

"You've gotta be kidding?" Lexa asked looking at them.

"I'm not…"

Rogue smirked at the boxes and then at Wanda, she took her little green cell phone out and dialed a number. "Hello…mom…ah'm going to spend the night at Dads…bye." She hung up and smirked at Wanda who was smirking back.

Lexa looked from one to the other and noticed how similar their looks were. "You guys are EVIL," she told them.

"We know…" Rogue answered and took two of the boxes in Wanda's arms.

"But soon…so will you," Wanda added and both girls went to get the stuff ready.

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Lexa mumbled to her self and though, 'Daddy's gonna KILL me…but hopefully he'll kill Marie too…after all she's the one doing it.'

Minutes later Rogue and Wanda walked back into the room with everything ready.

"What do you think we should do…the whole thing or streaks?" Wanda asked wrapping a white sheet around X-23 making sure to cover all of her clothes.

"The whole thing…since her hair is brown I'm not sure blackish blue will look good on her with streaks."

"Yeah you're probably right…I'll take this. Just to make sure nothing happens to them," Wanda replied taking Lexa's glasses off.

"Yah do half and ah'll do half," Rogue told Wanda grabbing a paint brush and dipping it into the bluish goop in the bowl,"

"Fine," and with that they both got to work. After doing a lot of work in silence one of them broke the silence.

"So…have you finished your English paper?" Wanda asked Rogue.

"Almost…ah might havta turn it in late and that really sucks cause yah know how Mr. Jenkins gets…"

"Oh I know some one should really take that stick out of his ass," Wanda replied and both gave small chuckles.

Lexa heard them talking like this and her forehead scrunched in confusion. "Wait a minute…you guys talk like this?"

"Talk like what?"

"Like…I don't know…like talk talk?"

"Well it's is something we're doing now…"

"Yeah but…you did it before this? At school?"

"It's kinda hard not tah talk to the person you sit next tah in English Lex…"

"Okay this is news to me…isn't it weird?"

"Why would it be weird?" Wanda asked while working on a lot of strands of hair.

"Well cause…well one of you is…"

"Gothic…" Rogue interrupted.

"And the other is a prep…" Wanda finished.

"Yeah…" Lexa replied slowly.

"That's not really weird is it? And if it is weird stuff like this is always happening," Rogue responded.

"Yea…take yourself and my brother for instance. You two don't get along but you're going to be going out…"

"PRETENDING!"

"Same difference," both Wanda and Rogue answered.

"O…K. So what do you guys talk about?" Lexa asked curiously.

"Norma stuff" Wanda told her not being able to help smiling at the innocence in X-23.

"Liahke life…and death…"

"Oh…" Lexa answered and then got quiet for the rest of the time with some thoughts running through her head. Rogue and Wanda didn't say anything else wither but everyone once in a while they would look at Lexa's thoughtful and then at themselves…wondering if it was something they said the got her so quiet.

OoOoOoOo Later at around 1 am OoOoOoOo

'ring…ring…ring…' Wanda slowly opened her eyes and grabbed her mini scarlet cell phone that was resting on her pillow. She thanked herself for letting X-23 and rogue sleep in guest room because they looked like the kind of girls that got grumpy if woken up in the middle of their sleep. Without looking at who it was Wanda answered.

"Hello?" she answered in a sleepy voice.

"Wanda?"

"John…what is it?"

"Um…I had a bad dream," he answered cutely, Wanda gave a small smile.

"That's what you called to tell me?"

"No…I called to tell you about my dream…and say good night since I forgot to do that before I left."

Wanda yawned, "Alright…I'm listening," she told him and lay in bed with her eyes closed but making sure she was listening.

"I can't remember everything but…you were in it…"

"Really? You had a nightmare and I'm in it…wow I didn't know I was that scary," she slowly joked.

"No stupid…you weren't the bad thing about the dream…"

"Oh…then what was it…

"Well we were at this party and then this crazy lunatic with their faces covered with a hood come and started killing everyone off. We were the last to get away but then…"

"Yeah…" Wanda encouraged him to go on.

"Well then he got you…"

"…"

"And he killed you…right in front of my eyes…and there's was bleeding there was crying and then I woke up all sweaty and stuff and well I…"

Wanda's eyes lazily opened, "John…did you call to see if I was ok?"

"…"

"John…I'm fine…" she told him when he didn't respond. After she said this she heard his breathing become a little more relaxed then it had been at first.

"I just…you're not going anywhere anytime soon right?"

"Well I'm going shopping, to the dentist, to my eye doctor…"

"No…I mean…are you going anywhere far?"

"John…if I were going anywhere…you'd be the first to know…or the one coming with me," she told him quietly.

"…I've decided…"

"Decided what?" Wanda asked closing her eyes again.

"I'm breaking up with Emma tomorrow…"

Wanda's eyes snapped opened again and she looked at the darkness in her room. "Oh…why are you telling me?" she asked.

"Cause…I wanted you to be the first to know…cause well you know…you're my best friend…and well I care about you…and well…you're one of the most important things in my life…" he finished quietly.

Wanda sat quiet not knowing how to answer, "John…we need to get some sleep," she told him with a daze look in her face.

"Oh...right…well guess I'll talk to you tomorrow…night luv…" John answered.

"Night……John?"

"Yeah?"

"Sweet Dreams…"

"I know I will…now…" with that he hung up and Wanda listened to the dead line, sleepy she turned her phone of and let fall to the ground.

"I…lov…" whatever it was she was going to whisper never came out because as her head touched the pillow…she feel into a deep slumber.

OoOoOoOo Morning OoOoOoOo

'DING DONG'

Wanda walked to the door and opened it to find Amara and Jubilee both wearing sunglasses.

"Morning," Jubilee chirped as Wanda let them in.

"Hey," Wanda answered.

"So why did you want to see me instead of going straight to operation SOB…"

"I wanted to see what you were going to wear," Wanda responded and looked at the blue jeans, long sleeve black shirt and the yellow shirt over the black one.

"What the hell does operation SOB mean?" Amara asked.

"Operation 'Spy On Blondes' …duh…" Jubilee answered and looked at Wanda.

"How smart of you," Amara commented and also looked at Wanda.

"When are X-23 and Rogue getting here?"

"We're already here," Rogue responded walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh…hello," Jubilee greeted her cheerfully.

"Where's X-23?" Wanda asked smirking.

"I'm here…" came her voice and the she came out the same way Rogue had.

Amara and Jubilees jaws dropped when the saw here, they looked at her and then at each other, then back to her.

"OH MY GOD!" they replied at the same time while looking at her.

"I know…" Lexa replied sadly holding a strand of her now bluish black hair in front of her glasses, it shone like the midnight sky and had layers to it.

Rogue and Wanda looked at her and then at each other smirking while Jubilee and Amara stood still in shock with their jaws almost touching the ground.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Hmm i don't really consider this ending a cliffhanger...anyhoo yay couple interactions bwahahahaha...and now we know who Wanda's English friend is hehehe. I'm sure a lot of you are jumping for joy now that you know Wanda and Rogue talk...as...FRIENDS!!! Okay hmmm...the rest of the makeover will be next chap...also we'll see what the guys do without the girls hehehe...

X-ietro: Hmm...they are...ok...not hating not loving...they're putting up with each other lol ;D

Jonda: So near yet so far...well at least we know he'll be dumping Emma soon...

Romy: They're ok...taking things slow...talking like friends...wonder what Belle has to say about this? hehehe...it's getting there

Ok well i'll see you guys next week ;D Hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D Love ya lots - UHW 


	6. Makeover Sucess

OoOoOoOo Review responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau - LOL Yay BIG REVIEW LOL ;D Don't worry the blond barbies will go to hell soon enough LOL. I hate preps too...they think they're so great well guess what? YUR NOT! LOL and i love you for not being a blond lol ;D NOOOO come back to the ROMY Leafee...repeat after me...ROMY'S #1, ROMY'S #1, ROMY'S #1...lol but don't worry i love jonda too ;D A world without rumors would be paradise lol ;D YAY yur turning into a X-ietro /starts dancing around like crazy/ WHOO HOO go moi go moi lol ;D I'm glad always remember...X-ietro is GOOD lol ;D Lol /looks innocent/ ME! Have some kind of power...of course not...bwahahahaha...lol j/k no i don't have any powers lol ;D I love 'The Red' every time i listen to it i think of Wanda, Rogue and X-23...and their BIG TEMPERS LOL. LOL yup Rogue and Wanda are on their way to best friends hehehe. Ha if Remy were a cup cake i would have already eaten him lol. LOL i know i make so many mistakes LOL...at least they entertain you lol ;D LOL i hope you embarrass your school...that would be the funniest LOL...did they stick you with a prep? the horror if they did LOL. LOL i love Wanda's attitude...she's so in control lol. The call at night was so cute LOL...i just had to add some jonda lol ;D Belle...hm hehehe you'll see what happens to be belle bwahahahaha...i have plans for her lol. You'll get what you want this chap ;D I hate the name Danny too...especially since it reminds me of a name that this guy had...this guy was an ass...he was an ex...BLAH lol. Anyhoo lol hope you like this chap ;D Love ya lots lots ;D

Pyro Lady - LOL don't worry about Emma just yet lol. Hmm how do you know they're going to the dance together? lol you never know...lol you gotta love the Romy...they are so freaking cute lol. Wow you have a great insight towards the X-ietro and i love that lol. I know i'm predictable lol...it's a curse...but i hope i left yur mouth opened for the MBTBD cha bwahahahaha lol ;D Love ya lots ;D

Totally Obsessed47 - LOL i can't help myself lol...i know exactly where i have to stop lol so the chaps do go overboard lol. Romy and Jonda are the cutest lol so you have to love 'em. Lex is gonna look HOT lol...the break ups are coming so no worries lol. Thank you i'm glad you like both my stories :D i hope you like this chap ;D

loneraven- LOL i'm glad you liked ;D hope you enjoy this one ;D

EvilWhiteRaven - LOL it seemed like she really liked the human guy so i was sorta sad when it didn't happen...but i can see how you're going with it...it is a lot like romy lol. OOOH yup I've seen her lol...she's awesome looking lol ;D Did you see the ep when Remy was going to fall into the pond and rogue catches him instead of saving Logan? That was BOMB lol. Anyhoo hope you like ;D love ya lots ;d

TheDreamerLady- LOL don't worry the makeover will be done in this chap ;D I don't think that last chap was really a cliffie lol. I want blue hair...too bad it seems I'll never get it lol. I'm glad you liked the jondaness...they probably won't be getting any spotlight chaps since i'm really focusing on the X-ietro but they will have cute moments in pretty much every chap ;D I love yur rambling so don't stop lol...have you seen Leafee's review? It's HUGE lol and i LOVE it lol...anyhoo hope you like this chap lol ;D

fluffy's numba 1 gal - LOL i hadn't though about John's dream coming true...but you so just gave me a great idea LOL...hmm we'll see lol. Anyhoo lol hope you like ;D

DazzlinShorty - LOL i'm glad you love it hehehe ;D LOL i love the cliffies...especially if it keeps you wanting more lol ;D hope you like ;D

kitty-mm - LOL yay i'm glad to hear that you're loving and will keep reading...it means a lot from you since you first hated it LOL. Thanks, hope you like ;D

scarlet stripes - LOL X-ietro's reaction will be HOT bwahahaha lol. I think the boys are sooo cute lol...the skating board thing was fun and they'll have another fun part in this chap lol ;D hope you like ;D

tigerlili- Yup all the couples are getting there lol...at a slow pace but it's happening lol. Hope you like this chap;D

Lynn- LOL sorry about the cliffie lol...expect a lot more though lol. You're wish is my command lol ;D hope you like ;D

wildcardrose - No Rogue isn't getting a makeover...she's good as a Goth and that's where she's staying lol. Glad you like hope you like this chap too ;D

xpoisonedxangelx- LOL Romy's the best ;D I'm glad your ok with the X-ietro ;D Yup Kurt seems to be the only one with a brain lol...and John is super cute i want him for myself lol. I'm glad you like hope you like this one too ;D

DannonSprings- I'm glad yur enjoying ;D i hope you keep liking ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay I'm here lol...thanks for all the reviews I love them lots and they are the reason I keep writing ;D Anyhoo here's the next chap where Pietro will finally see what X looks like…hmm wondering how he'll react? Then read lol. By the way I'd like to thank crazyspaceystracey for being my beta in this chap…yur GREAT lol. Hope you guys like and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 6 OoOoOoOo

"Whoa hoo ho…when did this happen?" Jubilee asked.

"Actually mind telling us WHAT happened?" Amara asked looking at X-23's hair.

"Don't ask me…ask them," she told them glaring at Rogue and Wanda.

"What?" Rogue asked as the three stared at her.

"We just began what would have eventually happened," Wanda told them. "So you ready or what?" she changed the subjecting by speaking to Jubilee.

"Uh…yeah I think so. I'm gonna go over to her house make a dramatic scene…call you a stupid psychopath bitch…and stuff like that."

"Fine…but I'm not a psychopath…"

"They don't know that."

"Fine whatever call me later tonight…around…midnight?"

"Already then…" she answered and started walking towards the door. Before she walked out she turned and looked at them, "Wish me luck…"

"Good luck," they all answered as she shut the door Amara added, "You're going to need it…"

"What now?" Lexa asked the girls around the living room.

"What time is it?" she asked and looked at her watch to see that it was 11:30. "Well we have to be at the dentists at about 12:30 so we have an hour to do whatever.

"Shopping?" Amara suggested.

"No we'll need longer than an hour to do that so we'll do it after," Wanda answered.

"Wanna go see they guys?"

"No I don't want Pietro to see X until she's all ready."

"That's gonna be lots of fun. Ha…how do you think he'll react?" Amara asked.

"I'll be surprised if he notices at all," Lexa replied sitting on a couch.

"You'd be surprised…" Wanda replied making Rogue look at her with a curious glance.  
"How did that happen anyway?" Amara asked Lexa.

"How did what happen?"

"The whole thing with you and Pietro hating each other?"

"I really don't know…one day he just started putting glue and cutting may hair when he sat behind me in elementary. Then there was the picking on me and showing my diary to the whole frickin' school in junior high…and now there's…"

"High school with all the name calling…" (Wanda)

"All the flipping each other off…" (Amara)

"And all the glaring and staring…" (Rogue)

"Yeah…how did you all know that?" Lexa asked them.

"Lucky guess," they all answered in unison while rolling their eyes. For some one as smart as her she was pretty clueless…maybe she'll win the dense award next, was a thought they were all sharing.

"So we have an hour tah kill…what are we gonna do?" Rogue brought up the question again.

"Well…we could start teaching you how to act and what can of attitude you should have," Wanda mused.

"Alright…lets do it," Lexa answered.

"Ok…Pietro already taught you never too look down at anyone…" Wanda started only to get interrupted.

"There a lot of girls at school who are after Pietro and especially now that he's single so you have to stare them down, glare the hit out of them," Amara told her.

"Not only them but even glare down any girl that talks to him…that's the way of telling them he's taken and your willing to fight for him."

"Make sure to always be near him…you have to make it look like your inseparable…"

"Make it seem like he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to you…"

"Maybe I should get a notepad," Lexa remarked looking from one to the other as they spoke.

Both preps stopped talking to look at her then ignored the comment and continued telling her more. After about 30 minutes Lexa was staring at them tiredly giving them 'please shut up' looks. Rogue was standing nearby facing the wall trying to decide whether she should crash her head against it or not.

Noticing how her guest looked Wanda gave a small smile and stopped then told Amara to hush up to. "Find I'm just going to tell you one more thing," she told X-23.

"Thank you…what is it?"

"Just that you should wake up early since it'll be Pietro who takes you to school…also be prepared to come home pretty late since we always get together after school. Sometimes the guys go off and leave the girls together as they go do 'manly' stuff as they call it."

"Wait you mean…getting home late? As in not doing my homework? And then he's taking me to school…and I have to stay with him all the time? What about all my friends…all my projects?"

Rogue looked at her stepsister in pity knowing how much all that meant to her. "Yah agreed to this Lex…and since yahr gonna do it…something's need tah be sacrificed," she told the younger girl slowly. Lexa looked at Marie and then at Wanda who nodded slowly.

"Oh…" she whispered quietly. 'Am I doing the right thing?' she asked herself as she begun to see that this was going to be changing her whole life and the way she lived. She would have to leave her friends and all the awards with her name on them behind.

"If you're having seconds thoughts then this would be the best time to turn back," Wanda told her. "We already screwed with your hair…it'd be better to turn back now before we change anything else."

Lexa sat quietly still thinking this over. 'Should I really change everything I know…everything I am?' she asked herself and then a memory of her and Danny came to mind. They had been happy…but now she was alone. An image of Pietro came to her mind and the she heard him saying 'You'll be miserable' over and over again in her head.

Marie stared at her sister intently knowing she was fighting a big internal battle with herself. Lexa looked up and stared into Rogue's green eyes, she then looked back at Wanda and answered, "I'm still in."

Wanda gave a small smile and nodded she then looked back at Rogue who was staring at Lexa steadily as if trying to read her mind. Lexa must have noticed the eyes on her because she turned neck to stare at Marie.

"Are you going to be staying with me?" she asked softly as a small child.

"Ah…dunno…this was yah choice and ah still got my own life tah live…"

"But…"

"You'll be okay…ah know Wanda would do a good job at training yah and making sure yah stay safe…"

"So does that mean you're not going to tomorrow's game?" Amara asked her interrupting them.

Rogue turned to look at her and gave a small grin, "Ah doubt it…ah've never been tah one of the games and ah don't really find an interest in going now," she answered. Wanda looked at X-23 who was looking disappointed, almost lost.

"It wouldn't kill you, you know," she told Rogue who turned to look at her.

"Actually it just might…if there's something ah hate more than showing school spirit it's football," Rogue answered looking back at her. Wanda started back and made a movement with her head telling Marie to look at Lexa. She looked at her and noticed the long face; Rogue rolled her and cursed at her self.

"How long?" she asked Lexa.

"How long what?"

"How long are yah gonna keep up this charade? Ah need tah know what the hell ah'm getting mahself intah."

"You mean…you're gonna be staying with me?" Lexa asked her as her face brighten up.

"Obviously…and anyway it might be fun seeing all the hell yah're gonna cause by making a bunch of girls envious."

Lexa smiled at her older sister remembering why she always felt so close to her even if they were worlds apart, it was because no matter what, she would be there when she was feeling lonely.

"Thanks," she murmured softly.

Wanda stared at them with a gentle expression on her face she then got poked by Amara, after not paying attention to the gentle pokes Amara started doing if harder.

"Ow what?" Wanda yelled.

"Have you checked the time?"

"No why…oh shit…"

"What is it?" Rogue asked.  
"We gotta go before we're late," Wanda responded getting up and getting her car keys.

"Are we all going?" Amara asked her.

"Yeah…she might need the support," Wanda answered with a teasing smile at Lexa who started looking nervous. She hated the dentist so this visits was going to be like walking into hell. About five minutes later all four were inside Wanda's car, Rogue was in the passenger seat looking at her fathers' house. Lexa saw her parents and hid behind one of the girls so they wouldn't see her hair, Logan and Ororo were outside and watched the girls leave.

"Did I miss something?" Logan asked looking at both his daughters go off with the neighbors daughter…someone they had always avoided.

"I'm not sure…but if you were wondering where our daughter spend the night now you know," his wife answered as she watered her roses.

"WHAT? Doesn't that cocky kid sleep in that house too?" Logan asked talking about Pietro. Ororo smiled at Logan's protectiveness but didn't say anything.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Like I knew she was a total bitch but she did that…REALLY what a whore," Crystal told Jubilee who was making pretend to wipe tears out of her eyes.

"I know…I though she was my friend but now I sees she was wrong…unless it was a big misunderstanding," she added softly.

"Like what…the bitch will say she fell and Ray's lips caught her own…come on Jubilation think," Emma told her. Jubilee pulled her face into her hands and started to shiver giving the blondes the idea that she was crying. In reality Jubilee had to hold back and not kick the carp out of one of the girls, but then again she was the one that had told them she thought she saw Ray and Wanda making out.

'Ray's going to kill me when he finds out about this' Jubes thought to herself as her face was still in her hands, as an after thought she added, 'Unless John finds out first…cause then John will kill Ray and then Ray will come back from the dead and kill me…' she groaned at the thought.

"It'll be okay petite," Belladonna told her rubbing her back harshly.

'Ha I could disagree' she thought putting her head up to look at them. "Thanks guys…so would you mind if I kicked it with you until I figure all this out?"

"Of course…you're always welcomed with us," Crystal told her.

"Thanks…so what were you guys going to do today?" "Nothi…OMG I almost forgot…we're going to meet Danny…you okay with that?"

Jubilee smiled trying not to make it a grin at how easy her job would be, "It's gre…fine… Is John coming?" she asked Emma.

Emma looked a bit uncomfortable before answering, "No…he hasn't returned my calls."

"Oh…that's a shame. What about Remy?" she asked looking at Belle.

Belladonna's eyes narrowed, "Remy's been a bit preoccupied…but he will come back to me soon," she answered darkly.

"Why do you mean come back to you? He hasn't gone anywhere…"

"He's gone after that stupid Goth…"

"O…K well lets get going shall we?" Crystal interrupted looking at Belle with 'don't start this again' look. The blondes nodded and walked next to Crystal as they made their way outside to Crystal's car. Jubilee looked at the back as they walked away and started following, a small smirk wanting to come out at the chaos she predicted would be coming. OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

Pietro looked down at the objects in his hands…he took a small peek at Roberto who was sitting next to him. Roberto noticed this and glared at him.

"Pietro's cheating," he told the others.

"I am NOT!" he told them.

"Hello I just saw you looking at my cards…"

"I was…STRETCHING," Pietro said in defense.

"Sure you were mon ami," Remy told him from across the table. John smirked at him and then looked at Roberto who was sitting across from him.

"Why the hell do you even bother cheating? Remy always wins anyway," Ray, told Pietro as he sat next to Roberto.

"How does he do that anyway?" Roberto asked looking at Remy who had a sly smirk on his face.

"Wen Y' good Y' good mon amies…"

"Translation…he's CHEATING aren't ya mate aren't ya?" "Non, Its not Remy's fault e's good at dis game," he told them and then put his cards down to show a winning hand. All the guys groaned and slammed their cards onto the small table.

"I still say he's cheating," John mumbled.

"Just to make sure I'll shuffle the cards," Pietro told them and made a move for the cards.

"Ha you wish," Ray told him getting the cards first and shuffling them.

"Yeah…you're as bad as him," Roberto told him and moved his head towards Remy. Remy and Pietro looked at each other and smirked, they had to agree, they did have a lot in common. Being hot, sexy, getting any woman they wanted, always having money, and cheating.

John watched them exchange the looks and shook his head, "You guys have too much in common," he told them.

"Like?" they both asked.

"Falling for the wrong woman for one," Roberto told them as he looked at his new cards.

"Belle wasn't dat bad…at de beginning," Remy mused and looked at his own cards.

"And Crystal isn't the bad woman…she will be mine again…"

"Maybe…" Ray mumbled as he started reorganizing his cards.

"But…who said we were talking about them?" John asked making both players look at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Pietro asked confused while Remy watched John carefully waiting for the answer.

"If you don't know…I'm not telling," John answered with a mischievous smile.

Ray smirked at John who was playing with Remy's and Pietro's brain he then looked at Roberto and asked, "So did Amara got to your house yesterday or what?" "Hmm…oh yeah," he answered and looked up from his cards briefly to look at the other. All the guys stared at him and started to get annoyed, as he stayed quiet. "What?" Roberto asked looking at them.

"What happened dumbass?" Pietro asked.

"Yeah…details," John added and got a card from the pile of cards in the middle.

"What do you guys want to know?" "How far did Y' go…" Remy told him while Ray just shook his head the question.

Roberto rolled his eyes, "We didn't do anything yesterday, she came by, I put on a movie…"

"Which we bet you didn't even watch huh?" John asked smiling.

"Hey I saw it…well…about 10 minutes of it. We made out and that's about it."

"No touchy feely?" Pietro asked.

Roberto rolled his eyes once again and answered, "What do you think?" making the answer obvious.

They guys all smirked and the Remy looked at Pietro and asked, "Y' got a queen of hearts?"

"No go fish…"

"Merde…d'accord," Remy grumbled and got a card from the pile. "What bout Y' Ray…Y' fille call Y'?"

"Yeah, we talked for about an hour but then she said she need to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Wow…I can't believe it," John mused as he looked at Roberto and Ray.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"Nothing…it's just a couple of years ago you were like us…single and loving it. Now look at yourselves…"

"Whipped," Pietro shouted at them as he brought down a pair of spades.

"What…we're not whipped…"

"Sure Y' not," Remy answered not bothering to look at them.

"We're not…I would dump Amara…" all of them including Ray looked up and looked at Roberto. "I would," he told them.

"Remy believes Y'…Y'd tell 'Mara to stop being yur girlfriend…"

"The day you give her the ring and she becomes your fiancé," John finished and with a crazy laugh. Everyone laughed and then Pietro turned to look at Ray who hadn't said anything about the 'whipped' comment.

"What about you…aren't you going to say you're not whipped?" "Nah…I like Jubes…so what if I like her better than any of my ex girlfriends and it feels like we could be for a very long time."

Everyone stood quiet just looking at him and then John spoke up.

"Man you really are whipped huh mate?"

"So…aren't you?" Ray countered and everyone else went 'Oooohhh'.

"Hell no…Emma doesn't have any strings on me…"

"Who said I was talking about Emma?"

John stayed quiet and then looked up at Ray who was looking down, he then turned and looked at Pietro was staring at him. Before anyone could say anything Pietro's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey…we' were just talking about you sis," Pietro told her and smirked at John. "How are things going?" There was a couple of mumbles heard and Pietro listened as Ray and Roberto smirked at John who was a bit red in the cheeks. "Uh huh…okay…bye…wait…here," Pietro told her and then gave the phone to John.

"What the…Hello?"

"John?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"Uh…just wanted to say Hi…"

"Oh…hey," Wanda answered with a small chuckle afterwards. "I got to go ok but we'll talk later."

"Ok…bye…"

"Bye." John closed the phone after she clicked and glared at Pietro who was almost crying.

"When are Y' gonna do it?" Remy asked.

"I'm breaking up with Emma tomorrow," he answered looking at his cards.

"And when are you going to ask a certain someone out?" Roberto asked.

"So how do you think X-23's gonna come out?" John asked Pietro changing the subject. Pietro stopped laughing and looked up then thought for a couple of seconds.

"I don't know…hopefully good though."

"Remy tinks she gonna be FINE…" Remy answered smirking.

"How would you know?" Ray asked him.

"Cause…look who she be related too…"

"Ororo Howlett…or her dad Logan?" Pietro asked looking disgusted that his best friend was checking one of her parents out.

Remy felt like smacking Pietro but rolled his eyes, "NON! Remy meant…"

"The little Southern Goth," John finished for him.

"Oh yeah…when are you planning to break it up with Belle though?"

"Je ne sais pas…" he answered quietly, John looked at one of the cards on his deck and slowly slid it towards his best friend. Remy looked at the card and slowly picked it up after giving John a gratefully smile. "Mais…it will be soon…" he answered as he brought down the queen of hearts along with the queen of diamonds under it. "Very soon…" he murmured and then, "I'm done…"

All the guys slammed their cards back on the table and groaned then glared at John.

"Should we play again?" Roberto asked.

"I guess…" Pietro answered and they sat in quiet while Ray shuffled the cards as he gave them each seven cards he asked.

"Guys?" All of them looked at him. "Why are we playing go fish?" They all turned their stared to John who was smirking while looking at his cards, he looked up at them.

"What?" he confusedly as a small child.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"How's your mouth feeling?" Amara asked Lexa as they walked through an aisle of clothes.

"It's hurts like shit," Lex mumbled and held her jaw, as she talked she showed white straight teeth.

"No pain no gain," Amara answered humorlessly as she brought out a small blue tank top and put it in front of X-23. "What do you think?"

"I think it's to small," she answered eyes the shirt.

Amara rolled her eyes, "That's the point," she answered and held on to the shirt. "So is there a color you'll like?"

"Uh…are there any pinks shirts?"

"Oh hell no honey…X-23 you have bluish black hair…can you picture yourself with a pink shirt?" Amara asked her and watched and Lexa looked up at the ceiling, her face scrunched up.

"Ok…I get it now…no more pink for me" she answered and looked around at the shirts they were surrounded with. "How bout this?" she asked taking a long sleeve black shirt that was pretty shiny. Amara looked at it and then brought the shirt she had picked out and put it in front of it combing it.

"Yeah…I like it," she answered and took the shirt. They went through a couple more shirts and in the end found themselves with about 15, most of them were blue but the ones that weren't were black.

"Is there anything else you'd like in this section?" Amara asked her.

"I don't know…you're the one that is decoding what looks good on me," Lexa answered and looked around. Amara looked around and nothing seemed to get her attention so she started walking away.

"Hey this is pretty cute," Lexa called out making Amara turn around.

"What is it?"

"In the front it says 'Don't hate me because I'm beautiful' and in the back it say's 'hate me because your boyfriend thinks I am."

Amara smiled at her, "If you want go ahead and bring it," she answered and walked towards the jeans section. About two minutes later she found what she was looking for.

"We're here an ready to report sir…uh…ma'am."

"We're not really done yet," Wanda answered; she was holding a lot of mini jean skirts and some black leather ones. Next to her Rogue was holding about 5 pair of jeans and a blue fuzzy looking tube top.

"Oh this is pretty," Amara told her taking it and inspecting it.

"Yeah…it come with sleeves we think she should wear it tomorrow," Wanda told her and showed her the gloved that matched and were fingerless making them look like sleeves.

"Did it come in white?" Amara asked.

"Nope there was only blue," Rogue answered as she looked at some black short shorts.

"Damn…now I'm jealous," she answered and chuckle.

"Why don't you buy it in blue?" Lexa asked.

"I don't like how I look in blue," Amara answered with a smile. "So are we almost done?" she asked Wanda.

"Yeah…I think we should go to Victoria's Secret next though…"

"What…why?" Lexa asked.

"Lex…what do they sell in Victoria's Secret?" Rogue asked her.

"Underclothes…"

"Bingo," Amara answered with a smirk.

"But I already have…"

"We know you do X-23 but…we need to make you look a bit more sexy," Wanda answered.

"What do you mean a bit?" Rogue asked smirking while Wanda gave her a grin at the comment.  
"Anyway…I also wanna get you a cute corset so you can where it Thursday," Wanda told Lexa.

"What's going on Thursday?" X-23 and Rogue asked at the same time.

"It's going to be John's Birthday Party and Wanda has planned a Costume surprised party," Amara answered with a smile towards Wanda.

"Why costumes?" Rogue asked.

"And why a corset?" Lex asked.

"Costumes because I wanted it to be unique and I know John will like it, a corset because you're going to look very sexy and you're going to be a vampire…you can probably guess what I'm going to make Pietro."

"Let me guess…a vampire," Lexa answered.

"A hundred dollars to the pretty lady in glasses," Wanda answered and started walking to the cashiers. The others followed with the pounds of closed they had. After they paid they sat for a couple of seconds.

"Well lets go…off to Victoria's secret," Wanda told them

"We also need tah get her heels," rogue told Wanda while Lex gave her a glare.

"Alright," she answered.

"Hmm…I wonder what the guys are doing?" Amara asked no one as she thought about Roberto.

"Probably playing poker or something…" Wanda answered.

"Don't you mean go fish," Amara corrected and smirked at Wanda knowing Wanda would get the John hint in the message.

"Shut-up," Wanda answered.

Rogue smirked at Wanda and said; "Ah'm guessing she's saying something about the red head Aussie."

"How'd you know?" Amara asked her.

"Just a guess," she answered and smirked at the frowning Wanda.

"Hey what about the Aussie? Wanda you like him? I thought he was going out with the blond girl?"

"He is but everyone know that," Amara stopped talking out loud and then whispered into Lexa's ear, "He's going to dump her soon because he and Wanda over here have always had feelings for each other but are scared to try anything since they're best friends."

"AWWWW…that's sooo CUTE," Lexa almost yelled. "Just like in a romance novel."

"What is?" Wanda asked glaring at Amara.

"Oh nothing…"

"Whatever…so Rogue…what were you and Remy talking about yesterday?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Uh…nothing really…social status and stuff." "You wanna know something?" Amara asked her.

"What?"

"A lot of people are talking…I'm sure you've heard the rumor that he's going to break up with Belle."

"Yup we heard that from Kitty…why?" Lexa asked.

"Well there's a lot of rumors out there about why…would you like to know what most people think is the reason?"

"No…I don't listen to rumors they're full of BS and even if ah heard, why would it matter to meh?" Rogue asked now being the one to glare at Amara.

Amara just gave a smile nod but stood quiet, Wanda on the other hand looked at Rogue curiously and looked at her from head to toe.

"What?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"Nothing…just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

"Why Remy stares at you a lot…it has nothing to do with your body…"

"He stares at her? Why didn't I know this? And what do you mean it's not because of her looks?"

"You need to go out more often," Amara told Lexa who was looking clueless.

"Yeah I just figured that."

"Well I know it has nothing to do with your body…don't take that in the wrong way cause I'm not saying he doesn't think your good to look at, but you seem to be the same size as Belle in everything except maybe a little taller."

"And that says' what?"

"That you're the first girl in about 3 years that Remy finds interesting and it's not because of looks…"

Before Rogue could make some kind of comeback or question Wanda turned and looked at Lexa, "So you think your parents will kill you?"

"Uh…maybe." Lexa answered slowly and looked at Marie who was deep in though and no longer looking at any of them.

"I hope Pietro does something really weird when he sees you," Amara remarked cracking up silently.

"Like what?" Lex asked.

"I don't know…something that he never does…"

"Is there something that my brother hasn't done?" Wanda asked not finding anything.

"He hasn't gotten straight A's," Lexa answered with a smirk.

Wanda turned and smiled at her, "Right you are…how do you know that?"

"Pietro and I used to try to compete with each other in grades during elementary and half through junior high…he then got lazy…too bad to…he was never far off from me," she answered in a voice that made it seem like it wasn't important.

"That's funny," Wanda mused making everyone look at her.

"What is?" X-23 asked.

"For people that hate each other…you both know, remember and seem to notice the strangest things about each other."

"What do you mean?"

"Well like you remember that…and for him…he notices the stupidest things like…the fact that you sometimes sleep with you glasses on…"

"How does he know that?"

"You keep your window open and he has peering eyes," Wanda answered, "Sometimes I think that he tries to notice things like that…about you," she added silently and walked into the store leaving Lexa a bit confused. Rogue watched and heard this but soon ignored it and went back to her own thoughts.

Amara stared at both girl which looked deep in thought, 'leave it to Wanda to make people think about things they'd never though about before…' she thought to herself and walked din behind them as her phone started to ring… She looked down at the caller id and perked an eyebrow.

"Hey…have you found anything interesting?"

"Yeah I just found out Belle isn't all natural Hahahaha…I was about to burst in front of them." "Eww she had surgery? On what?"

"She's like a Barbie, I'll tell you more about that later though," Jubilee answered in between laughs.

"Fine…so did you get anything else?"

"Hmm…well Emma hates Wanda cause John hasn't answered her calls so she blames her, Belle is blaming Rogue for the fact that Remy isn't interested in her, man all they do is point fingers at others. You'd think they'd see that their guys are no longer interested. Anyway Crystal is here with Danny and they're about to take me and tell me about all there 'spots'."

"O…K. So why did you call me?"

"Cause I need to hear someone's voice…they're driving me CRAZY. How was the braces takeoff?"

"It went ok I guess she now has beautiful glistening teeth."

"Ok…I'll call Wanda later tonight cause I have to go before they suspect something."

"Alright then later…and have strength it'll be over soon…"

"I know…hopefully I won't be dead…anyway later." Amara turned her phone off and went to look for the others who were looking at some lacy blue lingerie. Wanda and Rogue were looking at it as if it weren't new to them but X-23 on the hand looked like she could be related to a tomato. Amara smiled at her, 'so young and sweet…let's see if we can get rid of that by tomorrow' she though and walked towards them.

OoOoOoOo The next morning OoOoOoOo

Lexa opened her eyes and looked around her room, which looked very very blurry, she put her hand on the desk besides her bed and retreated her glasses. She put them on and yawned and the she then decided to kick the person at the foot of the bed.

"Ow what the hell's yahr problem?" Rogue asked her and she slowly opened her eyes.

"That's for the big ass lecture dad gave us yesterday thanks to you…"

"What the hell did ah do…ah didn't tell yah tah shake hands with Pietro Maximoff and change things about yah to 'fit in'."

"No but you were the one that helped Wanda put this in my hair and you were also the one that suggested the color."

"Oh…yeah…but so what dad yelled at meh ta yah know."

"I know but I just felt like giving you a rude awaking."

"How sweet of yah."

"Isn't it?"

"Whatever…what time did Wanda say tah go over?"

"I don't know…10...11," something like that.

"What time is it?"

Lexa looked over to the side at her alarm clock and answered, "9:30."

"Good…wake meh up in half an hour…" Marie told her sleepily.

"NO…now that I'm up I can't good back to sleep."

"Tough luck…"

"Come one…talk to me."

"Ah always talk tah yah…"

"What are you wearing tonight?"

"Something that ah can hide mehself with…" Marie mumbled though the pillow.

"What am I gonna wear?"

"How the hell should ah know…"

"Do you think it'll be…"

"Do yah think yah could shut up and let meh sleep?"

"Fine no need to get grouchy," Lexa grumbled and stood quiet and still in bed until her clock read 10:15. Once tat time rolled b Lexa smirked and started kicking again.

"What gawd don't yah know how tah let people sleep?" he sister barked out.

"For your info I do but it's time to go so get your booty up and hurry up," Lexa answered and got up from her side of the bed and started to get her stuff, soon she was out of the room and in the bathroom. Rogue opened one of her eyes and looked around the room letting her sight adjust to the bright light. She sighed and stretched then got up and got her cell phone to see she had three missed calls. One from Amanda and two from Betts, that didn't surprise her after all she hadn't made contact with any of them since Friday afternoon.

'Should ah tell one of them?' she asked herself. Her thoughts were interrupted as her sister walked back in with wearing blue loose shorts that went up to her knees and an oversized tee shirt.

"I'm ready…what's up?"

"Nothing…just thinking…ah'm gonna get dressed," Marie answered and walked towards a room that belonged to her. Lexa watched her and rolled her eyes and then smiled at the fact that Rogue had her own room but since they had gotten home so tired the night before they had fallen asleep as soon as they had touched a bed, which just happened to be Lexa's.

Lexa looked through her window across from her bedroom half expecting to find Pietro glaring at her telling her this was all a crazy dream…when she found no one she closed her eyes and then turned around and opened them as she walked downstairs ready to start the new day…a day that would change her life.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

"Tell meh again why ah'm the one coming with you?"

"Cause…I don't know. Jubilee and Amara love dressing people so I thought leaving them to handle X-23 would be the best thing. Anyway it's nice to hang out with you…even when we have nothing to say," Wanda answered in a low tone. Rogue turned to look at her and then looked back at the road in front of her.

"So…is there something going on with yah and the Aussie?" Rogue asked out of nowhere. Wanda stayed quiet for a while.

Finally she mumbled an, "I don't know. I feel like there is…and that makes my stomach bubble and fizz…but then I remember we've been friends forever and I don't want to risk our friendship for anything…"

"Not even for what yahr heart is telling yah?

"…" Wanda stayed quiet not sure how to respond, "What do you think about Remy?" she asked changing the subject.

"What do yah mean what do ah think about him?"

"I mean what do you think of him…as a person?" "He's…different then most people see him…ah guess. In a way ah havta say he sorta confuses meh…he's really the first guy who isn't from in the out crowd that seems liakhe he wants tah talk to meh."

"You wanna know a little fact about him?"

"What?"

"I've known Remy since we were young…when we younger he used to steal. He'd call himself the price of thieves and sometimes he did show great skills in it. He's stopped that now…and it seems as if it never really happened since he no longer jokes about it and stuff. Anyway one of the things I've noticed about him even though he doesn't steal stuff anymore is that he kept that thieves eye. He knows something that's precious when he sees it…"

Rogue turned to look at Wanda who had a small smirk on her face and then turned and looked at herself in the mirror. While they were both deep in thought they stopped at the light, which had now turned red, and a nice car stopped next to them. Two cute guys looked at them and whistled. Rogue snapped herself out of her thoughts and glared at them while Wanda smirked at them.

"Hey pretty ladies…"

"Hi," Wanda answered with a sly smile.

"You ladies knew of a nice cozy place to kick it?" one of them asked. Rogue rolled her eyes at the implication that they wanted to hang out with them. Wanda kept smiling and turned to Rogue and with her eyes gave her a small message to look over. Rogue looked at what Wanda was pointing out and she grin as well; she then looked at the guys.

"A cozy place yah say?"

"Yeah…"

"Well yah see that diner ova there?" she asked them pointing at the dinner near the lights.

"Yeah," he answered with a smirk.

"There's a trash can right behind it," Wanda told them as Rogue brought both of her middle fingers up and pointed them at the guys. Wanda then pressed the gas pedal as the light turn green and smoked them. She gave a small chuckled as Rogue smirked even wider.

"That was fun," Wanda told her.

"Yeah…we should do it more often," Rogue responded and the both smiled think the same thing, 'we don't need boys who just wanna get in our pants…we want men that'll get to our hearts…'

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Why are we doing this?" Lexa asked as she did some sit-ups.

"To get some muscle on your body," Amara answered as she was doing push ups.

"Hey are you trying to say I'm fat?"

"No…she's trying to say that you're skinny and that you have no muscle which is why we're going to make you exercise from now on," Jubilee answered as she did the Charleston making it look like she was having a great time.

"Great…now I guess you guys want me to do Gym too?"

"Wow not only are you smart by a mind reader too…" Amara replied dryly as sweat fell down her forehead.

"So how long do you think it'll take to get the contacts?"

"Probably an hour…when they come back we'll dress you up and make you look like one sexy mama," Jubes answered smiling brightly.

"Can't wait," Lexa mumbled as she sprawled herself on the floor tired.

"How many did you do?" Amara asked her with a perked eyebrow as she sat."

"Uh…about 20...or maybe 10..." she answered sheepishly.

Jubilee started at her intently, if she were an anime character she'd probably be sweat dropping, "We still have along way to go…" she told herself out load.

OoOoOoOo Later OoOoOoOo

Pietro paced around his living room all the guys were there too just sitting on the couch and waiting for the women to come out.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Pietro asked annoyed.

"They're woman…they take about 5 hours to get ready what do you expect?" Roberto answered rolling his eyes at him. About two minutes later Wanda walked downstairs and smiled at them.

"We're ready," she said and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. All the guys stared to see what she would look like.

Remy's mouth opened and he said, "She's tres belle…" in a slow amazed voice.  
Wanda looked at him as if he were stupid, "That's not her," she told him as Rogue reached the bottom and stood next to her.

Remy smiled at her and answered to Wanda by saying, "I know…" rogue looked at him and then at Wanda confused since she didn't hear what he had said. Seconds later Jubilee and Amara came down wearing their cheerleading outfits and they smiled as they saw their men.

"Hey," Amara told Roberto as she went to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. Roberto responded and gave her a kiss then smiled at her. Jubilee went and sat next to ray and kissed him on the cheek then smiled as he whispered how much he had missed her since he hadn't seen her all weekend.

"Where's X…" before he could finish his sentence Pietro stopped as Rogue and Wanda looked up at the stares smirking and as soft footsteps were heard.

Lexa waked downstairs her eyes never leaving the floor as she walked down. She reached the bottom and moved so her body was facing Pietro's body. She found his shoes and started trailing her eyes up towards is eyes, when they found his she stared deep into his eyes which were opened a bit wide in surprised.

"So…what do you think?" she asked him softly.

Pietro looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing tight blue jeans, a short blue fuzzy tube top that showed her stomach with matching gloves that looked like sleeves and white sneakers. Her face was decorated with glossy lipstick, black mascara and eyeliner with a bit of blue eyes shadow. Her mouth was half opened waiting for his response letting him see her white braces less teeth, he then moved up to her eyes only to meet beautiful ice blue eyes. Pietro then avoided her eyes and also looked at her new hair color, as he looked down at her he couldn't help but smile.

"You…look…good," he answered softly with a bit of trouble.

"Thanks," she answered and looked back down at her feet not knowing why her cheeks were getting a bit warm.

All the other girls smirked at them as they looked like shy kids about to go on their first date…which was happing. The guys looked at X-23 surprised to see her look hot and they also looked at Pietro surprised that he had stuttered.

Wanda smiled at them from where she was standing and looked over to John who was heading her way with a big smirk.

"Well you did it," he told her smiling proudly at her.

" I know," she answered.  
"Now what?" he asked looking at them.

"Now…the games will really begin," she answered as he turned to her and both shared gentle smile.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Yay the makeover's over LOL...X-ietro's sooo freaking CUTE lol. So is Romy...and Jonda...okay lol so they are all cute. Especially the guys with thier little game of 'go fish' LOL. So what do you guys think?...

X-ietro: Bwahahahahaha...so close...so freaken CLOSE...and they're gonna get closer heheheh

Jonda: Hmm...yay we're getting rid of his blond next chapter...let me hear the cheering...

Romy: Hehehehe...i have somthing planned for them...stay tuned hehehe

Ok i've decided to update MBTBD and TM on time next week even with Thanksgiving happening...hopefully you guys will get to read...anyhoo hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D Love ya lots ;D UHW 


	7. The game begins

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- LOL yes you have created a monster lol...but it's okay ;D LOL if the sight of blondes kill you NEVER come to my school...its horrible...and i have to see it every single day...suxs to be me lol. I Probably have a blond friend...can't think of any but i probably do lol. LOL Rogue/Wanda friendships the best and ROMY WILL ALWAYS BE #1. LOL no he didn't have red hair...he was in between brown and...BLONDE...the horror lol. Only 10 out of 200...lol i'm not surprised lol. LOL i had to make Logan protective...it's the way i picture him being LOL...and i love Rogue too...she's a great sis lol ;D LOL I scream at the screen too lol when i get over excited but yup...Belladonna will learn Remy ALWAYS chooses Rogue the hard way hehehe. LOL i loved the boys...they are so freaken cute and adorable i wanna kidnap 'em and never let them go lol. They're like little kids lol...so i really love all five of them...if only I didn't have a pair with them i could keep them lol ;D LOL you perv lol...i wonder what was going on through that head of yurs...or maybe not lol ;D People at my school say we're taking P.E...I use gym cause I've read fics and that's what the call it lol. LOL i loved when Remy did that...he's so stupid but so cute noticing Rogue LOL...what a cutie LOL. Jonda still has places to go...but it is getting closer. LOL there's gonna be more X-ietro cuteness in this chap...they're to much fun those two lol. LOL i can't tell you what I have planned for our favorite Cajun and Southern Belle but it'll come soon...not in this chap but soon enough hehehe. Yay you read the last chap og MBTBD hehehe ;D and yes you are my best online friend lol ;D LOl fine we have a truce on who kitty hsould be with ;D The Resses Lady bwahahahhaha lol..but than mine...some of my guy friends used to call me gum girl lol. You gotta love little kids lol...they are just so adorable and cute ;D LOL there's nothing wrong with thinking guys are cute...that's part of our nature lol ;D CoD is coming but it'll still take a while lol...i think it's gonna sux...bad me lol. Anyhoo yay glad you liked teh X-ietro, Romy, and Jonda and i love y alots or reviewing that last chap ;D i was kinda sad to see it go lol anyhoo;D love ya lots lots and hope ya like ;D

Crazyspaceystracey- LOL gad you liked :D Hope you like this one too ;D Love ya lots ;D

Pyro Lady - LOL aww sorry I didn't mean to make you cry lol. LOL i know the guys were so cute with the go fish stuff lol. LOL but i'm really glad you enjoyed the last chap to MBTBD will be the same parings so no worries about that lol...i can't write anything else lol. I love X-ietro right now lol...they're just so feaken cute lol. Hmmm a fight...i'm not saying ANYTHING. LOL yay I do deserve an award for finally getting rid of a blonde lol. Couple interaction is always good, fun and CUTE bwahahahahahaha so you'll see more of that lol ;D love ya lots and hope ya like ;D

TheDreamerLady- LOL cause John's the cutie little boy lol. John can be evil but he's just so freaken cute lol ;D LOL yup you knowing all those things is odd lol...I'd fight for Remy too lol...I have something planned but you won't see it yet lol. LOL i love Pietro...he's just so cute and clueless lol...Hehehe i scared you in MBTBD bwahahahaha that's good cause that was my intention LOL. Don't feel bad for Evan...lol I don't. I think you should do a marrow/Evan lol that would be tight. And of course Jonda forever lol. Thanks for reviewing the last chap to MBTBD and hope you like this chap :d love ya lots ;D

loneraven- LOL i'm glad your loving the couple stuff...the romyness will come a little later hehehe...and all blondes are slowly disappearing into nothing bwahahahaha...but you never know...they could have a come back...anyhoo hope you like ;D

Chaos-Shadow05- Yay you found my other story LOL...wonderful...i was wondering why i didn't see you here lol j/k...yup all the couple ROCK hehehe ;D Hope you like and glad to hear yur still a Lancitty fan lol...i was beggining to think i was losing you lol. Wow...you have an obsseion with Sonic lol...don't worry i have an obsession with Codename KND (#3&4), Harry Potter (Ron/Hermione), Inuyasha...and tons more lol. Anyhoo hope ya like ;D

scarlet stripes - LOL i'm glad your enjoying and I love Pietro lol...he's just so freaken cute lol ;D Hope you like ;D By the way thanks for reviewing the last chap to MBTBD...glad you liked lol...and crazy Kitty was fun LOL ;D

fluffy's numba 1 gal - LOL the blondes will leave at the right time so calm down and breath lol ;D X-23's the nick name she's know around school not just by her friends...it for her achievements and stuff. Anyhoo hope you like hehehe and one blonde don...two to go ;D

kitty-mm- I'm glad your liking...make Lexa young? as in age of character? Anyhoo hope ya like ;D And thanks for reviewing MBTBD, I'll write a sequel to MoE but it's not being done yet lol...it's coming though ;D

Totally Obsessed47- LOL I had to add Belle being plastic in there...i hate her with passion lol. Yup today Emma goes bye bye...finally lol. Hm what i have planned for Romy isn't in this chap but it's coming lol so no worries. Hope you like this chap ;D By the way thanks for reviewing the last chap of MBTBD ;D I'm pretty sad it ended too lol...the sequel to MoE probably won't be that good...but oh well lol ;D thanks love ya ;D

IvyZoe- At school Lex will be ignoring Rogue but you'll find out a bit more on that later today ;D I know but Rogue will be ok...she's one tough girl lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

Ayu- Crystals reaction...will be seen in a later chap and that will be explained later lol ;D hope you like this chap ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay here I am again…I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving ;D and thanks for all the reviews for the last chap and also for those who reviewed the last chap of MBTBD ;D you guys are al great ;D I think all lot of you will be happy with this chap…one blonde going down…two to go heehawed…hope you like and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 7 OoOoOoOo

"X-23 gurl you look great," Ray told her as he got up.

"Mhmm…we'd love to stay and compliment you some more but…we got a game to go win," Roberto added as he got up to.

"Right…the game. Why don't you guys who have to go go and we'll leave like in 15 minutes and meet you there?" Wanda suggested so the football players would get there on time.

"Sounds Bon," Remy answered as he started walking towards the exit. Before he walked out of sight he turned back and looked at them, "'ope to see Y' all dere," he remarked looking directly at the Goth in the whole entire group. The rest of the guys smiled and followed him along with Amara and Jubilee following.

"Later guys," Amara told them behind her shoulder.

"I'll wave to you guys from where we'll be cheering," Jubilee added and winked at the girls.

"I'll um…talk to you after the game," John told Wanda looking intently down at her.

"Ok…um are you still gonna?"

"Yeah…should be fun…"

"If you say so…just watch out for any flying objects," she warned with a smile.

John chuckled, "I will," he answered and then bent down and gave her a kiss on the check to her surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked a bit of anger and surprise coming out for no reason.

John shrugged, "Needed some motivation," he answered and walked away laughing a bit as she glared at him go.

Pietro watched this amused, 'Finally one of them has made a move…I was starting to think I'd be an old man when it would happen,' he joked to himself.

"What's so funny?" Lexa asked as she saw Pietro grinning to himself.

"Oh nothing,' he answered and looked at Wanda. "Why aren't we leaving now?" he asked.

"Cause I wanted to get some of my things…" she answered and left the room, about a second later she peeked back into the room and looked at Rogue. Then she started moving her head towards the direction she was going and looked at Pietro and Lexa with a smile.

Rogue looked at Wanda confused at first but then got the idea…Wanda wanted to leave Lex with Pie…alone.

"Oh…um…ah left my things were her things," she lied and walked out the room with Wanda.

"O…K guess we'll wait here," Pietro mumbled after they were long gone. "So…how do you feel?" he asked her.

"Not very different actually," she answered not looking at him, for some reason she was feeling very nervous. 'Why the hell should I be nervous? It's no one special…just Pietro,' she told herself mentally slapping herself.

"Well you look different…um in a good way…not that you didn't…well…" Pietro started talking but found it hard to say anything as he looked at her, unlike other days he didn't want to offend her but he was also having a hard time complimenting her. 'Why the hell is this so hard?' he asked himself. 'If there were a hot girl at the mall I would have told her she looked fine a long time ago and would have swept her off her feet…' but deep down in the back of his head he could hear a little voice saying…'but this isn't just some girl…this is your neighbor…a girl you've known for a long time…a girl you've disliked for a long time…'

Lexa looked at Pietro and couldn't help it; she giggled snapping him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her curiously, "Thanks…for…whatever it was you were trying to tell me," she told him with a smile.

"Your welcome…I think," he told her and without wanting to couldn't help but smile a bit. Lexa would have told him something else but then something caught her eye.

"Hey…"

"What is it?" Pietro asked.

Lexa walked a couple of feet towards a desk that was nearby; she grabbed to objects and lifted them. "It's…Wanda and Marie's things…"

Pietro perked an eyebrow and the looked up towards the stairs to find a pair of emerald and sapphire eyes looking down at them. He frowned and looked at them as they looked like they had been caught in the middle of a robbery.

"OH…so…that's where we left our stuff," Wanda remarked loudly and put on a cheesy smile as she walked down the stairs towards them.

"How stupid of us…ha ha ha," Rogue added nervously as she grabbed her things from Lexa.

Both Lexa and Pietro where glaring at them wondering what that was all about but before either one could ask both girls walked towards the door.

"Well look at the time…gotta go," Wanda told them and Rogue and herself almost ran out the room.

"What was that all about?" Lexa asked with her cute clueless expression.

"Hell if I know," Pietro answered coming back into his normal self, or at least the person X-23 knew him as…an egotist ass.

"Whatever…can we go now?" Lexa snapped at him.

"Fine…" Pietro grumbled back not knowing why he had the sudden mood swing. He walked out the room with Lexa following wondering what the hell was up his ass.

"Ah think we ruined a moment," Rogue commented as the two other teens walked out with different expressions.

"Oh well…there'll be others," Wanda whispered, as they got closer.

"Ready to go?" Pietro asked as he brought the keys to his Escalade.

"Yea," his twin answered and they all got in the car as he opened all the doors from his side of the door.

30 minutes later Pietro parked his car and wasn't surprised to see that not a lot of cars were there yet.

"Wow…guess the games aren't as popular as I though they'd be," Lex commented looking around the pretty much empty lot.

"No dork, we're early," Pietro told her as he made his way towards the stadium.

"We'll SOORRRRY," she answered rolling her eyes. Wanda and Rogue shook their head as the two started squabbling with each other like small children. All four entered the stadium at the same time and looked at the field to find their school's team warming up.

"GOOOOO BAYVILLE!!!!" a voice shouted loudly making Wanda, Lexa and Rogue put their hands up to their ears at the piercing voice.

"Ouch…is that as bad as she gets?" Lexa asked.

"She may have one sucky yell but she has a great bod," Pietro commented as he smirked at the person who caught notice of him and waved like he was miles away,

"This is when you smack him around and threaten him to keep his eyes to himself," Wanda told X-23 who watched the exchange with no interest.

"Why?" she asked.

Marie groaned," Lex we've been planning this all weekend…yah guys are gonna act like yah're going out…that means you can't let otha girls get up on him."

"All right…should I tell her anything?"

"No Vertigo's a slut…even Pietro knows to stay out of her pants," Wanda answered and walked passed Pietro to go to the seats she and the rest of her friends usually sat at, which was really close to the guys playing football.

Rogue followed her and leaned on the rail and looked out at the football field, unintentionally her eyes found Remy Lebeau's figure and she found herself not being able to pull them away. Feeling eyes on him Remy turned to look where the eyes were coming from and he could see the green eyes from far away. He smirked and stopped paying attention, which was a bad thing since he forgot he had the football and that half he's team was running towards him.

"OOOH," Pietro moaned in pain as he saw Remy get tackled by 5 different guys.

"Ouch…is that why you aren't in football?" Lexa asked as she watched the guys get off Remy.

"You can say that…" Pietro answered.

Rogue's eyes widened and for some odd reason she felt as she should go and check on him, she was about to when a hand grabbed her wrist and she turned to find it was Wanda's hand. Rogue gave her a confused expression but turned back to the field as Wanda nodded towards it.

Belladonna was kneeling next to Remy making sure he was ok. Rogue stopped her movement towards the field and leaned on the rail again, her eyes no longer showing concern.

"Remy amor what 'appen?" Belle asked as she tried helping him up.

"Belle let go…Remy's fine…dieu," he told her pulling away from her grasp.

"Wat in de 'ell would distract Y'…" she stopped as she looked at the bleachers and saw Wanda, standing next to HER. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the girl wearing dark colors, even though she was quiet a distance from he she knew who it was, she turned and glared at Remy. 'Wat de 'ell she be doing 'ere? Dis aint her place…she should be wit de otha freaks…"

"Belle do me a favor…SHUT UP…" Remy blew up in her face as he walked towards the table with water. He reached it and got a cup of water as he watched Emma walkover to Belle to calm her down since she was ranting to herself, he then turned he's eyes back to the bleachers.

Rogue was staring at Belle but she felt his eyes on her and turned, they kept their eye contact until…

"You okay man?" Ray asked him as he reached the table.

"Yea that looked like a big hit," Jubilee added as Ray held her hand.

"I'm fine…" he answered not looking away from the piercing emerald eyes staring at him.

"You sure? Maybe you shouldn't play mate," John suggested walking towards him.

Remy turned to look at him, "and let you have all de fun…don tink so mon ami," he answered smirking and then turned back to look at Rogue but found that she was now talking to X-23.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Kurt cursed under his breath; he was late for the football warm-up before the game…again.

'Shit if the couch notices I'm dead and off the team,' he told himself and pushed on the gas pedal. He turned the stereo on to get a bit calmed down and nodded his head as "Lets Go" by Trick Daddy and Lil Jon played. Soon after the song ended and he looked down to change the station, when he looked up he pressed down on the brake pedals as he saw a dark figure right in the middle if the road. He stopped and didn't hit the person by half a foot.

The person stopped walking but to his surprised didn't seem to be scared. The person then slowly turned their head to face him and he was surprised to see her…Marie's friend…Amanda.

Amanda looked at Kurt was startled, not because he would have possibly have killed her but because it was him. She was ready to tell the person off but when she saw him all those thoughts went away and instead she gave a small smile and then turned and kept walking…towards the stadium.

"What the…" 'What could she be doing here?' Kurt asked himself. After getting over the shock he continued his drive towards the stadiums parking lot.

OoOoOoOo Stadium OoOoOoOo

"What do you mean your leaving? I though you were going to stick with me?" Lexa almost yelled at Marie.

"Ah didn't say ah was goin home or something…"

"Then were are you going?"

"The one place people go to avoid watching the game and the place where some people sometimes do freaky shit," she answered and got confused looked from the three people with her. She sighed, "Under the bleachers," she told them dryly.

"Oh…you're going down there ALONE?"

"No…ah have someone waiting…"

"Who?"

"Someone gawd…what's with the interrogation?"

"Fine but you are going to be here when we leave right?" Lexa asked.

"Yes Lex…and even if ah'm not Wanda will be here," Rogue asked showing lots of faith in Wanda.

"Hmmm…ok…I guess."

"Just call meh if yah need meh," Rogue told them as she looked at the field and then walked away.

Remy watched Rogue disappear, as he got closer.  
"Where's de chere going?" he asked.

"To get away from the game…she hates football," Lexa answered.

"Pourqoui?"

"Cause she sees no point in someone throwing the ball and having people trying to jump the person who has the ball…"

"Hmm…maybe Remy should try and teach her why it's bon…" Remy mused out loud.

Lexa shrugged, "You can try but be warned…she's stubborn…"

"You guys talkin bout Wanda?" John asked jokingly as he walked up next to Remy.

"Oh shut up," she answered smiling at him.

"Sorry luv…I know the truth hurts," he answered back smirking.

"Whatever," she answered the smile not leaving her face. Lexa looked at them and smirked thinking it was so cute how they were flirting. She was so amused by them she didn't hear herself giggle until all of them stared at her like she was crazy. As soon as she noticed their looks she stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey…looks like people are finally arriving," Pietro told them as people started making their way in.

"Merde de games starting," Remy said and turned away to walk on the field.

"See you mates later," John told them and then looked at Wanda, "wish me luck," he said winking.

"I wish…they'd squish you like a bug…"

"Aren't you always the sweet one," he answered as he walked away. Wanda smiled after him but stopped she felt a cold look being thrown her way. She looked around and found where the came from…a blue eyed blonde haired cheerleader. Wanda rolled her eyes at Emma and turned to the side then smiled and looked at X-23 and Pietro. X-23 was leaning on a rail as Pietro stared at the field watching his friends.

"It's time…" he told them.

"Time for what?" Lex asked.

"Time to show how good you guys are at acting," she told them. Pietro turned to look at what she was talking about and saw that Todd and other popular people were headed their way. He sprung to action and almost in a heartbeat found himself standing behind X-23.

Without warning to her he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist making her tense up. He moved his head to her shoulder and whispered, "Relax…"

"Easy for you to say," she growled back but got herself to calm down a bit.

About two minutes later they heard, "Hey Wanda!" Todd greeted sweetly.

"Oh…hey Todd," Wanda answered uninterested. He frowned and looked at Pietro.

"Hey Pietro…"

Pietro let go of Lexa and looked at Todd in surprise as if it was his first time noticing he was there. Lexa turned around with him.

"Oh hey…what's up?"

Todd didn't answer as he was to busy checking Lexa out. "Yo Yo yo…who's the babe?" he asked as he kept staring at her along with the other guys behind him.

"Oh this…" he started as he snaked his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him making her press up to his chest letting all the guys know she was taken. "This is X…" before he could finish Wanda glared at him and Lexa pinched him on the side of his waist her arm was. "Ou…uh…guys this is Lexa Howlett…Lex meet some of my friends."

"Lexa Howlett…why does that sound…LEXA HOWLETT? Uh…X-23?"

"U…Hi," she answered shyly.

"WHOA I mean…uh nice to meet you," Todd said and pulled his out to shake with her. Lexa brought her hand and was going to shake until Pietro grabbed her palm and brought her hand up to his lips and gave it a kiss. Todd smiled at Pietro getting the hint and let his hand fall.

"Well you got yourself quite a catch here Pietro…looks and brain…" a guy with Todd commented as he continued to check her out, Lex blushed at the compliment.

Pietro smirked and answered, "Tell me about it…" after he said this he brought his face down and started nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Lexa shivered as she felt Pietro's nose and lips brush her neck skin, she tingled, her heart started beating faster and she knew Pietro could feel it all.

Pietro smirked into her skin and then looked back at his friends who seemed to have bought the act. "Hey I've been showing off my girl we're forgetting about the game," he remarked and sat down next to Wanda. Lexa was about to sit next to him but to her surprised Pietro pulled her on to his lap.

She sat still and kept her head towards the field as the other preps sat down nearby. Pietro rested his head on her shoulder as she leaned in on him to sit in a more comfortable position…not that it helped since she was WAY nervous. Pietro turned a bit and smirked at his twin who was smirking back.

Wanda felt like laughing as she watched Pietro and X. She found this way amusing and she also had to admit it was looking really believable and cute.

'What do you know…they're better than I thought,' she told herself and then turned her head to watch John play.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

"Ok can you tell me what the hell we are doing here…at a football game?" Amanda asked Marie as both stood on the bleachers away from prying eyes and from the game.

"Well…it's a long story…"

"Believe me I think we have time…anyway don't this games take like hours?"

"Ah don't know ah've nevah been tah one," Rogue answered shrugging.

"Okay fine whatever who cares anyway mind telling me what you're doing HERE and where you've been all weekend? Betts and I have been looking for you everywhere…"

"Fiahne…it' all started on Friday…"

30 minutes later Amanda was asking a million questions about the situation. After a while the both stayed quiet pondering the situation.

"So…what your leaving us too or what?" Amanda asked all of a sudden.

Rogue snapped her head at her and glared, "No what makes yah think that?"

"Well your going to be hanging out with them…"

"To protect mah younga sistah not tah be one of 'em…"

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" Amanda asked quietly as she looked at the foot players from in between the bleachers.

"Why else would ah be doing it?" she asked ignoring the fact that it seemed like she was looking for someone on the field.

"I don't know…you tell me…"

"Look Manda it ain't gonna be like ah'm gonna be with them always…only aftah school when Lex is alone not pretending…"

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"Ah'm not…" Rogue answered slowly.

Amanda looked at her in surprise, "So what? Now you're keeping secrets?"

"Ah can't let this leak out Amanda…promise meh yah won't tell anyone…"

"I can't lie to Betts…or Tabby…"

"Yah havtah…for meh?"

Amanda gave a frustrated growl, "FINE! But I'm not getting involved with this…it's going to cause huge shit…and when it does…you'll be on your own."

"Ah can handle it…" Marie answered. Amanda didn't reply to the comment she just shook her head and looked at her for a couple of minutes as both fell silent.

"So…what did ah miss this weekend?" Marie asked breaking the silence. Amanda all of a sudden got a smirk on her face.

"You won't believe who asked Betts to the dance…"

"Let meh guess…Warren?"

"Ok fine you can guess…"

"Well it only obvious…what else happened?"

"Lance finally got the guts to call Kitty and tell her he likes her…"

"What did she say?"

"From what Betts told me since she was the one with him, she giggled madly into the phone and stuttered that she felt the same."

"Wow…everyone's getting together with someone."

"Not Bobby and Tabitha."

"What are you talkin about…they're together."

"What no they' aren't we always kick it with them," Amanda argued.

"Yea they are…they're just unofficial."

"Oh…wow…then that pretty much leaves as the singles ones…I sorta feel like a loser," Amanda told Marie with a smirk telling her she was teasing.

"Why? They're losers for us out there…somewhere," Rogue answered and they both got quiet…it was so quiet now that they heard the person narrating the game talk on the microphone.

'And KURT WAGNER passes the ball to Bayville's captain REMY LEBEAU…he's running…and still running…and TOUCHDOWN…wow what determination from those two youngsters…the ladies who get them won't be unsatisfied…'

As that was being said both Amanda and Rogue turned their heads to look at the field to see Remy and Kurt giving each other high fives. Both stayed quiet and looked at them with interest, and suddenly as if realizing what they were doing they turned to each other and then made sure to avoid the field.

OoOoOoOo An 1 later OoOoOoOo

Lexa started shivering as a cold wind went by her.

'Curse them for not giving me a matching jacket,' she though glaring at Wanda who didn't notice the shivering midnight haired beauty since she was following John with her eyes. To her surprise though someone did notice…and she felt the persons arms pull her into him and hold her tighter giving her some of his body warmth. Lexa didn't say anything to Pietro; she just sat still and tried to make it look as if this was nothing new to her. She looked calm on the outside but on the inside he heart seemed to have sped up.

'Get a grip…we're PRETENDING…' she told herself as his hot breath breeze by her hear making her tingle.  
"Hey…" Pietro whispered to her while no one was paying attention to them.

"Yeah?" she asked turning her face to look at him, their noses were centimeters apart.

"Have you noticed that Emma and Danny aren't here? They haven't been since the game started," he told her breathing into her ear.

"Uh…yeah…wonder why?" she asked scolding herself; she HADN'T noticed that at all. She had been to busy feeling nervous and paying attention to the way her body was reacting that she had totally forgotten to look for Danny. Her eyes scoped the field and found that what Pietro had said was true…their ex lovers were nowhere to be found. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud buzz and then she noticed that people were starting to get up.

"Is it over?" she asked Pietro.

"Yea," he answered.

"So why aren't we getting up?"

"Cause…I feel lazy," he answered with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and looked at Todd as he started to walk towards them.

"Well yo gotta go…"

"Alright later man."

"Aren't you gonna go too?"

"Nah we're going to hang out and wait for John and the rest of the guys."

"Cool…later. Nice meeting you Lexa."

"Like wise," she answered and watched him and the people he had come with leave.

Wanda then got up and stretched, "Come one lets wait for them at the parking lot," she told them and started walking away.

Lexa got up from Pietro's lap and hugged herself as the cold air hit her. Pietro noticed this and took off his jacket then offered it to her.

"What?" she asked looking at it with a perked eyebrow.

"Take it dumbass," he told her making the answer obvious. She looked at him weirdly and didn't take it being stubborn; he rolled his eyes and sighed, then moved behind her and put the oversized jacket around her shoulders. He then took her hand from under the jacket and dragged her off towards Wanda.

When they caught up to her she was leaning on Pietro's escalade, next to her was Rogue and Amanda who was standing next to her uncomfortably.

"Had fun?" Lexa asked as she tried breaking out of Pietro's death grip since Amanda was looking at them weirdly.

"Not really," Rogue answered as she watched them get closer.

"Hi Amanda," Lexa greeted politely while still trying to get her hand free. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"Your sister called me," she answered and kept looking at the odd couple. "So aren't you going to introduce me to your new BOYFRIEND?" she asked teasingly.

"Uh…sure...I'm sure you already seen Pietro around school…and I'm guessing she told you what's going on huh?" Lexa asked glaring at Marie.

"Yeah…" she would have said more but Amara ran towards them with Jubilee close behind.

"Ah you won't believe what's happening," she told them all.

"What?" Wanda asked looking at Jubilee who was catching her breath.

"John broke up with Emma and she's in the guys locker room throwing stuff around and shit…"

"Where's John?" Wanda asked.

"Where do you think?" Jubilee answered.

"Crap…" Wanda mumbled and walked towards the dressing rooms.

"Where are Ray and Roberto?" Pietro asked the girls.

"They're in the locker room avoiding getting hit by a bunch of the flying shit…"

"Damn it all…come on," Pietro said and dragged Lexa away towards the dressing rooms after his twin.

"What the hell should we do?" Rogue asked Amanda as they watched them leave.

"De rein," a voice behind her answered and both Goths turned to see Remy and Kurt standing behind them watching the others leaves.

"So…we're just going to stay here and wait?" Amanda asked.

"Yup…" Kurt answered and they all stayed quiet and looked at each other.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Pietro and Lexa were turning corridors trying to find their way towards the locker room. On their way they saw a pretty pissed of Emma walk past them.

"Hey Emma what's…" Pietro started to question her but she flipped him off and walked away not saying anything to the others. Before she walked away completely though she stared at Lexa and gave her and curious look since this was the first time seeing her. She also looked at the intertwined hands of Lexa and Pietro; she perked an eyebrow and stormed off in search of Belladonna.

Pietro watched her go and smirked, "We didn't leave an impression on Danny and Crystal since they weren't here but at least she saw us. Her big mouth will give Crystal the news that I'm with you and then jealously will begin," he told her grinning.

"That's fine and all but shouldn't we see how bad she left John?" Lexa asked.

"Oh…yeah," Pietro answered remembering about his friends and then continuing their stroll. When they arrived they saw Ray and Roberto cleaning some of the things on the floor off.

"You okay babe?" Amara asked Roberto.

"I've been better," he answered with a frown.

"Aww how do you want me to make you feel better?" she asked.

He smirked at her and answered, "What do you think?" he asked slyly.

She giggled and kissed him on the cheek, "Later" she answered with wink.

"What about you…how are you doing?" Jubes asked Ray.

"Good…I didn't get hit by anything," he answered with a sweet smile at her.

"Good…or else I would have whooped her ass for hurting you," Jubilee answered looking around the messed up room.

Pietro and Lex ignored the other couples and looked for John and Wanda and found them sitting on a bench. Wanda was inspecting John's face; he had a drip of blood coming down his nose.

"I thought I told you to duck?" Wanda scolded him while making his face look up at the ceiling so his bloody nose wouldn't drip on the floor.

"Shit…what did she do to you?" Pietro asked walking towards him.

"I'm not sure…one moment I was telling her things weren't working out the next thing I know she punched me and I hit that feaken locker…man does she have one hard right."

Pietro laughed at him, "You got beat up by a girl."

"Hey mate I don't hit girls…and anyway she caught me off guard."

"Sure she did," Lexa added with a smile and she and Pietro shared a laugh as John and Wanda glared at them. John then noticed that the laughing people were holding hands. He smirked and looked at Wanda.

"So…what's with the holding hands business?" he asked smirking innocently.

Lexa and Pietro looked down at their hands and then at each other then they pulled away as if their hands were going to burn each other. Lexa blushed and looked away not knowing what to say. Pietro smiled sheepishly and then changed the subject.

"Um…shouldn't we go home now it's getting late."

"Why not," Roberto answered behind them making both Lexa and Pietro look at them only to find Ray and Roberto sniggering at them and Jubilee and Amara smiling sweetly at them.

Pietro ignored them and walked out the room back towards his car, Lexa looked around at them and then followed with out saying anything to them.

"Well lets go before he leaves me," Wanda told them getting up and helping John walk out the room since his head was still facing up the ceiling. The others watched them and then lazily followed.

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

Pietro found his car and opened the door then waited for the others to come outside, Lexa stood next to the passenger door and looked at the exit where they were going to come out of.

"Was this a waste?" she asked him.

"Why would it be?"

"Cause the people were suppose to make jealous weren't even here," she answered.

"That might be a good thing," Rogue answered as must to her annoyance Remy played with her hair. She turned and glared at him, he paid no attention to it and just smiled.

"Why?" Lexa asked her sister.

"Because if we get people at school to believe it first it's in our advantage," Wanda replied as she walked towards them holding John's head up and leading him to his car.

"Oh…so it'll be more believable to them?"

"Yeah…by the way you guys did a good job," Wanda told them smirking.

"Really? What did they do?" Marie asked curiously.

Wanda smirked at her and answered, "I can't describe it…you should have been there," she sniggered at them making both her brother and X-23 glare at her.

Rogue noticed their glared and smirked, "Looks liakhe ah really did miss something."

"Can we leave?" Lexa almost begged Pietro; she didn't like the fact that they were talking about them like they weren't there.

"I guess…you ready?" Pietro asked Wanda.

"No I'm taking John's car since it looks like he won't be able to drive."

"How are you going to get home?"

"I'll walk…"

"ALONE? In the middle of the NIGHT?"

"Yeah," she answered not caring.

"Don't worry mate I'll walk with her," John told Pietro without looking at him.

"Fine…what about you?" Pietro asked Rogue.

"Ah'm going home with Kurt," she answered. "How are getting home?" Rogue asked Amanda.

"Walking…"

"All the way to yah house?"

"Yup…"

"Ah don't think so…Kurt do yah think…"

"No problem with me," he answered knowing what she was going to say.

"REMY!" a loud yell from across the parking lot yelled making everyone look that way. Belladonna was standing next to Remy's car, Emma crying into her shoulder.

Remy sighed, "Guess Remy's gotta be goin," he told them as he walked away. He turned back to them and said, "Guess I'll be seeing Y' later…night chere," he told Rogue winking.

Rogue rolled her eyes at him and straightened her hair since he had messed with it. After she was done she couldn't help but say, "Ah feel bad for him."

"Why?" Jubilee asked as Ray opened the door to his car and then opened the other doors.

"Cause…he's going tah be stuck with a blonde yelling at him and the other sobbing loudly…seems like hell tah meh."

"Ooh…hehehe poor him," Jubilee answered and got into the passenger seat next to Ray. Roberto and Amara got into the back seat and said theer good byes and see you laters…about a minute after they were gone.

"Come on let's get you home," Wanda told John taking his keys away from his hand.

"How long are you going to be?" Pietro asked Wanda.

"I don't know," she answered, she then looked at X-23 and said, "Tomorrow morning get up early so this ass won't leave you."

Lexa nodded and watched them leave. She then looked at Pietro who was sitting in the drivers seat starting the car. Lexa said bye to Kurt, Rogue and Amanda then got on.

"Hey we forgot to ask someone why Danny and Crystal weren't here," Lexa mused during their quiet drive home.

"Ray and Roberto told me while they were finding out who was getting a ride with who…"

"And?"

"They went of on some sort of vacation…"

"WHAT? When are they coming back?"

"Thursday…just in time for John's surprise birthday party…"

"That four days away…"

"Yeah…"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Like Wanda and Rogue said…it's better to fool everyone before we fool them. If everyone THINKS we're going out then they have no choice but follow the crowd. Hey…do you know how to dance?"

"No…why?"

"Cause now we're screwed."

"Why?"

"Wanda wants us to Dance at the party…kinda throw attention to ourselves, but the problems are that you don't know how and I just hate it."

"If you hate it why would she want us to do it?"

"Cause…Crystal loves it…"

"…" Lexa stayed quiet and then asked, "And…you never did it with her…right?"

"Right…that's why she thinks it's a great idea."

"I think…it'll be okay…is it hard to learn?"

"That depends on you."

"Who's going to teach me…you?" she asked not being able to help smirking at the thought.

Pietro looked at her and grin," You wish…anyway I might be worse than you," he joked.

"Then who's it gonna be?"

"You'll see," he answered with a mysterious smile. After they both got quiet until they got to Pietro's house. Lexa got out and headed towards her house and then stopped.

"Hey…" she yelled at him as he walked towards his doorsteps. He turned to look at her with a puzzled look.

"I still have your jacket," she told him starting to take it off.

Pietro looked at her and noticed that it was still kind of cold outside. He stopped her from taking it off by telling her, "Give it to me later…"

Lex looked at him with a confused expression and asked, "Why?"

"Just do it," he answered and was about to walk into his house when he thought of something. He looked at her and added, "You know what?"

"What?" she asked as she walked onto her doorstep.

"Wear it tomorrow…for school."

"Uh…O…K," she answered and then watched him walk into his house. After he was gone she shrugged and walked into her house only to find to angry parents waiting for her.

"Uh…hi mom…dad…" she told them sheepishly while looking at the clock to see what time it was.

"Where do you think you've been?" Logan yelled at her.

"Logan…Lex hunny where were you?" her mom asked in a much more calming voice as her dad growled, he was a little peeved since he had seen her arrive with Pietro Maximoff…alone.

"Uh…I went to the game…with Marie," she answered innocently.

"Oh…how was it?"

"Good…our school won…"

"That's nice…well next time your going to be late do remember to call," Ororo scolded with a bit more firmness to her gentle tone.

"Ok…can I go to bed now?"

"Yes…"

"Night," she told them giving them a kiss on the cheek. Both parents watched her go.

"What has happened to my little girl?" Logan asked when she was gone.

"She's not so little anymore," Ororo told her husband. "She's hasn't been little for a while…but for some reason she's now showing it."

"Its that boy I tell you…he's no good," Logan growled looking at the house next door. His wife smiled and ignored him.

"If you say so…even though I think he's a charming young man…not to mention he'd look cute with Lex," she told him knowing he was about to blow a casket.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing…lets just get to bed Logan," she answered and started making her way towards her bedroom.

OoOoOoOo Next morning OoOoOoOo

Lexa got dressed for school in an outfit jubilee and Amara had picked for her. To complete the outfit she put on Pietro's black warm jacket. As she did she could smell strong cologne coming from it and she had to admit…it smelled GOOD.

She went to the kitchen grabbed a pop tart and then walked outside to find that Pietro was already outside leaning on his car waiting.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"No…I'm early," he answered with a yawn and then took the time to check her out.

"So?" she asked noticing he was looking at her.

"Uh…right…lets go," he told her and opened the door to his car. She got on carefully since she was wearing a mini jean skirt.

About 10 minutes later they got to school and stayed in the car.

"You ready?" he asked wanting to make sure she was ready to go out to the school and announce they were going out.

"Yeah…I think so…" she answered nervously. He then nodded and opened the, he noticed she was going to do the same but told her to stop. She looked at him puzzled and watched as he got out closed his door, walk to hers and opened it. He then stretched his hand out to her, she looked surprised but then smiled and took it while shaking her head at him.

"Come on…they'll be waiting for us," he told her and then started walking towards his usual hang out spot with her hand in his.

They got there in about two minutes and noticed that everyone was already there.

"Morning peoples," Jubilee greeted them as the got there.

"Morning," Lex answered.

"Cute outfit," Amara told her winking.

"Yeah…but where'd you get the jacket from…we didn't buy one?" Wanda asked noticing that it looked familiar but she didn't know why.

"It's mine," Pietro answered making the girls get sweet smiles and the guys perk an eyebrow. After they all just started to talk about random things. Lexa listened for a while but then looked at Pietro.

"Hey…can I go do something real quick?" she asked him.

He looked at her curiously, "What?"

She didn't answer but her gaze went to what she considered her second home, Pietro saw this and nodded. She gave him a thankful smile as he left go of her hand, he then watched as she walked away.

"Where the shelia going?" John asked looking as if nothing had happened to him the night before.

"To say goodbye…" he answered gently.

OoOoOoOo Science Lab OoOoOoOo

"Hey…where's Lex?" Rahne asked noticing that one of the smartest people wasn't there.

"I don't know…haven't heard all week," Danielle answered.

"And where's kit Kat also?" Rahne added.

"She's with Lance right now…she's said she's come in in a bit," Jean answered as she watched Scott add unknown chemicals to a tube.

"Oh…"

They all got quiet until they heard the clicking of heels coming near. They all looked at the door wondering who the heck would be going to their classrooms when they saw who it was their jaws hit the floor.

"HOLY SHIT…" Danielle almost yelled as she saw Lexa walk towards them.

"Uh…hey guys," she mumbled shyly while going to sit in her usual stool.

"What happened to you?" Rahne asked.

"Long story…and I don't have much time to tell it."

"So…whose' closet did you come out of?" Sam asked looking at her outfit. Blue jean mini skirt, tight small dark blue tank top, heels, and a black jacket.

"Um…I'm not sure. Um…I…came to tell you guys something."

"You're going PREP on US?" Jamie asked shocked.

"Uh…well…sorta yes and sorta no…"

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Warren asked.

"Look…there's a reason I'm doing this…you don't need to know what it is. I just need you guys to understand me…and I'm not leaving completely…I will be back…"

"Oh Lexa...please…don't tell me this is for…" Jean started looking at her intently. Lexa smiled at her and got up.

"Tell the others I'll be seeing them around…" she told them as she walked towards the door. Before she walked out she looked at them sadly, it was heart breaking for her to do this…they were her family. The others stared at her shock and the girls were a bit sad too.

Rahne noticed the look on Lex's, "You will come back…right?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Lex answered.

"Then…don't look so glum…you can just think of whatever it is your doing as an experiment," she told her friend encouraging her to do whatever it was she was going to do.

Lexa smiled at her understanding, "I will…thanks…bye guys," she told them and walked out f the room.

"Well…this sucks," Danielle growled.

"Yeah…it does…but it's her decision and she can do what she wants," Jean answered.

"Hmm what do you think she's going to do?"

"I don't need to think…I know," Jean answered and looked outside to the prep area.

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

Pietro looked around looking for Lexa but didn't find her. More of the popular crowds had arrived and where talking about something that wasn't really interesting to him.

"Hey…I'm gonna look for X," he told Remy, Remy nodded and watched him go. Belladonna was next to him with a death grip on his arm. Remy tried getting out of it and got a glare for his efforts. He rolled his eyes and looked around and his eyes stopped where the outcast hanged out…where Rogue hung out…

He looked for her and found her talking to a dark skin girl and the Goth with purple hair. He knew she could feel his gaze, and he was right since a second later her eyes looked around and found his. He smirked, she stared and Belladonna who had noticed glared. Even though they were far away Remy would have betted money that she rolled her eyes before turning back to her friends. He looked at Belladonna who looked like she could have fire for eyes; he ignored her glare and looked back at his own friends.

Pietro was about to walk inside when the door opened almost hitting him; before he could yell at the person he saw who it was.

"Uh…you ok?" he asked her carefully.

"Yeah…I'll be fine," she answered.

"How did it go?"

"It went…ok…I guess."

"Sorry…"

"What for?"

"Well…uh…I guess just cause I know it was probably hard to do that."

"Thanks…"

"So…ready to go back there and show people how good we act?" he asked putting his hand up so she could grab it.

She smiled, "Why not? There's nothing else to do now," she answered and put her palm in his.

They then went back to the popular circle and watched as people watched them, wondering who this girl was…and how she had gotten Pietro after the big fight with Crystal.

Pietro ignored the stares they were getting and told Lexa to do the same. She replied with the same thing she did the day before, 'Easy for you to say'. And it was easier for him to say; he didn't have 2 dozen girls glaring at her since Pietro's arms were wrapped around her.

'This is going to be a long day,' Lexa told herself as she leaned into Pietro's shoulder bored out of her skull.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Yay and that's that lol. What did you guys think? Bwahahahahahaha one blonde down two to go...watch out Crystal and Belle...you next bwahahahahaha...uh...lol sorry gettig way to carried awy lol. So You like? You no like? what's on your mind lol?

X-ietro: Bwahahahaha...i love writing them lol...so clueless...so dense...so cute lol... ;D

Jonda: Finally geeze it took 7 CHAPTERS to get rid of Emma...hmm now how many is it gonna take to make them official? hehehe...only i know ;D

Romy: Down with Belle...lets get her and tie her to a piece of wood then light it on fire and watch her burn...that'll be a BEAUTIFUL sight...you guys till have to wait a little longer hehehe...but we're getting there. Didn't anyone love all the eye contact? swoons and dies of cuteness

LOL kaykies i'm done lol...next time i see you all will be Fri cause sobs MBTBD is OVER...sad...anyhoo hope you guys liked and hope you'll review ;D - Love ya lots - UHW ;D 


	8. Practice Makes Perfect

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- LOL of course i'll spare Rems fo you LOL ;D LOl the Romy's will come lol...breath ;D LOL yup we finished fighting about who Kitty goes with...good thing too lol wouldn't want that to run a good thing right lol ;D LOL Ray's not gay...but i won't kill you for thinking that...YES lol finally someone knows why i HAD to make Wanda a prep. Hehehe...you gotta love the Romy, but yeah belle finally got bitched at lol. Whoops lol...i did say Emma huh? Stupid moi lol..lol i'm getting my blondes messed up lol. LOL it's not a speacial dance teacher...but she has way to mush energy lol. You gotta kive Logan lol...hes just so...father like LOL. Sorry to hear about school, but i hope you did good on yur bio test. Yup THAT Blond whore is next lol...hmm i don't think there's gonna be blood though lol...sry. Yay...you didn't steal my cookie lol..are you going to cookie thearpy? Anyhoo lol hope you like this chap ;D love ya lots lots lots lots lol...and i hate bio too...we should make a plan to KILL IT lol ;D

TheDreamerLady - LOL just make up Marrows age...it would be awesome if you wrote it though LOL. LOL i'm not gonna say anything about the pretending...ahem...LOL. Bobby/Emma...nah i like Bobby to much LOL...sry...hope u still love me lol. Yup all the couples can now have some interaction LOL. Anyhoo here's the next chap hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D Jonda, Romy, and X-ietro all the way heheheheheh...

loneraven - LOL yup that's one blond down lol. The jonda will happen of course lol...i love it to much to not make it happen. LOL...hmmm interesting idea for Belle...hehehe...i should do that...she'll be getting what she deserves lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap lol ;D

Totally Obsessed47 - LOL sry but yur guess for what's gonna happen to romy is probably wrong...lol. I don't know why i put Vertigo in here...as of yet she doesn't really have a big part...we'll leave that to MoE & CoD lol. Belle finally got what she deserved for being such a biotch LOL. LOL hey Jonda has always been there LOL...it's just went slowly cause John was had garbage 'attached' LOL. But it'll be official soon lol. LOL...i don't know...sequels seem harder to do...especially MoE since it got a lot of reviews lol...i have a lot to try and surpass. Aww merci...i'm glad you think i'm an Ok writer lol ;D Anyhoo hope you like and you'll be seeing the first chap to CoD soon...hehehe ;D

scarlet stripes - LOL yay couple interaction is always GREAT LOL...Jonda is getting closer hehehe...after a couple of chaps LOL. The evil blondes must go down!!!! and they will hehehe...i have something planned for them...but at least we got rid of one lol ;D hope you like ;D

Chaos-Shadow05 - LOL yup...all the blondes are slowly getting ut of the picture ;D LOL obsessions aren't always bad...lol well maybe for me they are cause i like about 30-40 couple lol. Yeah i think KND is ok lol....they're just so cute with the hidden emotions LOL. YES mwahahahahahahaha...i'm glad X-ietro's growing on you cause my mission is to spread the X-ietro Love hehehe...along with making some cute Jonda and Romy lol. Anyhoo hope you like ;D

Orbs- LOL yay...glad you liked hehehe...isn't X-ietro the cutest LOL. LOL the MoE sequel is coming...loser and closer with each passing huh? I think it'll be confusing...after all they have no idea who the chosen child will be LOL. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

heartsyhawk - LOL yay i'm glad you thought that was cute...lol thanks...even though i don't know what my style is LOL ;D Yes this story is awesome to write lol...its fun think of what's gonna happen next ;D LOL yay i'm glad yur liking the X-ietro ;D there's not a lot of it out there but me loves it a lot lol :D adorable should be my middle name...lol j/k :D The other couples are almost there lol, and yeah I know lol I hate those three blonde hoes too...THE MUST DIE!!!…LOL hope you enjoy this chap ;D

tigerlili- LOL i know...I'm gonna have fun killing Crystal...and i'm gonna make sure it's very slow LOL. Don't worry Jonda will be come official sooner then you might think LOL. Hmmm...yur next guess for the blond to go down is very very good lol. Romy's awesome LOL...they belong together and I'll go after marvel if they do anything to them...lol sry...Romy fanatic over here lol. Anyhoo hope you like ;D

Renaissance Wench - LOL thank you i'm glad yur enjoying ;D Do i get my donkey today? LOL...anyhoo hope you like this chap and thanks for reviewing ;D

ayu-LOL yup she's going out with Pie Pie ;D...lol the ex's will appear soon ;D I always updates on Fridays but if you still want me to inform it will be done ;D hope you like ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Hey where did some of my reviewers go? LOL anyhoo thanks to all that reviewed you guys ROCK!!! So here I am with a whole new chap hehehe…I'm glad lots of you liked the last chap and thought it was cute lol ;D Anyhoo hope you all like and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 8 OoOoOoOo

2 hours after school at Wanda's house

"Well that was an okay first day right?" Wanda asked X-23. The girls were in one of the Lensher's spare room exercising still determined to get Lexa toned up. In a way she really didn't need it, she was lazy at doing exercise but she had muscle on her and at the moment she was showing it as she stretched in looses short blue shorts and nothing on her upper body but a sport bra.

"I guess it was ok…even though a lot of people stared."

"There's a different reason they all stared, the popular guys cause you're hot…the popular girls cause you have Pietro…your fellow geeks and the Goths cause of your change," Amara told her as she did a couple of sit-ups.

"So…should I be happy about them staring?"

"Yup…consider it a compliment," Jubilee answered as she did a couple of jumping jacks.

"So did any new people talk to you at school?" Wanda asked her.

"Yeah…at least two guys in each class."

"What did you tell them?"

"I talked to them for a while and then asked them if they knew my 'boyfriend' Pietro," she answered and started giggling. "It sounds so funny saying that…anyway as soon as I told them who my 'boyfriend' was they left me alone…wonder why?"

"It's cause it's Pietro…no one likes to mess with him…or Remy…or John…hehehe…or any of our guys…people are easily intimidated by them," Jubilee told her with a wide smile.

"So X-23, Pietro told us you can't dance," Amara changed the subject.

"Oh…yeah…I guess it never interested me."

"Well you gotta learn…and I have the perfect teacher for you," Wanda told her.

"Why and who?"

"ME!" Jubilee shouted and jumped around hyperly. Lex looked at her go…

"Uh…seriously?"

"Yup, Jubes is the best dancer out of all of us…she knows how to get her freak on," Amara answered smirking at Jubilee.

"I will teach you all I know," she told her after she stopped jumping.

"Aha…that's what I was afraid of," Lex answered and then looked back to Wanda, "How come I have to learn?"

"For John's party I want to have a spotlight for you and Pie for when Crystal and Danny show up. Also you'll need to dance for the dance next week."

"Oh…sounds like fun," she answered dryly. They got quiet until Wanda spoke up again.

"You sure you don't wanna join us Rogue?" she asked the Goth who was sitting on chair, her feet resting on another chair. The chairs were up against the wall and Rogue was currently painting her fingernails black but was painting the tips a dark green color.

"No thahnks," she answered without looking up at them.

"Ok," Wanda responded.

"Where did the guys go?" Lexa asked all of a sudden thinking about Pietro.

"Who knows…they disappear sometimes without telling us where and sometimes they take hours."

"Don't you guys ever get suspicious that they might be with other woman?"

"Actually I think we'd be surprised if there weren't other woman wherever they are." Amara answered.

"Well don't you get mad at them?"

"No, they talk big and they THINK they can cheat on us but they can't," Amara answered knowingly.

"Yeah, their barks are bigger than their bites," Jubilee added. "Actually when they have other girls around and stuff they do it to piss us off and try to get us to fight the bitches."

"Do you guys do it?"

"No…we fight with them instead…that'll teach them to try to get us jealous," Jubes mumbled to herself.

"Or we'll flirt with other guys…and that's always fun cause their jealously rate exceeds ours."

"So what do they do?"

"They get up in the other dudes face."

"Do they do it often?"

"What beat up other people or kick it with other girls?" Amara asked.

"The other girls…"

"Not really…at least once a month and stuff," she answered and as she did the guys barged into the room.

"We're here," Pietro shouted.

"We've noticed," Wanda answered while rolling her eyes. The guys stopped moving and looked at the girls as they finished whatever stretch it was that they were doing.

"Can we help you?" Wanda asked the guys that were staring which were all of them except Remy who went to bug Rogue.

"You probably can…." John answered as they all got up and glared at them. The girls walked towards them, X-23 at the end feeling at bit bashful about only wearing a sports bra and short shorts.

Amara watched her try to avoid being seen by the guys and smirked. "You really need to get some confidence," she whispered to her and brought her out in front.

"Yup…you're hot and you always have to keep that in mind," Jubilee told her rested her elbow on Lexa's shoulder.

"So where have you guys been?" Amara asked looking at Roberto.

"No we weren't with other girls," he told her as if he had read her mind.

"So then where were you?" Jubilee asked eyeing Ray for any sign of lipstick that didn't belong to her.

"We went out to see if the word about X-23 and Pietro had spread around," Ray answered getting close to Jubilee so she could inspect him up close and personal.

"So how'd it go?" Wanda asked.

"Pretty good, everywhere we went they asked Pietro if it was true or they asked who the hot girl he was with was," John answered with a nude to Pietro.

"Great…first step of the plan accomplished," Wanda, told them.

"Okay but what's next?" Lexa asked as Pietro looked at her from head to toe.

"I'll let Pietro answer that," Wanda answered smirking noticing that her twin wasn't paying attention.

"What?" Pietro asked as he heard his name.

"X would like you to answer the question," his twin told him looking evil.

"Uh…the question…rig…ht…what was it again?" he asked glaring at Wanda who was still smirking.

Not far away Remy was now sitting where Rogue's feet had been while she moved her hand back and forth trying to get the nail polish to dry faster. They both watched in silence and interest as Pietro kept asking Wanda what the question was.

Rogue checked her nails by touching them and was satisfied to see they had dried, she then turned to Remy who was looking at the others in interest. She then wondered why he wasn't over there if he looked that interested, she shrugged the wondering thought off and looked around for something to do since she was a bit bored. That's when she saw them, Remy's hand were resting on his legs as he watched his friends.

She grinned and took his hand much to his surprise. Remy turned to Rogue who now had his hand resting on her thigh while she got out her black nail polish.

"Chere…whatcha gonna do with…oh non…nah get away," he told her while pulling his hand back towards him.

"Come on swamp rat don't be a big baby," she told him getting a hold of his hand again.

"Non," he told her bringing his hand back.

"Come on…please…ah'm bored," she told him giving him puppy eyes.

Remy looked into her emerald eyes and sighed in defeat as his hand become lifeless and let hers bring it back towards hers. Rogue smirked and brought the hand down to rest on her knee, she then leaned her head over it and started letting the black brush go over the nail decorating it with a layer of black.

Remy watched her carefully and shook his head at himself, 'Dis est what I get for never wanting to displease a lady' he told himself. Rogue moved each finger as she painted it, when she was done with the first hand she put that one to dry on his knee and got the other one to do the same. She was soon done with the second one and examined her masterpiece.

"Well…how do dey look?" Remy asked her.

"They look nice…yah should leave em liake that," she told him as she brought the hand up and started blowing on the fingertips to get the nails dry faster.

Remy watched her and smirked, ok so he hadn't like the fact that she was painting his finger nails but damn was it worth it. She was giving him lots of attention and he loved it. 'How can it be dat one minutes she's very hard to talk ta and de next she's de one that starts whatever it is dat going on between us?' he asked himself as he kept watching her face.

Marie felt his eyes on her and they were so close, she looked up at him as she continues to hold his hand up.

"What…is there something on my face?" she asked.

Remy opened his mouth to come up with a sly remark but found it hard to do, something was stopping him. He couldn't find the right words to tell her so he finally just answered her with a low barely a whispered, "Non".

Marie wouldn't have heard it if she wasn't so close to him, they both kept staring into each other's eyes making the rest of the room oblivious to each other but that's when they finally realized it. The room had gotten quiet…way to quiet. They looked from their eyes to where the others were standing and found what they had suspected, they had an audience. The others had been watching Rogue and Remy in silence most of the time and now stood there still watching them.

Finally John broke the silence, "I wish I had some popcorn."

"Forget the popcorn I want a camera," Roberto told him smirking why admiring Remy's black nails from a far.

"Ha yeah…it's a Kodiak moment," Ray added, the three boys received a glare from the southerners.

"Can we help yah/Y'?" they both asked making the others smile and laugh.

"ANYWAY," Wanda started looking back at the others as Remy and Rogue got up to join them. "Since Pietro couldn't answer the question I guess I will."

"That not fair I don't even know what the question is?" he defended himself.

"Too bad," she answered and continued, "From what Jubes told me about Crystal and Danny, they're planning to go to the dance next week so get your party outfits washed, dry cleaned or buy some whatever cause we're definitely going. Also Crystal has convinced Danny to go to the karaoke bar on couples night, which if I remember correctly is Wednesday's. They aren't going to do it this week since they're out of town and whatever but they are going to do it next week."

"And that means what?" Marie asked Wanda who smiled evilly at them all.

"This means I hope you all know how to sing cause we're going."

"But you said it was couples night," Remy told her.

"Right…so I suggest you get a partner now," she told them. After she said this Amara hugged Roberto as if someone was about t take him away from her, Jubilee ran to Ray and linked arms with him, John walked to Wanda and stood right in front of her looking deep inside her eyes, Pietro pointed at Lexa and then at himself, Rogue looked around and then felt some one garb her hand and give it a kiss.

"Oh hell nah…nah uh…"

"Oh ya huh," Wanda told her smirking as she watched Marie trying to get free Remy's hand.

"No way…ah hate tah sing…it's just not meh," she argued.

"Come on you said you'd stick with me," Lexa told her and the added, "Plus Remy needsa partner."

"Ah don't care," she answered and then watched as Remy got on one knee.

"Chere…will you make dis Cajun de happiest man in de world…will you go to Karaoke couples nigh avec moi?"

Rogue looked at him in shock and then answered, "Uh…No…"

Remy put his hands to his heart, "OW a stab to de heart…"

"MARIE!!!" Lexa whined.

"Come on Rogue...it'll just be one song," Wanda told her.

"Just one?"

"Yea I promise…"

"Hmmm…fine," she answered reluctantly giving in and then having Remy kiss her hand again, after he got up and dusted himself.

"Okay now that we have that cleared up remember that the important days will be next Wednesday and Friday," Wanda told them. She was going to add Thursday but it was a surprise so if John knew there wouldn't be a point to it being called a surprise party.

"Ok so that's all for us…I still have work for you guys though," she told Lexa and Pietro who looked interested. "I need you guys to practice the dancing stuff and…" she started and looked at John with a huge smirk.

John looked at Wanda and noticed the big smirk making him copy it. 'If she's smirking it's gonna be something they're gonna hate…which means we're probably going to love it,' John though to himself.

"And?" (Lexa)

"What?" (Pietro)

"Kissing scenes," she told them.

"WHAT!!!!" They yelled as their mouths dropped open in shock.

"Kissing scenes," she repeated and then it started.

"NO WAY…"

"HELL NO…WHY?"

"Cause it's a couple rule…you guys have to kiss, you're a couple and Pietro you kiss girls you go out with for one day. What the hell are people going to think when you don't kiss X-23 and you're going to be going out with her for a while?"

"They'll think I changed him into a respectful young man," Lexa told them, a second later everyone laughed.

"Sure they will," Roberto told her wiping a tear of laughter away.

"Look it doesn't have to be long, it doesn't have to be a make out thing, it doesn't have to be enjoyed by you guys but it doesn't need to be believable," Wanda told them as they stared at her like she was crazy.

"I don't think I can do this…" Lexa told them softly.

"Yah havta…this is yah charade…but it won't work unless yah try," Rogue told her.

Pietro groaned and asked, "What kind of kiss?"

Wanda smirked, "Lets get some demonstrations shall we?" she asked and looked at everyone in the room. "Rogue…Remy would you be kind enough to kiss?"

"Uh ah don't thinks so."

"D'accord."

"That's the stage you guys are at," Wanda told Lex and Pie. "Ray…Jubilee can you guys kiss?"

"Do we have to?" Jubilee asked blushing.

"What are yah being shy about? Yah guys are going out…" Rogue told her which just made her blush even more.

Wanda smiled, "They're the private couple…they do all the mushiness stuff on their own time," she answered. "But come on guys it's to help them," she told them point at Lexa and Pietro.

"Fine," Ray answered and Jubilee nodded. They stood quiet just looking at each other for about a minute and then they slowly leaned towards each other. Jubes eyes were opened into she got halfway towards him, they then closed and their lips met. At first it was just a lip kiss but soon Jubilees mouth opened giving Ray's tongue access to the inside. They kiss grew from there but was slow and passionate. They stopped and pulled apart. Ray smirking widely looking down at Jubilee lovingly as she looked down shyly.

"AWWW that was sooo CUTE!" Lexa gushed as the other girls gave smiles at the couple.

"That's the way you guys have to be kissing by Wednesday," Wanda told them gently.

"WHAT? That was a kiss full of love," Lexa told her.

"I know," Wanda answered and then looked at Roberto and Amara. "You guys are next," she told them smirking.

Without hesitation Roberto grabbed Amara by the waist and pulled her against him, she in return put her hand around his neck. Their heads leaned into each other and the French kissed from the beginning unlike Jubilee and Ray. She ran her fingers through his hair as the kissed each other with hunger, wanting too more than a kiss…

Everyone watched them or about a minute…

"OK…I said kiss don't eat each other's faces off," Wanda told them making them stop; as they did they looked a little star truck. Wanda smirked, "you have to kiss like that by Friday."

"This is going to take forever," Pietro mumbled.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Lexa asked glaring at him.

"What do you think?" he asked glaring back.

"Whatever you know I'm not happy about this either…like anyone would want to kiss your ugly face."

"Whatever, you know you want this," Pietro told her pointing at himself.

"YOU WISH," she yelled back at him.

"Don't you think we should stop them luv?" John asked Wanda.

"Nah…they're letting their sexual frustration out by fighting," she told him.

"ARE NOT," they yelled turning to glare at Wanda.

"Sure your not," she countered only getting meaner glares. "Anyway Jubes why don't you start teaching X-23 a couple moves," Wanda suggested.

"Alright…Mara be a dear and help," Jubilee told her best friends as she dragged X-23 to the middle of the room and then went on to put some music.

"Why not," Amara answered and walked after her.

"Maybe you should get started on that too," Wanda told Pietro who along with Ray and Roberto watched the girls walk off. As she finished saying that some music started and Jubilee started moving slowly to the music while also singing some of the song.

"What's your name, cause I'm impressed

Can you treat me good, I won't settle for less

You a hot boy, a rock boy

A fun toy, tote a glock boy

Where you live,

is it by yourself

Can I move wit' you, do you need some help

I'll cook boy,

I'll give you more

I'm a fly girl, and I like those,"

She sang as she walked over to Ray moving her hips to the beat of the music.

"Hot boyz

Baby YOU got what I want

See yall be drivin' those Lexus jeeps, and

Benz jeeps and the Lincoln jeeps

Nothin' cheaper wit' the Platinum Visa

Hot boyz Baby YOU got what I want

See yall be drivin' Jaguars, and the Bentley's, and the Rolls Royce

layin' hardball wit' the Platinum Visa,"

Amara joined her and walked to Roberto then took his hand and one of Pietro's, without warning to them she started dragging both to the middle of the room where Lex was watching. Amara let Pietro go in front of Lex and then walked behind him and pushed him towards her making them crash together.

"Yo, only take them thugged out, slightly bugged out

Fuck with his tongue out

Know the job aint gettin' done, till the bodys gettin drug out

Hot boy, keep me right

Play your part and I'll keep it tight

Where else you gonna be in the middle of the night

But up in the sheets with me aight

Gangsta true to ya gang, street masta

You the one I need when there's beef, street blasta

Aint afraid to stop a cat, plus pop a cat

Soldier cash money, rule your world, who's toppin that?

S-4-3-0 keep me on my toes, get a tingle in my spine

wet spot only he knows, he's a hot boy

Missy singin out and im gonna spit it

Ruff ryders, scream it loud, daddy is you wit it?

If your team cant handle my bitches, then we gonna ride

Brickhouse stallions, keep thugs open wide, huh

"Illadelph's" best E-V-E stay committed,

Mess with many, but if he aint the reala

I ain't wit it wit it"

As Amara and Jubilee sang this part they got behind Ray and Roberto making sure to have their backs pressed up to them. Roberto put his hands on Amara's hips and pulled her closer as Ray put his hands on Jubes waist and they then continued with the 'Hot Boy' chorus.

Pietro and Lexa watched the grinding couples.

"They want us to do that?"

"Yup," Pietro answered.

"I've seen hell…and I don't like it," Lexa mumbled.

"Neither do I," Pietro agreed and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

Wanda and Marie watch the dancing couples and then at Lexa and Pietro.

"Ah don't think they're up tah the challenge," Rogue commented.

"Well they have to learn to be up to it…they're the ones that wanted this. I'm going up to use my computer to look up some Lyrics."

Rogue groaned, "Are yah seriously gonna want us tah sing?"

"Hey it's going to be hell for me to," Wanda answered as they both made their way out the room.

John and Remy watched the dancing couples and then the girls that were leaving the room.

"Foget dis," Remy started walking after Rogue and Wanda, "Remy rather go avec 'is chere."

"I know what you mean mate…anyway those two crazy sheilas might see us over here a one and they might make us join," John answered following him after giving Ray, Pietro and Roberto a pity look, with that the two cute boys were gone leaving Lexa and Pietro to leave through a couple of torturous hours.

OoOoOoOo Wednesday OoOoOoOo

Lexa was in her room with No Doubts 'It's My Life' blaring through the speakers of her stereo. Her eyes were closed and she was moving to the beat trying to memorize a lot of the moves that Jubilee and Amara had taught her. Today she wasn't off with the other girls because Wanda was preparing last minute stuff for John's party, the rest of the girls were with the guys making sure to keep John distracted and away from the Lensher home. Rogue was hanging out with Lance and Betts who probably had a lot of updating to tell her about their love lives with two certain geeks.

If she hadn't been to busy losing herself to the music she would have heard the door to her room. Whoever it was stared at her for about a minute and then went and lowered the stereo making her stop and snap her head towards them.

"What? Who let you in? And how did you know this was my room?"

"You're rooms right across from mine…I'm not the smartest person but I'm not stupid you know," Pietro answered smirking at her.

Lexa blushed as she realized he had seen her dancing around like a weirdo. "Uh…" she started not knowing what to so.

"Your mom let me in, she told me to tell you she was going to the store so she'd be gone for a while."

"Uh…thanks," she told him as he looked around examined the room. He had seen it before but this was his first time seeing it so close. He then looked at her and noticed her staring.

"You've gotten better," he told her talking about her dancing.

"Uh…yeah thanks. You know what they say, 'practice makes perfect'. So to what exactly should I thank for the honor of your visit?" she asked.

"Oh…I came cause tomorrows the party and we still don't have the dancing down," he told her. "So I though we should 'practice'," he added shrugging.

"Oh…ok," she answered and took her No Doubt CD out of the CD player, then she took out one of the burned CD's Jubilee had burned for her. The Asian girl had instructed her to get use to listing to rap and hip-hop since that was pretty much all that listened to.

"Fast or slow?" Lexa asked him as he made himself at home and sat on her bed while looking at the picture frames hanging around the room.

"Slow, I think we already mastered the fasts songs," he answered.

"K," she responded quickly and looked for a slow song. After going through some songs she found a song she thought was pretty slow going. Pietro looked at her as she put the volume up making Eminem's 'Superman' echo throughout the room.

He got up as she walked up to him.

"I guess…we should start," she whispered and slowly began to move the music. St first they were in their own personal space, but Pietro slowly almost reluctantly but his hands on her waist. Lexa looked at his hands as she slowly started getting closer to him. After a while her chest was pressed up against his and she started to turn so it was her back that was pressed up against him. Pietro moved his head so that it could rest on her shoulder and as he breathed slowly over her ear she closed her eyes. Lex moves her hands on top of his as he tightened his hold on her waist, their hips slowly swaying against each other at the tempo of the song.

Pietro dance with his eyes closed, his face was pressing to the side of hers with some of her long hair in between them. As he danced with her he couldn't help but notice how her hair smelled…or was it her? He didn't' know but whatever it was smelled…fresh…he wasn't sure what the smell reminded him of but he did know it soothed him.

As the song stopped Lexa did too and her eyes slowly opened. She took her hands off his and blushed, she hated this part. He would let go and then she would turn and look at his sapphire eyes and for some odd reason the warmth in her cheeks would get hotter. What she predicted had happen and for that she wasn't surprise since it had become a routine after all their dances.

"So what do you think?" she asked looking down for some reason not wanting to make contact.

"I think…we're gonna kick ass tomorrow," he answered confidently.

She looked up and smiled, "aren't you getting a little too cocky?" she asked.

"No that was good so I'm sure we're going to make people stop to watch us."

"Great…cause that's why I want," she replied dryly.

"The attention won't be that bad," he told her. Something he had learned over the couple of days was that she didn't love the attention they were getting much…but he had to respect that fact that she put up with it.

"So are we done with our practicing today?" Lex asked turning the volume down since another song had started.

"Well…actually…I think we should practice that thing we've been avoiding…I think people are staring to wonder…"

"What…why would they be suspecting? We kiss each other…"

"On the cheek," he responded.

"So…you mean…"

"That we need to try going…further," he interrupted her. Lexa frowned but wasn't decided not to be bitch about it since his voice seemed a bit sorry for having to bring the subject up.

She sighed, "Ok…" she answered making Pietro look at her weirdly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered looking dead serious as she walked up to him. He looked down at her a little surprised. "Uh…ok…" he answered.

They both stood in front of each other awkwardly, Pietro then slowly started leaning down towards her, before he was even two inches near her lips he heard giggling making him stop.

"What?" he asked as he pulled away looking at her a she smiled and giggled.

"Uh…sorry," she answered making her giggles stop as she looked at him apologetically.

"That's fine…let's try again," he told her leaning in again. This time he got to about an inch in a half close to her lips before she started again making him pull back as she slammed her head in to his shoulder laughing.

Pietro rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling, "Again?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered calming herself down. After she seemed all ready he leaned down towards her as she leaned up towards him, their lips were an inch apart when…

"Hehehehe…hahahahahaha," Lexa pulled away. Why she was laughing she had NO IDEA…it was just happening. "Sorry sorry sorry," she told him and stopped laughing.

"This is getting old real soon you know," he told her.

"I know I know…sorry. I promise I'll try my hardest this time," she answered looking determined. Pietro looked down at her in interest, the twinkle of determination in her eyes was…appealing.

This time Pietro didn't answer to her, with two of his fingers he gently picked up her chin making her lean up towards her. He then started to lean down towards her.

Lexa watched Pietro's face it was very intent, with a look she had never seen him with. As he started closing in on her she wanted to laugh…but no laughs came out…she held her breath and cursed the giggles that weren't coming to stop this.

Pietro's eyes closed and a few seconds later so did hers. They were so close now…they could feel it…they could feel each other's hot breathe on each others lips…and as they were about to make contact…

"LIKE OMG!!!!!!"

Lexa and Pietro both turned to the voice, as they did their foreheads gently went against each other proving how close they had been.

Pietro's mouth was a bit opened, he was shocked at the interruption but the reasons he's mouth was slightly open was because of he was about to do to X-23.

Lexa looked at audience and got very red in the face, she stared at, Danielle, Jean, Rahne, and Kitty who were gawking at her and Pietro with their mouths almost hitting the floor.

"Oh…hi guys," she squeaked.

OoOoOoOo 10 minutes later OoOoOoOo

"OMG!" Kitty squealed for the hundredth million time.

"Calm down Kit," Lexa told her walking into her room. She had gone down with Pietro and walked him home.

"I can't believe it…" Rahne stated in shock.

"What? That she just walked her next door neighbor home or that she was going to share salvia with him?" Jean asked, she wasn't very surprised about it; after all she had suspected something like this.

"This is all way…Bizarre," Danielle mumbled to herself.

"I know…but it's ok…um…you can say this is part of my experiment," X-23 told them.

"I LIKE SO TOTALLY KNEW IT," Kitty yelled making them all look at her.

"What?" Lexa asked calmly.

"I SO KNEW YOU HAD THE HOTS FOR HIM…IT WAS OBVIOUS"

"WHAT? I do not…"

"Then what was that?" Rahne asked with a smirk.

"That…that…that's just something I don't have the liberty to discuss," Lexa answered.

"Sure whatever," Kitty answered giggling.

Lexa rolled her eyes and then looked at Jean, "So why are you guys here?"

"We received this for you and came to give it to you personally since we weren't sure how you would have reacted to us giving it to you at school," she answered giving her an envelope.

"I wouldn't have mind…" Lexa answered taking the object and opening then reading the letter inside.

"Ha of course you wouldn't have minded us giving it to you at school…that way we wouldn't have walked in on you," Rahne told her smirking.

"Oh yeah…that's it," Lex answered.

"What's it say?" Danielle asked about the letter.

"It's for the annual big school contest…" Lex answered looking at the paper intently.

"What is it this year?" Jean

"A well written article on the subject of your choice…"

"Are you going to do it?" Kitty asked as they all got quiet and serious.

"I don't know…probably not…I don't think I have the time," Lex answered quietly. They all stared at her…she really was going through a change…they knew this because she had never put own a challenge…

Lex closed he eyes oblivious to the others for a couple of moments. Her thoughts went to earlier…she was about to kiss Pietro. If her friends hadn't come she'd be in a very awkward moment…yet for some reason she couldn't take the image of his face so close to hers…his breath on her lips. Without knowing…she suddenly smiled…never noticing the sapphire eyes on her.

Pietro watched Lexa who was smiling at nothing at all.

'If they had been a second later…what would have happened?' he asked to himself as he leaned on the windowsill staring at the midnight haired beauty. He sighed and then walked away downstairs…

'I need something to do' he groaned wanting to distract himself from his other thoughts.

OoOoOoOo Next Morning (Thursday) OoOoOoOo

Wanda waited outside her house, it was early in the morning and her ass was almost freezing thanks to John who still hadn't arrived to pick her up for school. She suddenly turned her head to he sound of a car coming her way and saw the familiar car. John stopped right in front of her with a smile and unlocked her door.

"Hey Luv," John greeted.

"Hey," she answered as if there was nothing special about that day. Then she snapped her head at him her eyes opening with excitement.

'Whoa almost thought she forgot' John told himself and waited to her happy birthday but instead got.

"You wanna know what happened yesterday? I was cleaning around the house and I was passing Pietro's room and he wasn't there and I thought he was with you but he wasn't cause I looked through his window and he was with X-23."

"Yeah…what were they doing?" John asked not bringing up his B-day.

"They were dancing and then I stared at them some more and listen to this…they were going…KISS! But then X-23's friends showed up and everything was ruined."

"Why do we want him to kiss her again?"

"To make it more believable that they're going out," she answered looking out the window as they passed by many house.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" John asked perking an eyebrow at her.

"Why else?"

"I dunno…you should know," he answered making her laugh.  
"John it's a little to early to make my head run around in circles."

"Sorry," he answered smirking not being sorry at all. After that they both got quite realizing that this was their first time together alone after his break up with Emma. John took sneak peeks at her as she stared ahead lost in her own thoughts.

"We're here," he told her gently making her look around the school.

"Oh…yeah…I bet we're going to be late," she told him glaring at him since it would be his fault.

"I don't think so," he told her getting out of the car and then walking with her to their usual spot. Ad they got near they saw that they weren't late and that practically everyone was there. Wanda scanned around for Pietro and Lexa who had left earlier then John and herself. She found Pietro sitting on a bench talking to one of the football players, on his lap was X-23 resting her head on his chest. Her eyes were closed so it seemed as if she was getting extra sleeping time, Wanda couldn't blame her, the girl was doing a lot of work to fit in. Not to mention Emma and Belle talked a lot of shit since she had gone from 'geek' to 'prep', they always told her to go back to her nerds, Pietro always stuck up for her and told them to go to hell.

John who had disappeared for a couple of seconds came back and stood next to Wanda. He noticed her stare was on her twin and X-23 who was taking a nap on him. He smiled at them; even though they were 'pretending' he had to admit they were good at the acting and they looked very nice together…it sort of made him wonder…if they were really pretending. He shook the thoughts out of his head and looked around at his friends, no one had said Happy Birthday…it was as if no one knew.

"Maybe…they all forgot' he told himself feeling a little sad. Wanda looked over to him since he hadn't said anything; he looked lost in thoughts making her smile. She then looked at what he was wearing and had to tell herself that he looked pretty good. He was wearing black baggy pants, a black hooded sweatshirt and a fancy looking orange t-shirt over that making him look pretty good. The bell rang all of a sudden interrupting them all of their thoughts.

The football player talking to Pietro walked off and then Pietro whispered something in Lexa's ear making her eyes lazily open. She cuddled herself into him without realizing it liking the warmth of his body. Pietro told her something again and she shook her head and then got up.

"Okay guys we'll talk to you later," Pietro yelled so everyone would hear and then walked off holding X-23 who was still wearing his black jacket.

Everyone said bye to him and Wanda turned to John, "I guess I'll see you in Chem.," she told him and started walking away.

"Yeah…I guess," he mumbled and started walking to his first period class wondering why no one had said happy birthday. He shrugged it off as he entered his English room and then stopped dead stiff at his desk. His chair had black and orange streamers all over, in the middle of his desk were brownies and the rest of the desktop was decorated with heresy kisses. The chair too had heresy kisses on the seat and balloons with happy Birthday on them were on top of his desk next to the brownies. 

John looked at Ray who sat behind to him, he was smirking and then he pointed behind John to the white board. John turned and found a poster saying. HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!! On it, next to it on the side were the letters, RR, RJ, RA, and PL letting him know who was responsible. On the bottom of where his name was printed the letters WM stood out. John smiled and thought 'Wanda' he them turned and looked at Ray.

"Gotcha…" he told him laughing. "Bet you thought we forgot huh?" he asked as John went and slapped hands with him then sat in the chair next to Ray's not wanting to destroy the masterpiece on his chair.

"Yea…who thought about it?" John asked smiling widely.

"Who do you think?" Ray answered.

"Wanda?"

"Yup…we just pitched in and helped."

"You guys are awesome," John mumbled.

"We know…maybe you should tell her that though," Ray answered not saying whom her was knowing John knew whom he was talking about. John nodded and spaced out for most of the class…lost in his thoughts…thoughts that were centered on a specific person.

OoOoOoOo Chemistry OoOoOoOo

Wanda walked to her class and noticed that John was outside waiting for some one.

"Looking for some one?" she asked reaching him. He smiled as he saw her, "As a matter of fact yes," and after he said this is went over to her and hugged her. Then to her surprise gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. A lot of people passing by stopped and stared.

Wanda glared at them and then looked at John, "I'm guessing you liked the surprise," she told him.

"Yeah," he whispered and let her go.

"Happy Birthday John."

"Thanks" he answered and the both walked into their class were they got a worksheet with some problems. John did them easily and then looked at Wanda who seemed to be having trouble, she also kept looking up at the watch.

"Need help?" he asked.

"Yeah…for some reason I'm not getting this," she told him.

"Oh…I can help you."

"That'll be great but the bells going to ring in a minute," she told him.

"OH…"

"Oh but I know…you can come over later after the you and the guys do whatever it is your going to do and show me how to do it…"

"That's sounds good," he told her. The bell rang and they got their stuff together and headed to meet the others for lunch. On the way Wanda was thinking, 'John you are a dork…it's your B-day, I'm all of a sudden acting as if I don't understand something in the class I'm best at and you don't even suspect…' she mused to herself think he unsuspecting innocence was cute.

"HEY!" John greeted his friends and hugged all the girls who said 'Happy Birthday', as he went and gave X-23 a hug he saw Pietro get a weird expression so teasingly he hugged her longer than let go and put an arm over her shoulder.

"Since it's my B-day how bout we go somewhere special?" he asked her. Before she could answer Pietro pushed him away and he heard Wanda say, 'You wish'.

"Just kidding," he laughed at Pietro who had garbed Lexa's hand. John talked to the rest of his friends as Lex and Pietro had their own conversation.

"So they're coming today?"

"That's the rumor," Pietro answered and the asked, "What do you feel like eating for lunch?"

"Hmm…Chinese?" she asked as she stood in front of him.

Pietro groaned and then gently stared smacking his head on her shoulder. "But we had that Tuesday," he whined.

"But I like it," she whined back as she watched his head. He looked up at her with a look that said 'no way'; she then gave him puppy eyes. He groaned and started dragging her away to his car with her smiling triumphantly.

"How does she do it?" Roberto asked Amara who was hugging him as they stood.

"It's the power of the eyes," she answered smirking, they all got quiet until thy heard a growl. Everyone looked around and stopped on Ray who was smiling sheepishly.

"Uh what are WE going to eat?" he asked Jubilee who was looking as if she was about to burst laughing. She shook her head humorously and started dragging him away.

OoOoOoOo Later that Night OoOoOoOo

"Thanks for taking me to get ice-cream…and to that game," John told the guys as the started walking towards the door of the Lensher household.

"Your welcome," Pietro answered and opened the door letting John walk inside of the house first.

John walked in and found that everything was dark. "'ey mates…"

Roberto turned the lights on as Ray and Pietro walked behind the redhead. When the lights were on there was a big…

"SURPRISE"

John looked baffled as people yelled, in front of him was Wanda wearing a she-devil costume, it was made up a red jumper, and had a headband with little horns on her head and a tail. Her face also had very light scarlet make up. Next to her stood X-23 wearing a tight blue and black corset, exposing a lot of cleavage, she was also wearing a short leather mini skirt and a black leather trench coat. On her other side was Rogue and John just had to smile at her.

'Remy'll die' he though to himself as he looked at the uncomfortable Goth who was wearing a little French maid costume that reminded him a lot of a girl from 'American wedding'. he then looked to the other side of Wanda and saw Amara wearing an Indian costume, sort like Pocahontas but a lot more revealing…a lot more. Next to her stood Jubilee with a big smile in a police officer costume, but instead of wearing pants she was wearing a skirt that went up to mid thigh..

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN!" they all yelled at once. John smiled while still looking a bit surprised. He couldn't say anything, but he did direct his gaze to Wanda who was smiling brightly. His heart seemed to have sped up…and he returned the smile.

"Thanks mates…" he whispered softly never leaving his gaze on her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Pietro asked walking inside passing John. "Let's get this party started!" he yelled making a lot of people cheer.

This was going to be one crazy night…

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Yay, some romy some jonda some X-ietro and what do you get? Cuteness...hopefully LOL. We'll that's this weeks chap lol. Guess who's finally gonna see the X-ietro next week hehehe...I'm telling but i'm sure you know lol...by the way the song 'Hot Boyz' belongs to Missy Elliott Ft. Eve & Lil' Mo...

X-ietro: LOL...awww...kissing practice eh? LOL they are so freaken cute and BLIND lol..i'm loving it hehehe...;D

Jonda: "Should I smile because he's my friend, or cry because that's all he is?"...lol so very close...cuteness all over ;D

Romy:"Love is blind, but friendship closes its eyes"...lol Remy might as well had asked her to marry him LOL...i should have done that LOL...oh well...hmm who know what's gonna happen...ok so i do LOL...but you'll have to see it hehehehehe...;D

LOL hope you guys liked and that you'll review ;D Love ya lots - UHW 


	9. Party Surprises

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee Lebeau - LOL...my poor baby Ray lol. people noticed i made Wanda a prep they just don't get why lol. LOL awww lol maybe a little blood...but i can assure you a broken something lol. I ha i knew you were going to Therapy...good cause i need to feel safe whenever i have a cookie around you lol. LOL Wanda and Pietro i think have a tight bond but the love to ruin each others fun...yur brother's gonna think your evil lol. LOL i think Romy should have accepted Wanda's suggestion also lol...but i'm not quiet through with Belle...until very very soon lol. X-ietro is the funniest to right at the moment because they really are just plain clueless about it while the others notice it easily lol. LOL I'll be cheering you on if you danced lol ;D For you I'll update on...Friday lol...Danny and Crystal are finally gonna show their faces so you'll see what they think ;D hope ya like ;D love ya lots lots lots ;D

Pyro Lady - LOL I loved Rogue's costume...I can just see her wearing it with a scowl LOL. Yur question will be answered soon enough lol ;D hope you like ;D love ya lots

TheDreamerLady - I Love SUPERMAN lol...I think you should be happy i didn't use the lyrics lol...but I was very tempted and I was actually listening to the song envisioning everything LOL. Lol yay I saved you from boredom lol...tis my honor lol. AWW leave the grannies alone lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap and something tell moi you might lol ;D love ya lots ;D

Totally Obsessed47- Glad you enjoyed lol ;D hope yur right about the MoE sequel which by the way look like i'm posting the first chap on the 22 or 23 ;D Hope you like this chap and that it's also covered in cuteness lol ;D

loneraven- Glad you enjoyed lol ;D Romy and Jonda are de best ;D hope you like this chap ;D

Chaos-Shadow05 - LOL Remy wearing dark nail polish sounds hot LOL...hope you like this chap and glad you loved the last one ;D

Stacey- LOL I thought the devil suit would be good for her lol ;D hope ya like this chap ;D

scarlet stripes Couple interactions are the BEST lol...i like doing that cause you get a bit of everyone ;D Romy is so cute lol...Remy's is putty in Rogue's hand lol, mwahahaha that X-ietro non kiss was evil lol...that was fun. John's a cuties lol, glad you liked the girls costumes ;D and hope you like this chap ;D

DazzlinShorty- LOL of course I'll forgive you ;D lol aww don't blame the friends lol...maybe that kiss wasn't meant to be...even though it would have been a really cute one LOL ;D anyhoo you might get what you want in this chap ;D hope you like ;D

tigerlili- Yay...my job is to make you smile LOL...that's my goal...that and making you want more lol. LOL they had to walk in and destroy that kiss from happing so i can make them have their first kiss in this chap lol ;D John's a cutie lol...I wished that Remy would dump Belle as soon as he saw Rogue but i have the break up planned another way and you'll see that in this chap ;D lol. Hope you like ;D

heartsyhawk - Yay glad you thought it was cute lol ;D this is your fave chap? Yay lol...though i hope upcoming chaps are also good ;D I think the X-ietro is being cute even though they do need HUGE glasses to see what's right in front of them LOL. Hmmm...will Lex and Pie be getting back with their ex's...you'll get that answer in future chaps...hehehe...anyhoo glad you liked all the cute couple interactions and hope you like this chap as well ;D

kitty-mm - I definitely know what you mean about Lex, she always seems like that too me too...I see her as the daring determined one which is why i think she'd be great with Pie lol. Anyhoo in my other fics that's how I usually portray her lol but in this fic I decided to go with making her sweet and innocent...don't worry though she'll have some moments when isn't like that and i think she'll be doing it in this chap lol ;D hope you like ;D

Xpoisonedxangelx - Yay i'm glad you love this story lol. Hmm...lol jonda kiss eh...i'm not saying anything LOL. I know X-ietro is so blind and cute lol...you gotta love them lol. Lol Romy is number ONE mwahahahaha...lol...i'm not sure if he kept the nail polish on lol...maybe lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

Sweety8587 - Yay! I'm glad you found me lol ;D I usually update Friday's so that's when you'll see me lol ;D It would be interesting if rogue would get a make over but i'm going in a different direction with the romy so i'm sorry to tell you she won't be getting a make over...i'm making Rogue the only one who is really comfortable being who she is so i need her to stay goth and happy about it...if she'd get a make over that wouldn't be good lol. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chap ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Hi guys ;D thanks to everyone who reviewed me loves ya lot :D Well here I am with yet another chap for you guys to hopefully enjoy lol…I think a lot of you will like /wink wink/ hope ya like and review :D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 9 OoOoOoOo

About 20 minutes later everyone was dancing around and having a good time. They guys had changed into costumes and Remy had arrived…with Belladonna on his arm. Rogue didn't seem to show she cared as he walked in with her giggling madly for no apparent reason. Rogue did however made sure to disappear every time he tried talking or looking for her; she spent quite some time with Kurt. Finally, Rogue couldn't hide forever, her back was turned as she talked to Kurt near the punch table, she had no idea she was being watched until…

"Well well well, dis be a surprise," the Cajun voice was very close to her. She reluctantly turned and started up into red on black eyes making her get a little shocked. She looked at him from head to toe as he did the same to her. He was wearing all black, big metal boots, and a brown trench coat.

"Y' like?" he asked as he noticed she kept staring at him. Rogue blushed but regained her composer and her attitude.

"Yah wish…so…what are yah suppose tah be any way?" she asked him.

"Remy wanted ta be original…"

"So…what are yah?" she asked again.

"Hmm…I'm a bon looking homme who has demon yeux (eyes), in a way I be like some supper human…"

"Really…what makes yah a super human…yah have super pohwas or something?" she asked him.

"Oui…how didja know chere?"

"Lucky guess ah guess…so what is this pohwa?"

Remy smirked and leaned his face closer to her making her back lean back so he wouldn't get to close. "Remy makes things go…'BOOM'," he answered slyly making her roll her eyes at him.

"Whateva," she commented, as he stood straight again.

"Wat 'bout Y' chere what super power would Y' want?" he asked as his red on black contacts checked her out hungrily.

She stood still and thought about it for a while, "To fly…to be invulnerable…super strength…"

Remy smirked as she said this and kept staring at her nice little outfit and then noticed she was getting closer to him making him look into her eyes as she stopped right in front of him, their chests almost touching.

"Mayhbe tah…be…untouchable…" she whispered the last part making his eyes go a bit wide.

"Quoi?" NON…porquoi?" he asked.

"Why not?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Cause…cause," he answered as she rolled her eyes and waited for a better answer. "Cause…dat be a crime chere…'

"What would?"

"'aving someone as belle as you wit out ever feeling a simple touch…"

"What if that's the point…yah know tah keep people away," she responded.

"Den that's a good plan…unless…Dere's someone stubborn enough ta get close anyway…" he answered.

"Who would be stupid enough tah do that?" she asked not noticing their faces were getting closer.

"Someone…who…really cares…"

"Yah mean someone who's suicidal…"

"Maybe…mais dat person would know de meaning of…'Every rose…has its thorns'," he answered leaning in closer.

"You guys watch to much TV," a voice told them making them both look at the person. Kurt had food in his mouth and hands as he watched the two.

"Kurt mon ami…Ca va? We 'aven't seen Y' around ta much," Remy commented barley realizing that Kurt had been there the whole time as he 'talked' with his sister.

"I've been around…just making sure to not get involved with what you guys are gonna get yourselves into."

"Y' still think it's a mal idée (Bad idea) den?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?" Rogue asked getting into the conversation.

"Cause they're just using each other…in the end some won't be happy…"

"We may watch way ta much cartoons mon ami but Y' watch way to many chick flicks," Remy joked.

"Hey don't believe me but watch it is going to happen…anyways it Pietro…one of my very good friends and he's just using my step sister, I still can't believe you decided to get involved," Kurt responded and looked at Rogue.

"It's what she wanted…ah'm jus here tah make sure she doesn't get in tah much trouble and tah make sure she doesn't get hurt," Rogue answered to her brother.

"How are you sure it's not already to late for that?" Kurt asked her making both southerners get quiet as if they were thinking about it.

"REMY!" Belladonna's voice echoed through the house, Remy rolled his eyes and looked at Rogue.

"Save moi a dance for later mon cherie," he told her and started walking away. Rogue watched him go.

"Be careful…" she looked at Kurt who had spoken.

"What do yah mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean…Belladonna is one crazy jealous bitch…make sure if you're going to mess with what's 'hers'…it's worth it…"

Rogue watched her brother closely and then looked back to where Remy had walked off to, she put some of her white bangs behind her ear as they crowded her face…'is it worth it?' she asked herself…not even been sure what it was Kurt was talking about…she just knew there was truth to what he had said.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Lexa walked around with a smile on her face greeting the people she was now 'friends' with. She looked around trying to find her silver haired 'boyfriend' but couldn't find him so she guesses he was still up stairs changing. Just to be sure though she walked to the punch/cake area where she found Wanda making sure everything was okay with the cake.

"I think he's still in his room…" Wanda told her as she gently stuck 18 candles in to the cake.

"Thanks," Lex told her and started walking through the crowd of dancers.

"Hey what are you doing walking around? You should be having fun," Jubilee told Lexa as she walked by her and Ray who was wearing a nun outfit.

Lexa smiled at them as they danced, "I will I just need to get my partner, hey Ray…Berto, I don't think nuns are allowed to dance," she told both boys who were wearing the same thing.

"It's okay…they aren't suppose to do a lot of things and I'm probably gonna break all those rules tonight," Roberto answered as Amara stuck her body to him like glue as they danced. Lexa shook her head good humorously and walked away but not before hearing Jubes say, "Hey you are being a bad nun…I might have to cuff you" and Ray respond with, "Really? Wearing this was all I had to do so you could cuff me…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She rolled her eyes as she went under a sign that read, 'No Trespassing' and she walked upstairs towards Pietro's room. Without even thinking about knocking she opened the door and found Pietro in front of the mirror topless. He was looking at her since she hadn't knocked when she came in.

Lexa stared at his muscular chest, this wasn't her first time seeing it but it was her first time seeing it that close. "Uh…sorry…I thought you were done," she told him stuttering.

Pietro looked at her and then shrugged and looked back to the mirror. "Whatever…but now that you're here might as well help huh?" he told her.

Lexa snapped out of her trance and shook her head dumbly, "Sure what do you need me to do?" she asked.

"Probably add all that junk on my face," he answered talking about the Vampire make-up kit they had bought.

"Kay," she answered and walked up next to him and watched as he brought out a black t-shirt that seemed awfully small. He put over his head and then tried bringing it down but found he couldn't, he couldn't reach the shirt which was now under his armpits.

'Shit…I should have tried it on before,' he thought to himself knowing he looked like a dork. "A little help here…" he told Lex.

"Oh…right," she answered and stared wondering what she could do, she stood right in front of him and looked at his chest, which just happened to be inches away. 'Great…why didn't he try it on before…' she thought to herself forcing herself to look away from the well toned abs. Pietro closed his eyes as he unsuccessfully tried getting the shirt off or down. He stopped fidgeting as he felt the soft fingers rub against his skin.

Lex put her fingers under the shirt and started pulling it down, she felt quite uncomfortable having her hands on his chest but what could they do about it right? She finished and then started smoothing the shirt out so it wouldn't have cringes, while she did this Pietro took a big breath in.

"Okay," she told him pulling her hands back to herself so they wouldn't do anything that would make them feel more awkward.

"Thanks," Pietro whispered lowly and huskily.

She nodded, "Let's do your make up know," she told him and made him sit.

"Who's here?" he asked as she started putting some powder stuff on his face to make him look a bit paler.

"Shhh…" she told him as she did other things to his face. "No one special," she answered as she got a small tube and started squeezing it making some dark red stuff come out.

"What's that?"

"SHHHH," she told him as she put it from the side of his mouth to his chin. "It's suppose to be blood," she answered getting up and looking at him.

"What's it made out of?" he asked getting up and then looking at himself in the mirror.

"Candy…" she answered and the walked over and got a trench coat a lot like her but a few sizes bigger. He followed and took it from her then put it on.

"Lets go before their imaginations start thinking about what we're doing," he told her as he opened his door.

"What's the worst that they can come up with?" Lexa asked making Pietro looked at her intently. Her face flushed as she realized, "Oh...THAT?"

Pietro smiled at her innocence, "Yup that," he told her smiling and taking her hand as the walked down the stairs.

"Hey PIETRO," people greeted him as he walked into the dancing crowd.

"Hey…" Pietro yelled back, while Lexa started trying to get out of his grip.

"Hey I'm gonna go ask your sister something," she told him.

"Ok…I'll be by the snack table," he told her letting her go.

"K…" she answered and disappeared. Pietro walked over to the snack table and watched the people dancing, as he did this he shook his head to the beta of the music and never noticed the blue eyes on him till…

"Hey Pietro," the voice was soft. Pietro turned to the person.

"Hey…Crystal," he told her looking at her costume, the traditional bunny. "How was your vacation?" he asked as he slowly checked her out.

"Oh…you know about that?" she asked her voice showing being flattered by the fact he 'probably' tried to find out why she was missing. "It was ok…hey where are Belle and Emma?"

"I don't know…you haven't talked to either?"

"No my phone died so I have no idea what's been going on," she answered with a smirk. "So um…why are you here…all alone?" she asked seductively walking towards him. Pietro watched her as she walked towards him, he couldn't help but smile at her. Before she could get way to close something squeezed in between them and Crystal stared at straight, long, blackish blue hair.

"There you are…I've been looking all over for you," the girl told Pietro softly. Pietro looked down into the ice blue eyes.

"Oh…yeah. I just came to get some thing to drink…" he answered.

Crystal cleared her throat making Pietro look at her. The girl also turned to stare and Crystal came face to face with a dark skinned girl with ice blue eyes. "

"Oh…hello…"

"Uh…Hi…aren't you going to introduce us?" Crystal asked Pietro.

"Yeah…Lex this is Crystal, Crystal this is Lexa Howlett."

Crystal stared at the girl finding her very familiar, 'where have I seen you before?' she asked herself while also wondering why she had been looking for Pietro. Her question was soon answered when she heard…

"Hey Pie…you have something on your chin…"

Pietro looked startled, "What?" he asked staring to feel around for something.

"No not there…over there…no over there…no stupid there…" Lex told him pointing as the big line that was supposed to be blood. Crystal stared at them annoyed at the fact that she seemed to be forgotten.

Lexa sighed, "Here let me get it," she told him. Pietro stopped and stood still waiting for X-23's finger come to wipe whatever it was off, but he was surprised to see that she didn't do that. Instead she put her hands on his trench coat and brought him down to be face to face with her. She then gently put her hand on his cheek and almost killed him with shock when her tongue darted out and licked him from his chin up to where the fake blood started. She then pulled away, "There…" she whispered also a little shocked at what she had done.

Pietro stared at her and then around the room, his eyes fell on his twin who was next to Jubilee and Amara. Jubilee was smiling wide and Amara was pointing at her face, Wanda was making her fingers draw out a smile giving him the message to instead of being shock to smile or else he'd give them away. Pietro smirked and looked back at Lexa who was waiting for his reaction so she could continue with their little game.

"Thanks," he told her softly and looked back to Crystal who had her mouth open wide as she saw her EX…someone that had been stuck on her before she left kissing some girl she had never seen before. Pietro smirked even wider and winked at Lexa making her smile.

Pietro stopped smiling as he saw Danny join Crystal. "Oh hey Pietro," he greeted.

Pietro eyes narrowed a bit, "hey…" he answered.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked his girlfriend as Lex slowly turned around. Before Crystal could answer Danny looked at Lexa who was now turned around, his jaw almost touched the ground.

"LEXA!!!!" he yelled recognizing her instantly.

"Danny…" she answered.

"When? How? What?…"

"You guys know…" Crystal stopped in mid sentence, as she finally knew why Lexa looked so familiar. She looked at the girl in front of her…"X…23..."

"Yeah?" Lexa answered.

Crystal stared in shock at the girl in front of her. Pietro and Lex stared at them waiting to start a conversation again but they didn't say anything…they just stared. It got quite as the song everyone was listening to finished and soon another one started, Pietro let out a sigh of relief as he recognized it as the song Wanda had picked for their 'spotlight' dance.

/She wanna take me home, lay me up inside her home

She wanna turn me on, breakfast in the morning'/

"Hey so why don't you guys enjoy some of the food," Pietro told Crystal and Danny then looked at Lex. "Let's dance?"

Lexa smiled at him, "Sure," she told him as he took her hand and dragged her to the floor.

"What hell went on while we were away?" Crystal asked and took Danny's hand then stared making her way to find Belle or Emma.

/She said "Daddy let me take ya home, papi let me take ya home"

And I said "Mami you can take me home if you let the whole crew get on" (bitch)/

As Pietro stopped in the middle, they faced each other they slowly started speaking.

"Thank god it came on they were going to kill me with the silence," she whispered to Pietro.

"Tell me about it," he answered as they got close to each other with their chest touching.

"What now O great one?" Lex asked.

"O Great one…I like that," he answered smirking as he leaned in having their forehead rest on each other's.

"Don't get used to it," she answered rolling her eyes while noticing the looks others were giving them thinking they looked so cute and so in love.

/I got this chick from Cali, profilin', she's whilin'

She's gangsta, she knows that she's got it like that

We was drivin on Crential and cruisin for food when she pulled up beside me sat off in the lap

And I said "Damn girl you actin like you don't know, never seen me before,

episode of cribs on MTV, video what you think TS stand for?"

She said /

"Terrific Sex," Lexa sang that part of the song and took this time to turn around and grind herself into Pietro. Pietro moved to the music holding her tight and pulling her closer which wasn't very possible since they were right on each other. Not far away was Remy trying to talk Rogue into giving him that dance he asked for.

/I was up in the club right as I'm Remy in my cut right

And that's when I peeped him, he was lookin so fresh and so cleaned up From the fitted down to his sneakers/

"Come on chere…one dance," he told her.

"Nah…wouldn't want tah offend someone," she answered looking for a certain blond.

"Chere…you offendin moi by not dancing avec moi," he told her. She rolled her eyes as he kept asking.

"If ah do it…yah can't ask meh again…" she told him. Remy thought about it…finally with great hesitation he answered, "D'accord."

/I really do mean this I aint never seen this, there was some people standin in

between us

I had to go over there so I could meet him I had him pimped up in the cut near the

speakers/

After walking around most of the room Crystal finally found Belladonna.

"Hey," she told her friend snapping her out of the daze she was in. "Where's Emma?"

"She didn't come…"

"Why?"

"Cause John broke up with her," Belle answered.

"Shit we did miss a lot…now tell me what the HELL is SHE doing here?" Crystal asked and pointed at X-23 who was grinding onto Pietro nice and slowly to the music.

"Je ne Sais pas mais, I want ta know what the fuck that bitch is doing here," Bella answered making Crystal look to where she was looking. Remy was dancing…with Rogue.

/If he got a girl I know she's heated 'cuz right now I'm all he needin

If he, crush me then trust me it's a guarantee that he's not leavin/

"Did Remy break up with you?"

"NON!" Belle answered steamed as the two blondes and Danny stared at the two couples of the dancing floor.

/Told me he heard of me but don't know me and I liked him for some reason

Invited him to my place, sat on his face and I aint got a man so it aint cheatin

Think about it now, I don't gotta stress, I dont never really gotta press, they always

say yes

It seems like every other night I got a different nigga beggin me.…/

Wanda was in the middle of a lot of her prep friends making pretend to listen to what they were saying and making it look like she was interested. Her eyes however were all over the place looking from Rogue and Remy to Lexa and Pietro to Belladonna and Crystal to John who was engaged in conversation with Roberto who was holding a half sleeping Amara. She sighed…she wanted to get out of there…but at the moment there was no way out. She turned back to her bro and watched as he continued to sway a long with the person he seemed to hate since they were young. 'Things…are never what they seem…' she mused to herself.

Pietro dug his face into Lexa's hair getting lost in the song. He looked up cause he felt eyes on him and he found, Crystals and Belladonna looking at them, he leaned closer to X-23.

"In advance…I'm sorry…" he whispered.

/She wanna take me home, lay me up inside her home

She wanna turn me on, breakfast in the morning'/

Lex continued to dance but opened her closed eyes in confusion, she turned to face him and started "For wh…" before she could finish she felt lips crush onto hers making her give a gentle squeal. As she realized what was happing her body stopped dancing and she stood still…her mouth was closed but as she felt Pietro lick her lips she let her mouth open giving his experienced tongue permission to explore. She meekly started to respond, liking the feel of his tongue fighting with hers.

/She said "Daddy let me take ya home, papi let me take ya home"

And I said "Mami you can take me home if you let the whole crew get on" (bitch)/

They stopped after about a minute cause Lexa need air, she looked up at him and her cheeks suddenly flushed. His eyes seemed to be misty but soon got back to normal, he looked at her and then around them only to find that they were in a circle with people staring at them. Everything was quiet.

"Can we help you?" Pietro asked everyone, it was still quiet until…

"Yeah…get a ROOM!" Ray joked making everyone laugh and making things go back to normal. Making everything go back to normal…for everyone…but two. Lex stared up at Pietro not knowing what to think…other than Danny needed to take some serious kissing lessons, she shook those thoughts away.

"Uh…wanna grab something to eat?" Pietro asked her carefully.

"Yeah…" she answered and both walked away, forgetting to see the reaction of the people they were suppose to be making jealous.

Crystal and Danny looked at the couple walking away, both not being able to explain the bit of jealousy they were feeling. Crystal glared at X-23's back and then looked at Danny who was also glaring but he was glaring at Pietro.

"Come on babe…" she told him pulling him to the dance floor. "Let out 'leftovers' have fun together," she finished as they started moving to some music. Belladonna watched them and then looked to Remy who was now alone, her eyes narrowed and she stalked over to him.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Wanda watched the kiss with a big smirk, 'ok…they weren't suppose to be kissing like that till Wednesday but I guess this means they get extra credit,' she told herself and then took Ray's joke as a chance to get out of the group of her 'friends'. She walked over the 'No Trespassing' sign and walked up stairs wanting to get away from the noise. She was so busy getting to the roof she didn't notice she was being followed.

When she reached the roof she sighed and then just looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong?" the person asked making Wanda looked at the person.

Wanda gave a small smile that soon disappeared and answered, "I'm not sure. Have you ever felt like…you were tired? You know of everything you have to put up with and shit like that?"

"Yea…that's kinda where my attitude comes from," Rogue answered as she walked towards her and stopped when she was standing next to Wanda. "Do yah feel liahke that?" she asked softly.

"I don't know what I feel…I just know I want to stop everything I do…"

"Ah…don't really get yah…" Rogue answered puzzled.

"You wouldn't…your Goth…don't take that the wrong. I don't mean it like that; I just meant…you are who you want to be. You know what I mean? You choose to wear dark colors and to be a loner…"

"And what? Yah choose tah be popular…"

"True but…you know what X-23's going through?"

"What? The pretending tah be something she's not?"

"Yeah…"

"What about it?"

"That's really what being popular is all about…you put on a mask so you'll be liked by everyone…"

Rogue stayed quiet, she really didn't know what to answer because she had never tried being something she wasn't…she was a bitch she knew it and she loved it.

"You know…you can be surrounded by dozen's of people…but that could make feel the loneliest you could ever feel…"

"Is that what yah feel?"

"Sometimes…yeah. You could be around a lot of people that call themselves your friends, but are they really your friends if they don't understand you? If they question why you do simple things…like…reading a book…"

Rogue watched Wanda as she kept looking at the stars, as if trying to see if they would give come to life and talk.

"I guess that might be a reason sometimes I really envy you," Wanda told her with smile as she turned to her.

"Of meh?" Rogue asked a little surprised.

"Yeah…you don't have to worry about what others think…cause you don't care. You have a great guy after you, for just being yourself. You…actually understand me…"

Rogue sighed, "Yah know…if yah'er tired if it that bad…don't whine about it…do something about it," she answered quietly.

"I don't think I'd be able to," Wanda answered, her voice nice and calmed.

"Why?"

"Cause being popular…is all I've ever known…"

"Then learn something new," Rogue answered and turned around to leave Wanda to her thoughts but stopped, "How long have yah been here?" she asked.

"Long enough…" Wanda eyes widen and she turned to face John. Rogue looked from one to the other.

"Uh…well ah…bettah go back down," she told them and walked towards the door. Before she walked out of it she looked at Wanda and smiled, "Yah know…how yah said you were jealous of something's that have happened tah meh?" Wanda nodded, "Well yah have one of those things staring yah right in the face," she told her and then closed the walked out and closed the door leaving her alone with John on the roof.

They didn't say anything for about a minute but the she stared at him as he started walking towards her. He stopped and leaned in the rail as he looked up at the stars.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he finally asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you felt like this," he answered.

"Cause…I didn't think it was important," she answered and watched as he stoop up straight and took the pirate's patch of his eye to stare at her with both of his dark blue eyes.

"Well it is…" he told her.

"Why? It's just a feeling shit no need to go crazy over it," she answered.

"Do you always feel alone? Do you feel it when you're with Jubes and Amara? Do you feel it when you're with Pietro? Do you feel it when…you're with me?" he asked her.

She looked at the floor; "No…" she answered softly almost making it hard to hear.

"You should have told me…" he told her again making her eyes look up to his, they were blazing with what seemed like anger.

"GOD it was nothing okay, you don't have to make a big fucken deal about it. Anyway it's not like anyone cares…"

"What the fuck are you talking about? We do care…when have we made it look like we didn't?" he nearly screamed at her.

"Whatever…Pietro's to busy trying to get his ex to care, dad's always at work, Jubes and Amara are to busy with their love life's…"

"They might have a lot going on right now…but they do care…especially your brother. He was one of the first to notice you were…distant," he told her as he watched her look up to the sky. He got closer to her, "I care…" he whispered making her turn to him. She looked up at him curiously not being sure how to answer. John looked down at her and started feeling a little nervous.

Something in he's head was yelling, 'It's NOW…or NEVER!' and that's when he felt his head slowly bending down. Wanda blinked as John's face started coming down on to hers, before she could say anything his warm lips touched hers. It was a simple butterfly kiss at first, but then it involved into more…she his hands started to explore her body. Wanda let her mouth open to say something but John took his opportunely to sneak his tongue in.

'What the fuck is going on? This is JOHN…so is this a bad thing…or a good thing?' Wanda asked herself as she started to respond to the kiss.

They broke up for air and their foreheads rested on each other, John stood up straight and was about to say something when, 'SMACK'.

"OWWW," John yelled in agony and then looked at Wanda who had slapped him. "What the 'ell was that for?" he nearly screamed.

"What do you think that was for stupid?" she yelled at him.

"For the kiss? But YOU RESPONDED!!!" he told her.

"Yea but…that's cause I was in SHOCK,' she yelled back.

"Na-uh…"

"Ya-huh…"

"Na-Uh…"

"Ya-huh…"

"Whatever you responded so you know you liked it," he told her. She didn't respond to that comment making him wonder if she really didn't like it. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why what?"

Wanda rolled her eyes, "Why did you DO IT!"

"Why do you think?"

"This is getting us nowhere," she yelled while her hands went up into the air in frustration. She turned to leave but felt his hands grab her shoulders and then turn her around so their faces could meet.

"I did it…cause…well…I care bout you…"

"You shouldn't," she answered making him give her a questioning look. "We're best friends John…"

"So?"

"SO? This could ruin all we've had."

"Wanda…all we've had is what lead us here…what you think if we do…whatever it is we're doing it'll screw up our friendship?"

"Well…yeah…I mean we get in a big ass fight what then?"

"Then we'll get over it…this won't screw up what we have…actually I think it could make it better," he told her softly.

Wanda closed her trying to run everything through her head to try and find out what she should do and then for some odd reason the conversation she had with Rogue when they went to pick up the contacts came to her head…

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

"So…is there something going on with yah and the Aussie?"

"I don't know. I feel like there is…and that makes my stomach bubble and fizz…but then I remember we've been friends forever and I don't want to risk our friendship for anything…"

"Not even for what yahr heart is telling yah?

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

"Hello earth to Wanda? Luv…you ok?" John asked as he ran his hand in front of her face. Wanda looked up at him with a weird expression making John wonder what was going on in her head.

"What now?" she asked him.

"What do ya mean?"

"I mean what now? Were does this take US? What are we?"

"We're…best friends…who just happen to care about each other…in…more than that way," he answered.

"So…what are we going to do?"

"Well now I'm gonna do something I should have one a LONG time ago," he answered and stayed quiet as she waited for him to say whatever it was he was going to say. He cleared his throat and got a bit nervous and she knew this cause he started stuttering.

"Uh…well Wanda…we've know each other for a couple of years now…and well…I…care about you…a lot…and uh…I was wondering if maybe you'd like…" John shut up as he felt Wanda's mouth on his answering the question. She pulled away and smiled.

"You're crappy at asking simple questions you know that," she told him.

"Hey…I was nervous…it's not my fault. Anyway when it comes to you…I want it to be perfect."

She gave a small chuckle, "Fine whatever…but it wasn't as if you were asking me to marry you or something," she answered making him get silent. The word 'Marriage' now stuck in his head. "John…you ok?" she asked him.

"Uh…yeah…maybe we should go downstairs and tell everyone the news," he told her snapping out of his thoughts as he gently held her hand. They both looked down at the entwined hands and then at each other not being able to help blushing.

"Yeah…sure," she answered, as they made their way downstairs.

OoOoOoOo Meanwhile OoOoOoOo

Rogue closed the door leaving them alone.

'Hopefully they'll finally admit some hidden feelings' she told herself as she made her way back downstairs. She stopped half way down the stairs and cursed to herself. 'Oh please not that song…anything but HER' she thought to herself but it was too late. Britney Spears 'Breathe on Me' was on at full volume. 'What the hell are they doing playing this garbage?' she asked herself since she knew Kurt and his friends didn't like pop. Then that caused a name to come to her head, 'LEX!' she groaned. Lexa had been a HUGE Britney fan but thankfully thanks to Rogue she had stopped, but there was one song Lexa refused to stop loving…Breathe on me.

Rogue shook her head and wondered how Lexa had gotten Pietro to actually allow the song to be played. 'Maybe she promised him a kiss' she told herself wickedly. That kiss was defiantly something to watch, Lexa had seemed to really be into it and that was a surprise because Rogue knew for a fact that it was her first French. 'Wonder what she thought about it…ah'll just ask her later…' wit that last thought to herself she reached the bottom floor and found Lexa dancing with Pietro while her lips were moving probably singing along with the song. Rogue even thought she could hear her soft voice along with the music…

/Ohh, it's so hot, and I need some air.

And boy, don't stop 'cuz I'm halfway there.

It's not complicated, it's just syncopated,

We can read each other's minds.

One love united,

Two bodies synchronizing,

Don't even need to touch me,

Baby, just...

Breathe on me.

Baby just, breathe on me.

We don't need to touch, just

breathe... /

Rogue rolled her eyes at her and hoped the song would be over soon, her eyes scanned the room and stopped at her brothers' form. Kurt was busy chatting while eating. 'That boy never gets full' she thought to herself and looked at the person he was talking to, only to find that that person was staring right at her. Remy smirked as he found Rogue's emerald eyes and gave her a wink, making her shake her head. She looked back at Lexa's but instead of seeing her sister she saw one very pissed off blonde walking her way.

Belladonna seemed steamed as she got closer. Crystal was at her heels with Danny right behind her. The three stopped right in front of the Goth.

"Can ah help yah?" Rogue asked the blonde glaring at her trying to intimidate her with the blue narrowed eyes.

"Oui as a matter a fact ya can fillie."

"Really…enlighten meh," Rogue asked not feeling threaten at all.

"Stay de 'ell away from mon homme…" Belle told her in a low dangerous voice.

"Fihne…ah'll stay away from him," Rogue answered making Belle smirk, but her smirk soon disappeared when she heard, "But ah can't guarantee he'll stay away from meh…"

Belladonna glared again, she noticed Crystal was also glaring while holding her cup of punch. Doing the only thing she could do, she took the cup and threw it at Rogues face.

Rogue's mouth opened in shock as she felt the cold drink hit her. She opened her eyes after wiping some of it out of hr eyes and looked at Belle and Crystal laughing. The anger in her started to build and like Belle she did the only thing she could do, her fist came up and hit the girls nose hard.

Belladonna dropped on the floor backwards while crystal stopped laughing and helped her friend up. Belladonna held her nose, which seem to be bleeding; she then gave an attack cry and went for Rogue's throat.

By now everyone had stopped dancing and watched as the two southern girls fought. Rogue was easily wining and was about to deliver another punch when Crystal grabbed her from the back. As Belle got up and they were ready to double team the Goth someone grabbed on to Crystal's blonde hair and pulled it back making her let go of Rogue and making her neck bend back. The person kept pulling on it and finally she let go making Crystal turn angrily. When she saw whom it had been her eyes narrowed into slits.

Lexa's hand was in the air; she turned her palm over and opened it letting locks of blonde hair fall to the ground. As they were about to get something started and as Rogue brought herself to stand straight while Belle was ready to aim a punch to her face a voice shouted throughout the house making everyone but Belle and Rogue stop and stare.

"THIS SHIT STOP'S NOW!" Wanda screamed out. Belle had ignored her and had thrown her fist towards Rogue's face, but it had been stop by someone's hand. Both Rogue and Belle looked at the person only to find red on black eyes look from one to the other.

Remy stared at both girls and the pulled Belladonna's hand down, while still holding on to it he started dragging her outside, Rogue heard him snarl, "Let's go…"

Everything got quiet until Wanda looked at Crystal, "Do me a favor and get the hell out," she told the blue eyes beauty. Crystal looked surprised but with a small growl she turned and stalked doff dragging Danny with her.

Everyone else stood quiet as Wanda stared around at them, "Uh…thanks for coming and stuff guys…but maybe…it's time we ended this party," she told them. There were some groans but people started to file out of the house.

After everyone all the guest were gone except the ones that were going to help cleanup Wanda and Lex looked at Rogue.

"You ok?" Wanda asked her.

"Yea…fiahne," she answered slowly.

"Man that was AWESOME!" Jubilee shouted and gave Rogue a high five. "You would have so wiped the floor with her if stupid crystal hadn't gotten in it."

Amara shook her head agreeing and then looked at Lex, "And where did you get courage to try and take her on?"

"I…don't know…" she answered.

Roberto looked at the mess they were going to have to clean up and his eyes stopped on John hand…which was holding Wanda's.

"Hey…are you guys…" he drifted off as everyone looked and smirked at them. Wanda blushed as John shook his head and had a goofy smile on his face.

"FINALLY!" Ray shouted while the other agreed. Everyone started talking at once. Rogue smiled but then headed for the door.

"Hey…were you heading?" Lexa asked her.

"Home…you coming?" Rogue answered.

"No I'll stick around and help…but…are you sure you're ok?" Lexa asked worriedly.

"Yea," Rogue answered and then walked out to the cold night. She walked up the driveway of her fathers' house but noticed the lights were on. 'It'd be better if ah didn't go in…dad's gonna wanna know why mah hairs messed up and while ah'm all wet' she told herself and quietly sat down on the swinging bench on the porch. She sighed and looked up at the stars…a question kept repeating itself in her head…

'Was it worth it?'

OoOoOoOo After the cleanup OoOoOoOo

Lexa dropped on Pietro's bed exhausted.

"Wow…remind me not to stay and help ever again," she told him as he looked in the mirror while trying to take some of the make up off.

"Why…you tired?" he asked her.

"Of course I am…this was a lot of HARD WORK," she answered pooped out. He smirked and turned to her, her eyes were closed and she slowly started stretching out on his bed. Pietro couldn't help stair as her shirt rose while her hands stretched up. He shook his thoughts off and started concentrating on the pale make-up.

"We did good…didn't we?" she asked him.

"With what?"

"The dancing…the reaction from Crystal and Danny…"

"Oh…yeah…everything's going as planned," he answered while taking off his trench coat.

'Yup…as planned' she thought to herself as she watched Pietro's body wearing the tight dark clothes.

"Mind helping?" he asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hm…with what?" she asked and watched as he pointed at his shirt. Lexa smirked as she got up from the bed and stood in front of him. Pietro raised his hands up high. "You're going to have to sit," she told him since he was a little taller than her making the process quiet difficult. Pietro obeyed and walked backwards towards his bed, when he hit it he sat.

Lexa then tried pulling the tight shirt off. "Did you have to wear this shirt?" she asked after five minutes of pulling.

"Believe me…if I had known it would be this hard to get it off…I wouldn't have," he answered.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay…just one last pull," she told him and then pulled with all her strength. The last pull did work, but somehow the force of it made Lex get off balance and start falling…on Pietro.

Pietro landed hard on the bed, while Lexa landed on top of him with her elbows on the side of his head.

"Ow…" she whispered and opened her eyed to find sapphire ones staring right into her own.

They both stayed still and quiet not sure how to get out of this mess.

"That…was pretty cool of you…" Pietro finally spoke breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" she asked confused.

"Willing to fight Crystal to help Rogue…" he told her softly while still looking at her.

"Oh…yeah…she's always there for me…so I wanted to be there for her…" she answered gently.

"Yeah…well…it was cool…" he told her.

"Thanks," she answered as her eyes started closing for an unknown reason. Pietro on the other hand knew why they were closing, he also noticed her head was dropping down to his…and his was slowly rising to meet it. Their lips meet but instead of waiting a while to get used to the fact that their lips were touching…their mouths opened immediately letting the battle to see who's tongue would dominate begin. While they did this…everything was forgotten…including the reason they were doing it.

/Ohh, this is way beyond the physical (it's a way beyond the physical).

Tonight, my senses don't make sense at all.

Our imagination, takin' us to places,

We have never been before.

Take me in, let it out,

Don't even need to touch me,

Baby, just... /

OoOoOoOo Outside OoOoOoOo

Rogue knew Ororo and her dad had gone to bed, but for some reason she couldn't get herself to get up and walk into the house. It had been a while now and she noticed Lex wasn't coming out yet. 'Wondah what's keeping her?' she asked herself as she saw a black car stop in front of the Lensher household. The person diving opened the door and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw she was out there in the cold…alone.

He walked over to her slowly and then sat down next to her, a sigh escaping his lips. Rogue watched him in mild surprise.

"What?" she asked annoying at the sigh.

"De rein," came the calm voice. Rogue watched him and noticed that he was no longer wearing the contacts. 'To bad…they made him look hot…or should ah be saying hotter?'

"What are yah doing here?" she asked him.

"What do Y' mean?"

"Shouldn't yah be with yah girlfriend…trying to fix that broken nose?" she asked not being able to help smiling at the fact that her nose probably was broken.

"Non…Remy kinda…sorta…broke up wit Belle…" he answered making her snap her head over to look at him.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"Cause…it was jus time ta let 'er go…" he answered and turned to face her. "Plus she showed a big bitch quality I didn't like today…"

"What…knowing how to fight?" she asked him.

"Non…fighting someone I consider…a friend…" he answered thinking of another word to use.

Rogue nodded, "sorrah…it didn't work out and stuff…" she told him.

"Don be…I'm not…" he answered in a whisper and they both got quiet. After about five minutes of just enjoying each other's company he spoke again. "Y' know 'ow we were talking earlier…about 'aving super powers and if Y' had some it'd be being untouchable?" he asked her.

"Yeah…but ah was just joking about that…"

He nodded, "Well lets say Y' did have that…ya know how I said that dere might be a person who'd still got after Y and Y' say dat dat guy was dumb?

"Yeah…" she answered staring at him curiously wondering where he was going with this.

Remy seemed to hesitate at the next words but finally, "Remy would be de dumbass to do it…" he told her softly while looking at her intently. Rogue seemed surprised but then blushed.

"Then…yah really are dumb," she responded after going back her normal color.

Remy smirked and countered with "Not if I tink it's worth it…"

Rogue looked curiously at him wondering if he was being honest, the look in his eyes told her he was. So she didn't answered back, she sat still watching him and smiled at genuine smile…a smile not many saw.

Remy smiled back, thinking she looked pretty cute at the moment. 'Dumping Belle…was definitely worth it…' was the lost thought in his head before he got lost memorizing Rogue's face.

/Breathe on me.

Baby just, breathe on me.

We don't need to touch, just

Breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me).

Baby just, breathe (breathe) on (on) me (me).

We don't need to touch, just

breathe…/

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Yay this is the offical hook up chapter LOL...FINALLY...it took me 9 chapters but the make out scenes have arrived lol. And yay the blondes are inivasble now lol...who's happy? I bet a lot of you huh? especially the ones who wanted Remy to dump belle already lol...well you wish is my command lol. Well all you beautiful people...where do the couples stand?

X-ietro: "It's so easy, to think about love, to talk about love, to wish for love, but it's not so easy to recognize love, even when we hold it in our hands."- Still blind BUT...mwahahhahahaha they finally kissed heheh...TWICE...i'm happy LOL ;D

Jonda: "Love is a friendship that has caught on fire." - Finally lol...i have a feeling if they didn't fianlly get together this chap some of you might kill me lol ;D

Romy: "Love unspoken is the loudest sound of all." Yay death to the bitch that touches her man...LOL. They aren't together OFFICIALLY but we are so close...can't you all feel it? lol ;D

Well that's this weeks chap ;D how was it? Give me some feed back lol ;D hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it, hope you review :D love ya lots- UHW ;D 


	10. Going as Planned or is it

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee Lebeau - Ha...I don't believe you changed your cookie stealing day's my dear hubby ;D lol. LOL oh no I've given you an obsession with the word BOOM lol ;D I loved the romy hehehe...who doesn't right? Anyhoo there's no rule that say's you can' use that idea in any of your stories right? So go ahead and do it ;D I think I wrote this chap maybe two weeks after Halloween but i got the idea during that day so you are correct ;D I love Ray...he's a cutie hehehe ;D I wanted to get some Rogue/Wanda friendship so she had to be the one to go, anyway if it had been Jon the things wouldn't be the same...lol. LOL sure you can keep Kurt hehehe...he could give you food huh ;D Of course i made Belle bleed par toi...you wanted it so i had to make it happen ;D mawahahahaha X-ietro's getting freaky...me likes that LOL. Yay the blondes are almost gone...so freakin close hehehe. LOL YAY my spelling has improved mwahahahahaha...you didn't get to pick on moi hahahahaha. Romy is the best...and this chap had to shout out to all the readers hehehe ;D Great minds DO think alike huh ;D lol...ok my sweet, me heart, my REASON FOR LIVING...lol...hope you like this chap ;D love ya lots lots lots lots ;D

Crazyspaceystracey- LOL...so out of the chap those we're your favorite lines...LOL Kaykies lol. Love ya lots and hope ya like ;D

Pyro Lady - LOL Belle was annoying no matter how long she's in a fic...that witch needs to DIE!!! LOL i would have loved to see yur smile...i'm glad i made you smile lol. Jonda is great...and it's finally official. I love Ray...he's a cutie hehehe ;D Mwahahaha X-ietro would have to be one of my fave moments lol...kissing...on the bed...very NICE eh? ;D lol. Hmmm...you're foreshadowing...and you are right ;D LOL yay yur happy so i'm happy ;D hope ya like this chappy ;D Love ya lots lost ;D

TheDreamerLady- LOL it's OK DL lol you still reviewed LOL so don't worry about it lol ;D Yeah everyone's happy Jonda are finally together...after 9 chapters LOL. Hehehe...yea X-ietro's getting freaky...me likes LOL. Romy had to start getting official lol and Belle just needed to get her ass kicked so i'm glad you like ;D Hope y alike this one too ;D love ya lots ;D

loneraven- Yay glad to have mad your day ;D and i know i finally got rid of the Bitch that is Belle lol...anyhoo hope you enjoy this chap ;D

DazzlinShorty- I'm glad you liked and hopefully you'll like this one too ;D

Totally Obsessed47- Glad you enjoyed and hope you keep liking ;D Romy and Jonda RULE!!! ;D

scarlet stripes- Ah...the beautiful sight of an X-ietro kiss...lol I loved making them kiss...on his bed...while they were on top of each other lol...my minds working overtime lol. Glad you liked the couple interactions and hope ya like this chap ;D

tigerlili - I know i should make Rogue kills Belle...but I want her to see Romy and die a slow painful death...LOL. Yur welcome...the jonda had to finally come anyway lol ;D Don't worry lol…you'll get what you want ;D I never disappoint my fans...it might take a while to get where you want but it WILL happen ;D hope ya like ;D The X-23 comic...i thought that was already out?

kitty-mm- /blushes/ aww lol...the best? I don't think so but thanks for the complement anyway lol ;D hope you like this chap ;D

Xpoisonedxangelx - LOL I know people are loving the belle abuse...so am I lol. Crystal got what she deserved for butting in…that witch...lol. Lol I know it took a while for Jonda...and the kisses but at least they're here now heheh ;D I love X-ietro...it's staring them right in the face and they still can't see...those cuties lol. ROMY FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER...lol you gotta love them. Hope you like this chap ;D and glad you enjoyed the other one ;D

heartsyhawk -Yay you felt like you were at the party...I wish I was there lol. I'm glad this is yur favorite cause I love it...but I don't think i should lol...after all i'm the author. LOL yup they do need bigger glasses then yur friend lol...they are so adorably blind. You gotta love the romy...they're the classic couple and so freaking cute...you gotta love gambit for still wanting Rogue even though she can touch...lol...i'm romy obsessed lol ;D Jonda sweet and they are FINALLY OFFICIALLY together lol...it just took me 9 chap ;D I know i hate the blonds too...but i love picking on them hehehe...evil. Don't worry X-ietro would eventually see what it is they really need...but what's a story without a bit of dram eh? ;D hope you like and think there's more sweetness in this chap ;D

Sweety8587 - LOL yay...I loved all the cute interactions too lol. Rogue rocks, jonda's cute, Romy ruled and the X-ietro's just to cute lol. LOL I love Rems too...he's soo sweet...even if he's a dumbass lol ;D hope you like this chap too ;D

Dannonspring - Lol yes no more pretending kissing...it was about time ;D yay i'm glad you think my story rocks ;D merci lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

Amelia- LOL Belle does need to die...i should throw her off a cliff. LOL X-ietro's getting FREAKY...without even noticing LOL...that's fun. Jonda and Romy RULE!! mwwahahahaha lol...yup everything seems to be going good...to bad I'll be adding a twist sometime soon...lol ;D hope ya like ;D

Chica De Los Ojos Café- I'm glad you liked and Romy is the best ;D lol Hope you like this chap ;D

ej-83- Lol yes they are finally having feelings towards each other...to bad some stuff will happen in the nearby future ;D Anyoo thanks for reviewing and hope you like ;D DreamSprite- The MoE sequel will be here soon but don't expect it to be great cause it's not lol...my brain isn't coming up with much for that story but the first chap should be up in about 2 weeks. Glad you like this fic and thanks for reviewing :D hope you like this chap ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Yay I'm back ;D Thanks to all you wonderful reviewers ;D you've all made my day ;D LOL a lot of you liked the Jondaness and Belle beating so glad you all enjoyed it cause I did too lol ;D Kay so here's the next chap hope you guys enjoy and that you'll review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 10 OoOoOoOo

Sunday

Lexa looked out the rolled down window as Pietro drove at a pretty decent speed. At the moment they were on their way to the beach to meet the others for some nice relaxation time away from the crowds at school. Thinking about the crowds at school made Lexa think about all the things that had started happening.

On Thursday there was of course John's party, which had gone really well. Not only did John and Wanda finally get together but Remy had dumped Belladonna, Crystal and Danny had found out about her and Pietro and she and Pietro had taken their acting a bit further.

There was only one question bugging Lexa about that, 'Were we really acting?'

She shook her head and looked at the blue ocean see on her side of the car. Friday had been a pretty regular day except for the fact that they were one of the main topics around school. It seemed that someone at the party had a camera and had gotten a good shot of their little make-out scene, the bad thing was that person seemed to think the event was so big he gave it to the schools editor and 'BOOM' there they were making out on the cover of the school's paper. To make things worse Crystal glared at her at all times possible, Jubilee and Amara glared back while Wanda had just told Lex to ignore her.

The only great thing about Friday that Lexa loved to replay in her head was lunch. She had gotten Pietro to agree to stay on campus and it's a good thing to because Belladonna started trash talking to Rogue and glaring at her from across the cafeteria. Rogue had finally gotten tired of it and while Belle and her blond friends were eating their lunch which consisted of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches she walked up to them and poured Belle's milk all over her.

Everyone laughed except for Belle who ran out of the cafeteria crying, Crystal and Emma close behind her.

Lexa giggled at the though making Pietro turn to look at her weirdly as he drove. "What?" he asked.

"Oh…nothing," she answered looking at him but the turning back to the beautiful ocean in front of her.

"Uh…did you have fun…yesterday?" he asked slowly. Lexa looked at him and nodded, Pietro had done something really weird for someone like him. He had taken her to 'The Beauty and the Beast' musical.

"Yeah…it was very entertaining…I'm just surprised YOU didn't fall asleep," she remarked.

"Hey…" he answered sounding offended. Lexa giggled at that. "What's that suppose to mean?" he asked her with a smile on his face as he drove onto a bunch of curves making them along with the car sway.

"Hey I'm just going along with what your sister told me…"

"And what did that lovely twin of mine tell you?" he asked.

"Nothing really…she just asked if I was using any witch craft on you since you'd be caught dead before you'd go to something like that."

"Ha…shows how much she knows me," he answered sounding confidant.

"But…she does…" Lexa answered. "I know for a fact that Wanda is the one who knows you the best. After all you guys have only lived together for about 17 years of your life."

"Just because you live with someone for a long time doesn't mean you know everything about him or her," he responded.

"True…but I know you and Wanda are very close…"

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

"It's obvious…you guys know you're likes and dislikes…you know what the other is thinking or feeling even though you don't interfere with it…"

"What do you mean?"

"Things like…you knowing she had feelings for john but not doing anything about it…you let her realize them at her own pace and you let her do something about it. And she does the same…like she doesn't want you to get back with Crystal."

"Really?" he asked sounding surprised.

"Don't give me that…you already knew that," she told him.

"Ok so I already did…but you didn't finish talking so continue," he replied.

"She doesn't want you to get back with her…but here she is…helping me help you get what you want. She can't help thinking Crystal's a 'Stupid blonde whore who's going to end up with an STD one day', but she also can't help the fact that you have feelings for her…" she finished the explanation quietly.

"You're…way to perspective…" he told her smiling.

"Sorry…it's not my fault…"

"Don't be…you wanna know what I think?" he asked her.

"About what?"

"About you…"

"Uh…is it going to hurt my feelings?" she asked in a baby voice. He smiled at her while she added, "cause I'm pretty sensitive."

"No…I don't think so…"

She sighed, "Ok…give it a shot…but if it does hurt me I'm going to sic Rogue on you."

"Alright then…" he answered not helping but give a small chuckle. "I think…you're…perspective…"

"You said that already…"

"Smart…"

"I already knew that thanks to my 4.00..."

"You seem to be very innocent…"

"What gave you the idea that I'm not?" she asked in an angelic voice…

"You're wise when it come to real life situations…"

"That's cause I've lived through many of them…"

"You're…kind and sweet…"

"It's a curse…"

"You're a…pretty…decent kisser…"

"I learned from an expert…"

"And you're beautiful…inside…as well as…out…" he finished and found it weird that she hadn't responded to that one. He turned to see why she hadn't said anything only to find her staring at him a bit shocked; it was almost the same look she had gotten on Thursday when she realized they were making out on his bed.

Lexa blushed then looked away and said, "You've been spending to much time with me…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Cause what you just said…was deep…" she answered smiling.

"HEY!" he remarked sounding offended making her laugh again. She turned to look at him and found a small frown reminding her of a child.

"…Thanks…" she whispered making him turn to her, his frown turned upside down as he watched her nervously play with the long sleeve shirt she was wearing.

He didn't say anything back, just watched her for a few seconds and then turned his attention back to the road a head. The rest of the ride…was quiet…making them both wonder what had just happened?

OoOoOoOo The beach OoOoOoOo

Wanda looked up the hill where the cars were parked trying to find Pietro's car near by. While she did that Amara and Jubilee put some blankets on the soft sand while Roberto and Ray put up beach umbrellas.

'Still No Pietro,' she told herself but she did notice that John and Remy were walking down the stairs that led down to the sandy beach carrying a very heavy cooler. Rogue was following behind with a book in her hand. Wanda had to smile at her, Rogue had no idea but John, Amara, Roberto, Ray, Jubilee and herself had watched her and Remy on Thursday after the party.

They had no idea what they were talking about but the next they figured that Remy might have made a move on her since the word that Remy had dumped Belle had spread like wild fire. Fire…John's favorite element…the fact that they were now going out also made the gossip around school, everyone knew before lunch. She kept looking at John as he walked closer but the got distracted as someone yelled her name, she turned to see Jubilee.

"Ha look what I brought to tease your bro," she told her lifting up a frame with the school' paper article with the picture of him and X-23 kissing.

Wanda smiled, "He'll kill you if you give him that…"

"I'm not giving it to him…I'm just gonna show it to him THEN I'm gonna give to x-23 hehehe…"

"You're horrible…why are you gonna do that?" Amara asked shaking her head in a disapproving matter.

"Cause their little pretend game might end any day now that Danny and Crystal are back…I just thought she'd like a reminder. You know…so she won't forget that there's more between them other than 'hate'," she answered doing little quotation marks when she said hate.

"Did you guys talk to her today?" Wanda asked.

"No," both younger girls answered as Rogue joined them.

"Hey, looking pretty good," Jubilee told her while winking. Rogue looked down at what she was wearing, a hunter green bikini, around her waist was a silky towel looking object hiding most of her legs.

"Yah think so?" she asked surprised.

"Ya you look nice…but to tell you the truth I was talking about the fact that you look good with our Cajun friend over there," Jubilee answered smirking.

Amara rolled her eyes but remarked, "Some how I'm not surprised."

"Did you talk to Lex?" Wanda asked Rogue.

"Uh yeah she called me earlier so I could go with her to get a bathing suit."

"So did you guys go?"

"No, Ah told her it was way to early in the morning for meh to go of inta a mall…why didn't any of yah go with her?"

"No," the three girls answered in unison.

"Then what the hell do yah guys think she's wearing?" Rogue asked wondering as the other girls also gave thoughtful looks.

"HEY!!! Are we late for the Party?" Pietro asked popping up behind Wanda making her jump in surprise. She glared at him and then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Where's X?" Amara asked him.

He looked around looking for the midnight hair girl and the pointed as he found her. Lexa was slowly walking towards them looking at the sand, she was wearing a baggy long sleeve white shirt and baggy dark blue shorts.

"Hey," Lexa told them as she reached them and looked up from the sand. The other girls greeted her as Roberto called Pietro over to them. Pietro nodded to him and without saying anything to the girls he walked over to the guys.

"Look at you…you look horrible," Amara told her noticing she wasn't wearing a bathing suit.

"Ya that's probably our fault though," Jubilee replied.

"Yeah sorry we couldn't go to the store and help you buy one," Wanda told her.

"It's ok," she told them.

"Why did yah just go and buy one alone?" Marie asked her; the others stared waiting for her response only to notice her blush cutely.

"Uh…I kinda…sorta did…"

"You did?" they all asked surprised.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" Amara asked.

"I am…it's under my clothes…and I didn't go alone," she answered still red in the cheeks.

"Oh…what time did yah go and who did you go with? Yah mom?"

"I wish…"

"So who did you go with?"

Lexa blushed even more and her eyes went over to gaze at Pietro who was messing around with Ray.

"PIETRO!!!!!?" they all yelled out in shock.

"Uh…yeah…" she answered slowly looking down at her feet.

"What do you mean Pietro went with you? When?"

"When he picked me up, he saw I was wearing this asked where my bathing suit was, I told him I wasn't putting one on and next thing I know where at the mall."

"No wonder you guys took forever," Jubilee mused with a smile.

"Yeah..." she answered shyly looking at the floor.

"Are yah trying tah tell us that Pietro helped yah decide on a bathing suit?" Rogue asked and watched as Lexa started fidgeting.

Wanda laughed and then asked her, "How did it go?"

Lexa looked up at them…

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

"What are we doing here?" Lexa asked Pietro as they walked through a crowd of people at the mall.

"Cause we're getting a bathing suit for you," he answered.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"NO…that's okay anyway I have no one to tell me how I'd look in it."

"That's were I come," he answered,

"Uh…I don't think so," she answered and stopped walking. Pietro noticed and looked at her.

"Why not?"

"Cause…cause…you're a BOY!" Pietro looked at her weirdly and started laughing, after he calmed down he walked over to her and grabbed her hand dragging her to a store.

"Being a boy is the good thing about me helping you, since I'm a guy I'll be honest about how you look in it," he answered.

"Great…cause I really want you to be honest about what you think of me in a bathing suit," she answered sarcastically.

"Chill out It won't be that bad," he told her.

"That's cause you aren't going to be wearing one and having me decide if you look good in it or not."

"I'd let you do it…but then it'd be a waste of time since I look good in anything," he answered cockily.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"Of course…"

"Great…then lets go get you a barney costume," she answered making him turn and glare at her.

"Ok maybe I won't look good in everything…"

"That's what I thought," she answered as the walked into the department store and stopped at the bathing suit section. "I don't think we should be doing this," she told him looking at the skimpy outfits.

"Come on don't be a big chicken anyway I've seen you in a sport bra and short shorts…a bathing suit won't be any different," he told her looking through some of them bathing suits, after a second he realized what he was doing and smiled sheepishly. "Maybe you should be the one to pick which one's you wanna take and stuff."

"Yeah…" she told him and walked over to them. She picked a couple of one pieces, which he took from her and put them back. "But I though that was cute…" she whined.

"We don't want you to look cute we want you to look sexy," he answered and took three bikini's out of the pile and handed them to her.

"Uh…no…fine I won't get a one piece but I don't want the bikini's with the underwear looking bottoms," she told him. "And anyway these aren't even my size.

"Two big?" he asked looking at the bikini tops.

She blushed and answered, "Actually…too small…" Pietro looked at the bikini top and then threw it away from himself not wanting bad thoughts in his head.

"Alright…ahem…well why don't you pick something already so we can leave," he told her looking anywhere but her.

"Fine…" she answered and after five minutes picked a dark blue two-piece bathing suit. The straps for the top tied in back of her neck and the top was pretty big so she liked the fact that it wasn't too revealing. The trunks of it looked like boy shorts and even though they were pretty short they weren't like the underwear ones. "Ok I'm ready let's go."

"Fine…we'll stop at one of the restrooms and you can put it on," he told her walking to the cashiers.

"Whatever," she answered and five minutes later found herself in the ladies restroom looking at her figure.

"You ready yet?" Pietro asked outside the door.

"No…I don't think I should wear it…"

"Why the hell not? It doesn't fit or something?" he asked.

"No it's fine…"

"Then what's the deal?"

"I just don't like how I look in it," she answered.

"Let me see…"

"What? You want me to go out there in THIS?"

"Yeah…I mean you're gonna have to go out like that at the beach…"

"No…"

"Man you're to bashful…is there anyone in there?"

Lexa looked at the empty stalls, "No…why?"

Without responding Pietro walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "This is the girls bathroom."

"I think I know that," he answered and looked at her from head to toe, Lexa fidgeted as he did this.

"It looks fine," he told her slowly moving his eyes up towards her face making sure to stare a lot making her uncomfortable.

"Are you sure?" she asked unsurely.

"Yea…" he answered slowly still staring.

"Ok…can you stop staring now though?" she asked blushing while putting on her baggy shirt on. Realizing he had been staring Pietro couldn't help but blush and look around the restroom to make it seem like he wasn't interested and he was scolding himself for actually getting caught staring.

Lexa finished putting her clothes on top of the bathing suit, "Ok…lets go," she told him after making him look at her.

"Alright then…lets go before they start wondering where we're at," he answered and opened the door only to bump into a woman, she stared at him and then screamed.

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

"And that's what happened," she finished still blushing.

"Ha poor woman must have been freaked when she saw Pietro," Wanda mused.

"Yeah…that would be why she screamed," Lex answered.

"So what are you waiting for?" Jubilee asked Lex who made a confused look at the question.

"What do you mean what am I waiting for?"

Amara slapped her palm on her forehead, "she wants to know when you're going to show US the bathing suit."

"Oh…do I have to?" Lex asked with puppy doggy eyes.

"Hey…if Pietro got to see it so should we," Rogue told her teasingly.

"Shut-up," Lexa told her sister.

"Come X just take it off…" Wanda told her.

Jubilee giggled madly making the others including the guy's looks at her. She noticed and smiled at them, "That sounded so WRONG!"

"Get your head out the gutter," Amara replied slyly.

"Why? Yours is always there," Jubilee teases while taking a glance at Roberto.

"Shut up it is not…it's only there half the time," Amara answered smirking. The other three girls rolled their eyes as them.

"So?" Rogue said looking at Lexa.

"Fine," she said in a whining voice and then slowly took the over sized shirt off. Jubilee whistled while she did this getting the guys to look over.

"Whoa…she looks good in a bathing suit doesn't she?" Roberto commented and then getting hit on the head by Ray as Pietro mumbled, "Yeah…she does."

"What was that for?" Roberto asked.

"Cause you have a girlfriend."

"I said she looked good not that I wanted to hook up or something…I'm satisfied with mine," he replied and then looked at Amara who was wearing a white bikini bra and matching short shorts.

"Come on mates…lets give the shelias company," John suggested smirking and made his way towards Wanda.

"Now that looks nice," Amara commented to Lexa.

"You think so?"

"Yeah and it fits you in all the right spots…who knew Pietro had good taste in something's," Wanda replied.

"Ouch…I'm gonna say that's a stab at crystal," Lexa commented.

"What can I say I never liked her much…Pietro can do much better than that…but…he's blind," she answered looking intently at her while the other did the same.

"Boo…" John whispered into Wanda's ear as he warped his hand around her waist. Wanda looked over her shoulder at him and mouth a 'hey' as he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"So whatcha fillies talkin 'bout?" Remy asked walking over to Rogue with a charming smirk.

"Why yah wanna know swamp rat?"

"Cause chere…Y' fillies got quiet as soon as de hommes came over," he replied.

"PUH-LEESE…not everything is about you guys," Jubilee replied rolling her eyes at them.

"Yeah…our lives don't revolve around you, you know," Amara added and the watched as Ray and Roberto faked heart attacked at this news.

"You girls really know how to kills us huh?" Ray asked standing up straight and perking an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Yeah…I'm surprised I'm not dead at the shock of that news…especially since my life revolves around you," Roberto told Amara huskily making her smile and giggle. Then she walked over to him and sweetly asked, "Really?" he nodded and then was rewarded with a big passionate kiss.

"Don't they know when to quit?" Lexa asked Pietro as both watched the younger couple suck each other's face off.

"I don't know but ten bucks says that they're gonna do it on the sand and go home with bad sand burns," he replied.

"Ouch…that's gonna hurt," she mused.

Rogue getting tired if of the make out fest asked, "Do yah guys know what song you're doing for Wednesday?"

"Yeah Wanda gave us the lyrics for the one she's MAKING us do yesterday," Pietro answered shooting daggers at Wanda.

"Do we have to do that song? It seems so…so…not right," Lexa told her thinking about that sing that was assigned to them.

"Why don't you guys like it I thought it was good…"

"It's a sex song," Lexa answered dryly.

"And you're point is?" Wanda answered.

"Never mind…"

"What song is it?" Rogue asked Lexa.

"Can't tell…it's a secret…"

"Whatever...what about yah guys?" she asked the others.

"I know what I'm singing," Ray answered and got everyone to look at him waiting for him to tell them. All of a sudden he went into song and while looking at Jubilee he went, "´m crazy for this little lady I'm freaking for my little baby ´cause she makes me feel good she's so fine Don't need all my other ladies I'm begging for this little lady ´cause I tell you she's cool she's divine…"

Jubilee blushed and pushed him as he started singing softly into her ear. "Shut up," she told him still blushing making the other girl smile at her shyness. After she got her complextion back she looked at him and told him, "Anyway you can't do that song…it's couples night so we need to sing something TOGETHER."

The news didn't seem to disturb Ray at all, "Fine…you pick the song…and you know I can always sing this song to you just for the hell of it," he told her watching her, she was wearing a bikini top like Amara but hers was yellow and instead of wearing short shorts she was wearing shorts that went past her knees.

"Okay well before I choke on all the love around here how bout we eat?" Pietro asked walking over to where the umbrellas and blankets were.

"I though that they were pretty sweet," Lexa commented as she followed him.

"You think everything's sweet," he responded causing an argument between them. The others watched them walk away and shook they're heads.

"There they go again…one minutes they'll be fine and the next…" Amara stated.

"Why do they do that anyway?" Jubilee asked smirking at them.

"Cause they're stupid and blind and in denial," Marie answered walking after them.

"In denial about quoi?" Remy asked following.

"If yah don't know yahr stupider than yah think…"

"Ouch chere was that really necessary?"

"And there goes another one," Roberto mused looking at the other couple as they walked away.

"If you ask me that's how they relive the sexual tension," Wanda told them and walked after them.

"Probably…now lets go to cause I'm hungry," John mumbled and followed Wanda. The others stayed still but followed not wanting all the food to disappear before they got over there.

OoOoOoOo 2 hours later OoOoOoOo

Lexa drank from some of her coca cola as she sat on a beach chair, next to her was Amara looking over at Roberto who was playing volleyball with Pietro, Jubilee and Ray. She would occasionally cheer for Roberto when he scored and boo at Jubilee and Ray who were on the same team. A little after they the four went over to them, the guys sweating as Jubilee started chanting that she and Ray were the best.

"I want a rematch," Pietro mumbled as he went and sat next to Lexa. She looked at him and got up, Pietro watched her not knowing what she was going to do. She got him a bottle of water and handed to him.

"Thanks," she answered grateful and then watched as she got the beach ball and started throwing it up in the air and catching it.

"Where's Wanda and the others?" Jubilee asked.

Amara looked at her and smiled then answered with, "To your left…you'll find two good looking southerners, taking a romantic stroll down the beach while talking…and to your right you'll find a fire obsessed Aussie holding a pretty bitchy friend of ours while they're looking at the sunset." While Amara said this she pointed to the opposite sides making Jubilee and Ray look to see Rogue and Remy far off walking into the distance. On the other side were John and Wanda a pretty big distance away watching the sun and watching the waves.

Roberto fell to the floor and sat in between Amara's legs getting comfy to take a nap. Jubilee got on the blanket and laid down only to have Ray's head on her stomach seconds later. Pietro watched Rogue and Remy then John and Wanda; if he would be staring ahead of him he would have seen the evil glint in Lexa's eyes. Without warning the beach ball flew and hit his face making Roberto and Ray bust up laughing. He glared and looked at Lex who was smiling innocently.

"YOU!"

"It wasn't me!" she squeaked and ran as Pietro started getting up. Pietro then went after her while she screamed.

The others watched this amused.

"Funny…" Jubilee mused.

"What is?" Ray asked.

"They are…"

"Relationships start out so weird…" Amara mused with as smile as she looked over to John and Wanda who were in lip lock, then to Rogue and Remy who were holding hands, she watched them and then saw how Remy spun her around as if they were dancing. Lastly she looked at Pietro and X-23 who were inside the shallow part of the water barley reaching their thighs splashing away at each other.

"It's not a relationship unless they admit it you know," Roberto told her.

"I know…but for now I thinks that's as close as they're gonna get huh?"

"Yeah…so might as well let them enjoy it," he answered as she started running fingers through his hair.

OoOoOoOo Wednesday OoOoOoOo

"Are you ready yet?" Pietro yelled upstairs tired of waiting for the girls.

"Hold your horses," Lexa's voice yelled back. Pietro sighed impatiently and looked at Roberto and Ray who were playing on the X-Box. Remy and John were sitting on the couch watching and talking about two certain bitchy bossy women.

After about 10 minutes Pietro gave the staircase an annoyed look and shouted, "We don't have all night you know!" he looked up the stairs as he heard footsteps.

"Patience is virtue Pietro," Lexa told him walking don the stairs slowly so she wouldn't trip.

Pietro looked at her and carefully examined what she was wearing, a black long sleeve shirt with a small dark blue tank top over it, with it she was wearing a dark blue jean mini skirt. She was wearing dark mascara and eyeliner. She stopped walking when she stood right in front of him waiting for him to start going off at how they were taking forever.

Pietro kept looked up at her eyes and answered, "That's one virtue I don't have."

"Then maybe you should get it…" she answered rolling her eyes. As they just looked at each other the other girls came down.

Jubilee who was mumbling the words to her song walked past them, she was wearing a long black skirt with a yellow flower on the bottom right, a tight black tube top with a yellow flower on the top left and her yellow jacket. Amara was walking right behind her with a page of lyrics; she was wearing a white cringy tank top with thin straps at her shoulders and a matching skirt. Both girls walked over to Ray and Roberto who were still playing.

Rogue and Wanda walked down talking making Remy and John get up and walk towards them.

"'Allo Mon Cherie…"

"'Ey shelia…"

Both girls looked at them nodded acknowledging their presence and then looked back to each other discussing their interesting topic. The guys frowned at being ignored but got over it and checked out what they were wearing. Rogue was wearing a dark green skirt with a slit that went up t her thigh, a black tank top with thick straps and matching gloves that went up to her shoulders, a scarf and a chain around her waist. Wanda was wearing black pants, a red button up shirt; her black bra was visible, red shoes, a lot of bracelets, and a red belt.

The guys smirked at each other then looked back to the girls who had noticed the exchange; they rolled their eyes at them and started heading outside with them following close behind.

Amara and Jubilee started pulling the guys away from the TV but the guys wouldn't budge. Finally after a minute Jubilee walked in front if the TV and blocked the game while Amara turned the X-box off making the guys whine and gasp.

"We were on the last level," Roberto whined.

"Does it look like I care?" Amara answered hotly and turned off the TV.

"You women are evil," Ray told Jubilee.

"Stop it Ray your compliments won't get you any points," she answered back smiling.

"Anyway even if we are a bit evil you still love us," Amara told both boys and both girls walked outside.

Pietro shook his head at the guys as they followed and then looked at Lex. "You ready?"

"Yeah…oh wait…I forgot your jacket in your room."

"Then lets go get it," he told her running up the stairs. Lexa followed and when they reached his room they started looking for it but didn't find it.

"Are you sure you left here?"

"Yea I'm not stupid…the last place I saw it was here after I helped you with your homework yesterday."

Pietro sat on his bed and watched her keep looking. She got her knees and lifted the covers from the ground to look under the bed, while she was down there she asked, "Hello aren't you going to help me?"

"No…"

"And why not?"

"Cause I found it," he answered making it sound non important. Lexa snapped her head up and hit the back of her head on the bed, Pietro winced as he heard an, 'OUCH'.

Lexa then popped up rubbing her head and looked at him and then watched as he pointed to the chair on his desk where the jacket was neatly hanging.

Her eyes narrowed and as she went to get the jacket she asked, "If you saw it there why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause…it was fun watching you look for it," Pietro answered smirking and shrugging.

She rolled her eyes at him and put on the jacket, as she nervously played with the sleeve she looked up at him and asked, "Are we doing everything…as planned?"

"I think so…yeah…why?"

"Well…it's just that…" she didn't know why all of a sudden she was getting shy. "We haven't done that…a lot…and well I guess…it's gonna be kinda weird especially since it's gonna be in a crowd of people that aren't from school…"

Pietro watched as she went on smiling at her bashfulness, it was weird; all his previous girlfriends went right to the point. They were daring and would fall at his feet in seconds, he found that as a HUGE turn on…but for some reason he was loving the bashfulness of X-23 as her innocence gave her a hard time forming words.

"You're nervous it's ok…but it'll be fine…"

"No it's not…we'll be in a public place…what if someone my parents know see us and they tell my dad and then he comes over and kicks the daylights out of you…"

Pietro watched as she started pacing and making other farfetched stories. He started getting dizzy as he followed so he got up and then stopped her by grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You are way to dramatic…" he told her looking down at her. "Now breath in…breath out…it's only going to be a little kiss…"

"Little? I timed our last 'little' kiss and I have to tell you it wasn't very LITTLE."

"Fine if you don't like how little I make them then tell me how long you want them to be," he argued letting her go.

"Ok NO!!! Your definition of little is this," she told him and then walked up close to him only to pull his head down to her face level. Without knowing what it was she was doing she smashed her lips to him, which started Pietro to react. About three minutes later she pulled away for breath and said, "That's what you call little."

Pietro also had to catch his breath as she pulled away and then gasped, "So what do YOU call little?"

Lexa was about to answer but this time it was Pietro that pulled her close to him making their lips meet. This time she pulled away a minute later.

"That's what I call little…" before he could answer they heard a small 'Ahem' and turned to see Rogue and Remy in the doorway watching them.

"Yah know yah were the ones that wanted to leave…yet yah make us wait bout 10 minutes while yah make out."

Lex blushed at the accusation, "We…we weren't making out…" she told them.

"Yeah we came to get the jacket," Pietro added pointing to Lex.

Remy snorted, "Homme Y' gotta come up wit someting better den dat."

"We're not LYING…"

"Right…we just didn't just catch yah…"

"Watever…lets go chere…lets leave dis deux to finish," he commented taking a hold of Rogue's hand and walking off.

Pietro and Lexa looked at each other then at the empty doorway, Pietro rolled his eyes and said, "Lets just go now…"

"Wise decision…they're never going to believe us you know…"

"Oh well," he answered going down the steps. 'Hmm… I don't know if I believe us…' he though to himself as he opened the front door and let her out first. As soon as they stepped outside they found a lot of people smirking at them.

Pietro shook his head at them and walked to his car then opened the door for Lex. "Well what are you all waiting for we have somewhere to be," he told them making them start moving.

"Wow some people get grouchy when they're interrupted huh?" John teased as he got into the back seat of Remy's car. Wanda sat next to him and just smirked.

"Let see just how things go today…" she told him while looking out the car window.

OoOoOoOo Karaoke Club OoOoOoOo

A dark figure cloaked with a black hood walked inside and looked around before finding a vacant seat. He stood alone and kept peering out as if trying to find someone. He then noticed another person wearing a dark cloak walked in and looked around. He kept his head down not wanting to look suspicious. To his dismay the other person sat in his table and he heard the person mumble…

"Why the hell am I here?"

"Funny…I could ask you the same…" he replied recognizing the voice. The person snapped to look at him.

"Hey…what are you doing here?"

"I don't want to get involved in what my friends are doing but I couldn't resist seeing both my sisters up on the stage and sing to their hearts consent," Kurt answered with a smirk. "You?" he asked.

"Something about seeing Rogue up there singing nagged at my conscience…I couldn't let an opportunity like this to go by," Amanda answered and showed him her camera. He looked at her puzzled but smiled as he heard her say, "Blackmail…"

"Well maybe we came for no reason…they don't seem to be here…" he told her.

"Hold that thought…" she told him and moved to sit in the seat next to him. He turned back and noticed that they had arrived. It was a good thing they were on the table in the darkest and furthest corner because that way the wouldn't get caught.

"You know if they find us here we'll be dead," he told her.

"Yeah I know…but we won't be dead if we have blackmail," she answered with a twinkle in her eyes as she thought about what Betts would think of Rogue up on stage singing with Remy Lebeau.

OoOoOoOo A couple feet away OoOoOoOo

"I'm telling you we weren't doing that," Lexa grumbled to Jubilee who had stared to tease as soon as they got out of the cars.

"Aww come on…just admit it…it's nothing to be ashamed of…I would have done it if I weren't with Ray…"

"Wow that makes me feel great," Ray told her as he walked behind her. She smiled and winked at him.

"Can you guys just hush and find a table," Amara told the. While she did that Rogue and Wanda looked around to find if they even had to go through such a humiliating thing...they got their answer as they spotted Crystal and Danny along with Emma and Belle who were with guys they claimed were their new and improved boyfriends.

"Great…what do you know…looks like we'll have to go through this living hell anyway," Rogue told Wanda.

"Wonderful…" she answered sarcastically.

"I found seats!" John shouted then walked over to the vacant spots making sure to reserve the seat next to him for Wanda. Remy sat next to John and Rogue sat next to him, while the others sat down and looked up on the stage.

"What order should we go in?" Roberto whispered.

"Who cares…but can some of us not go up there?" Rogue asked.

"I second that," Lex whispered as she sat in between Pietro and Rogue.

"No if one of us do it we all do it…we're in this together people," Wanda told them making both girls sigh. They then sat for about half an hour watching other couples go first.

Across the room Amanda and Kurt were so bored they started playing with the salt and peppershakers that were on their table.

"This is sooo boring…" she whined.

"I know…but we gotta wait," Kurt answered and looked over to the stage where Crystal and Danny were singing a slow song.

As they finished Jubilee let out loud, "Yawn Yawn YAWN…" making Crystal glare at her and their group…especially X-23 who had shared a smirked with Jubilee.

"Hey Berto Mara why don't you two go next?" Wanda told them. Amara nodded and got up.

"Well come on," she told Roberto who reluctantly stretched and got up. They headed for the stage and they all stared at Roberto started singing while looking at Amara.

/What do you like?

A whole lot of foreplay

Right before you get it started

What do you like?

Me on top

You on the bottom, tight body

What do you like?

Somebody that can make you say

Wow, know how to all night long

All night long, tell me/

As Amara started her first verse Wanda looked around and asked, "So who's next?" Everyone looked reluctant to answer but Jubilee finally lifted her hand. Wanda nodded and turned back to Roberto and Amara.

/And you can buy me a couple of drinks

But I'mma go socialize and smoke my weed

And I like it when you keep your eyes on me

And I like it when you touch my privacy

And I like it sex and ecstasy

When the belt buckle loosen up, undress me

Already juiced up, that come naturally

Wax on and off so romantically

No woman can slow dance or throw down like I can/

Jubilee smirked at Amara as she continued and whispered to the others, "How much you guys wanna bet that this is they're theme song in bed?" Ray lightly smacked her thigh while the other rolled their eyes or smacked their palms to their foreheads. "What? I was just asking…" Jubilee told them innocently. About two minutes later she was on stage staring at Ray next to her as they sang 'Sunshine' by Lil Flip.

/Sunshine I can call you my baby boy

You can call me your baby girl

Maybe we can spend some time (some time)

I can be your sunshine!

I can call you my baby boy

You can call me your baby girl

Maybe we can spend some time (some time)

I can be your sunshine!/

"How does she do it?" Amanda asked Kurt gently as she watched the Asian girl singing.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"How does she sing to him with such sincerity?" she asked as she noticed a twinkle in Jubilee's eyes as she stared at Ray.

"Probably cause she means it…Jubilee and Ray are the most private couple I've ever met. Unlike Amara and Roberto who are the 'public' couple Jubes and Ray keep everything in their relationship quiet…maybe that's why they're working out the best…I mean they have never seemed to get in a fight and they're always there when they need each other. "

"That's…beautiful. sometimes I wished I had something like that," she told him not knowing why.

"Uh…I'm surprised you don't," he responded and regretted it as she snapped her head to him. She looked at him puzzled wondering what he meant, "Um…it's cause…you know…uh…you're pretty…and uh…it makes someone wonder why you don't have that…'" he responded to her gaze. She smiled sweetly but then turned back to Jubilee and Ray.

/Look, I know you wanna chill wit a player

But all you got to do is keep it real wit a player

Just answer your phone whenever I call

Cause I'm riding on chrome whenever I ball

I like them short and tall but not too thick

I just walk in the spot and take my pick

And they wanna roll cause they like my style

And when I pop my collar I make them smile

I need a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets

That know how to cook cause a nigga like to eat

Spaghetti, shrimp and steak and I'll adore you

I'll treat you like milk, I'll do nothing but spoil you/

Wanda and John followed since Wanda said, "Let's get this over with already" and dragged John up with her.

/baby they can't play you

cause I'll save you with my superpowers boy I'm only human

but I'll be your superwoman

they don't make any girls like me, no, no

take a girl like me to get

a guy like you to understand how girls ain't the same

I'm not your average chick

cause they cant do it like this

I've been sent to save your day

and things wont be the same/

Emma glared at Wanda as she sang while John held her hand; she was feeling sick just watching them and how they looked at each other. She slammed her drink on the table making it tip over and cover the table with the sticky liquid. The guys she was with moved so he wouldn't get any of it on him.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Oh yes…just Peachy…" she answered icily and glared at Wanda who was now glaring back at her.

/Uh, boy I told you once before

you aint gotta look up in the sky

cause the girl you need is right before your eyes

yes I'm sick of all these broads

ain't got nothing to stand for

cause with me you wont fall off, no baby oh/

"Chill…" Crystal told Emma as Wanda held John's hand obviously wanting to piss the blonde off as Wanda looked at her when she sang 'Broads'.

"How the hell do you want me to chill…that…that…bitch is on my man," after she said this Emma felt a wad of paper hit her head. She looked at it as Crystal and Belle look around trying to find who had done it. They looked over to Rogue and the others but it didn't look like they were paying much attention to them.

"Who the hell?" Crystal mumbled as Emma tried fixing her hair.

/i understand why them other chicks behave that way

they see the icy S on you chest engraved in gray

be whipped i might

cause usually with my chip I'm tight

but only green i keep from you, is kryptonite

the way that blue and red suit fits your hips so right

i be like duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh DAMN

its like I'm under your spell

if feelin you is a crime

they gon have to put me under the jail

you probably hear the details that I be in everything

from leers to CL's to my share of females

but you know I care for you

and anytime this nigga's there for you

this feelings I only share for you

this makes it a little more clear for you that...…/

"Do you think they saw me?" Kurt asked hiding his face even more as the blondes looked for him.

"Nope, " Amanda answered as she watched Wanda and John on the stage.

"Good they would have my head for that," he replied and peeked out of his hood to watch John and Wanda get off the stage still holding hands.

"Are you going to tell them they were talking shit?"

"No…I think I got her back with that piece of paper…"

"That's lame…"

"Hey!"

"It's true…I'll show you how you're suppose to get them back," Amanda told him smirking knowing that Belle was definitely going to talk shit about Rogue as soon as she got on the stage, and she was right. Rogue and Remy went up next and Belle just happened to glare at her Goth friend then start murmuring to Emma's ear as both ignored their worthless dates.

/I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away

I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain/

Belladonna threw more glares at Remy at the moment instead of at Rogue. 'Why does he look at her like that? Why didn't he ever look at me like that…this is UNFAIR and I was with him for three years and he all of a sudden notices this outcast and he throws mw out…as if I was a broken toy…"

While Remy sang his attention was on Rogue and on her only, he did feel Belle's glare but he didn't care…she was the past…he wanted something else now.

/'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore/

Wanda smiled as she watched both of them singing.

"Good choice huh?" John whispered into her ear.

"Yeah…and it's obvious she picked it…" he nodded agreeing and kissed her cheek.

Jubilee smiled vilely as she watched the two southerners.

"What's with you?" Ray asked her.

"Look at Belle," she whispered.

He did as she commanded, as did Amara and Roberto, they smirked as well as they saw what looked like steam coming out of her ears.

"Ha…she's getting what she deserves," Amara mumbled.

"You guys are mean liking they way she's in pain," Roberto remarked but smirked and nuzzled his face into the crook of Amara's neck. 

/The worst is over now and we can breathe again

I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away

There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight

I wanna hold you high and steal your pain/

"Watch and learn what payback's really all about," Amanda told Kurt and he watched as she got some paper and turned it into a ball. She then made a similar one and took her gum out of her mouth. She looked over at Kurt and he saw an evil twinkle in her eyes.

'Okay…that's weird…she seems she's up to no good…and yet that a huge turn on…' Kurt told himself and felt like slapping himself.

/'Cause I'm broken when I'm open

And I don't feel like I am strong enough

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome

And I don't feel right when you're gone away/

As Rogue and Remy started singing together Belle started making a sound that sounded a lot like 'BOOOO' and once in a while she would start curing about Rogue to Emma and Crystal. Emma nodded agreeing whole heartily at her while Crystal kept giving Pietro sneak peeks. At the moment Lexa Howlett was on his lap as he whispered something into her ear, she didn't know why but something inside of her blazed with anger and jealousy. She turned to Danny and noticed he was looking at them too. 'Maybe…this wasn't the best decision' she though to herself and she kept her eyes on Pietro.

Belladonna was still whining about 'the stupid way to much makeup wearing freak' until she felt something Wet hit her.

She gave a sequel making half the people there look at her. When she saw what it was she found that it was a wad of paper soaked in some kind of soda. She gave a disgusted look but felt that there was still something on her head and moved her hand up towards it, when she felt what it was she screamed.

It was a wad of paper with gum on it…the gum was now also stuck in her hair.

"Oh on lets try to get it out," Emma said getting up and dragging Belle towards the ladies restroom as Remy finished the song.

/'You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore/

After they got off she noticed Rogue gave a look to one of the rooms dark corners, she then got up and was about to join Emma and Belle when someone announced that the next song would be the last.

She didn't really care…until she heard Pietro's voice.

Pietro  
/It's the first time together and I'm feeling kinda horny

Conventional methods of makin love kinda bore me

I wanna knock your block off, get my rocks off

Blow your socks off make sure your G spots soft/

'How…DARE HE!!!!!' she screamed inside her head. First she saw him dancing, something he never did with her and now he was up on the stage singing with…with…THAT GEEK!!!!' anger blazed in her eyes as she sat to watch her ex lover and his new girl.

Lexa  
/I'm gonna call you Big Daddy and scream your name

Matter fact I can't wait for your candy rain/

Pietro  
/So what cha saying, I get my swerve on, bring it live

Make it last forever, damn the kitty cat's tight/

Rogue looked at the two people on the stage with her mouth open, along with the others.

"Ah…ah can't believe it…" Rogue said in shock.

"You're making her sing that SONG?!!!!!" Jubilee almost shouted at Wanda as she smirked at her brother.

"Obviously," Amara answered the questions as they all watched the singing duo.

Lexa  
/Mmm... daddy slow down your flow

Put it on me like G baby nice and slow

I need a rough neck nigga Mandingo in a sec

Who ain't afraid to pull my hair and spank me from the back/

Pietro  
/No doubt, I'm the playa that you're talkin about/

Lexa  
/But do you really think that you can work it out/

Pietro  
/I guarantee shorty it's real, baby stick it out

Here comes the man of steel/

"LUV what were you THINKING?" John asked watching one of his best friends singing.

Remy laughed as he watched, "How in de world de Y' get 'im to agree to sing that?" he asked still chuckling.

Wanda smirked at him and answered, "I have my ways," she then looked at John and answered, "I dunno…I was thinking I wanted to piss the blonde slut off…"

"Good Job…" Ray told her making them all look at Crystal and Danny.

"Looks like it worked," Roberto added as the all saw the frowns on the their faces.

Lexa /Doin it and doin it and doin it well 3X

Pietro J I represent Queens, she was raised out in Brooklyn /

As Pietro and Lex started singing this part they started walking around looking at different people in the audience. Pietro then looked at Crystal who didn't look that happy, he then looked at Danny and saw him with a deep scowl that made him smile. He then looked at Lex who had begun her next line…

Lexa  
Damn my lover dig down, you use a rubber?

Pietro  
Damn right

Lexa  
You are my lover

Pietro  
All night

The only thing left to do is climax

Let's make it last

Lexa looked around, she knew she was blushing since she could feel how heated her cheeks were. She would die if her dad would walk in to hear her say all these…uh…'things'. She looked at Rogue who looked like she either wanted to smile or burst out laughing. Lexa shook her head a bit as Pietro finished his last line telling her it was her turn again…

Lexa  
Mmm, baby wild, don't do that

Chill wait a minute baby let me please you back

Pietro  
You talk a good one shorty now you're makin me sweat

How a live nigga like it girl?

Lexa  
Nice and wet

We get it To The Break of Dawn, damn you're large

How a big girl like it Daddy?

Pietro  
Nice and hard

Safe sexin it, flexin it, gettin that affectionate Chewin it, oohin it, all while we're doin it

Lexa Doin it and doin it and doin it well 3X

Pietro J I represent Queens, she was raised out in Brooklyn

As they finished the chorus Lexa found that she was now standing in front of Pietro who was warping his arms around her waist pulling her near.

Pietro  
Baby, I wanna hit it in the worst way

Lexa  
Put my body to the test

Pietro  
Right, I'm in the zone

One of a kind when it's time to do mine

Camcorder and the whole shit

Lexa/  
Press rewind

Let it flow on the screen while we puffs the L

Layin back in the cut while we're under the spell /

By this time both were swaying, their bodies moving as one, their faces were no longer looking at the crowd but at each other smirking as if what they were saying was the truth. Kurt and Amanda were watching them as if they had no idea who they were.

"That is NOT…my baby step sister…"

"You got that right…she is definitely no 'baby'," Amada replied seeing no innocence in Lexa, which was really weird because X-23 was innocent.

"I'll kill him…he's made her a…a…"

"Sex symbol?" Amanda suggested which won her a glare from the blue haired boy.

Pietro/  
Word life, I like the way the ep went down

Go to sleep, tomorrow I'll take you back downtown

We'll be /

Rogue shook her head, "What I'd do for a camera…" she mused to herself as Remy smirked down at her and the others got up ready to leave.

"Ha wonder how may idiots think that they're being serious?" Wanda asked as she straitened herself.

John smirked and said, "I think they are."

Rogue and Wanda looked at Crystal and Danny again both looking as if they were looking at ghost.

"Bet they're kicking themselves at what they lost huh?" Jubilee remarked out loud as Ray started dragging her outside being tired of being there.

"You got that right," Amara answered smirking while walking out with Roberto.

Lexa Doin it and doin it and doin it well 3X

Pietro J I represent Queens, she was raised out in Brooklyn

As the music died down Pietro looked deep into Lexa's eyes a glint in his eye, her smirked disappeared and instead she stood waiting knowing what was coming next. Pietro slowly descended down towards her face and as her eyes closed she felt his warm lips on her. He gently bit on her lip, this pained Lex but she was not gonna complain. It hurt but there was a bit of pleasurable pain to it. She opened her mouth giving him what he wanted and blushed remembering they were doing this is front of strangers.

"'Ey…de oders left during de best part…" Remy told them.

John gave small chuckle," Yeah…bet the girls wanted to say how cute it is." As he finished saying this Crystal stormed out the club with Danny not far behind.

Rogue and Wanda looked at each other and smirked.

"Mission…" (Rogue)

"Accomplished." (Wanda)

Remy then took the liberty to hold Rogue from the waist; she looked at him curiously but then gave him a small smile.

"I'm tired so lets go home," Wanda told John and the four started walking away.

"What about them?" John asked pointing at Pietro and Lex who were still at it.

"Leave them…Pietro came alone in his car."

OoOoOoOo 30 minutes later OoOoOoOo

Pietro laid on his bed and watched Lex who was sitting next to him.

"See that wasn't so bad right?" he asked.

"No I guess not…it was sorta fun actually…but I think if we ever do it again we should so a song less…"

"Sex related?" he asked smirking.

"Yeah…" she answered returning the smirk.

"The dance is coming up…you ready for that?"

"Yeah…I've gone through all this so what could go wrong there?" she asked. Pietro didn't answer and she looked at him to find out why only to see that he had fallen asleep.

'What an ass…' she thought to herself at the fact that he went asleep while she was talking. 'Hmm maybe he thinks I'm boring…' she thought to herself not knowing why she was all of a sudden feeling disappointed by that thought.

She shrugged it off and stared down at his tight firm sleeping face. 'He…looks like an angel…too bad he doesn't act like it' she mused not realizing her fingers were running through his hair. They slowly went down to his face and started caressing it. In a daze her head started leaning towards him…as she was about to do something she shouldn't…Pietro's eyes popped open and stared right into hers. In shock and embarrassment Lexa stood perfectly still but a second later Pietro's head rose and his lips connected with hers. Lexa relaxed into it and soon found herself responding.

The broke up at the lack of oxygen both gasping for air. Then they just started at each other, Lex turned red and started stuttering, "I…I…I…gotta go…home." After she said that she quickly rose and got her stuff then walked to the door, before leaving she turned to him still a little dazed and said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow…"

With that she walked out the door and then closed it leaving Pietro to lay in bed and look at the shut door. He sighed and once again dropped his head onto the bed…

'What was I thinking?' he asked himself. 'Doing what I'm suppose to be doing…I'm acting…to get crystal back…' he answered himself…but the a little voice in back of his head told him…

'If it's for Crystal…how come she's the last thing on your mind?' he ignored it and closed his eyes trying to go to sleep…but the only thing he saw was…light brown skin…midnight hair…and ice blue eyes…

OoOoOoOo Next door OoOoOoOo

Lexa walked up to her room and closed the door then leaned on it while breathing hard. She noticed her window was opened and looked out of it, Pietro's was opened too…he was lying on his bed…looking as if he was sleeping. She walked closer and looked at him carefully…

"This isn't good…whatever this is…" she mumbled to herself talking about the feelings she was having…feelings she had never felt…feelings she didn't understand.

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Yay and that's another chap completed...man the songs made this chap way to long...anyhoo the songs were Da Brat ft. Tyrese 'Whatcha like', Lil Flip ft. Lea 'Sunshine', Fabulous ft. Lil Mo 'Superwoman', Seether ft. Amy Lee 'Broken', LL Coo J ft.LeShaun 'Doin It'. LOL...X-ieyro's geting freaky...lol that's fun, anyhoo the dance is gonna be next chap.

IMPORTANT NOTE: There's a BIG BIG possbility I won't update next week..Why? Cause it's X-mas and i'm sure you all be to busy to read...and plus i might be out of town...so you might not see me for about two week k?

X-ietro: "I'm here, you're there. One of us is in the wrong place." - LOL...getting closer...still blind... ;D

Jonda: "To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the World." - Together and happy...so lets all be happy ;D

Romy: "I love you not because of who you are, but because of who I am when I am with you." - Not official...but close enough hehehe ;D

Alright wonderful people hoped you guys liked and hope you'll review. See you in a while and HAPPY HOLIDAYS - UHW ;D 


	11. What's this feeling?

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee Lebeau - LOL the 'boom' was fun lol. NOOOO how can you love yur cookies more...than me? Have i told you I have a dog named Cookie? lol anyhoo YOU NEED TO START GOING TO BED EARLIER!!!!! LOL I love Lex's little remarks...she's soo cute and innocent...I'll get rid of that next chap /hint hint/ lol. Hmm...that mistake you caught on was WRONG...lol you made a mistake. I did make a mistake but my mistake was using 'were' instead of 'where'. LOL I love Pietro and his ego...his too cute. Making Kurt protective is fun...he has to sisters he need to watch out for lol ;D especially since the boys are Players lol. LOL I like that song...it's catchy lol. LOL aww I love everything about you too lol ;D Yup Lexa's in love...now all she has to do is realize it...wonder when that'll be ;D Sry it took you two days to read lol...maybe I should start writing less lol. Anyhoo hope you love this chap...I think they'll be things you love and things you hate...lol. Love ya lots lots lots lots lots ;D

TheDreamerLady- LOL yay I've made you look nuts...that's fun lol. The dance is in this chap but who knows if you'll like /smilies evilly/ LOL sry for making you wait two weeks my dear DL. LOL what's wrong with LL Cool J? They'll be hints of Kurmanda but no more big ones like last chao...the story's gonna take a big turn and focus more on X-ietro from now on. Hope you like this chap :D love ya lots lots :D

Pyro Lady - LOL getting those blondes was the best thing I've done n a long time lol, so yup it was good for me too ;D Jonda's great, Romy's practically there lol but for the X-ietro we might have to wait a while...you'll see what I mean /smiles innocently/ I hate the blondes to...they need to burn you know where...anyhoo hope you like ;D love ya lots ;D

Totally Obsessed47- Glad you liked the last chap and all the couple interaction ;D hopefully you'll like this one too ;D

heartsyhawk - LOL you really think the next chap is better than the last? I don't but thanks for the compliment...I don't think I do anything special to write the next chaps lol. LOL sry I listen to pretty much anything...I like those songs LOL...freaky ones are fun LOL. I think Crystal needs to jump off a bridge lol...and I think you will too after this chap ;D LOL I love X-ietro...writing them is fun and easy so i'm glad yur enjoying them ;D LOL I didn't want to make Kurt to overprotective lol...but that would have been funny lol. I love Romy too they are the best couple in the WORLD...lol so i'm glad u like how i'm doing them and the jonda cutness lol. Hope you like this chap but i don't blame you if you wanna kill me later lol ;D

loneraven- Yay...my job is to convert people into X-ietro so i'm glad i'm getting to you lol ;D Glad you love all the pairings, i have lots of fun writing them ;D Karaoke's always fun lol, glad you liked and hope you like this one too ;D

DazzlinShorty- I don't think you'll see Amanda and Kurt together that much anymore lol, sry. But glad you liked and I know those Bitches finally got it...too bad i'm gonna totally screw things up...hope u like ;D

scarlet stripes - Payback's always fun...you know what they say revenge is sweet lol. I love Lexa's comment too...Pietro is way to cocky lol. Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

Chaos-Shadow05 - Thanks hope you had a Merry Christmas and hope you have a Happy New Year ;D I love torturing the blondes too...they hos deserve it...but...I have to turn the tables...sux...oh well hope you like ;D

Ayu- Glad you liked and hope you like this chap too, I know...revenge is sweet...maybe I should have titled this story that lol ;D

kitty-mm- LOL nope i'm not that Evil...can you imagine what would have happened if Logan had walked in? Pietro wouldn't be alive to see the next sunrise lol. Glad you love it and i hope you enjoy this chap too ;D

Chica De Los Ojos Café- Glad you liked and sorry if there's not a lot lot of Romy but this is and X-ietro centered fic. Hope u like this chap ;D

Amelia- Jonda's great lol. Rogue has to be a bitch...that's what makes her Rogue lol. LOL X-ietro's fun to write...I love them...so much I must hurt them /hint hint/...lol don't worry i'm gonna mess with the X-ietro...we need to spice things up. Aww you love my writing? Thanks!! ;D Yur Bro reads this fic? AWESOME lol...tell him i said HI!! Anyhoo hope you like this chap ;D

Dannonspring- Wow...am I predictable? LOL well you have ONE thing right i'm not gonna tell you what it is you'll have to read lol ;D LOL you'll get some things you want so don't worry lol. Thanks for loving it ;D LOL sorry I made you wait two weeks...but I knew if I updated last week some of you would be to busy to read...but...I'M BACK lol. Hope you like this chap ;D

Sweety8587- LOL Right on Down with Crystal let her fall off a bridge and DIE!!! lol I love the song that Pie and Lex sang...those to are getting FREAKY lol, it's fun ;D Glad you liked the Bikini stuff and ending cause I loved writing it. Hope you enjoy this chap too ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

HI GUYS!!! Guess who's back? ME!! Lol did you guys miss me? Well I missed you lol…it felt weird not updating last week…anyhoo sorry for the two week wait but here's the next chap ;D Hope you guys enjoy it and if you have a need to kill me at the end…go ahead lol ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 11 OoOoOoOo

Thursday

"Hey…have you noticed some tension between Lex and Pie?" Jubilee asked Amara and Wanda as they walked down the school hallway.

"Yeah…what do you think would have caused it? They were fine last night," Amara answered. While both girls talked about the reasons that they might be like that, Wanda stayed quiet and wondered about it as well. Last night she had seen X-23 leave in a hurry, a while after she went to check on Pietro find him laying in bed just looking at the ceiling. She had asked him what was wrong but he didn't even looked at her or answered.

'Maybe…I was right…' she thought to herself as they made their way to the usual spot. When they got there they found John, Ray and Roberto already waiting their arrival.

"'Hey luv," John greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey," she answered looking slight dazed.

"Something wrong?" John asked her.

"NO…where's Remy? And Lex and Pie?"

"Remy disappeared I don't know where and I think your bro and X went off campus…why?"

"No reason…just thought it was weird they weren't here…" she answered slowly.

"By the way Luv…did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Crystal broke up with Danny…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah…it's even rumored that she had been planning it since the weekend after they came back."

"Crap…does Pietro know?" she asked him.

"I don't think so…but you know how it is around here…nothing stay's a secret for more than an hour."

"When did you find out?"

"During 4th period."

"Crap crap crap…"

"What?" he asked. "Isn't this what we wanted?"

Wanda stayed quiet thinking about it. 'It was what they wanted…this was the goal…but then why do I feel like there's danger to this?'

"Yeah…it is…" she answered quietly and looked at Amara and Jubilee who were telling the guys to stop asking what they were going to wear the next night. She then stared on the opposite side of them where she saw three blondes; Emma on occasion would look up at her and glare.

'WTF…hmm…' "John…has Emma tried talking to you?" Wanda asked her boyfriend.

"No…why?" he asked.

"Never…mind…" she answered and thought, 'What are you planning' while looking at the golden locks of hair. Things felt…so wrong…

OoOoOoOo Gothic Alley OoOoOoOo

Rogue smiled at Betts who was talking full speed about the movie 'Saw', she had watched it about three times with Warren and she couldn't help spoiling it for the others. She then looked at Lance who seemed lost in his thoughts, she got up ignoring Betts and walked over to him.

"What's up with yah?" she asked.

"Nothing…can I ask you something?" Lance asked.

"You've never asked to ask…what is it?"

"I feel…like…your keeping something from us…" Lance answered hesitating a bit.

Rogue looked at him without saying anything for a while, then she asked, "What makes yah think that?"

"The fact that we're best friends…I can kinda just feel it…then you're never home nowadays so you don't hang with us a lot of after school…and also…that…" he finished and tilted his head to the side.  
/I could lose my heart tonight/

Rogue looked to where his head was pointing and her eyes widened a bit in surprise as she watched Remy Lebeau walk towards them.

"You've got something to tell us?" Lance asked watching as the 'prep' got closer.

"Ah…don't know…ask meh again in five minutes," she answered and walked towards the Cajun.

/If you don't turn and walk away/

They reached each other after a couple of steps, "Is somethang wrong?" Rogue asked wondering why the handsome boy was talking to her at school.

"Non…" he answered.

She looked around and noticed that a lot of people had in fact noticed this weird event. "Then why are yah…" before she could finish he interrupted her with something that surprised her beyond belief…he kissed her.

/'Cause the way I feel I might Lose control and let you stay/

By now Betts has finished talking and was looking at her fellow Goth…who had her lips pressed to someone who was way opposite of them.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Betts asked Tabitha.

"I don't know…some one pinch me and I'll tell you…" as she finished Bobby pinched her making her howl in pain.

"What? You told me too…" he told her making her glare at him. Lance watched stoically, he knew Rogue well…so he wasn't surprised about it…after all they were a lot a like. Didn't they both fall for people they shouldn't have? As he thought about that question his mind drifted to a certain brown haired geek…'His' geek.

Amanda looked at Rogue and smiled, "All for Lexa huh? That liar…" she mumbled to herself.

Remy pulled away from the kiss and noticed a blush from the southern Goth even with all that makeup.

Rogue opened her eyes and glared at the people who were now staring at them as if she was an alien.

"What was that fohr?" she asked with difficulty.

"Nothing really…Remy jus…I wanted to know…if…maybe you wanted to go to the dance avec moi tomorrow night," he answered nervously.

Rogue blinked a couple of times, "And…yah couldn't ask meh this later?"

"I…was just tired…" he answered making her get a puzzled look.

"Tired of what?"

"Of 'aving dis feelings and not having y' nor anyone else know about 'em…"

Rogue was still blushing much to her annoyance.

/'Cause I could take you in my arms/

"So…what Y' say chere?" he asked.

"Uh...ah…" Rogue stuttered still a little shocked, after a minute of absolute silence she smiled and answered, "Ah'd…love tah…"

Remy smiled and then grabbed her hand, he gave it a little kiss, "We'll talk later den…"

/And never let go/

"Yeah…" she answered and the watched him go. She then turned and walked back to Lance who had hid eyed closed, he slowly opened the as she got near. Betts and the others were staring at her their jaws hitting the floor.

"So…you gonna explain luv?" Betts asked.

Rogue looked at her surprised and asked, "Explain what?" Lance smirked at her and shook his head; they both then got quiet and enjoyed each other's company.

OoOoOoOo McDonalds OoOoOoOo

Lexa and Pietro sat across from each other in the small two-sitter booth. Pietro was stirring his McFlurry while looking very thoughtful. Lexa was putting fries into her mouth loving the taste of the skinny salt substance. She was also deep in thought…

/I could fall in love with you/

Things had gotten very quiet since last night, she thought they should talk about it…but he wouldn't bring the subject up…and neither would she.

/I could fall in love with you/

Finally getting tired of their dazes and tension she said, "It was payback…" Pietro broke out of the trance he was in and looked at her curiously not getting what she meant.

"What?"

"Last week…at John's party…you kissed ME…you stole my first actual kiss…and…last night I…stole one from you…even if it…wasn't your first," she told him stuttering and blushing.

/I could only wonder how/

Pietro stared at her thinking that was the stupidest excuse he's ever heard, but against his own will he smirked and laughed. She stared at him wondering if she should be insulted by his laughing, after a couple of seconds of staring she went ahead and joined him. The people around them stared at them as they laughed thinking they were metal. When they finally stopped they took deep breaths…the tension had left…for now.

/Touching you would make me feel/

"You are weird…you know that?" Pietro asked her.

"I've been told but I don't really listen," she answered smirking. He shook his head and sneakily his hand traveled over to…her…FRIES!!! Lexa caught on to this and as he was about to get one she smacked his hand.

"OOWWW…what was that for?" he asked pulling his hand back and rubbing it where she hit him.

"That was for trying to take my food," she answered smirking.

"I was trying to help you…"

"With what?"

"Well…you know…eating fast food everyday isn't good…" he told her looking away playfully.

Lexa's mouth opened, "Are you…trying to tell me you think I've gained weight?" she asked her eyes narrowing at him.

"Oh of course not," he answered innocently. Lexa's mouth was still opened; she then smirked and kicked him under the table and the hit made contact with his knee.

"Owa…" he yelled and rubbed his knee. "I never knew you were this aggressive," he told her smirking. Lexa looked at his smirk and shook her head getting the double meaning.

"You are so…"

/But if I take that chance right now/

"Charming…hot…smart…gorgeous…sly…sweet…" he interrupted her giving her suggestions.

She smiled, "Annoying…"

"Ouch…that one hurt," he told her with a fake pout.

"Whatever…" she told him and watched as his hand started making it's way back to her side of the table. She eyed it and got ready to smack it but was surprised that instead of going for a French fry he got a hold of her hand, he slowly brought t p to his face and gave her knuckles a soft kiss making her confuse.

"Aww…remember when we were like that?" was the next thing Lex and Pietro heard before Lexa could say anything. Both turned sideways to find an old couple staring at them. Lexa blushed as the two elders started at them. Pietro looked at them but the started getting up.

"Come on…or else we'll be late for the rest of the periods." Lexa nodded and got up, Pietro walked out first as she threw away her trash. As she walked out the door she heard the old woman say…

/Tomorrow will you want me still?/

"Young love…" making her cheeks burn hotter then they already were. Lexa caught up to Pietro and the then got into his car and sped towards school.

About seven minutes later they arrived and right on time since the bell rang. Lexa started walking towards her classroom and was surprised to see Pietro was following.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. "Isn't your class all across campus?"

"Yeah but I thought I'd walk you," he answered shrugging. Lexa looked at him curiously but then just smiled. She then for the first time grabbed his hand instead of having him grab hers. Pietro looked down at their hands and then at her. She smiled making him smile not knowing the reason.

"Well…here we are," Lex told him stopping in front of the door to her classroom.

"Yeah…" Pietro replied and looked at the door and then looked down at Lex who was standing in front of him. He then leaned down as her head rose and they gave each other a couple of sloppy tongues kisses before taking full domination inside of each others mouth. Some people stopped to stare, others ignored it having seen it for a week, and some girls stared enviously at X-23.

/So I should keep this to myself/

They parted both with misty looks in their eyes, "Guess…I'll see you after school…" Pietro told her. Lexa slowly nodded her head her eyes slowly opening making it seem like she was either high…or sleepy. Pietro smirked at her making her smile and he then turned and bumped into someone.

Lexa turned to the person and found Crystal staring up at Pietro.

"Hey Pie," she greeted huskily.

"Oh…hey Crystal," he answered. Crystal opened her mouth to say something but Lexa got in between then and got kissed Pietro on the cheek.

"You better go before you're late," she told him.

/And never let you know/

"Oh yeah…" he answered and gave her a peck on the lips then turned and walked away without giving Crystal another look. Lexa watched him and then turned to go inside her classroom when and icy hand gripped her wrist.

She turned and faced Crystal, "Pietro was mine…and he will be mine again," she told her in a low whisper.

"Really? Well I don't see your name on him," Lexa snapped back getting her hand free.

"It's somewhere you haven't been," Crystal answered cockily.

"And where would that be? Cause I've seen everything and I'm sorry to tell you I haven't seen shit on him," Lexa countered making Crystal growl in frustration and then stomp off. 'Good riddance…I just hope she doesn't find out I was lying' Lexa thought to herself and then walked into her English class.

OoOoOoOo After School OoOoOoOo

Pietro was inside his car waiting for Lexa, his mind deep in thoughts…about Crystal. He had heard…that she had broken up with Danny…the plan had worked…but for some odd reason he wasn't jumping for joy like he should have.

His thoughts were interrupted as the passenger door opened and Lexa peered in before getting on. They remained quiet until she said…

"You've heard…"

"Yeah…" he answered quietly.

/I could fall in love with you/

The tension was so thick they could have cut through it; both just sat and stayed quiet as they stared out the window in front of them they.

"What now?" she asked him quietly.

"I…um…have to go get my Tux for tomorrow," he answered making her turn to look at him. 'He's…still gonna go with me?' she thought to herself. 'Why…our mission is accomplished…we got what we wanted…right?'

/I could fall in love with you/

"Do you wanna come with me or drop you off at your house?" he broke her train of thought.

"Um…I'll go with you," she answered slowly. 

"You sure? I got mine a couple of towns away…it might take a while," he told her.

"It's fine…" she answered and he started the car and took off.

/And I know it's not right/

OoOoOoOo Hours later Lensher House Hold OoOoOoOo

"Hey whereas Pietro and X?" Amara asked as the girls were in the kitchen getting snacks ready since they were ready to watch a movie.

"I'm guessing to get Pietro's outfit for tomorrow…he always waits till the last minute," Wanda answered all of a sudden seeing Crystal and Pietro in her head, she shuddered and continued on putting the popcorn in the microwave.

"What movie are we watching?" Rogue asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Rogue…when did you get here?" Amara greeted and asked.

"Couple seconds ago…"

"Oh ho ho…we heard about you and Remy," Jubilee told her and winked. Rogue ignored her and looked around at them.

"I think we're watching Van Helsing…or is it White Chicks…" Amara answered Rogue's first question.

"Hey I thought we were going to watch Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban?" Jubilee asked.

"We watched that the day before yesterday," Amara replied.

"So? It's a good movie," Jubilee whined.

Amara rolled her eyes at her and said; "You only want to watch it cause you like seeing Ron and Hermione hold hands and hug…"

"What's wrong with that?" Jubilee answered smiling. Rogue ignored the rest of their conversation and walked to Wanda.

"What's wrong with yah?" she asked her friend.

"Nothing…i'm just wondering what'll happen now that Crystal and Danny broke it off…"

/And I guess I should try to do what I should do/

"Isn't it obvious?" Rogue asked.

"Not really…this is what they wanted it…but is it still what they want?" Wanda asked making everyone stay quiet and think.

Jubilee broke the silence by singing, "There maybe something there that wasn't there before."

All of them turned to stare at her, "Did you just quote 'Beauty and the Beast?'" Amara asked her best friend smiling.

Jubilee smirked and walked out singing the phrase again; Amara shook her head and followed her carrying the drinks.

Rogue looked at Wanda, "We can see what's going on as easily as blinking…now it's time fohr them tah figure out what's going on…whatever happens next…is up tah them…" she told her.

/But I could fall in love/

Wanda nodded, "Yeah…I know…" they both then got the popcorn and chips and headed back to the living room where they heard the beginning of the movie they were gonna watch.

Wanda groaned as she recognized it, "Harry Potter?"

John, Remy, and Roberto were on the floor while Jubilee sat on Ray's lap on the couch. Amara was shaking her head at the three guys on the floor.

"What happened?" Wanda asked her.

"Nothing…but when it comes to what Jubilee wants, Ray can be very persuasive" she answered. Making Rogue and Wanda smirk at the fact that Ray had somehow beaten their men just so Jubilee could watch her movie.

OoOoOoOo Later that Night OoOoOoOo

/Fall in love with you/

Pietro rubbed his eyes as he kept driving, once in a while he would look at the sleeping girl next to him. They had gone for his Tuxes about 5 cities away but he hadn't bought it…why you may ask…well…

OoOoOoOo Flashback OoOoOoOo

"Well how do I look?" Pietro asked modeling his outfit. Lexa stared at him for a couple of seconds and then…she laughed.

/I could fall in love with you/

"You…look…like…a…PENGUIN!" she told him wiping tears of laughter that were in the corner of her eyes. Pietro frowned and went to change.

OoOoOoOo End Flashback OoOoOoOo

/So I should keep this to myself/

Pietro sighed but smiled. Instead of getting the tux he had picked fancy black pants and a matching jacket. As he thought about what he was gonna wear his mind drifted to Crystal…she was single again…this was what this was all about.

/And never let you know/

But he couldn't help asking himself 'What should I do?' he thought this was a stupid question though. He knew what he should do, get with Crystal…but something was stopping…he just wasn't sure what that was.

/I could fall in love with you/

He stopped the car when he noticed he was home. He then turned to Lexa and felt bad that he was gonna have to wake her up since she looked very pretty sleeping.

/I could fall in love with you/

'WTF am I thinking?' Pietro asked himself and slowly nudged her to get her up. Lexa looked up as her eyes opened and found herself looking into Pietro's sapphire orbs.

"Where are we?" she asked in a raspy voice.

"Home," he answered while she looked around.

"Oh…is it late?"

"It's 12," he answered making her eyes snap open and getting all the sleepiness go away.

"WHAT?"

"It's…12..."

"Oh shit…my daddy's gonna kill me…" she mumbled and got out of the car. Seconds later she found herself in front of him getting ready to walk over to her house.

"You want me to tell your parents it's all my fault?" he offered not wanting her to get in trouble.

Lexa smiled, "Nah…my dad already has a bit of dislike towards you so I don't think we should increase it."

He nodded, "Probably right about that…'

'Yeah…"

/I could fall in love/

She looked up at him and suddenly felt her sleepiness come back as he eyes closed and her head leaned up. Pietro's eyes also closed and he found his head moving down, as they were about to make contact they heard…

"LEXA HOWLETT GET YOUR ASS IN THIS HOUSE NOW!!!!" Lexa opened her eyes, as did Pietro.

/I could fall in love/

She smiled and said, "I got to go…goodnight…"

"Night…" he answered and watched her leave.

'What is going on with me?' was a question on both their heads as the image of each others face flashed in their minds.

/With you…/

OoOoOoOo Friday OoOoOoOo

Crystal smiled softly as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Emma, Belle and herself where in the restroom and it was lunch, her other two blond friends weren't smiling.

"Come on guys…cheer up…they were ours once and they will be ours again," Crystal told them.

"I don't know Crystal…I knew that there was something going on between John and Wanda before I even met her. The way he would say her name and talk about her…" Emma answered glaring at the wall as she remembered.

Belle stayed quiet lost in her thoughts, "What's wrong with you?" Crystal asked her.

"Mercy isn't talking ta me…" she answered her eyes darkening.

"Isn't she the girlfriend of Remy's brother?"

"Yeah…"

"Why isn't she talking to you?"

"Because I tried getting info about Remy and that bitch out of her, she asked why and I didn't answer so she went to Remy who told her to stop talkin ta me," she answered grumpily.

"Why are you so happy?" Emma asked Crystal wondering why she was the only one with a smile on her face.

"Because tonight's the dance…"

"So?"

"So don't you see? This is the opportunity that we're waiting for…you want them back…then go after them tonight."

Emma finally understood and smirked, while Belle looked up and thought about it.

"I…could get him back?" she thought out loud.

"If you try," Crystal answered.

Belle then also smiled and shared a look with Emma, "Then…tonight it will be…" she mused and the three smiled evilly at each other.

OoOoOoOo after school OoOoOoOo

The Girls

"Why are we here so early?" Lex asked as all the girl walked into Wanda's room in a hurry and started getting things ready.

"You haven't been to a dance before huh?" Jubilee asked smirking.

"No…" (Rogue)

"Not really (Lex)

"You have a lot to learn," Amara told them while plugging in a hair straightner and then a curling iron.

Lexa looked at little scared at all the things they were taking out while Rogue also looked at all the things wearily. 'It's just like the makeover' Lex thought remembering day when Rogue and Wanda had died her hair.

"Don't look so scared," Wanda teased as she looked over at them and then went into her closet.

"Ok…everything ready," Jubilee told them grinning.

"We should go home though," Amara told them while making sure the curling iron was on.

"Fohr what?"

"To get our outfits," Wanda told her.

"Wait…we're getting ready for the dance…now?" Lexa asked looking at them and then at the clock that told them there was still 5 hours till the dance even started.

"Like I've said…you have a lot to learn," Amara repeated smiling at her.

"Come on," Jubilee said linking arms with Lex and dragging her down towards the car.

Wanda and Rogue were the last to walk out of the room.

"Are yah gonna leave those on?" Rogue asked looking at the straightner and curling iron.

Wanda looked at them and shrugged, "Yeah…" Rogue gave her a look and she added, "If we leave them on now they'll be ready by the time we come back.

"Oh…" Rogue answered understanding.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" Wanda asked her.

"Yeah," Rogue answered.

"Is it at your house or Lex's?"

"Mahn…"

"K…then we'll head there first…" Wanda answered and walked outside where the other girls were already waiting.

"Hmmm…maybe tonight won't be as beautiful as it should," Jubilee mused making everyone stare at her.

"What makes you say that?" Lex asked.

Jubilee pointed up at the sky, "It looks like rain…" she mumbled as the sky did a low rumble like lightening.

"Lets hope you're wrong," Amara told her, "I don't feel like getting wet…" she added and they all got in the car and drove towards Rogues.

OoOoOoOo 5 Hours later OoOoOoOo

The Guys

"Ha…I got you now Mate," John yelled triumphantly.

"D'esole homme mais Remy don tink som" Remy answered.

"Can't you guys see I'm the one who's' winning?" Roberto asked the other while rolling his eyes.

"Not anymore you're not," Ray yelled as he stabbed Roberto's character. Pietro was walking around behind them ignoring them as they played on the X-Box. While he walked he looked down at his feet and pants to make sure he looked good. The other guys were wearing almost the same thing he was but theirs were either darker or lighter shades of black or blue.

They were at John's house since the girls were using his house as a huge dressing room. He sighed and walked to the window that was facing the house next door. As he looked outside he noticed the dark clouds that were in the sky, 'it's gonna rain' he told himself and smiled at the thought.

He liked the rain, the smell it brought with it, and he also liked the feel of the wet drops on him. Rain calmed him…Pietro took a deep breath and then looked at the clock on top of the TV.

"Oh…shit," he mumbled out loud.

"What?" Roberto asked.

"Wait for it…"

"Wait for what?" Ray asked and right after that all the guys cell phones started ringing.

"Whoa…freaky," John muttered.

"Y' can say that again."

"Whoa…"

"Shud up John," Remy answered rolling his eyes.

"But you said…"

Roberto ignored them and started turning his phone on…while Pietro went 'NOOOOOOO' in the background.

"Hello?" Roberto answered and then quickly pulled his phone away from his ears. Amara's voice was plainly heard; the other guys looked at their phones nervously and started getting up.

"Tell dem we're on de way," Remy told Roberto and almost ran outside.

"What? Why me?"

"Cause stupid you answered," Pietro answered and walked after Remy alongside with John. Ray shook his head and then left Roberto alone with the fuming Amara still on the phone.

Less than 3 minutes later they got to the house and opened it only to find the living room empty.

Pietro rolled his eyes and yelled, "We thought you were done…"

"We were until you guys were taking forever just to get here," came Wanda's response.

"But luv…we're late to the dance."

"And whose fault is that?" came the distant response.

The guys groaned but before any of them could answer a soft voice did.

"It would be yours," she replied making Roberto snap his head up at her. He blinked as he looked at her and then smiled.

"Hey…" he greeted slowly while checking her out.

"Hey," Amara answered and walked up to him. She was wearing a tight white dress that went a little below her knees, it had long sleeves that were very tight around the arms but when it came up to the wrists it was loose. Roberto couldn't find anything to say, all he could do was look at her, he however got snapped out of that daze by giggling.

"What do you know…you did leave him speechless," Jubilee mused as she started at her best friend and her boyfriend. Ray smiled and walked over to her.

'You look great," he murmured as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks" she answered shyly as he looked at her up and down. She was wearing a yellow dress that went down to her feet, the straps that were on her shoulders were pretty thick, on her chest area there was a diagonal slit but it didn't really show anything. There were also diagonal slits on her bellybutton area showing her pierced bellybutton. 

"About damn time," Wanda snapped walking down the stairs followed by Rogue, John and Remy looked dreamily at them as they walked down.

"What took yah so long?" Rogue asked while Wanda also looked at them for a response.

The two boys just stared at them lost of words.

"Hello?" Wanda asked snapping her fingers in front of John's face.

"Anyone home?" Rogue asked as she waved her hand in Remy's face.

"Uh…yeah…" John answered not even knowing what they had asked.

"Chere…you look…tres…bon" Remy answered. Rogue was wearing a green dress that went down to her feet, the straps were thin and the dress had a deep v-neck to it. Wanda was wearing a dress that went above her knees, and had a lace design going around her chest area. Her hair was very straight and gracing her shoulders.

Pietro looked at his best friends and how they were goggling at Rogue and his sister. Really…'those boys are WHIPPED' he thought to himself and kept his eyes on them but his mind wandered off. Most of that whole day he was wondering what to do…the pretending game should have been over yesterday…but there he was waiting for X-23. As he thought about this his mind went to dark blue eyes and pretty golden locks of hair.

'Crystal' he thought…did he still want her? Of course…after all…wasn't this all for her?

"Ahem…" Pietro snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to where the voice had come from only to look down into pretty ice blue eyes. His eyes widened as he looked at what Lexa was wearing, it was a back dress that really looked more like a skirt and shirt. The bottom half went down to her knees and on the right was a big slit that went up to her knee, the top was looked as if it was separated because it wrapped around her waist and connected to the skirt behind her but lest a lot of stomach showing.

"Well?" she asked as she looked up at his face.

"Uh…you…um…you look…beautiful," he whispered making it so only she could hear.

Lexa blushed, "Thanks…but in a way I guess you should be thanking your sister cause she's the one that suggested I buy it. She said you'd like it and that it really showed my figure."

"She wasn't lying," he responded.

She kept her blush and looked down at her back heels finding them very interesting all of a sudden.

"Hey guys we should go before it gets any later," Jubilee told everyone snapping them out of whatever their conversation was about.

"Oh…yeah. Come one we're taking my car," Pietro told her and watched as she went and took his black jacket and put it over her good-looking figure. She then walked back to him and without hesitation grabbed his arm and held it close to her. Pietro looked at her and smiled then they walked outside side by side.

"Aww," Jubilee giggled softly and Ray held her hand.

"If someone was going to tell me we would see them like that on the first day we went to the mall I would call them big fat liars," Amara commented as everyone watched them leave.

Wanda stared with a smiled but it disappeared as she shivered. "You cold luv?" John asked her and she shook her head.

"Then what is it?" he asked, before she could answer Rogue beat her to it.

"Something doesn't feel right…"

The people who were still there stared at them curiously before walking outside to leave.

OoOoOoOo 1 Hour later OoOoOoOo

The Dance

Rogue and Remy where sitting down at a table talking to Lance, Kitty, Betts and Warren. They moved their heads to the music but the guys refused to dance a lot. When they did that the girls just rolled their eyes and thought, 'Men'.

On the dance floor were, Amara, Roberto, Jubes, Ray, Lex and Pie getting their groove on to the music and getting a little to dirty then the principle appreciated.

Wanda and John had gone to get drinks and soon went back to where Rogue and Remy where. They all talked about nothing really important but things they could all relate to even though they were from different groups. They all got quiet after a while and soon Jessica's Simpson 'Take My Breath Away' came on.

That's when Rogue noticed Belladonna was making her way towards them, she watched her until she stopped right in front of the table and looked at Remy.

""Ey Remy…wanna dance?" she asked huskily while sitting on the table making sure he's get to see how much thigh the dress she was wearing showed.

Remy stared at her from head to toe and then got up, Belle smirked at Rogue with devilish eyes which disappeared as Remy answered, "Non…mais…I would like a dance wit de fillie dat does take my breath away," and with that said he put his palm out in front of Rogue wanting to dance.

Rogue looked at his hand expressionless but then went ahead and took it letting him help her up. Not even giving Belladonna another look he held Rogue from the waist and took her to the center of the floor. When they stopped Remy put both his hands on her waist as she put her hands around his neck.

"Y' wanna know somting chere?" he whispered softly to her.

"What?" she answered.

"Y' really do take mon breath away…" he whispered into her ear, she blushed and then moved her head to rest on his shoulder not wanting to stare deep into his captivating eyes which started at her with such intensity.

Belle watched them with a glare as she still sat on the table, she them turned to Wanda and John who were smirking with a perked eyebrow mocking her. With a growl she got up and ran over to where she was sitting.

John shook his head, "What is it with them and trying to get us back tonight?" he asked remembering that while they had gone to get the drinks Emma had shown up from no where and started dragging him to the dance floor while John shouted a loud No and then called for Wanda.

"Don't know but hopefully some have learned their lesson," she answered with a smirk and wondered if Emma's eye was getting bruised thanks to that nice little fist that met it.

John looked at his smirking girlfriend knowing what she was remembering and kissed her cheek with a butterfly kiss and then moved down towards her neck.

"Remind me NEVER to get you so mad that you wanna punch me…cause I've seen you do it…and it's not pretty."

Wanda smirked and looked into his eyes, "Well don't piss me off…cause I won't give you a warning."

"Ouch…I'll just remind myself."

"Good Idea," she answered smirking.

Yards away from that couple were Pietro and Lex who had no stopped dancing cause they were a bit tired from the non-stop dancing.

"So…what do you think of this?" he asked knowing it was the first time she attended at school dance.

"Not bad really…everyone's moving a lot."

"Well duh," he teased, "It's a dance…what's the point of coming if your not gonna get up and shake what you got."

"What if we don't have anything to shake?"

"I know you're not talking about yourself," he replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked with a smirk and perked eyebrow.

"You…know…it means…that…you have things to shake," he answered not sure why it had been so hard to tell her that. She smiled at the fact that he had just admitted that he had checked her out, making her wonder just how many times he might have done it. Jessica's Simpson's song with off and the tune to another slow song went on.

"This is for all you love birds," the DJ announced as Aaliyah's 'One in a Million' went on.

/Baby you don't know, what you do to me.  
Between me and you, I feel a chemistry./

"You wanna dance?" Pietro turned to Lexa and asked.

Lex looked at him a little surprise, "Yeah…" she answered quietly as both walked back to the middle of the dancing floor. He slowly put his hand around her waits as she rested her arms around her shoulders, after they both looked at each other's eyes. Lex blushed for no specific reason, she just felt very shy all of a sudden.

/See no one else love me like you do.  
That's why I want to spend my life with you./

She then thought that the reason she might have been feeling a little nervous and shy was because this was their first time they danced to a slow love song. Yeah they've danced to songs with slow beat like 'superman' and 'take me home' among others but all of those were sex related. This was the first song they've danced to that was about…love, and she couldn't explain why but she felt like it was so right.

/Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on you give me a really good feelin all day long./

She blushed as she thought this and then she decided to start ranting inside her head. 'I can't think about him like this…or however it is I'm thinking about him. This is Pietro…someone's who's been mean to me for about half my life…he's a stupid conceited ass REMEMBER? Yes I do remember…but why is heart beating so fast…and while do I feel tingly at his touch…why…am I addicted to the touch of his lips…'

/Turn me inside out make my heart speak.  
Don't want nobody else you are all I need./

As Pietro looked at Lexa's eyes he so they were sort of misty, as if they were off somewhere else. He smiled at the look thinking she looked pretty cute…but then again, nowadays he found himself thinking that about her every single day. Whether she was wearing something as sexy as she was wearing now or whether she was wearing baggy pants with an oversized shirt. She somehow made everything she wore look good…making him realize that she had even looked good as her days as a geek. Yeah she had the glasses and the braces but…the geek personality was still there unless they were in a crowd of people that didn't know about their plan.  
/Personality in everything you do Makes me love everything bout you./

She acted like she was something she wasn't on the outside but in her heart she was still that geeky girl he had loved to piss of. Even with their pretending and spending time together making them grow closer, sometimes they still fought and annoyed each other to no end. He smiled down at her…there was something about her…

/Your smile your style so fly I can't deny I got a crush on you and that's true indeed./

Lexa got herself out of her thoughts and blinked a couple of times to then saw Pietro smiling down at her with a gentle smile. 'He has a nice smile' she thought to herself and then found herself adding, 'and nice hair…and a nice body…and beautiful eyes…and a…sweet personality…the things you miss when you judge a book by it's cover…' as she thought these things her eyes closed and she knew the feeling she was getting was familiar, she didn't know how familiar thought until she felt the soft familiar lips that belonged to Pietro.

"I'm gonna like get cavities with all their sweetness," Kitty commented as everyone except Amara, Roberto, Ray and Jubilee who were dancing watched.

Wanda smirked, "They make it so obvious," she commented while Kitty and gave a sigh and goofy smile at her friend.

"They make it obvious…but thay are still blind," Rogue commented not whether she should smile at her sister or frown at the fact that Crystal was one person who was also watching them.

"You think so? If they haven't seen it by now they ARE blind," Betts commented as she held Warrens hand.

"Well…Lex did wear glasses," he commented making Betts smile and give him a kiss in the nose.

"Like come on Lance," kitty said getting up and then dragging the brown haired cutie to the dance floor as the song ended.

Lexa and Pietro pulled away.

"You know…tonight has been…lots of fun," Pietro told her softly.

"Yeah…" she answered and thought, 'almost magical'. "You wanna keep on dancing?" she asked him.

"Sure…"

"Alright but I'm gonna go get something to drink…you wanna come?"

"Nah, I'll just wait for you here," he answered smiling.

"K…do you want anything?" she asked before she left.

"Not really," he answered and then watched her go until she disappeared hoping she'd come back soon.

After about 2 minutes he felt someone hug him from behind to smirk at Lexa but instead of finding Lex he found Crystal.

"Hey Pie Pie," she greeted seductively.

"Hey…Crystal," he answered.

"Dance with me?" she asked not waiting for a reply as she held on to him and started swaying to 'I'm Still In Love' by Sean Paul.

/I'm still in love with you boy…/

"So how have you been?" she asked trying to get the grip she had on him a bit loosened up.

"Ok…I guess…but you know…a little lonely now that I'm SINGLE…"

"Oh yeah…sorry to hear about that…"

"Really…"

"Uh…ya…you know…cause you're a special person…friend and stuff," he answered.

She smiled mischievously at him, "Pietro…I have something to tell you…"

"Uh…what?" he asked looking around once in a while looking for his 'date'.

"I broke up with Danny…cause…I want you back…"

/I'm still in love with you boy…/

Pietro looked down at her face with a perked eyebrow, before he could say anything she continued.

"And I know you Pie…so I know that that thing you have with that stupid geek is just to spite me but know guess what? You don't have to do it anymore cause…I'm all yours…again…"

"Crys…" before Pietro could talk Crystal pulled his head down and stuck her tongue into his mouth kissing him roughly like old times. A part of Pietro told him this was wrong and that he should stop it, but another part of him was enjoying the old feeling of Crystal in his arms…that side won as he started to reply. After a couple of minutes they broke up breathless, Crystal smiled at him and then turned her head to the side. Pietro watched her and then did the same thing…the last thing he saw as he did was blue hair…running out of the gym.

/Blessings loving from the start but you know we had to part/

OoOoOoOo seconds/minutes later OoOoOoOo

Rogue walked outside the gym at a quick pace and looked around for any sight of Lexa. She found none but she did find that it was sprinkling and the wet drops were getting heavier by the minute. Remy's footsteps then were heard and she heard him stop behind her, she started walking forwards.

"Chere…where Y' goin?"

"After her…"

"What about de dance?"

"FUCK The dance!!!" she nearly yelled but then calmed down as she looked at Remy's face. "Gawd…this is all mah fault…ah should have stopped her from ever making that stupid deal…grrr…ah got involved to make sure she didn't get hurt…but ah failed."

"Don blame Y'self chere…Kurt warned us all dat something like dis might happen…"

"But ah was tah stupid tah listen tah him…"

"Don worry bout it chere…come on lets go in and tink bout this…"

"No! Yah go…but ah'm gonna look fohr her."

"Chere…"

"No…this," she started and pointed at the decorated gym. "Isn't mah place…and it wasn't hers eitha," as she said that she took of the coat she was wearing which was Remy's and started walking away at a fast pace hoping to find Lex before the rain got to bad.

Remy watched her go; with a sigh he took one last look at her and went back inside.

/But a man gotta do what a man gotta doo…/

OoOoOoOo seconds/minutes later OoOoOoOo

Wanda walked outside and hugged herself as the cold rain poured over her. John walked behind her and hugged her as she sadly looked around but didn't find Lex or Rogue.

"You're gonna catch a cold," John mumbled to her worriedly.

"I don't care…" she answered as the rain started falling harder on them.

"Fine…but I'm not gonna let you get a cold alone," he answered and held on to her tighter as his feet stood firmly on the floor.

/I don't know why/

Seconds later they heard footsteps approach but didn't turn around to look at the person.

Pietro stared out at the empty campus…somewhere out there was X-23. In Pietro's hands was his jacket, the jacket she had worn, the jacket she didn't have on as it poured. He held it tighter between is hands making them go white and then looked at Wanda and John who hadn't said anything to him, and he felt Wanda wouldn't be saying anything to him for a while.

He sighed and looked back at the vacant school, then he looked up at the sky letting raindrops fall unto his face. He loved the rain…but at the moment it was only making him worried and…nauseous.

/I love you baby/

Rogue hugged herself as her dress started getting soaked. 'Maybe giving Remy his jacket was a bad idea…' she thought to herself as she blinked raindrops out of her eyes. After walking for a bit more she stopped giving up. 'Who knows where Lex is by now…'

She stood still and closed her eyes, she even stopped caring about that fact she was getting soaked to the bone. After a couple of minutes she started to notice that she was no longer getting wet but the sounds of the raindrops hitting the pavement was still loud. She opened her green eyes and noticed that she wasn't getting wet; when she looked up she noticed a black umbrella over her head.

"Tis a shame to be getting such a belle dress wet mon amour…"

Rogue turned and faced Remy, she then ran right into him as she hugged him and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her back with his unoccupied arm and then heard her mumble.

"It's all my fault…"

"Shhh…" he told her and lifted her head up by putting a finger under her chin. "It ain't Yo fault chere…sometings are jus meant to 'appen…to make others see tings dhey be blinded to."

She looked up at him not knowing whether she should listen or go back to blaming herself. As if reading her mind Remy bent his head and gave her a gentle butterfly kiss on the lips which turned into more, making her forget all about who to blame.

OoOoOoOo Lexa OoOoOoOo

/I don't know why/

She didn't know where she was…and she didn't really care. All she knew is she had run until her feet got tired and now she was here, in front of a large brick house sitting on the cold wet steps.

Why she had run…she didn't know. Why had she felt devastated as she watched her 'date' kiss Crystal she also did not know.

'I'm not suppose to feel this way…why did I run…why did it hurt me? After all this is what we wanted…we wanted to get them back and it worked. He's with her…but if this is true…then why do I feel like the day Danny made pretend he didn't know me? It feels like that day…but…10 times more painful,' she told herself and held herself tight as she fought the tears that wanted to fall out of her eyes.

/I don't know why/

She stayed still and without thinking anything, until suddenly her head snapped up in realization.

She looked up at the dark sky, 'I…feel this was…because…'

"I…love…him" as she admitted it out loud to herself with a shock expression she let the raindrops hit her face mingling with the tears running down her cheek. 

/I'm still in love…/

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

Let me at Pietro LET ME AT HIM…I'LL KILL HIM…ok so maybe I shouldn't since I wrote this and 'made' him do it…awww Poor Lex…stupid Pie…aww lol…that was sad…how the hell am I gonna make this better? I'll find a way lol…anyhoo hope you guys don't really come after me hehehe…Hey...this story is coming to an End soon...just to let you all know lol ;D The songs I used in this chap are…: Selena 'I could fall in love', Aaliyah 'One in a million', and Sean Paul 'I'm still in love"…

X-ietro: "You never know how much you love someone until they love someone else."

"LOVE starts with a SMILE , grows with a KISS , and ends with a TEAR"

"What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry? " - Awww sad quotes lol…well at least ONE of them knows how they feel…you'll just have to wait to see what happens next ;D

Jonda: "Love has nothing to do with what you are expecting to get, it's what you are expected to give -- which is everything." -- Yay Jonda's happy together…aren't you guys happy about that? ;D

Romy: "If you jumped off a cliff, I wouldn't jump off with you. I'd be at the bottom to catch you." --LOL that's sweet…and true…lol Yay Romy's official where are the happy Romy fans?

Ok so that's it for this wee k ;D hope u guys liked and you WILL see me next week so YAY…love ya lots - UHW 'D

Have a GREAT NEW YEAR ;D 


	12. Moving On

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

Leafee LeBeau- LOL no u may not eat my sweet doggie...i've had her for years hehehe ;D U need to start sleeping earlier lol. Ha yur biting yur nails lol...stop that's bad for you. LOL well Romy's i the best lol so they have to be cute as hell ;D LOL shut up...at least my spelling is getting a bit better no? LOL. Lexa needs to get tough...aww i love her. Ha the blondes can't so anything...they're fighting a losing battle so no worries. I love my boys lol...they're all so cute ;D I hate all the blondes...they must die!!!!!! LOL don't cry...u knew something like this was gonna happen lol. Remember that preview? Romy's offficial and the BEST mwahahahha lol. LOl yay glad u didn't want to kill me...u should see DL lol...she's holding back her duck lol. Anyhoo hope yur ok with this chappy lol ;D me loves ya lots lots lots too ;D

TheDreamerLady - LOL awww DL...don't hate me lol, especially since i'm just adding logs to the fire lol. I love Aaliyah and Selena too ;D LOL i know no one was happy with what happened with the X-ietro but not much can be done about it hehehe ;D LOL tell Pietro to stop sulking, things will get better...eventually lol. Glad you liked the quotes and i would have kicked myself if i had made Crystal kiss pie during Aaliyah, and her songs are special ;D LOL keep Lanco away from me lol...tell him things will be ok...ok i'm lying this chap is gonna be sad lol. BUT...keep yur crazy duck back or I'll sic mine on it lol ;D j/k you know me loves u and Lanco lol. Anyhoo hope u like this chap and don't kill me lol. Love ya lots ;D

Pyro Lady- LOL NOOO don't her me Py lol. Yay u noticed u always screw things up at the end of my fics ;D u get a cookie for that lol. I love doing that...evil huh lol. Something about freaking you guys out before the end is so much fun lol. LOL Romy's #1 lol. Emma deserved that and Jonda's great. Yay glad u liked the other couples...i have something planned for Amara soon hehehe. LOL i don't really think it's Pie fault....not all of it so I'd go for Crystal first lol...but Pie is a dumbass who does need to get hurt...badly lol. Anyhoo hope u like this chap...even though you'll probably want to hurt me instead lol ;D love ya ;D

loneraven- LOL, yup Romy's official, jonda is cute and i screwed X-ietro up, Aren't i great? LOL NOOO the X-ietro lol...Pietro is stupid...and he's gonna show how stupid in this chap. Lex is the smart one in that relationship lol. Apparently very blind lol...just look at Pie. LOL glad u enjoyed the chap and sorry for the longer wait last week lol...but i'm here now so rejoice ;D hope u like ;D

Totally Obsessed47 - Glad u liked :D and hope u like this one too ;D

heartsyhawk- Glad you enjoyed it and hope u like this one too ;D

scarlet stripes - LOL Pietro needs to die...I'll make sure that happens...lol not. I love him to much. I know poor Lex...but she's a tough gurl so she'll live...lol anyhoo hope u like this chap ;D

kitty-mm - LOL i don't know if you really wanna see how things turn out lol. Gotta love the couple interactions hehehe...they are fun. Hmm...you want X-ietro together?...hehehe....hope u like ;D

DreamSprite- LOL i updated :D i know poor Lex...but she's tough so i think she'll be ok ;D hope u like ;D

Dannonspring - LOL aww i'm sorry...but something dramatic had to happen lol. But i'm glad u still enjoyed it :D A sequel to this story...hmm i haven't thought about that...i could make them go off to college and stuff but if i do a college fic I'd prefer them not to know each other lol. We'll see what happens. And nope this isn't than last chap ;D you'll have to put up with me for another chap lol ;D hope u like ;D

Chaos-Shadow05- Romy's #1!!!!! lol glad u liked and hope u had a merry x-mas. Enjoy ;D

Xpoisonedxangelx- LOL i should get the Mob after Crystal...now that would be fun lol. Nope, Pie Pie is still clueless...even though it's RIGHT IN HIS FACE lol. LOL Pie sure is slow...ironic since he's the fastest mutant lol. Glad u liked the Jonda and Romy. LOL i keep calling Pie but the line is always busy...who know when he'll get the wake up call lol. Anyhoo glad u liked and hopefully you won't kill me cause of this chap lol. ;D

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - LOL Romy's NUMBAH 1!!!!!! They are so cute no to have lol...right know there won't be much cause the story has really taken an X-ietro turn now that one of them realizes how they feel. Anyhoo hope u still like ;D

Sweety8587 - LOL that'll be fun...Crystal would so get what she deserves if that happens. Romy's #1 lol, they're so cute. LOL u gotta love Betts and Tabby even though they don't have a lot of spotlight lol. I love Ray lol...he's just sooo cute and sweet. Lex doesn't lie lol...that's why it was such a bad excuse lol. I know...we need to kill Logan and teach him to sure his daughters lol. LOL the blondes do need to die...but everything will come when it does. Belle's a witch with a capital B and can't wait till u give me yur diabolical plan for crystal lol. LOL John's such a teddy...no wonder Wanda loves him lol. LOL Remy sounds yummy...lucky Rogue. She's the only one that can have him. You'll see where Lex is and what she does today, as for the Romy quote i'm not sure lol sry.

A Cute But Psycho Bunny - LOL i know excatly how u feel about Pie...and believe me that feelings just gonna grow lol. He's a dork...but he will learn...hopefully lol. Crystal will get what's coming to her lol...glad your enjoying and hope u like this chap ;D Happy new year

MagCat - Awww thank you. I'm glad your enjoying my work. LOL thanks for the compliments they're very sweet ;D I don't think i can add Lancitty cause of the fact that i finished this fic...about a month or so ago lol. So it's been done. sorry but thanks for understanding :D hope u like this chap ;D and thanks for reviewing. By the way i'm glad that X-ietro is now one of yur fave...they rule!!!! lol ;D

AcroGirl - LOL yay glad you too like this story. i know that chap was sad...lol don't expect things to get better lol. Yay go ROMY lol...gotta love them. Glad u liked the Jonda and i think all the blondes need to die lol. Anyhoo hope u and yur bro enjoy ;D

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Lol well al lot of you didn't take the last chap well lol…hmm…don't think things will get any better lol…yes I am evil lol. Anyhoo thanks for reviewing I love you all and yay I'm back to my weekly update so u guys didn't have to wait that long…I'm sure a lot of you would hate me if I made u wait another week lol. Anyhoo hope u guys enjoy this chap and leave the pitch forks and sharp objects away from this sweet sweet author lol. 

By the way…they'll be some sexual content in this chap. For those that don't like just go ahead and skip it…my warning before it happens is this 'OoOoOoOo lil sexual OoOoOoOo' kaykies? And that would also be why the rating has changed :D Enjoy!

OoOoOoOo Chapter 12 OoOoOoOo

Saturday

Lexa woke up her head feeling as if she had drunk alcohol the night before…but she knew it had been because of that large amount of time she had spent out in the freezing rain. She had stood out there with the realization going through her head for a bout an hour until she had finally decided to get up and walk home. When she had walked through the door her father turned pale at her sight, been a little pale thanks to the freezing and soaked to the bone at the same time was NOT how he was expecting to see her.

Her mother had ran to her and quickly dragged her to the bathroom to get her towels to dry herself in. Five minutes after she had walked through the door she was up in her room with warm pj's on and parents surrounding her as she sat on her bed.

"Where the hell did you come from? Why the hell are you wet? I want answers young lady!!!!" Logan's yell could possibly heard from outside.

Lexa stoop perfectly still not being able to say anything. Ororo looked down at her daughter feeling that whatever it was that was wrong with her was because of a boy…a certain boy who lived next door.

"Logan please…" she begged with her husband as he continued to rant about what was wrong with her. "Just let the child be…why don't you get some sleep honey and ignore your father…" Ororo told her as Logan stormed out of the room. "He's just worried."

"I know…" Lexa answered, meekly as she started up at her mother. "I guess you wanna know what happened…" she started but got silent as Ororo shook her head.

"You don't have to say anything…but I do want you to get some sleep…how long where you out in the rain?"

Lexa shrugged as her mother added blanket to try and stop her from shivering so much.

"Well…go to sleep ok…and lets hope you don't get a cold," her mom told her gently as gave her a small kiss on the forehead then walked out of the room to leave her to rest.

Lexa watched her go and then looked around, not being able to help it she felt her cheeks get wet as silent tears feel down her eyes. She took deep breaths and soon after felt into a deep slumber.

Lex looked over at her alarm clock…11 a clock…and she was still in bed. She shivered as she felt a cold breeze go by and started to get up feeling a bit hungry. When she got downstairs she found her mother walking around putting tings away, she looked up at smiled at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" Lexa answered in a low whisper, her mother nodded.

"A lot of people have called you," she told her and moved to the notepad next to the phone where they left the telephone messages. "A…Jubilation Lee…a girl who said her name was Amara Da Costa…your sister…Pietro Maximoff…Katherine…and Danny…wow…it's been a while since I've heard from him," Ororo finished and put the notepad sown, "They all said to call them," she added as she put some decaf coffee in front of her.

Lexa nodded while wondering why the hell Danny had called…her mind wondered over to her ex…did he want her back now that Crystal dumped him for Pietro.

"Marie said she'd be coming by later today," Ororo snapped Lexa out of her thoughts.

"When?"

"When she called last night wondering if you were home…she said she'd be here around 12." Lexa nodded, after drinking the hot liquid with some animal cookies she got up and headed for her room without saying anything else to her mother. She wasn't in the mood to talk…she wasn't in the mood to dance that the plan had worked…she wasn't in the mood for anything. She walked back up the stairs to her room and jumped right back into bed, as if all her energy had been used up on the walk home the night before. Her eyes shut as her confused emotions tried unwinding themselves…but less than ten minutes later she was back asleep.

Hours later her eyes opened and she found green eyes looking down at her; she suddenly pulled herself into a sitting position and got momentarily dizzy. After she got over she looked over to Rogue who was looking at her sadly.

"Hey…" she greeted.

"Hey," Rogue answered. "Ah guess asking yah how yah feeling would be pretty stupid right? After all…you're still in bed and it's past 12."

Lexa looked over to her alarm clock and found that it read 1:45. "How long have you been here?" Lexa asked.

"About an hour and 30 minutes."

"You should have woken me up…"

"Since I have no idea how bad yah slept last night ah thought it might have been a lil inappropriate," Rogue answered and leaned on the wall closes to her. Everyone's worried yah know…"

"Why? It's not like they're suppose to care…this was all a pretend game…they don't have to act like my friends anymore…" Lex answered carelessly.

"Shut the fuck up…they don't have tah care about yah shit they never had tah…but they do," Rogue snapped at her knowing that in a way she didn't deserve it, it wasn't her fault her head was all scrambled up.

Lexa didn't respond knowing Rogue was right, she just looked down at her hand that were fumbling nervously. After a while of silence she got up and started doing her bed as Rogue watched.

"So um…how was the dance…after…I left?" Lexa asked finally getting tired of the quiet.

"Ah wouldn't know…ah left after yah but couldn't find yah…where did yah go?"

"I don't know…one moment I was outside of the gym…then I found myself in front of my house…and then…I was here…just like that," she answered as she fluffed her pillow.

"Are you gonna call the others?"

"No…at least not yet…I…need to get some of my thoughts straight." Rogue nodded at her and they both looked at each other.

"Why?" Rogue asked after a lot of eye contact.

"What?"

"Why did yah run off?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rogue looked at her in surprise, "Yah…know?"

"It's not hard to see when you ask yourself the same question you just asked…so…all of you know?"

"Ah think so…except the guys…"

"That's cause they're stupid…all guys are…" she mumbled a bit darkly.

"Yah can't hate all men cause of two idiots…sometimes…bad things need tah happen…to see all the good…"

"Whatever you say…did Kurt say 'I told you so'?" Lexa asked knowing how Kurt had felt about all this.

"No…even though ah felt like he wanted tah…but he was also worried about yah…"

"Well you can tell him I'm fine."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea…no…maybe…I don't know."

"It's ok…tah feel like that…actually ah'd be surprised if yah didn't feel that…"

"Why cause I'm not tough enough to know what I feel?" Lex asked with a little attitude.

Rogue glared at her, "No…because ah know your not stupid enough tah make yourself believe you feel something that's not true…" she snapped back.

Lexa softened up and mumbled an apology, Rogue nodded in an understanding matter, she then asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"About what?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "About all of this?"

"Nothing…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I'm not gonna do anything…"

"Why?"

"Because this is what he wanted…it's what WE wanted…and now we have it…who am I to go back and make things difficult for him when they don't have to be."

"Yah're someone he…"

"LETS GO DOWNSTAIRS FOR SOME FOOD," Lexa interrupted not hearing what Rogue was going to tell her. "I'm sure my mom made something good for breakfast."

"Dad and yahr mom aren't home," Rogue interrupted following her. Lexa turned to her looking confused.

"Where are they?"

Rogue shrugged, "Something about grocery shopping…"

Lexa nodded and then started back downstairs, "Oh well…there's gotta be something in the fridge," with that she and Rogue made it to the kitchen, and didn't mention Lexa's sticky situation again…at least for that day.

OoOoOoOo 3 hours later OoOoOoOo

Lexa heard as the door close telling her Rogue had walked out the door, she sighed and walked over to her stereo raising the volume of the slow R&B song she had memorized. She walked of to her bed and laid down then closed her eyes then let her soft voice sing along wit the chorus, "Love is blind, and it will take over your mind. What you think is love, is truly not, You need to elevate and find," as she continued to go along with the song she failed to notice that the volume of the song had gone down and that now it was just her voice echoing through the silent room. Here eyes opened as she finally noticed that she was singing along to no music. Her eyes opened she looked at the person she was dreading to talk to.

"Hey…"

"Hi…" Lexa answered as she got herself to stand. "What are you doing here?" she asked him and watched as he stood in front of her.

"Rogue let me in…anyway I just came to…see you and you know…find out where you disappeared to yesterday."

/Tell me why you're lookin so confused/

"Oh…um…I had something important that I had to do…I just suddenly remembered that was all," she told him.

/When I'm the one who didn't know the truth/

"Oh…guess it was pretty important if you left without saying shit to me," Pietro responded.

Lexa glared at his tone, "Well SORRRRRY if I didn't want to disrupt you're little make out fest," she countered angrily.

"Oh so you did it so you wouldn't disturb me? Well thanks a lot because that was really a great kiss," he snarled back at her.

/How could you ever be so cold/

"YEAH…well I'm glad you enjoyed IT…so if you enjoyed THAT much then do me a favor and STOP BITCHING at me for leaving without giving you a notice."

He glared at her and she glared back, suddenly things did seem like they were before…Lexa then realized that things were the way they had been before. He was with Crystal again…and it made her wonder if that was the reason he was acting the way he was.

She took a deep breath and stopped glaring at him, she didn't want things to go back to the way they were…as if he didn't mean anything to her. He noticed the change and wondered what was going on in her head…

/So now after all I've said and done/

He would never admit it…but telling her what he had jus told her hurt. He didn't know why…but it did. Then he realized that he wouldn't be feeling this way if he hadn't brought up this whole scheme to get Crystal back…but if that hadn't happened then Crystal wouldn't be wrapped up around his finger once more.

/Maybe I'm the one to blame but/

She looked up at him, making him notice that there was an expression he had never seen in her eyes.

/To think that you could be the one

Well it didn't work out that way/

"So…I guess you really came to tell me…it's over…right?" she asked him softly making him shudder at how soft her voice was. In reality he would have prefer her to be screaming her lungs out at him so he could yell back…and so things could seem like they had always been, but he knew they weren't and the softness of her tone told him so.

He slowly nodded and replied with a low, "Yeah…"

/I wanted you right here with me/

After he had said that things had gotten quiet and uncomfortable for him, so he decided to add on, "Yeah…cause you know…there's no point to this pretend game…anymore…"

/But I have no choice, you gotta leave/

"Right…what we wanted has been accomplished…and we can both go back to our regular lives…"

/Because my heart is breakin

With every word I'm sayin/

"Yeah…but…it was fun while it lasted huh?" he asked and sat on her bed.

She gave him a small smile and replied, "Yeah…it was great…but nothing last forever."

"So I guess we'll be going back to normal now…go our separate ways and stuff…"

"Yeah…it would be for the best…after all I don't think Crystal would appreciate you still being friends with an 'ex'…"

"There's gonna be talk all over school…you know that right?"

/I gave up everything I had/

"Yeah…but it won't really concern me…after all you'll be finding me in the science lab again and well outside news really never comes in there," she answered with a forced smile.

"So…you're gonna leave the popular life?"

/On something that just wouldn't last/

"Yeah…it's not who I am…but tell Amara and Jubes that I will keep dressing a bit like they taught me…"

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" he asked confused. She looked down at her feet not wanting to look at him.

"Cause after you walk out that door…I'm letting all the things that tie me to you go…including your friends."

Pietro's eyes widened, "Oh…guess you wanna make sure Danny doesn't get jealous and stuff…" he commented making her look up and stare at him intently.

/But I refuse to cry/

"Yeah…that's it…" she answered her voice holding no emotion that could help him decide if she was telling the truth or not.

He got up after a minute and stood in front of her. Her eyes seemed a bit misty but she showed no other emotion, at the moment she made him feel like he was looking at a zombie…she seemed to have no enthusiasm…like a dead corpse.

/No tears will fall from these eyes/

"I should go…I have to meet…"

"Crystal…" she finished for him knowing he was going to say her name.

"Yeah…"

"So I guess…this is good bye…"

He smiled all of a sudden as he looked down at her soft face, "Well…not technically…after all we do live right next door to each other…"

She had to smile at the, it was so true and yet they were both acting as if they were at a funeral saying good-bye forever. "Right…but…we won't really talk like this…" she replied making his smile fade away.

/Get out (leave) right now/

"…" He couldn't find anything to reply with, all he could do was look down at her face intently as if trying to memorize every singe curve of her face. They lived next door to each other, they went to the same school, but it really felt like he was never going to see her again and as he felt this he couldn't help but try to engrave her face in his mind.

/It's the end of you and me/

Lexa looked up into his eyes, he was looking at her the same way he had the day they had tried to 'practice kiss'…the look he gave her when they're lips were going to make contact…as if reliving it they found their heads closing in on each other, but before they could make contact…

/It's too late (now) and I can't wait

For you to be gone/

"You gotta go…" she mumbled to him making them back off each other and making him looked at her curiously at the meaning. "THIS won't be officially over until you leave…and anyway…you're making her wait…"

/Cause I know about her (move) and I wonder (why)

How I brought all the lies/

Pietro blinked a couple of times and remembered who she meant by 'her', "Oh yeah…" he answered but didn't move. She then rolled her eyes at him.

"Then what are you waiting for…GO!" she commanded making him turn to leave, as he was in between the door way with one foot inside her room and the other outside in the hallway he turned to her.

/You said that you would treat me right/

"Lex…be honest with me…why did you run off yesterday?" he asked her knowing she had been lying before.

/But you was just a waste of time/

Lexa looked at him surprised by the question, she had no idea how to answer, and so she did the only thing that came to mind. She walked over to him and surprised him and herself by putting her hand at the base of his neck then moved it down and pressed her lips to him giving them both the kiss they had denied each other before. Seconds after Pietro had started to reply hungrily she pulled away and with all her strength pushed him out of her room. Pietro opened his eyes to take one last glimpse of her…then she slammed the door in his face.

/GET OUT/

OoOoOoOo Lensher Household OoOoOoOo

Pietro walked inside his house in a daze, wondering if he had just done the right thing and wondering while he all of a sudden felt like he had forgotten or lost something.

/I woke up and called this morning/

He walked into the living only to found Wanda on the couch looking at the turned off TV, as soon as he stepped inside she turned to him with a glare.

/The tone of your voice was a warning/

"You make me sick…" she snarled and got up, threw something in his face and walked passed him. Pietro grabbed the piece of paper and read the message finding that it was Crystal's hand writing, he then followed his twin up the stairs as she headed towards her room.

"Why?" Pietro asked following.

/That you don't care for me anymore/

"Cause you're such an asshole," she replied over her shoulder.

"Oh so following my heart means I'm an asshole?" he asked as they reached her room. She walked in and looked at him while holding on to her door.

"You're sooo blind…you're not following you heart…you're following your dick…and that's what makes you an ASS!" with that she slammed the door at his face before letting him reply. Pietro growled at the door that was the second time that had happened in less then 5 minutes. 'Some day I'm having' he thought to himself and started walking back downstairs and out the door ready to meet Crystal at the place she had decided in the note.

/Did you know when you go it's the perfect ending

To the bad day, i was just beginning/

'Hopefully she'll make me feel better,' he thought annoyingly but that expression faded as he took at look at the house next door…he suddenly felt queasy, he ignored the feeling and headed towards his destination.

OoOoOoOo Hours later OoOoOoOo

/When you go all i know is/

"HE PISSES ME OFF!!!!!!" Wanda roared in the quiet house.

" I know luv but there's nothing we can do about it," John tried to calm his girlfriend down and started kissing her hand then let the kisses travel up her arm.

/You're my favorite mistake/

"We could always kill him," Rogue suggested, she was sitting next to Remy and he held on tightly on to her hand almost scared that she would get up and started pacing around and yelling like Wanda was.

/Now your friends are sorry for me/

"Poor Lex…so she's not taking it well?" Jubilee asked Rogue worriedly.

"It seemed like she was ok but ah've known her forever…she thinks she can hide her feelings from the world but what she hasn't realized is that ah can tell there's something wrong…she goes all quiet and zombie like…"

"Is this how she was when she broke up with Danny?" Jubes asked.

"No…she ranted she was mad…she showed her emotions…and now that makes meh think she didn't care about that one as much as with this one…"

/They watch you pretend to adore me/

"But why be all stoic about it? How is that gonna help?" Ray asked rubbing his head at the headache he was getting because of this conversation.

"Maybe she thinks that if she keeps it all in it won't hurt as much…she can act like it never happened," Roberto answered.

Jubilee smirked at him, "Have you been reading Amara's Cosmo Magazine?" she asked making him glare at the suggestion, before he could come up with a reply though Amara spoke.

"She has guts…" she commented looking deep in thought making everyone look at her. "I so respect that…"

"What do you mean?" Jubes asked.

"Think about it…what would you do if Ray thought he was in love with someone else?"

Jubilee got silent as she thought about it, "I'd…make him see it's really me he loves?" she answered not sure of how to answer.

"If it were Roberto he wouldn't have babies…" Amara told them what she would do making everyone get the hint of what she would do, she then continued, "But what does she do…she lets him go…just like that…"

/But I'm no fool to this game/

"You know it's love when all you want is that person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness…" Wanda mused and then they all got quiet.

"So…what should we do?" Jubilee asked after a while.

"About what?" John asked.

"About this of course," she answered rolling her eyes at him.

"Nothing," Rogue answered making everyone turn to her.

"But shouldn't we try…" Jubilee was hushed as Remy spoke.

"Que sera, sera…" (what will be will be)

Everyone fell quiet…not knowing what to respond…some of them because they had no idea what it was he had said but they knew it was probably right because no one who did know what he had said spoke…they all just sat still and quite dropping the subject.

Amara and Jubilee took a quick glance at each other before the subject was changed, Ray and Roberto watched the exchanged and groaned both agreeing that whatever it was going through their girlfriends head wasn't good.

OoOoOoOo Hours later OoOoOoOo

/Now here comes your secret lover/

Lexa was in her room laying on her bed…she hadn't done anything that whole day, from the moment she had gotten up to now as the sky lit up with stars. On her little desk near the computer sat an empty gallon of chocolate ice cream, next to that where chocolate wrappers and other sweets. She hadn't done anything but eaten sweets, which was not good because she wasn't in the mood to gain weight.

Her eyelids opened and closed lazily as if both weight a couple of pounds. Not being able to take silence of her room she turned the stereo on. She closed her eyes and vowed to herself that she would not feel like this the following day…she would go to the park if she had to…feeling like this made her feel sick…weak…

/She'll be unlike any other

Until your guilt goes up in flames/

'But is it really my fault?' she asked herself. 'Yes…after all I'm the idiot that had to kiss him' she answered herself and groaned at her stupid ness by kissing him earlier when it was obvious the pretending was over…not that she was really pretending anyway but kissing didn't really make everything she felt go away, it just made her want more and now that wasn't going to happen.

She growled frustrated with herself and turned the volume up to the highest hoping the loud noise would tune out her thoughts…it worked for a while…until she turned over so her stomached would be resting on her bed. Her head was hanging off the side of the bed and caught a glimpse of a picture; she reluctantly pulled the frame out and groaned.

'Damn Jubilee…' she cursed as she looked at the picture of Pietro and herself kissing, as she examined it she couldn't help smiling.

'Man I am blind…it was so obvious…' then she found herself remembering a quote from one of the many books she's read, 'Love is blind…but friendship closes it's eyes…'

OoOoOoOo An hour later OoOoOoOo

Pietro walked in the house with a giggling Crystal, he noticed that the lights were out and it was really quiet telling him his dear sister wasn't home.

Crystal also took notice of this and smirked mischievously as she led him upstairs towards his room. He smirked; it almost felt like they had never split, things were exactly the same. The got to his room and she jumped on the bed, he was about to follow when he noticed the window was opened so he walked over to it to close it and then stopped in his track as he looked at the window across from him.

/did you know

Could you tell/

Lexa was lying on her bed, her head was hanging off the bed with her face facing him but her eyes were closed telling him she was sleeping. From where he was he could her the music bursting through and the song he heard was one he recognized right away, Eminem's 'Puke'. As he looked at her the thoughts of Crystal flew out the window and he took a deep breathe while leaning on the window sill and staring intently at the girl next door.

/You were the only one/

He had felt like he was forgetting something that whole day, and no matter how many times Crystal caressed him and kissed him with her expertise tongue there was something that was missing…

/That I ever loved/

His thoughts were broken as something hit his head, he looked at what it was and found that it was Crystal's shirt and lacy white bra. He slowly closed the window the last thing he saw in between the curtains a strand of blackish blue hair. He then turned and walked on towards the bed and climbed on, after a couple of seconds of hesitation which confused him he found himself over Crystal and kissed her neck as his hands landed on her waist and slowly climbed up her arms…

/When everything's so wrong/

OoOoOoOo Lil sexual OoOoOoOo

He kissed her neck as his hands traveled from their resting place on her waist up her arms. Her back arched back along with her head giving him better access at her soft delicate neck. He kissed and sucked on the skin wanting a hickey to be there in the morning reminding her of these sweet caresses. From her neck he started giving gentle butterfly kisses and head up towards her face looked as if she was in complete ecstasy. Her mouth was slightly opened as if wanting to yell out…Pietro smirked…he would make her moan if it was the last thing he'd do. He continued with the trail of kisses and stopped when she reached her lips, he licked them begging them to open. Reluctantly not wanting to give into him that easily she opened her mouth and let his tongue in only to have it dominate the inside of her mouth.

Their tongues wrestled with each other rubbing against each other making the desire they felt for each other even bigger. As he kissed her his hangs slowly made their way back down to her waist but in stead of stopping them there he went further down under her thighs. After seconds of letting them rest there and he moved them a little but and gave her butt a nice hard squeeze making her moan into their heated kiss. He smirked into the kiss and then pulled away; using some of his strength he grabbed on to her waist and flipped them over so she would be on top on him. Pietro slowly sat a little up and pulled her up onto him, to say she didn't feel how excited he was would have been a LIE.

She felt herself shiver as he run his hands slowly up the back of her thighs causing painfully pleasure throughout her body, after making sure to get the right reaction by doing that his hand turned their attention to her nice firm bottom. He pulled it closer on top of him making her sex grinding against his making a low moan come out of her lips, she then ran her hands softly over his topless chest making him shiver at the touch. After she reached his shoulder she let him go and pulled her own shirt of showing a lacey blue bra. Pietro smirked as he started at him and brought his hand from her ass to the back to unclasp the bra, making it fall off her shoulders.

Pietro looked at the very nicely shaped breast in front of him but before attacking them he pulled her face down to give her a long passionate kiss, while his lips were occupied his hands cupped the her breast, one started massaging the left breast and with his other hand he started pinching and rolling the erected nipple on her right breast making her gasp and making it hard for her to breathe.

The finally pulled apart and with a impish look in his eyes he dragged his tongue from the side of her lips down her chin, pass her neck and stopped at one of the erected nipples making her arch her back and moan out his name.

After he was done he slowly kissed the area around her breast and stopped in the midsection between her plum breasts and mumbled her name…

"…Lexa…"

OoOoOoOo Back to reality OoOoOoOo

/You're my favorite mistake/

Pietro sat himself up straight in bed as if a bucket of ice cold water had just been dropped on him; he was drenched in sweat and was gasping. Crystal started to stir and opened and eye to look at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

Pietro looked at her with his mouth half opened, "No…thing…" he answered, "It…was just a …dream…" he added slightly shocked.

"O…K…" Crystal replied looking at him as he sat staring at the wall in front of him. "Goodnight then…" she told him after she noticed he wasn't going to say anything to her. Pietro didn't answer; he just looked ahead of him, lost in his thoughts, wondering what that had been all about.

OoOoOoOo Next Door OoOoOoOo

/But I'm on the outside/

Lexa snapped herself up in bed with shallow breaths. She had Goosebumps all over her body and she was tingling at the thought of what had been going through her head.

Why she had dreamt THAT was way beyond her knowledge. She hugged herself and tried getting images out of her head but it was hard since she could feel Pietro's tongue ran down her neck as if it had been real.

/And I'm looking in/

'It felt…sooo Real' she told herself and shivered, she looked over to the window and noticed her window was still opened. 'Maybe I shouldn't sleep with it opened anymore' she mused t herself and walked over to close but stopped when she noticed a pair of sapphire eyes looking straight at her. She stared back and then nodded at the person tilted their head towards a little bench in the Lensher's backyard.

About two minutes later she found herself outside in the neighbors yard wondering why the hell she was there, before she could answer herself the back door to the Lensher's house opened.

Wanda came out wearing a robe over her pajamas and also looking a bit cold. "Hey…" she greeted softly as she walked over to Lex and then sat on the cold bench.

"Hi," Lexa mumbled and sat next to her for a couple of minutes without saying anything.

"So…why are you up so late at this time of night?" she asked Lexa.

Lexa shrugged and then answered, "Had a dream that woke me up…"

"Was it a good dream or a bad one?"

"I…don't know yet…what about you?"

"Talking to John o the phone…sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up," she answered smiling.

"But you still love him right?"

"Yeah…I don't think you can really help who you have feelings for. So…how are you doing?"

"I'm…good…"

/I can see through you/

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah…I mean it's not the first time something like this has happened to me…you just got to learn how to get up and move on."

"And that's easier said then done…"

Lexa kept quiet no being sure how to answer to that remark. Seeing as she shut her up Wanda spoke again.

"You wanna know why I decided to help you?"

/See your true colors/

Lexa looked up at her, "Wasn't it for Pietro…and to help him get Crystal back?"

Wanda looked thoughtful for a couple of seconds and then answered, "I guess you can say it was for Pietro…I hate Crystal…you know that already. I would have preferred to go out with Todd then have Pietro get back with Crystal…"

"Then why…"

"You…"

/'Cause inside your ugly/

"What?"

"You were about to ask why I helped and the answer is you…"

"I don't understand."

"When Pietro told me what he was going to do I felt like smacking some sense into him and was about to tell him to get the hell out of my room…and then he mentioned that it was going to be you he was going to 'pretend' to go out with…when I heard that I knew I had to help."

"Why?"

/Your ugly like me/

"Because…you and Pietro have been fighting since we were kids…and you two would blame it on idiotic reasons like being from different groups or stupid childish tricks…but I've always had suspicions. I also thought that Pietro liked you…"

"Likes me?"

"Yeah…you know…a crush…so as soon as he said your name I knew I had to help and see if this would prove my hypothesis right…"

"I'm sorry…"

Wanda looked surprised. "For what?"

"For proving you wrong…"

"Who said you did?" Wanda asked seconds later a cold breeze passed by making them both hug their arms. Lexa looked at Wanda curiously at the words she had said before, before she could question it thought Wanda stood. "Well…we better go back inside and get some sleep…" she started and then turned to look at her, "Good night."

"Night…" Lexa answered and started walking back to her house, before she reached the back door thought Wanda called her making Lex turn to face her.

"I know…that you're going to give up the popular life and go back to being…how you used to be…and I know that you're probably gonna have little contact with us but…just know you'll always have a place with us."

/I can see through you/

Lexa's confused eyes softened and she nodded, with a small "thanks" and a last look at the person who had taught her so much she walked back inside her warm home.

Wanda watched her go and then looked over to her house at one of the windows upstairs, the window where Pietro was looking out of staring at her. She had known he was there which was why she had cut her talk with X-23 short. He started at her curious and almost looking like a lost child as he turned to where Lexa was standing. She felt like glaring at him but the decided not to.

/See to the real you/

'After all…his guilty conscience is hurting him more than a glare from me ever could' she thought to herself and with that walked back inside, leaving Pietro stare at the empty spot where Lexa had been…many confused thoughts still running through his head.

OoOoOoOo Monday OoOoOoOo

School

"So…did she call anyone of you guys?" Kitty asked her friends as they were sitting around their usual lab table in the science lab. Everyone shook their heads, they guys looking confused by what Kitty had told them and the girls looking sad for their good friend.

/All the times

That I felt like this won't end/

As if on cue about a minute later the door opened and revealed the person they were just talking about. Lexa waked in, they were a but surprised to see her in overalls with a white tank top, it was a mixture of what she had been wearing the past couple of days and what she had worn the last couple of years.

"LEXA!" Kitty yelled happy to se her.

"…Welcome back…" Rahne slowly greeted as X-23 walked closer, her head looking down at the floor the whole time she walked towards them.

She sat a down and looked around at everyone, "Hey," she told them softly and quietly.

"You ok?" Danielle asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Lex asked making all of them stay quiet for some awkward seconds.

/It's for you

And I taste/

Jean looked at her young friend and then looked out through the window towards the popular crowd, a place Lexa had gotten to get up and personal with. Her eyes scanned the people and they stopped at a certain silvered hair boy, in his arms a blonde. Jean looked intently at Pietro's face, he's head was resting on Crystals shoulder but it was obvious he's mind wasn't with her or listening to any of his friends. He was looking at the ground…deep in thought.

/What I could never have

Was from you/

Jean then looked back to Lex and asked, "Should we be calling you X-24 now? After all…your plan succeeded…"

/All the times/

Lexa looked up her with no emotions and shook her head at Jean, she then gave the popular group a small glimpse, feeling tired for some reason she crossed her hands and then put her hand on the desk burying her hands in between her arms.

/That I've cried/

Al her friends watched her a bit worried, Kitty looked like she was about to ask or comment something but Jean knowing that X-23 didn't want to be bothered quickly spoke up before Kitty could get any words out.  
/My intentions/

"Hey how about we start a new project? We'll do wonderful now that we have X…you were always good at this…" Jean commented to Lexa's head.

Lexa sat still but managed to nod a little, after about five minutes later she finally rose and looked at all her fellow geeks.

/Full of pride/

"So…what are we doing today?" she asked with a small smile. Everyone else smiled back at her, but some of the girls forced themselves to smile…knowing not everything was all right with their dear friend.

/But I waste

More time than anyone/

OoOoOoOo Before first period OoOoOoOo

/But I'm on the outside/

"How is she?" Wanda asked Rogue as they walked together through the hallway. John and Remy following while also having their own discussion.

/And I'm looking in/

"Ah don't know…Remy picked meh up and Kurt picked her up…ah think she's fine though…she's a tough girl."

"Yeah but even the toughest people sometimes are as tough as they seem," Wanda answered smirking at Rogue.

"Whateva…" she answered and shook her head.

"So mon belle amour w'ere Y' going?" Remy asked as he wrapped his arms around Rogue's waist.

"Where do yah think ah'm going, tah class of course…"

"Mais de bell hasn't ru…" Remy started but stopped as the bell rang throughout the whole school. "Neva mind…" he mumbled making Rogue smirk.

"'Ey Luv don't you got to English too?" John asked.

"Wow John…you're sooo bright," Wanda answered rolling her eyes.

"Oh…so Y' duex have English together?"

"Obviously."

"Wow…such treatment for mates that treat you like royalty," John cried at in mock hurt.

Wanda rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but kissed him bye as they came to the interaction where they would go different ways.

"Bye," she told after the heated kiss, Johns goofily smiled at walked away towards his class forgetting to even say bye to Remy and Rogue.

Remy shook his head but then leaned and gave Rogue a kiss of his own, Rogue responded knowing that people were watching them but at the moment she really didn't care. They broke apart and he smiled down at her.

"Yah know…no one tells yah guys tah treat us like royalty," she told him talking about John's comment.

"Tru mais…Y' deserve it," he answered and kissed her nose.

Wanda rolled her eyes at them and cleared her throat. Rogue and Remy rolled their eyes and looked at her.

"Did we ruin your moment?" Rogue asked.

Wanda smirked and answered, "No…but we weren't taking forever."

Remy smirked and shrugged then looked back to Rogue, "Guess Remy'll be seeing Y' lata chere…"

"Yeah," she answered and with a peck on the cheek turned to leave. Remy watched her and then headed to his own class.

/I can see through you/

'Great…biology…'ow wonderful,' he thought to himself as he walked in and sat at his usual stool. About 2 minutes later after counting to 1000 someone he knew well decided to finally make their presence, but what made Remy raise any eyebrow was the fact that this friends walked in and then rested his forehead on the black laptop.

"Something wrong Mon ami?" Remy asked him carefully.

Pietro's only answer was to raise a finger and bend it up and down.

/See your true colors/

"Y' sure…Remy's never seen you look…well like this…"

"And what do I look like?" Pietro asked letting his head rise.

Remy looked at the hair that was usually very neatly combed but today was down by his face in a messy matter.

"Well compared ta oder days…I'd have to say you look a lil shitty…"

"I'll have you know girls are digging the sk8er hair," Pietro mumbled.

"Dats nice…so what's up? Didn't wake up early enough?"

/'Cause inside your ugly/

"I don't know…I just haven't felt like myself lately…maybe I'm getting sick."

"Maybe…wen did Y' start feeling like dis?"

Pietro sat still think about it, "I don't know…Friday night…"

/Your ugly like me/

"Et Y' have no idee what it could be?" Remy asked skeptical knowing what it was that was bugging his good friend.

"No…" Pietro answered but deep down felt like he did.

/I can see through you/

Remy shook his head and then said, "Je sais what is bugging you…et…de medicine is witin Yo reach…Y just gotta open dem eyes and notice it…"

Pietro looked at Remy confusedly not getting the meaning of what he had just said.

Remy sighed and asked, "Does you stomach 'urt and chest hurt?"

"Yea…"

"I know…"

"What?"

"Y're pregnant. Congratulations mon ami Y're de first male to bring life into de world witout de woman…"

"What?" Pietro asked, "why would that explain why my chest hurt?" he asked touching the area where his heart was.

"Cause Y're growing boobs," Remy answered rolling his eyes.

"Hardy Har Har…but no really…what's this medicine?"

"Y'll know…someday…maybe…" Remy answered and started working on the worksheet the teacher had handed to them while they were talking.

/See to the real you/

Pietro looked at Remy and then looked at a ring Crystal had just given him to tell everyone they ere back together. He didn't like it for some reason, not only that but it also felt very tight. Not being able to bare the pain it was giving him he took it off. As he did…he noticed that the pain had gone away…and he felt…better. Pietro stared at the ring and then put it away his thoughts drifting towards the color dark blue for some odd reason.

OoOoOoOo After School OoOoOoOo

/All the times

That I've cried/

Lexa looked around for Kurt's car and found it but after waiting for about 10 minutes he had football practice, she rolled her eyes and waited never noticing she was being watched until that person came up to her.

"Hey…"

/All this wasted

It's all inside/

Lexa looked up in surprise, "Hi…" she answered wondering what was going to happen.

"Look…I wanna talk to you…"

"Well you're doing it aren't you?"

/And I feel

All this pain/

"Lex…I'm sorry…I was stupid and now I see that…" he sighed. "You know…this past week I realized who I really loved…it was you…it's always been you…but I was just being stupid…"

/Stuffed it down It's back again/

"This is all very interesting Danny…but would mind getting to the point?" Lex asked looking up at him confusedly.

/And I lie

Here in bed/

Danny smiled and walked closer to her until he was standing less than a foot away. He hand rose and went to rest on her cheek, "You were always kinda dense when it came to this romantic things," he told her teasingly. Lexa shivered at his touch and just looked up at him wanting him to continue.

"Lexa…what I'm trying to tell you is…I was a fool…I want you back…"

Lex looked up at him with wide eyes.

/All alone/

"Will you take me back?"

/I can't mend

But I feel/

Lexa's shocked face stayed like that for a couple of seconds until she finally realized what he was saying and what he wanted. Her mouth slowly curved into a smile and she then answered…

/Tomorrow will be OK/

OoOoOoOo TBC OoOoOoOo

DUN DUN DUN…lol the suspense. Yay a cliffy…I think it's been a while since I ended a chap with one…now I see how much I miss it lol. Awww…well things obviously didn't end well. Pietro needs to giant telescopes as glasses lol. I loved writing the X-ietro talk lol…it touched me…kinda weird since I wrote it lol. Anyhoo songs I used were… Jojo 'Leave get out', Sheryl Crow "Favorite Mistake", and Staind 'Outside'. All pretty sad songs lol…that I love.

X-ietro- "Don't cry because it is over, smile because it happened" - "The worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them" - "The HARDEST thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else" - Bottom line…PIETRO MUST DIE!!! Lol…jus kidding…me loves him to much. But…he really needs to get bonked on the head lol. We'll see what happens ;D

Jonda- "Well, it seems to me that the best relationships - the ones that last - are frequently the ones that are rooted in friendship. You know, one day you look at the person and you see more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere. And the person who was just a friend, is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself with." - Gillian Anderson, X-Files - they are of course doing fine ;D

Romy- "Immature love says: 'I love you because I need you.' Mature love says: 'I need you because I love you" - things are just peachy 4 them too ;D

Well it looks like X-ietro is the only couple screwed lol. Hope u guys liked this chap and that you'll review. The next chap IS the FINAL chap of TM…sad I know…I hate ending my stories lol. BUT…we may have a problem…it MIGHT be possible that I might not update next Fri…if that's the case I WON'T leave u guys hanging…I'll update Thursday…really late though lol…just to make it seem like 4ever ;D lol. I'm thinking of changing my name to Untouchable EVIL witch lol…anyhoo I'll see u all next week - Love ya lots UE…UHW ;D 


	13. Manipulation good or bad?

OoOoOoOo Review Responses OoOoOoOo

TheDreamerLady - AWWW...poor DL...are you gonna be ok? /pats head softly/. LOL tell Lanco and Travis that everything's gonna be ok...lol you should know everything's gonna be ok. Come on you were there when i officially claimed myself as the X-ietro Queen lol. LOL...writing the lime was funny lol...I actually got some of that from an X-ietro lemon i started a while ago but haven't finished lol. LOL don't worry so much DL but i'm glad you love my work cause me loves ya ;D lol. So smile and enjoy ;D love ya lots ;D

Pyro Lady - LOL I want to see the blond die too...but will we see it? Who know...oh wait...i do lol ;D hehehe...LOL we all love romy and Jonda...how can we not? they're just so freaking cute lol ;D LOL...Amara and Jubes can be very very sneaky...find out what their up too ;D hope you like and love ya lots ;D

heartsyhawk- LOL poor Pietro...i'm sure he got bruises lol. Yay i surprised you lol...i'm glad i'm not as predictable as i think lol. Yay Crystal haters must unite and kill her lol. Glad you took out yur anger out on Crystal and not me lol. I feel bad for Lex to...but she'll survive...after all she is X-23 lol. Aww that's a GREAT quote for X-ietro right now lol (be careful what you wish for). I'm not gonna say anything about the Lexa/Danny...you'll just have to read lol ;D Remy's sooo cute...i love him to pieces along with Romy and jonda hehehe. Anyhoo hope you like this last chap...and hope you get what you wish for lol...what do you wish would happen anyway?

Totally Obsessed47- I know it's sad that it's ending but nothing last forever right? LOL...i feel bad for X-ietro...i have no idea why i like screwing with them...probably cause i love em lol ;D hope u like ;D

loneraven- LOL yay...i had to have a cliffhanger lol...i was missing them. Sorry i had you in suspense for a whole week...hopefully it went by fast lol. Romy and Jonda are the best lol. Yup this is the last chap...me sad lol. LOL i would have updated the day you gave me but Saturday January 8 2004! was a whole year ago ;D lol. Yes i will be writing more after this...i 'think' that the next fic you'll get from me is the Sequel to MoE, so hope to see you there. Enjoy this chap ;D

kitty-mm- LOL ahhh don't hurt me…glad you liked and hopefully you'll like this chap ;D

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe - ???? LOL Pietro wasn't the one that asked for Lexa back...it was Danny. Pietro has no idea that went on...yet lol. Hope u like this finale ;D

Amelia- LOL...i like being a tricky person. NOOOO...i don't want you to die...so I'll see what i can do lol. Don't worry...you're not the only one mad at Pie Pie lol. Hmm the bright side pf life eh? well you decide if the endings happy lol. Hope u like ;D

scarlet stripes - LOL...well i'm not gonna tell you Lex's answer so guess you'll have to read lol. Hope u like ;D

DreamSprite- LOL...you really want that sequel? LOL...yes I'll be working on the MoE sequel but i think it's gonna sux...but that's jut me lol.

A Cute But Psycho Bunny - LOL i wish Wanda would get her shoe and wack Pietro too...he needs it lol. Yup this chap i gonna be the last...sad but true lol. Don't worry Pietro pathetic ness must end here...unless i'm playing a sad ending...hehehe...hope u like ;D

Dannonspring - LOL...i'm not gonna spoil the last chap for you so you'll just have to read lol. Yay glad you love this story...i loved writing it ;D I don't know how i did it lol...the idea just came to my head...actually in the beginning it was kinda hard but then i figured exactly wanted to do and tada...you got Total Manipulation lol. Anyhoo hope u enjoy this last chap ;D

MagCat- Glad you liked and No i won't be putting lots of Kurmanda or Lancitty in here. I love them too but the story's ending making this last chap a lot of X-ietro centered, sry. I hope you like and don't worry...we'll throw Crystal out of the picture.

RG Marie- LOL...both of your predictions are good...but only one is right...read to find out. hope you enjoy ;D LOL and the suspense will go away soon so no worries ;D

Sweety8587- LOL it's ok...i'm glad you got to review before i updated though lol ;D LOL yeah...a lot of people wanna kill me for that cliffie...i felt like being evil and so i decided to leave it there lol. Hope you enjoy this chap...and the image of Danny falling on the ground like an egg on concrete is very fun lol.

OoOoOoOo AN OoOoOoOo

Ok…well I'm here…for the last time in this story…awww /starts sobbing/. Ignore moi and read…hope u guys enjoy and review ;D

OoOoOoOo Chapter 13 OoOoOoOo

Pietro walked inside of his home and heard giggling from Jubilee. He walked inside the living to see that everyone was there.

"Hey guys," he greeted.

Everyone looked up at him barely noticing his arrival. The guys responded while the girls either ignored, rolled their eyes or glare at him. 'Yup Yup Yup…guess I'm not very loved at the moment,' Pietro thought to himself and then noticed that Rogue was also there. He found this a bit weird since the pretending game had finished.

Catching him staring at her Rogue stared back and then whispered something to Remy, Remy nodded and got up.

"D'accord mon amies…temp for us to go," he told everyone.

"Why?" Pietro asked thinking it might have been his fault.

Remy smiled at his friend, "I promised mon belle amor over 'ere that I would take her to a concert tonight.

"Oh who's playing?" Jubilee asked interested.

Rogue looked at her and answered, "Jet…"

Jubilee and Amara exchanged looks being clueless…Rogue smiled at them and added, "Ah'll let yah borrow the CD sometime."

"K…" Jubilee responded racking her brain to see if she had even heard of them.

"Later," Wanda told Rogue as she and Remy walked out the door.

"You're game might be over but some friendships that are made actually last forever," Wanda told Pietro as soon as the door had closed. Pietro started at his twin as she told him this, she had noticed Pietro's look as well. He ignored her and went to the empty couch that had been occupied by Remy and Rogue and laid down with his eyes closed looking as if he was incredibly tired.

"So man where were you?" Ray asked curiously.

"Do you really have to ask?" Roberto asked knowing that he had been with Crystal and knowing that the others also knew this.

Ray's mouth curved to an 'O' and he then nodded as Pietro stayed still without answering as if he hadn't even heard the question. The guys stayed quiet until Kurt who had rejoined the group now that the 'bullshit' was over got up and head out.

"Hey where are you off too?"

"To the concert, Rogue's forcing me to go…"

"That's a lie!" Wanda told him smiling. "Are you sure she didn't just mention her friend Amanda was going?" she asked innocently. Kurt glared at her and then just walked out with the other girls smiled.

About 2 minutes later everything was still quiet until Jubilee giggled getting everyone's attention.

Amara looked at her with a perked eyebrow and told Ray, "I think it's time you sign your girlfriend up in to the nut house."

Ray smirked at Jubilee who giggled and then said, "Sorry I just can't get that even out of my head."

"I can't believe Danny asked Lex to be his girlfriend again," Wanda said smiling.

"I KNOW…I wished I had seen it…it was probably really cute," Jubilee gushed. At hearing the mention of Lex and Danny, Pietro opened one eye and his ears perked up. His attention was to everything they were saying, waiting to hear the results.

"She…has amazing courage," Amara mused.

"Maybe she got it from you," Roberto told her and winked making Amara smile sweetly.

"Isn't it funny?" Wanda asked making everyone look at her.

"What is?" John asked looking at his girlfriend.

"She got what she wanted…Danny and Crystal broke up…Danny asked for her to be his again…yet at the last moment…she turned him away…" she answered softly looking at Pietro who was now closing both his eyes but carefully listening. She stared intently at him, she knew he was listing so she decided to add, "Love is a funny thing…you think you love someone but you wake up one day and realize that you didn't love them as much as you thought you did…"

Pietro stayed dead still making it look as if her were a sleep or something but Wanda was the only one that seemed to know he was faking it.

"Yeah…" Amara mused to what Wanda had commented looking deep in thought and then giving Roberto a nervous glance. Roberto noticed and looked at her with a 'what' look making her quickly turn.

Jubilee knew what was wrong with Amara so she quickly got everyone's attention and said, "AWWW still…I wished I had been there…I heard the slap she gave him could be heard from inside and they were outside so she must have slapped him pretty hard."

"Ha…that's funny…who ever knew X-23 had such a fighting spirit," Ray mused as Jubilee envisioned what Lexa slapping Danny would be like.

"She may not show it much but…I do believe she has a lot of that," Amara replied while giving Jubes a thankful look.

As they changed the subject to something else, Pietro tuned them out and got lost in his own thoughts.

'She turned him down? Why? What could have made her do that?' he asked himself his eyes shut very tight trying to come up with the answer. Not finding then he got up frustrated and walked out of the room into the kitchen, everyone stared after him. When he was in the kitchen he went and got a cup then filled it up with coca cola, drinking it in small sips her pondered the question again…'Why did Lexa turn Danny away? He was the reason she had to change her image, he was the reason she changed the crowd she had been in, he was the reason she had kissed…him. Danny is the reason she's done everything…what's different?'

As he finished this thought h finished his soda and went over to but it in the sink when something caught his eye. Lexa was in her kitchen, which just happened to be the opposite as his. Hr rolled his eyes, 'just our luck…' he turned to look at her, instead of wearing what she had worn to school she was wearing a tank top and Pietro could also recognize the short blue baggy shorts she loved to wear. Her head was up in a half bun half down hairstyle but there was as also a blue bandana on her head.

Pietro found that a smile was slowly appearing on his face as he watched her, she grabbed what looked like a spoon and used it as a microphone and her mouth opened as her eyes closed and she sang into the spoon. He put his hand on his cheek and his elbow went down to rest on the counter as he kept watching her. He then watched as she put the spoon down and grabbed a clean cup then twirled around and neatly put it in the correct cupboard.

'She looks so…silly…innocent…childish…so then…WHY THE FUCK AM I SO INTERESTED AND TURNED ON!!!!!' he yelled at himself. 'I can't be thinking like this…not about her. We're friends…that's all we're meant to be…I'm with Crystal…but…still'

"You do know you look like an idiot don't you?" a voice snapped him out of the dreamy state he was in. He turned and looked at Wanda who was leaning on a wall staring at him.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"Long enough to know that somewhere deep inside you know you're an idiot and you know what it is that'll make you happy…if you know, what are you still doing just standing here?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh but I think you do…"

"…" Pietro didn't say anything, he's brain couldn't come up with something to response to so he rolled his eyes and got ready to leave. Before he moved one step though he stopped as Wanda voice rang out.

"You know…if you compare them…it's a sweetheart against as slut."

Pietro turned and glared at Wanda but once again didn't say anything; he turned towards the window and saw that Lexa was staring at him her mouth was moving as if she were speaking to him. He looked into her beautiful orbs and then turned and left the kitchen.

Wanda watched him go and then moved to the window where she suspected X-23 was visible since Pietro had been looking outside like a love struck dork. Her suspicions were confirmed right as she found Lexa looking through her widow straight at her with a puzzled expression. Wanda smiled at her but didn't get a smile back…

Outside the kitchen door, Amara and Jubilee's ears were pressed against the wood trying to hear what had gone on. Luckily they had and they looked at each other and smirked getting a plan up in their heads.

Roberto and Ray exchanged looks that clearly read…'our girlfriends are nuts'. John gave them a 'yes they are' look and smirked thinking 'ha I didn't get a crazy one'. Roberto rolled his eyes and thought 'well she might be crazy but I still love her…anyway it's better than getting a bitchy one…those are just too temperamental'. Ray was also starting to feel sorry for John and Remy, 'oh well…at least none of us are stupid and confused about our feelings' he told himself thinking about Pietro.

Amara and Jubilee walked away from the closed door and over to a corner where they started whispering.

"I feel bad for ya mates…" John told them.

"Why?"

"Cause…I bet sometimes they're plotting against you two," he answer smirking while Ray and Roberto exchanged nervous glance with each others and their energetic girlfriends.

OoOoOoOo a while earlier OoOoOoOo

Lexa walked inside her house and yelled, 'I'm home'…she was sure her parents would think that weird since for the past two weeks she had been going out with Wanda and the rest of the guys or she would just be kickin it over at Wanda's. She was expecting a big…'what are you doing home so early' but was surprised when she heard nothing.

She put her coat and backpack down then headed to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

'Tonight's conference night at your school so if you're reading this now and we're not home…guess where we are? ;D love you…dinners in the microwave - Mom and Dad…Ps. Mind doing some of the chores I didn't get to?'

Lexa looked a little surprised, tonight was parent night at school? That was weird usually she would have known that but then again she hadn't paid much attention to school/parent related stuff for a while. She reread the not and hoped that her grades had been going down, for the while she was popular she had been cramming all her homework into hours. She sighed and headed towards her room to change, after all it wasn't like her to disappoint her parents which meant her butt was gonna be doing a couple of chores as soon as she came back down.

About five minutes later she came back downstairs while adjusting the blue bandana in her hand on her head.

'So…what should I do?' she asked herself and looked at the tidy living room. 'Hopefully she got to the bathrooms' she thought to herself knowing that she wouldn't want to clean anything in there up.

She walked into the dinning room and found that that room did need cleaning. Before she got to it though she turned on the radio and found that Alicia Key's 'If I ain't got you' play softly out of the speakers.

/Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame/

As the song went by she started picking all the good china from the cupboard and started piling them up. Since they hadn't been used in a while they were dusty so she might as well give them a nice wash. Carefully she took everything to the kitchen, which was luckily just a couple of feet away. She put the things on the sink and let the water run so it could be warm.

/Some people live for the power, yeah

Some people live just to play the game/

As she listened to the song Danny popped into her head. The memories they had came brushing in. They had had good times, many laughs, many tears, and lost of happiness, 'But nothing last forever' she thought to herself.

/Some people think that the physical things define what's within/

'He changed…and then so did I…he was the one I wanted but then he become the one I didn't care about.'

Life was funny...so was love…how could someone's feelings change so suddenly that they don't see the change until it's too late.

/And I been there before but that life's a bore, so full of the superficial/

'Maybe…I've always felt this way…towards him but was blinded to it' she thought while drying the dishes. She was so caught up in the song and in her thoughts she hadn't even noticed that she had finished washing and rinsing the dishes.

She rinsed the last spoon in her hand and looking at it and her reflection in it made her remember what had happened with Danny minutes ago. At the thought she smiled, 'wasn't he surprised? Bet he thought I was going to jump in his arms like Pietro allowed Crystal to do. If he thinks that girl and I are anything a like then he definitely deserved that slap.' for a couple of seconds she replayed his shock expression after it had happened and then it turned a bit angry but she held her grown. Before he could do anything, not like he would anyway he was a wimp when it came to fighting, Kurt had arrived and apologized for forgetting about her. He then had noticed Danny and looked at Lex wondering if he had interrupted anything. Lex responded to the look by passing Danny as if he were invisible and telling Kurt that it was ok but to stop making her waste time by still being there.

/Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all

If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby/

She softly started singing as her thoughts went off in to their own little world. She dried the last couple of plates and cups and then found herself with the spoons, knifes, and forks. All of a sudden feeling a little inspired she took the last spoon in her hand and brought it up to her mouth.

/"Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything

But everything means nothing if I aint got you, you, you"/

She screamed into the spoon while being happy it was a spoon because if it were a person that person would have gone deaf. She then put it down a into a kitchen drawer and grabbed the nearest thing to here which was a cup. While she was gonna put it into it's usual place she thought she might as well do a move taught in her dance class so she did a balanced chaine turn. She put it away and continued her song but stopped moving around like crazy when she looked through her kitchen window to Wanda's kitchen window. He cheeks flushed she noticed the side of Pietro's face, he seemed to be talking/arguing with someone but she wondered if he had stared at her looking all dorky.

She smiled and softly sang,

/"Some people want it all, but I don't want nothing at all

If it aint you baby, if I aint got you baby"/

As she looked at him she thought the song really fit. She really started to beat herself up in her head too, wondering why she hadn't noticed how she felt about him while everyone else did. 'Maybe I should take the contacts out and start wearing my glasses again' she thought to herself bitterly, 'But then again how would that help me now?' she dismissed those thoughts as Pietro's head turned and looked at her.

/Some people want diamond rings, some just want everything

But everything means nothing if I aint got you, yeah/

They held eye contact as she mumbled the words not even sure if she was singing them out loud. She then watched him turn away and leave. She sighed as another song went on the radio and as Pietro left her sight, wondering if he had taken her heart as he left.

Seconds after still staring into the empty window Wanda showed up an looked her way, she gave her a small smile but Lexa couldn't find the energy to return it.

'After all…what's there to be happy about?' she asked herself.

As she finished that thought she looked around and found that she was done, so without a second look to her neighbors' house she turned and headed upstairs towards her room. When she got into her room she closed her door and looked at her opened window, not wanting to catch a glimpse of Pietro knowing that seeing him would only cause her some sort of emotional devastation she closed the window tightly and looked around her room trying to find something to get her mind off the silver haired heartbreaker.

She found her backpack and went through it but found that she had done all her homework during study hall. 'Why the hell so I have to be so smart?' she snarled at herself being mad at the fact she didn't have any home to use as a distraction, before she threw her backpack on the floor frustrated she saw a white piece of paper sticking out of an opened pocket. She opened it looked intently what it was, it was the paper explaining what you had to do for the article you could write for the years annual literature award. She kept staring at it and sat down in front of her desk, as she sat down she moved the desk a little making the computer which was on standby turn it's self on.

She looked at the blank computer screen and brought a document up then stared at the blank page for about 5 minutes…then she typed the word…

'Manipulation'

Without looking at the time or the screen she started typing her brain out. She had found her distraction…if you could really call it that…because after all what she was writing about brought all the memories of that which she didn't want to think about…Pietro and…herself.

OoOoOoOo The Next morning OoOoOoOo

"Hey Lexa…I read your article yesterday," Danielle told Lexa as they were all gather at their usual spot in the science lab.

Lexa looked up surprised as everyone else looked at her surprised, they were surprised that she was actually doing some work. Not that they thought she was lazy or anything but they knew that some girls took a while to start functioning right after a big break up.

"Oh…how?"

"Well I'm one of the people judging which article is the winner, the winning one I'm giving to Jean so she can publish it in the school paper. That's half the prize, the other half is to of course get an award and then the person's work gets shown to a scholarship committee."

"So…what did you think?" Lex asked nervously.

"I…didn't like it…"

Lexa's face fell…

"I loved it…" Danielle then told her making Lexa look up surprised. "It was beautiful…"

"And that would be because you spoke from your heart…and that's another reason…you've won," Jean told her smiling.

"What?"

"Yeah…yesterday the judges got together and we picked yours, how long did it take you to write it?" Danielle asked curiously.

"Uh…about 3-4 hours…"

"WHAT! You wrote all that in less than a day?" she yelled making Jamie who was sitting next to her with his head resting on her shoulder put his hands up to his ears.

"Uh…yeah…"

Jean looked at her smiling proudly, "I think that's what you needed…"

"What? To like cream everyone else that joined the contest who probably worked on it for about a week when she just worked on it for 4 hours?" Kitty asked wanting to laugh.

"No," Jean answer with a roll of her eyes and answered, "Letting her feelings out…even if it was just in paper…and even if the people who read don't know you're talking about yourself…"

Rahne smiled and nodded agreeing but then turned her head as the door opened, her eyes got a bit bigger as she saw them enter.

Jubilee looked around looking lost; Amara grabbed her by the sleeve as she noticed where Lex was sitting. Lexa looked at them surprised.

"Hello fellow peers," Jubilee greeted them hyperly. Amara rolled her eyes at her best friend and let her go.

"You guys won't mind if we borrow her right?" Amara asked as she started pulling Lexa up. Before any of Lex's friends could answer the two preps and the geek were out the door.

"How can I help you?" Lexa asked formerly as if she didn't speak to them often.

"You can stop talking like that for one," Amara answered annoyed at the sound of her voice.

"Ya we're here to the rescue," Jubilee added.

"Huh?" Lexa said confused.

"Duh we're here to help you get our good looking silver hair fiend back," Jubilee replied.

"What? No…this is over with we aren't friends anymore…we never really were…" Lexa answered shocking both girls.

"Hold me back before I decide to slap some sense into her," Amara told Jubilee.

Jubilee looked at Lexa and asked, "Do you really believe that?" Lex stood perfectly quiet. "Well you're wrong…if we didn't consider you a friend we wouldn't even be here to help you and Pie out…"

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick or joke?" Lexa asked wondering if she should even be asking since a part of her knew they could be trusted.

"You just gotta trust us…"

"Can I really? We're back to the opposite sides of the status chain…"

"Well…I could always tell you something that'll prove I trust YOU as a friend," Amara spoke in a hushed voice. Jubilee turned to her with a concern look.

"Are you…"

"Yeah…" Amara turned back to Lex and walked really close to her and pt her mouth to the older girls ear. Lexa felt a little nervous as she heard, "Roberto doesn't even know about this…I…skipped two periods…"

Lexa looked confused, "That's all? I always skip periods that's why I always use spell check…"

Amara looked at her with her mouth opened while Jubilee hit the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Really it's not a big…" Lexa suddenly stopped at Amara and Jubilee looked at her like an idiot, the meaning coming to her as if someone had just dropped a bucket full of ice on to her back.

"YOU'RE PREG…" before she could shout it out Jubilee cover her mouth and went, 'SHHHH'. After calming herself down she whispered, "Are you sure?"

Amara slowly nodded and Jubilee said, "Yeah…I was there when she took the pregnancy test."

"OMG…what are you gonna do? What are you gonna tell Roberto? What…"

"Whoa…one thing at a time." Amara answered and looked annoyed as Lexa touched her stomach, which still looked pretty petite.

"Yeah first we have to figure out what we're gonna do about you and Pie," Jubilee added.

Lexa pulled her hand away and looked at them lost, "But I already told you guys' it's over…I admit defeat and I'm letting him do what he wants…I want him to be happy."

"It aint over till the fat lady sings," Jubes shouted and then looked at Amara. "Whoops…sorry," she told her smirking.

Amara rolled her eyes and replied, "Shut up bitch I'm not fat yet." She then turned to Lexa and said, "How are you so sure he's happy?"

"Cause that's the road he chose…"

"People make mistakes," Jubilee commented calmly and perked her eyebrows towards Amara in a teasing matter. Lexa smirked at her and then giggled.

Amara looked annoyed with both girls by now, she growled and said, " Just meet us at your house after school kay," with that she stomped away.

Jubilee and Lex watched, "It's the hormones," Jubilee told Lex and winked at her then followed. Lexa watched them and then walked back into the room.

"What was that about?" Rahne asked.

"Nothing…nothing at all," Lexa answered and sat down with a thoughtful expression on her face.

OoOoOoOo After School OoOoOoOo

"Man you guys look horrible," John teased Ray and Roberto who were sitting on one of the Maximoff's couch moping.

Remy smirked, "Where Yo ladies? They finally got tired of Y'?" Both boys glared at him.

"Leave 'em alone," Rogue told Remy, he pouted and obeyed.

"Yeah…they never tease you when you look like that after we leave," Wanda told John with a perked eyebrow daring him to deny they didn't act like that.

John shut up as he gave his girlfriend a kiss on the cheek and neck as an apology.

"So where are Jubes and Amara anyway?" Rogue asked looking around but not finding them.

"We don't know…we think they might have been kidnapped since they didn't tell us anything," Ray answered looking as if the end of the world was happening.

Roberto shrugged but said, "I don't know…but I know she's near…"

"And how do you know that?" Wanda asked,

"Cause…I can smell her flower smelling perfume," he answered dreamily.

John, Remy, Rogue and Wanda looked at each other and then at the guys, without wanting to they all burst up laughing.

Roberto glared at them, "Laugh all you want…but I know she's near…we have a bond," he snapped while Ray ignored everyone and went into depression and looked around seeing Jubes face all around.

Remy smirked, "Those two are CRAZY…"

"Crazier than me," John agreed and both guys laughed again only to get smacked on the head.

"Oh shut up…they aren't crazy…they're in love," Wanda told John.

"Yea…and ah think it's sweet," Rogue told Remy.

"Well den...c'est une bon ting I'm in love Aussi," he told Rogue and then went down and captured her lips with his. John took this as an example and got closer to Wanda knowing what was to come.

Ray and Roberto looked at them and then at each other both thinking them same thing, 'Where in the world were their girlfriends?'

OoOoOoOo Next Door OoOoOoOo

"What they heck are you listening to?" Amara asked Lexa who was singling softly to the song playing and while Jubilee listened and started swaying her head to side to side to the slow love song.

Instead of answering Lexa softly but a little louder than at first sang,

/"You are the reason of my heartbeats

I know I never thought I will ever fall so deep,

but know I see that the love

that we share is all so sweet

What if I told you that I believe

that you are my soul, my destiny,

what if I was to say In every way

deep in my heart is where you'll be

Time goes by, while we stand still

I know it does, I know it does

Love you for eternity I will

I know that we were meant to be

You were meant to be my love

That's how I feel when your with me"/

"Awww isn't it sweet?" Jubilee asked as they watched the midnight hair ignore them and continue to sing. "Do you think she's think of Pietro as she sings?"

"Gee let me think…uh DUH," Amara answered and shook her head.

Lexa finished as turned the music down, "What was that you asked?" she asked Amara.

"I asked what you were listening to in hopes that you would stop singing."

"Oh…the spice girls…"

"SPICE GIRLS!!!" Jubilee shouted and held in her laugh. Lexa rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I just see you swaying to the music?" she asked.

Jubilee stopped smiling, "Oh…I guess you did…but man are they OLD…hahaha."

"True but I still like some of their slow love songs," Lexa answered at the house next door.

"Anyway…lets get back to business hmm?" Amara said breaking her trance.

"What is the business?" Lexa asked confused and sat down at her bed.

"I don't know…do you know?" Jubes asked Amara looking confused.

Amara rolled her eyes, "the business is trying to get two very stubborn stupid blind people together."

"HEY! Watch it…I'm one of those stupid blind people you're talking about," Lexa spoke up.

"Funny…you didn't notice that before but you notice it now…"

"I…hm…so what is it that you guys wanna do anyway?" Lexa asked changing the subject.

"I know…a makeover," Jubilee shouted.

"Uh Jubilee…" Lexa started but was interrupted by Amara.

"Been there done that."

"Oh yeah…well we could…fuck Crystal up…get people to jump her and screw her face up."

Lexa scowled, "No…I don't think that's the way to do it…she'll get hurt."

"I think that's her point," Amara answered but thought of another idea. "You could try to get him jealous using Danny…"

"Oh yeah…good idea…we'll follow you around take pics and show them to Pietro," Jubilee smiled evilly.

"No…I don't want anything to do with Danny and anyway…I'm tired of manipulating…"

"You say it as if you've always done it…it was only once so breath…"

"Yeah it was only once but that one time made my eyes open and see things what was really going on…"

"Hmmm…then what do you suggest?" Amara asked.

Lexa thought for a while and the asked, "Who knows you're here?"

"Uh…no one…" Jubilee answered.

"Has Pietro even told you or any of the guys he has feeling for me?"

Both girls stayed quiet giving Lexa the answer.

"Oh gosh…you guys don't even now if he actually feels anything for me and here you are plotting against him!"

"Something's don't need to be told…" (Jubilee)

"You just know…" (Amara)

"But something's do need to be known…because if they aren't you'll just be digging a bigger hole…anyway…I think maybe this is something I should just do on my own…"

"Alright…but we're not leaving until we pick out an out fit for you to wear tomorrow," Amara answered with a smile understanding her.

"Yeah…we saw what you were wearing yesterday and today…gotta say we are VERY disappointed," Jubilee mused with a wink.

"Fine…we'll do things your way…but hurry cause I'd hate to see Ray and Roberto dead from missing their babies…" Lex answered and watched as both girls went and raided her closet.

OoOoOoOo Next Day OoOoOoOo

Lexa felt weird as she walked to the science lab and a bunch of guys whistled and stared at her. 'Yup…definitely didn't miss this' she told herself hating the attention.

"Hey there shorty can I get your number?" a guy asked as she passed by the stairs.

"Uh…No…my phone's disconnected," she answered and quickly walked to the science lab to hide. She got there after getting a thousand more stares and after she got in she quickly closes the door.

"Oh no…you're leaving us again?" Rahne asked looking at her.

"What? NO…I just got forced into wearing this," she answered and walked towards them glancing back at the door making sure no one was coming in, people out there were scary when they saw fresh meat.

"So like you're wearing that just to wear it?" Kitty asked looking at X-23's outfit as she nodded. Her outfit consisted of a long sleeve white shirt, baby blue tank top, light blue jean skirt and Lugz 'Women's Diva' in a baby blue color. "I think it like looks cute," Kitty commented.

"Thanks."

"Oh like I gotta go…you coming Warren?"

"Yeah…"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Like to see Lance…"

"And Betts…"

"Are you coming back?" Scott asked as he watched them leave.

"Doubt it," Jamie answered for them as they walked out the room. Seconds later someone rushed on and screamed, "There you are!" Jamie looked at the beautiful voice of Danielle who was pointing at Lexa.

"What did I do?" she asked.

Danielle looked at what she was wearing before looking back to her face. "We have something to show you."

"What?"

"This…" Jean answered walking in and handling her a newspaper. Lexa looked at nervously and opened it to the editorial page and read out loud.

"…'Manipulation'…"

"Hey let me see," Rahne yelled taking the paper away from the shocked Lexa. "Whoo hoo ho…BY Lexa Howlett…congrats how do you feel?" she asked.

"I…I…don't know…good I guess…" she answered slowly wondering if having her private thoughts published in the school paper. But of course no on would know she was talking about herself right? She had done the article in paragraph form anyway…

/I sit and wait

does an angel/

She looked over to Rahne who was reading the article with Sam peering behind her shoulder…'No one's gonna know…right?'

/contemplate my fate/

OoOoOoOo Lunch OoOoOoOo

"Have you seen this?" Rogue asked Wanda as she put the newspaper in front of her face.

"No…I don't really take much interest in the schools newspaper and I'm surprised you do."

"Actually ah don't but Amanda forced the paper into mah face a lot like ah'm doing tah yah," Rogue answered as Wanda looked at the page.

"Hey isn't that…"

"Yeah…did you read the title?"

"No…OHHH…ohhhh…ok…"

/and do they know/

"Yea."

"Hey what you shelias looking at?" John asked showing up and looking behind Wanda's shoulder to the paper.

"What's so interesting over 'ere?" Remy asked after a while when he arrived.

"Dunno…but whatever it is has to do with that piece of paper," John answered shrugging as he and Remy looked at the gray colored paper.

"'Ey…dat article…" Remy answered after reading half of it. "It sounds…a lot like…" before he could finish John spoke up and said,

"'Ey that looks familiar…oh I know…we probably watched it in a movie huh?" Wanda looked at him ready to smack him but stopped as she noticed Amara and Jubilee walking towards them with a big frown, they also looked a little pissed. Rogue and Wanda didn't have to ask what was wrong with them seeing the problem. Pietro was walking with Roberto, and Ray behind them, with them was a certain blonde whore.

The girls stopped in front of Wanda and Rogue then turned and looked at the guys…well more like glared at Crystal. Crystal glared back and then looked at Pietro.

/the places Where we go

when we're grey and old/

"Pie…I'm gonna go over there," she told him pointing at where Emma and Belle were watching. "Think about what I told you ok," she told him and then gave him a big passionate tongue kiss. After they broke apart she gave the Wanda and the rest of their girls a triumph that seemed to say, 'I won…whether you like it or not' she then turned and walked away.

They girls glared at her back while Pietro stared at all the girls wondering if he should tell them to stop, something inside him told him not to, it wouldn't be safe.

After they had stopped he looked at the paper in Wanda's hand and said, "Hey…what's been so special about today's school paper? I saw them looking really interested in it too," Pietro said nodding at Roberto and Ray.

"Oh…this?…uh nothing," Wanda answered and closed the paper thinking it'd be better if he didn't see it. Pietro perked an eyebrow at her and then she asked, "What was she talking about?"

He looked confused.

"What did crystal mean with the 'think about what I told you'" Wanda answered in a mock prissy voice. Jubilee and Amara smirked at her while Pietro ignored it.

"Not that's it's any of you're business but…she wants to go bungy jumping of the bridge today…she already has it all planned out…"

"WHAT?" Wanda shouted, before he could answer or before she could notice he took the newspaper away from her since she was too surprised to notice.

/'cos I've been told/

"Now let's see…what has you all gazing into this paper so interestedly?" he mused out loud while turning the pages, he was about to turn the page with the editorials when he caught that name…the one that had been haunting him for a couple of days. "…Lexa…" he spoke out loud as everyone watched him giving each other glances.

/that salvation/

"…'Manipulation'…the art of manipulation…some people are good at doing it…others are good at following to it as a victim…but was is manipulation?" he read the title and fist line out loud and then proceeded to reading the rest mentally.

He finished and looked up at the others who were staring at him blankly, before anyone could say anything the bell rang announcing lunch as over. He looked at all their faces and then turned to leave, the last words from the paper playing in his head like a broken record.

/lets their wings unfold/

'So…Is that cute girl/guy worth hurting someone that's special to you? Who knows…everyone has a different opinion on the matter. A gambit…that's what the game is all about…taking a chance…you either get what you want or you don't. In the end it all just comes down to…Total Manipulation…whether it makes you happy or not.'

/So when I'm lying in my bed/

'Total Manipulation…whether it makes you happy or not'

/thoughts running through my head/

Total Manipulation…that's all it was…' Pietro thought to himself as he walked into his class his thoughts being nowhere the subject it should be.

OoOoOoOo 6th period OoOoOoOo

Lexa sat on the bench outside with her legs crossed. Now that she wasn't pretending to be a prep anymore it meant she could sit out during Gym and that's exactly what she was doing. During Lunch she had to have lunch with the principal and the rest of her teachers, that's where she got her award and where she was praised for speaking her mind.

She sighed and closed her eyes letting the sunlight hit her face and warm it up. Minutes later she heard the footsteps of a lot of feet running so she knew either her class or the other gym class was running the mile.

She opened her eyes to see which class it was and cursed herself for opening right then, why? Because she now realized it was the other gym class that was running the mile, and she knew this because Pietro just happened to be running by.

He looked at her with his eyes a little wide, she wondered if it was because of what she was wearing or the fact that the moment seemed a lot like the day it had all started.

The day she had made the deal with the devil, the day that without realizing it, she had fallen. They kept eye contact until he had to turn along with the track, she couldn't help but notice that there was something in his eyes…something she couldn't name.

/And I feel that love is dead/

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ok…this is ENOUGH" she told herself. "I will NO longer think of him…at all…" she told herself and turned her back on the field.

"He's out of my head…and out of my heart…" she told herself looking intently at the school building in front of her. Since her back was turned, she never noticed the sapphire eyes that kept looking her way.

/I'm loving angels instead/

OoOoOoOo An hour After School OoOoOoOo

/And through it all/

Lexa sat on her bed listing to Jet's 'Look what you've done'. She'd have to thank Marie later for playing the song a couple hundred of times in her room at full blast.

As she sat on her bed her AP chemistry book rested on her lap, she had her lead pencil near her mouth as she bit at the small handle. She was forced to look up though as the door to her room opened.

"Hey…what are you guys doing here?" she asked surprised.

"We have a problem," Wanda told her without even greeting her.

"Ok…what subject?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "It's not a school problem…it's Pietro."

"Oh…" Lex answered her face falling. "What is it?" she asked.

/he offers me protection/

"HE'S GONNA JUMP OFF THE BAYVILLE BRIDGE!" Jubilee answered.

"HE'S WHAT?"

"Ok it's not as dramatic as she makes it sound," Amara replied and rolled her eyes at Jubilee.

"Pietro's going bungee jumping with Crystal."

/a lot of love and affection/

"Oh…DON'T FREAK ME OUT LIKE THAT" Lexa yelled at Jubilee.

"Ok so he's not off to kill himself but he might as well be," Jubilee answered, Lexa looked at her puzzled.

"Crystal talked Pietro into doing this stupid shit…anyway you need to go out and STOP him," Wanda told Lexa.

"Uh…why? He wants to do it…"

"No he doesn't Crystal peered pressured him into it, you know Pietro he doesn't like to look like a wimp."

"So he's gonna jump off a little bridge what's the big deal?"

"The big 'deal' Lex is that Pietro's gonna be the first one to jump of that fucken bridge…the people who are setting it up aren't even professionals they're dumbasses Crystal met," Rogue answered.

"So basically he's a fucken guinea pig, there's no guarantee that that stupid rope will hold…" Amara told Lexa.

"You know…the fact that Pietro has a small problem with heights doesn't really help the matter much huh?" Jubilee mused.

Everyone looked at Jubilee but then turned back to Lexa.

/Whether I'm right or wrong/

"Ok…you guys know this and YOU didn't stop him why?"

"Cause he's stupid and stubborn…do you honestly believe we didn't try?"

/and down the waterfall/

"Ok…then what makes you so sure me telling him not to will work?"

"Cause…It's you," Rogue answered.

"Yeah…" Wanda agreed as they all looked at her for her decision.

After a while of silence she answered, "I'm not going…"

"What?" (Jubilee)

"Why not?" (Amara)

"Because we've been thought this…he loves Crystal and I'm not gonna…"

"Oh please shut up," Rogue snapped, "Do you really think he loves her? Do you think she loves him? If she loved him don't you think she would be trying to stop him from jumping considering he doesn't like heights?"

"Sometimes the best thing to do is let those you love overcome their fears by making them face it…"

"Not if it puts their life's at risk…" Wanda replied, "Fine…if you won't do anything then don't be surprised if he ends up dead," she added bitterly.

/Wherever it may take me/

Lexa looked at all of them, she sighed and looked at the floor wondering what she should do, follow her head…or her heart. Her head snapped up as she heard Gwen's Stefani's voice repeating, "What you waiting What you waiting What you waiting What you waiting What you waiting for!?" she looked at the person who had turned the radio to that song, Amanda.

/I know that life won't break me/

What was Amanda doing there was a good question but before she could ask it she looked at her sister who mouth a 'what you waiting for?'. Before she knew what she was really doing she was out of her room walking outside, when she got on the porch she saw she had other visitors.

/When I come to call

he won't forsake me/

Kurt brought his keys up and dangled them in front of his face, "You hurt my baby I'll kill you," he told her as she walked in front of him with a grateful smile.

"Y' bettah go petite…"

"Yeah the mate left about 20 minutes ago," John added as they all watched her go.

"Do you think Pietro's really in danger?" Roberto asked as they watched Lexa leave.

"Who knows…this could just be an evil plan by…'them'" Ray answered and at the word them all the guys looked up to see the girls looking after Kurt's convertible.

/I'm loving angels instead/

OoOoOoOo Bayville Bridge OoOoOoOo

Pietro looked down at the waves crashing into the bridge structure.

"You sure this is safe?" he asked Crystal while he stood on the ledge.

"Pie…I wouldn't let you do it if it weren't save…" she answered looking a bit nervous and exchanging the look with Emma and Belle.

"Are you gonna go or what?" A tough looking guy who had set the cords up asked Pietro. Pietro rolled his eyes and ignored him.

/When I'm feeling weak/

Pietro looked down again, before he knew what was happening he felt a hard shove from behind him push him towards the edge…

OoOoOoOo Lex OoOoOoOo

/and my pain walks down a one way street/

Lexa drove at a fats speed ignoring the speed signs she passed. 'As long as a cop don't see me…I'm ok…" she told herself and kept driving wondering why the hell she was doing this…oh wait now she remembered cause her heart had won the little war against her head. She started to drive on the bridge and looked to the side and suddenly steeped on the brake. She thanked god there was no cars behind her and put the car in reverse and drove a couple of yards back.

She got out of the car and slowly walked on the sidewalk.

/I look above/

"What are you doing here?" both voices asked at the same time.

"I…uh…you first," Lexa demanded.

"I'm…walking," Pietro answered.

"I can see that…but should you? I mean why aren't you with…her…jumping off a cliff and stuff?"

"I should…but…"

"Yeah?"

"The bitch almost pushed me off the bridge," Pietro answered grumpily.

"What?"

"Yeah…I almost fell of the bidge but thankfully caught my balance…then I left…"

"Why?" Lex asked quietly, he didn't answer.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I…don't know…" Pietro looked at her skeptical.

"How bout being honest?" he suggested and walked over to the rail that stopped people from falling down the bridge.

/And I know I'll always be blessed with love/

"I…guess I …cam to…make sure…you're wanna gonna be ok…" she answered slowly blushing as she walked and stood next to him, both staring into the waves.

"Ha…sorry I'm not a damsel in distress…"

"Good…I would be a little freaked if you considered yourself a damsel," she answered smiling.

"Thanks…for coming…"

/and as the feeling grows/

"Yeah…no prob…" she answered not being quite sure what to say.

/He breathes flesh to my bones/

"…I…read your article," he mumbled to her. Lexa's eyes widened a little before she said, "Oh…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause…something's are better left unsaid," he nodded to her responds.

"You know…how some people say that their lives flash before their eyes in a life/death situation?"

"Yea…"

"That happened to me…"

"But you didn't fall," she mused with a smirk.

/and when love is dead/

"Doesn't mean it didn't scare the shit out of me…you get on this fucken rail and let me push you off…"

"Uh…no thanks," she replied wincing at the mental image. "So…what did you see?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"When your life flashed before you eyes…"

"A lot of things…my family...my friends……you…"

/I'm loving angels instead/

Lexa turned to look at him as he kept staring at the water below them intently. After she said nothing Pietro looked at her slightly out of the corner of his eyes but then turned to the blue body of water.

"It...sucks…"

"What does?"

"We wasted 5 entire days feeling like shit for no reason…being stupid…stubborn…in denial…"

"Sometimes…being stupid makes you see more clearly in the future…"

"You knew…why didn't you tell me…"

"Your feelings for me were a mystery…"

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

/And through it all/

"Afraid…of rejection…afraid that it might ruin the friendship we started…afraid…that's I'd ruin your happiness…" she answered slowly while looking down at her feet.

"You're stupid…" he told her softly…

/he offers me protection/

She felt fingers under her chin slight lift her head up as Pietro stood in front of her.

"I just realized something…something I should have realized in the 4th grade after putting glue in your hair…or maybe I already knew…and didn't want to admit it."

"What's that?" she asked in a low voice making her sound pretty husky.

/a lot of love and affection/

"You…are my happiness…" he answered softly while his eyes were closed and his lips hovered above her as he breathed onto her lips.

She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply as Pietro launched his mouth on hers, the kiss as fierce and passionate as the one they had had when they thought they wouldn't feel their lips again. They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other's and just smiled.

Things were finally how they should be…

OoOoOoOo A couple feet away OoOoOoOo

/Whether I'm right or wrong/

"Looks like they aren't as blind as we thought huh?" Jubilee asked the others as Ray held her hand tight and as the watched Lexa and Pietro from a safe distance.

"Ha I knew it…ever since we were kids…"

/and down the waterfall/

"Yup…you were right luv…to bad you didn't put up a bet on it…you would have won a LOT of money," John told Wanda as he placed a thrilling kiss on the crook of her neck.

"Well it took a while but it looks like everything's gonna be okay huh?" Rogue asked Remy as they walked away from the others, Remy walking behind her as his hands were wrapped our her waist.

/Wherever it may take me/

"Oui…looks like everything well be bon…except for him," Remy answered teaseling as he looked at Roberto and Amara. Roberto was looking at Amara's stomach as if it were a picture of a naked woman or something. His mouth was slightly opened as if he couldn't believe it.

Rogue smiled, "No…ah think they'll be ok too…he's proven that he loves her more than we'll ever really know," she told him.

"If you say mon amour," Remy replied and kissed her lips.

"Aren't you gonna say anything?" Amara asked Roberto.

/I know that life won't break me/

"I'm…gonna be a daddy?"

"Have you been listening to me for the past ten minutes?"

"Yeah…I just…can't believe it," he answered slowly.

"What do you wanna do?" she asked.

"Uh…dunno…how does getting married sound to you?" he asked her as a smile started forming on his face.

"I hope you're kidding," she answered smiling too.

"Nope…with this you're gonna be stuck with me forever," he told her and leaned in to kiss her vowing that he would never leave her as of now…not that he was ever going to do it anyway.

OoOoOoOo On the bridge OoOoOoOo

/When I come to call/

"Maybe we should go," Lexa told Pietro as he kissed her again for that 20th time in 5 minutes.

"Why? I'm comfortable here," he answered.

"Maybe cause we're stopping traffic," she answered and looked at the couple of cars behind Kurt's car.

As they were going to leave they heard a big, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' and ran to see what it was. The only thing they saw was a blond hitting the water hard.

"Ouch…that's gotta hurt," Pietro mused wincing.

"Yeah…and to think…that could've been you," Lex answered.

"Yeah…guess I should be grateful I have an angel," he told her winking.

/he won't forsake me/

She smiled at him and they walked back to Kurt's car, "Hey…I've been wanting to tell you something for the longest time…" Pietro told her as they reached her door.

"What?" she asked curiously.

Pietro looked at her from head to toe, "You look goood," he told her smirking. Lexa blushed and shook her head then went ahead and got in the car then watched as he got in through the other door. Before they took off he leaned over and kissed her again, softly while massaging her soft lips.

He then started the car and they took off, ignoring the cars that were honking at them.

Life had just gotten a whole lot better…as they sped away they both thought the same thing, 'Manipulating…isn't all that bad' for if they hadn't done it, they wouldn't have found love…in each other.

/I'm loving angels instead/

OoOoOoOo The End OoOoOoOo

NOOOOOOOOOOO…it's over…I feel sad lol. My baby is all grown up. Anyhoo that's all folks…what did you guys think? Good…bad?…mushy? What? LOL. Ha…an amarto baby…I would love to see that hehehe. Yay Happy ending…doesn't anyone love me? I think this is the first final chap of any of my stories that doesn't have a big thing that would make you guys freak out…lol. In TTIDFU it was Remy looking like he was gonna leave Rogue, in MoE it was Rogue's 'death' and the ending cliffy...in MBTBD it was Wanda about to get married…aww poor TM…they didn't have anything for the last chap…but I think the Crystal/Pietro in chap 11 and the danny/lex in the last chap makes up for it lol.

ANYHOO, Sorry to anyone that hates Jessica Simpson. And my sincerest apologies to Leafee, DL, and Scarlet (whenever she decides to honor me with her presence) cause they really didn't want me to use the 'Angels' song lol. You guys will forgive me though…cause ya know you love me lol ;D

Anyhoo…quote time…

Meeting you was fate" - Jonda

"becoming your friend was choice" - Romy

"but falling for you was beyond my control" - X-ietro

AWWW me loves that quote lol…really sweet ;D

Ok for those who are waiting for the MoE sequel…I'm getting really lazy about writing it…lol ahhh don't kill me. So that's stopping me from writing a lot of that story…that and my addiction to Kingdom Hearts…ahhh WAIT. Before you attack me with Pitch forks do know that I'm also going through some family issues…BUT you will see the first chap to 'Child Of Darkness' in two weeks…I just don't know if I'm gonna post Friday or Sunday…

Anyhoo also you'll probably see me again in an X-ietro oneshot I have in my brain…all I have to do is write it :D

So that's my agenda for now…CoD and 'Still thinking about you'…so hope to see you guys there and THANKS SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reading this fic and reviewing…you guys are the best. Hope you liked this last chap and see you soon :D

X-IETRO, ROMY, & JONDA 4EVER!!!!!! Love ya Lots - Untouchable Hexing Witch ;D 


End file.
